


Rise of Ren: A Star Wars Story

by SWMasroRen



Series: Star Wars: the Ren files [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 163,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWMasroRen/pseuds/SWMasroRen
Summary: Explore the events that shaped Ben Solo causing him to fade in Kylo Ren. Learn what really happened at the Jedi academy, Ren's experience wielding a new lightsaber, how he came into possession of Vader's helmet, origins of the knights of Ren. Abilities beyond force wielders dreams! Not all things that appear evil are, balance can be found. Can Kylo Ren come back from his dark path?





	1. Chapter 1

Rise of Ren:  
A Star Wars Story

 

Supreme Leader Snoke  
is in power of the First Order,  
a young and rising Faction.  
In his search for power  
Snoke schemed a plan to recruit  
the former Jedi in training  
Ben Solo.  
Taking the Dark Side name of  
Kylo Ren.  
This is his story.

 

"It is the task of the First Order to remove the disorder from our own existence, so that civilization may be returned to the stability that promotes progress. A stability that existed under the Empire, was reduced to anarchy by the Rebellion, was inherited in turn by the so-called Republic, and will be restored by us. Future historians will look upon this as the time when a strong hand brought the rule of law back to civilization."  
―Kylo Ren, expressing his views on recent galactic history and the goals of the First Order, exert from the historic scrolls of the force awaken.

 

Chapter 1

Two children stood on a hill holding hands watching the sun rise. One of them slightly older than the other. The older child, a boy, turned towards the younger child, a girl.  
“I will always protect you Masro,” he said.   
Masro hugged the boy around the waist. “You will always be the sky that gets me through the darkest of times, Ben.”

A cloaked figure expertly landed his ship, an yt-1930 transport vessel, in front of the new Jedi Training academy. The figure stood and marched through his ship to the exit, he was ready to do what needed to be done. Lighting his lightsaber, he marched down the ramp, attacking those that were training near by. Some screamed and ran inside the temple, bringing a smile to his face. He felt power like never before flowing through him, he knew he made the right decision, but this reward sealed his fate.  
The figure fiercely marched up the steps towards the academy with fire burning in his eyes, lightsaber ready to strike all inside. His world had just been ripped apart and that rawness was burning his soul. He force blew the doors in, they splintered and shattered everywhere. Hearing their screams was music to his ears.   
Upon entering he felt force signatures that were familiar and turned to them. Corsin Helix and Eulalie Axe were waiting for him with Lightsabers lit. They had never seen this kind of power or felt this kind of pain radiating from another before. The figure lowered his hood, to reveal a young man that was all to familiar to them.  
“Ben?” Eulalie questioned; he was almost unrecognizable in his anger.   
“What’s going on? You don’t have to do this!” Corsin said. Kylo reached his hand up planning on snapping their necks when Eulalie dropped to her knees, turning her blue lightsaber off and laying it in front of her. Kylo hesitated and looked at Corsin who followed suit.  
“Join me,” It was a statement. “I am Lord Vader’s heir apparent. I will rule this galaxy. Ben Solo has died and Kylo Ren has risen. Join or die.”  
“I will follow you, Master,” Eulalie bowed her head. Her messy hair and braid falling to one side. Though not gifted with height Kylo knew she was a formidable fighting opponent, and to not turn his back on her. Before bowing her head, she looked at him with her piercing blue eyes that he knew were surrounded by a small ring of golden fire.   
“As will I,” Corsin said doing the same. His long hair falling forward onto his forehead. Corsin almost dwarfed Eulalie even knelt, his height rivaled Kylo’s while standing. His strong jawline was prominent even with his head tilted down. He looked back up at kylo with his hazel eyes shining with a fight behind them. Kylo scanned their minds they were true. “What will you have of us?”  
“Kill them all, bring me only true solders like yourself,” Kylo ordered. They grabbed their lightsabers and jumped up, lighting them and heading in different directions. Kylo felt a wave of force welders heading up from behind him. Turning he saw several younglings wielding student lightsabers. His lips curled into a smile as this was going to be an easy defeat. He worked his way through them, slicing and mortally wounding them all. On the other end he just kept walking without even a second glance.  
He worked his way through the temple taking out room after room of Padawans and younglings. He came to a stop at one door, he felt the signatures inside and knew it was Blashium Trace, a Clawdite from Zolan and true rarity amongst Jedi and the galaxy, and Jatdu Sunkiller, a Zabrak from Iridonia. Kylo held his hand up and force blasted the door in front of him. Jatdu turned wielding his lightsaber to shockingly see Kylo as his attacker. He did not have the heavy face tattoos of his family that were taken to Dathomir, his face had some pale markings but that was it. He had a variety of different size horns around his head and no hair. His most distinctive feature were his purple and red eyes.  
“Master, I will not die this day by your hand, you have my allegiance,” Jatdu turned his lightsaber off and knelt holding it up to Kylo. He had known Jatdu held darkness for a long time, but not to this extent. He took the lightsaber using the force and turned his attention to Blashium Trace.   
“And you? Who do you pledge allegiance to?” Kylo barked, then repeated his earlier words, “I am Lord Vader’s heir apparent. I will rule this galaxy. Ben Solo has died and Kylo Ren has risen. Join or die.”  
Blashium’s yellow eyes lingered for a moment on Kylo, thinking about his decision deeply furrowing his reptilian skin. Kylo knew that Blashium was a changeling and would be a valuable component of the small group he was putting together. Blashium knelt as Jatdu did.  
“I will follow you Master Ren.”  
“Rise, we must destroy what’s left of the Jedi,” Kylo ordered. The three ran out of the room and branched in different directions. Kylo headed back outside, towards the living huts. Going one by one destroying any contents and inhabitants. He stopped before a hut and was hesitant to go inside. He knew it would be empty, but a spark of Hope built inside him. Kylo entered, and as he feared it was empty, he did not destroy the items but instead packed them in a bag he found.   
Kylo dropped the items off at his ship, grabbing some new items that would help finish what he started and headed back inside, to check progress. It was nearly silent inside now, only far cries that were cut sharply off. Kylo walked the halls once more placing bombs that he would set off that would cause destruction and fire. Once finished he pushed his force out, to call his new compatriots to his side. With in moments he was standing before seven of the academy’s strongest students. Three new members had joined the team, they all knelt in front of Kylo. A-koshya Shim, a togrutan, Ra-Jaquix Bhil, a native Mandalorian, and Glacian Marquelle, from Coruscant, were strong fighting opponents of Kylo’s during trainings.  
“Master, we have slain every living thing and have brought you three to approve. They fought valiantly and helped destroy the vermin,” Helix said.  
“I am Lord Vader’s heir apparent. I will rule this galaxy. Ben Solo has died and Kylo Ren has risen. Join or die,” Kylo said to the newcomers. They held their lightsabers up in tribute to Kylo, who nodded. “You will forever more be known as the knights of Ren.”  
He turned and walked out, followed by his soldiers. Kylo intended to bring down the temple and everything in it. He pressed the button once they were far enough away and watched as the once proud building became shambles. A disturbance in the force drew the attention of Kylo and the knights away from the chaos.   
A ship landed near Kylo’s, the ramp lowering revealed the small team that he had left on Naboo. They ran off to see Kylo and his Knights watching the temple burn. They lit their lightsabers and headed for attack, with out saying anything the knights lit theirs and ran towards the last Jedi causing Kylo’s cloak to billow around him. He returned his hood and lit his lightsaber, looking up with a grin that would make anybody’s blood run cold.   
Kylo slowly walked to the battle before him taking down those who he stood besides not that long ago. He ran through a Jedi from behind that was giving Shim a hard time. She nodded in thanks and ran to help Eulalie. Helix was fighting two Jedi and their rapid fighting skills were taking a toll on him. Kylo ran to join his compatriot in battle; Taking up at Helix’s back. They skillfully blocked strike after strike. Kylo quickly got the upper hand on his opponent running him through. He dropped with a look of shock on his face. Helix knelt to the ground while kylo spun slicing through the other opponent. Once destroyed, kylo sent all the knights but A-koshya on board his ship.  
“A-koshya, I need you to pilot a ship. I’ll send you the coordinates.”  
“Yes, Master. Her ship, the Vcx-100?”  
“Correct,” Kylo headed on board his ship and she headed to the shipyard. Kylo started the ship and put the coordinates in for the autopilot to take over once off the planet. He sent A-koshya the coordinates.  
“Those coordinates are in the unknown region,” Jatdu commented.   
“Yes, it is our new home. I’m going to the sick bay; can you take over?”  
“Of course, Master.”  
Kylo stepped away leaving the autopilot and Jatdu at the helm. As kylo was walking to the sick bay, he was stopped by Eulalie. She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled, though they had a history he ignored her advances only having thoughts of one.  
“Master, May I serve you in any way right now?” She bowed making sure that her tunic hung open enough for Kylo’s viewing pleasure.  
“No, now out of my way,” he pushed past her to continue his path, ignoring her attempt. She ran up along side him.  
“Please forgive me for saying this, but I would have thought Masro would be here along side us. Did she betray you Master? I always thought she was a traitor since she attacked me.”  
Kylo stopped to look at her, just the mention of her name made his anger flair. He reached out and force choked Eulalie to her knees. Only releasing when she was with in an inch of dying. Kylo left her there on the floor trying to catch her breath; she passed out from hyperventilating. Kylo reached the sick bay hesitating at the door, not knowing if he could handle seeing her that way again. He let out a breath he was holding and entered.  
“Sir, there has been no change, but I was able to remove the larger glass pieces and make those repairs,” the medical droid said upon his entering. He walked up to the medical stasis chamber to see Masro, seeing her lying so still cut him to the core. She shimmered with all of the glass shards imbedded in her skin on parts that were not covered by her robe or bandages. Masro looked like the night sky full of diamond stars. The droid had done what he could with the larger pieces, but he was outdated and couldn’t complete what needed to be done, Kylo knew where they were going, they could help her. He would save her. Kylo thought fondly about their childhood together, and how close they alway were.   
His favorite memory was when he discovered Masro had abilities just like him. She was never allowed to use them when his family visited, he later found out, but she was down by the lake in lake country on Naboo and hadn’t known they had arrived. He went to find her and came upon her throwing rocks unstably with her abilities. He had been training with his uncle for years already so he could control his abilities well but had never even sensed she had any abilities like his. That was the moment he knew she was very powerful with the force.  
“Maze?” Ben questioned, startling Masro causing her to almost fall into the lake. He reached out with the force and pulled her towards him. “What were you doing?”  
“I can move things with out touching them like you, I’m not really good at it so I come down here and practice.” She looked down when admitting the truth about herself. Masro looked up with True panic and fear spread across her face, “I am not supposed to use them, please don’t tell my papa.”   
“Your parents know you have the ability to use the force and they don’t let you?” Ben was very concerned. Though they were still young children, him being eight and her being six, he had always known she was special that much he could sense. Masro nodded. Ben held his hand out and said, “I’ll teach you how to use them, in secret then.”  
Masro grabbed his hand. Ben pushed his force out to her, and she fully dropped her shields for the first time around him. Her force wrapped around his like fire rushing through a dry field, but it was more much more. It made them feel complete, like a hug inside their bodies. It brought tears to both of them.   
“What was that?” Masro was slightly frightened by this experience but the chance to have Ben teach her how to use her abilities excited her.  
“I don’t know but we will find out together.”  
Then there was the terrible break in years, because of an incident he didn’t want to think about, until he saw her again at the academy, a little over a year ago.  
Kylo was standing next to his uncle Luke. He also was still going by Ben Solo in those days. They were in the great hall and were welcoming a new class of students of all ages for the first time in Jedi history, when she walked in. He had let out an audible gasp at her beauty and felt an unbelievable pull towards her. His uncle Luke touched his shoulder and gave him a serious look. “Remember your training, no attachments.”   
Ben shook off his uncles’ arm and warning and went to greet her. She was talking happily with a group of young women. They were all wearing student robes, but she stood out like a beacon of shining light guiding him towards her.  
“Hello, Masro, it’s been a long time.” Ben stopped behind her but smiled at them all. She turned to him with her genuine smile and melted his heart. Her smile could jolt you like an electric current when she gave you her full attention. All the other young lady’s looked with longing as they shared a long glaze, though they knew they could have no attachments.  
He took all of her in. She stood about five and a half feet tall. Her hair was chestnut that cascaded over her shoulders. Her skin was pale, perfect and glowing. She had languorous eyelashes of feather chestnut color atop her sparkling hazel eyes. Her nose was perfect as were her kiss inspiring blossom pink lips. Her smile wilted and her face darkened as she took Ben in.  
“Ben Solo, I’m surprised you remember me since it’s sadly been so many years since I’ve seen you, with out any word or thought. I’m sorry I have to go.” Masro rushed out of the hall, knowing full well Ben was following her because of his force signature.  
“Maze, wait.” Masro froze as though someone electrocuted her. She turned towards him with anger.  
“No! You don’t get to call me that, not after what you did,” she turned to leave.  
“I’m sorry,” he called after her.  
The sick bay doors opened, snapping Kylo back to the present. Helix walked in filled with rage over finding Eulalie in the hallway passed out.   
“You can’t just force cho….” He let his word trail off seeing Masro in the stasis chamber walking up to look at her. His face had grown solemn. “Wha-what happened to her?”  
“Skywalker. He paid for what he did to Masro. Our supreme leader said she could be saved. He is wise.” Kylo placed a hand on the glass, pushing out with his force, hoping it would balance Masro and bring her back to him. He had to stop when he felt himself weakening and a response so little it was almost nonexistent. “Leave.”  
“Master?”  
“I SAID LEAVE!” Kylo force threw him to the door. Helix nip jumped to his feet and bowed before exiting. Kylo went back to standing in silence, hoping she would just open her eyes or reach out with the force. It was agonizing to stand in front of her silent body. He opened the stasis chamber and leaned down to kiss her ever so softly on the lips. “I love you, my light and stars.”  
Closing the chamber, he left back to the bridge of his ship. Kylo could feel they were coming out of a hyperspace jump so they must be close to his coordinates. Walking onto the bridge he saw in front of them a large planet that was grayish blue in color. Kylo could tell it was covered in ice. He sat back down in his seat and took control of the ship. Placing a headset on, He radioed the frequency he was advised.  
“Starkiller base, requesting landing permission, over,” Kylo radioed. It was met with silence. “Starkiller, this is Kylo Ren, requesting landing permission for two ships, over.”  
“We read you loud and clear Kylo Ren, permission granted. Access these coordinates to reach the hanger. Transmitting now.”  
“Transmission received, Ren out.”  
Kylo navigated his freighter to the coordinates. As he cleared the planet’s shield, he could see the vast nothingness of the planet clearly. Kylo landed the ship in a small hanger built into an ice-covered planet. Upon lowering the ramp, they were greeted by a pale pasty looking man and some soldiers. He saw A-koshya had landed in the hanger as well.  
“Wait here,” Kylo ordered his knights and descended the ramp towards the awaiting men hand on his lightsaber under his cloak.  
“Ren, I presume?” The officer asked.  
“Yes.”  
“I’m General Armitage Hux. I have been assigned to bring you directly to the Supreme Leader.”  
“Not before I get my wife to the Sick Bay.” There was a gasp behind Kylo, but he didn’t turn to acknowledge it.  
“Sir, with all du—“ Kylo cut him off with a force choke, the awaiting soldiers pointed their blasters at Kylo. In a choking voice he responded, “Blasters down. I’ll take you to the sick bay.”  
Kylo released Hux, he gasped for breath hunching over holding his knees.   
“I must retrieve My wife.”  
Kylo turned and boarded his ship heading for the sick bay. His Knights followed him wanting to ask the question that filled the air. Finally, one of them braved it.  
“Master, you married Masro? When did this happen?” Helix asked a bit taken aback. Kylo stopped just before the sick bay and turned to his knights. Looking at them he sighed and answered them.  
“Yes, Masro and I are married. We wed on Naboo but have been betrothed for years. Skywalker somehow found out and attacked us, separately. Throwing her through a wall of glass at the end of their fight. Any other questions?”   
“Is she going to die?” Eulalie asked, almost hopefully. Kylo gave her a sharp look, Eulalie looked down not being able to keep eye contact.  
“No. I’m done with questions and wasting precious time.”  
Kylo turned and walked through the doors. Opening the stasis pod he gently picked up Masro and held her close to him. The medical droid placed her breathing machine in his hand under Masro. She was cold to touch from the machines. Kylo rushed back off the ship followed by his Knights.   
“Who are these….these soldiers?” Hux asked waving his hand at them.  
“They are mine, and I expect them to be taken care of. Where is the sick bay?”  
Hux got his first look at Masro and gasped at her beauty even in a frozen state. He hid his gasp with a cough as Kylo gave him a look that could kill. Hux marched them down some halls and directly to the sick bay. There was a lot of construction going on around them, kylo figured they were still building their base.  
“Through there,” Hux indicated. “I must go find your soldiers rooms. I will return.”  
Kylo rushed her into the crowded sick bay. An attendant ran over to see what was going on and placed her on a gurney right away. It all played out in slow motion as Kylo explained everything again and they rushed her away. He sat down in shock of having to relive the events and waited for answers.  
What seemed like an eternity later brought an attendant out of the medical suite they had Masro in.  
“Sir, I must speak with you about an important matter,” the attendant started, he had a serious look on his face. Bringing a chill to Kylo’s core.  
“Is Masro…is she ok?”  
“If by ok you mean alive, then the answer is yes. There has been no physical change in her status, unfortunately. We have encountered a small issue, well two small issues actually.”  
“Look, I don’t care what it is you need to fix her but do it!”  
“Then you must know we may lose them if we continue.”  
“Lose them? What are you talking about?”Kylo face said it all, he thought he had an idea but knew it couldn’t be.  
“Your wife is pregnant with twins, sir. It looks like she is approximately eleven weeks along.”  
Kylo sat back down in even more shock, he knew she wanted to speak with him but eleven weeks. That’s when he knew she used her greatest gift on him, Masro had altered his memory down to the core of his mind. He didn’t know how to feel.  
“Sir, I need an answer. Time is of the essence.”  
“Would they survive any other way?”  
“No, they are not viable yet. Once we have completed all the necessary…repairs she will be put in a cryogenic chamber to slowly heal what we cannot, it could be days or as long as years. Knowing this, I cannot assure that the children would survive the stasis either.”  
He closed his eyes in anguish. A tear escaped Kylo’s eye before he could stop it. Knowing no matter what he chose his children would die. He hated Skywalker even more, and wished he were still living so he could hunt him down like the animal he was.   
“Save my wife,” Kylo ordered. “I must return to the supreme leader, please report when you are complete.”Kylo turned and left the sick bay, to be stopped by the General that helped him to the sick bay earlier. “General Hux, I am ready to report to our supreme leader. Could you show me the way now?”  
“This way please.” They walked in silence. Kylo scanned Hux’s brain lightly and could feel he already had a hate for him due to the embarrassment he caused him in front of his soldiers. Hux showed Kylo to the inner sanctum assembly room, as Kylo walked further into the sanctum the sounds of his footsteps echoed. He knelt at the end of the walkway, not exactly sure what he should be doing. Kylo waited in silence, Lost in his thoughts about Masro. He couldn’t understand how she had kept such important information from him.  
Finally, after several Minutes, a figure huge and fierce filled the room. It was at least twenty-five feet high. The sudden appearance actually started Kylo, and he drew his Lightsaber. Realizing his error, he quickly clicked it back on his belt.  
“Kylo,” Snoke spoke letting the name hang in the air. His voice was of that of an old engine that needed grease to make it purr.  
“Master, I have completed my task. In addition, I have built a small team of the best the galaxy had to offer. They are loyal to me, but I have informed them of your leadership. I named them the knights of Ren.”  
“Good. You will be the master of the Knights of Ren and lead them. They will be my special task force. As their leader you will be the enforcer of my will. As your grandfather was for lord Sidious.”  
“Thank you, supreme leader.”  
“It was reported to me that your wife is going to be placed in stasis to heal. Will this unbalance you?”  
“No, master. It gives me something to fight towards. I know when she awakens, she will follow you as I do.”  
Snoke nodded in acknowledgment.   
“We must get to proper business. I have meditated seeking the energy of the force and I have disturbing news. Skywalker’s force signature is not among the force spirits.”  
Kylo stood out of rage, knowing he killed him. Having been told he failed at avenging Masro felt like he was stabbed through the heart. His anger radiated out of him and shook the surroundings.  
“Be calm my young apprentice!” Snoke ordered, Kylo felt his rage freeze as Snoke’s force commanded. “You and your knights will have the task set before you to destroy the last of the Jedi. You will work outside of the first order, on this task. Utilize what ever components you need. Only then will you be able to see your wife again, only then will you gain enough power to breathe life back into her.”  
“It will be done right away, Master. So, am I to understand I will not be an officer of the First order?”  
“You are ranked much higher than any officer. You can command any officer, soldiers and ships in the first order. Your knights will also work outside the rankings of the first order, on task that you or I assign. I have assigned general Hux to assist getting you acquainted.”  
“Thank you, supreme leader. I welcome your teaching and guidance.”  
“I want you to create a new lightsaber, the planet you are on is rich with kyber. My young apprentice you will go through a vision quest much like when you created the lightsaber you currently wield. You must make it bleed by pouring your hatred and darkness into it through the force. It will cause you great pain to complete this task as it will cause you to experience force visions of your past or possible future…” Snoke disintegrated into the darkness. Kylo turned and walked the long path to the door, opening it, revealed General Hux awaiting his exit. He seemed a bit annoyed to be showing Kylo around.   
“I must show you your suite then take you by the seamstress to have your officer suit made,” Hux huffed out.   
“My men, what has become of them?”  
“They have all been given living quarters, with the daily crew.”  
“I need them moved. They are not part of the crew.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me. I will not repeat my order. I have been advised that I out rank you in every way, now do as you’re told!” Kylo began radiating anger again letting it spill over but stopped short of force choking General Hux again. “First show me my suite.”  
Hux turned and marched angrily forward. He led Kylo through a series of halls, to the officer’s suites. Hux stopped in front of a door and punched a code to enter. Kylo stepped into the room and looked around. It was a basic suite, a bed, meditation chair, bathroom. Kylo thought that he would need a larger bed when Masro awakens. He turned back to Hux to have him lead him to the seamstress.  
They walked to a lift and went down several floors into the planet. Upon exiting the lift Hux pointed to a door at the end of the hallway.  
“That’s the seamstress. I must go and move your soldiers to another location.”  
Kylo walked towards the door, it slid open once he was close enough on its own. He looked around the room, it was messy but an organized messy. A little elderly lady came walking into the room carrying black material.  
“Hello sir. You must be Master Ren? I was told to expect you. I’m Guinec. Ready to design your suit?”  
“I get to design it?”  
“Of course, our supreme leader advised what ever you want that I make it. First let’s measure you.  
She pulled out a drawing pad and filled it in with his measurements. She had a few ideas already but wanted his feedback.   
“All black.”  
“I figured as much. I have designed for some great leaders.”  
“I would like the tunic to resemble armor but be light weight so I can fight easily. I want features similar to the great Lord Vader, I know his was a metal suit, but design features inspired by it. Wait, I want a helmet that will change my voice. Make me unrecognizable.”  
“I can design the helmet, but I will need to take the design to the armory where they will craft it.”  
The seamstress began furiously drawing and quickly came up with a few ideas for Kylo. Some had a short-hooded cloak with a long robe that covered pants and a tunic, others had a full cape with a vest over his tunic. They all had battle boots; the helmet was a thing of beauty. The over all design shape was complimentary of his grandfather’s, with out having to even ask, but it was made his by the metal work that would be ingrained around the eyes and face.  
“They’re all perfect, I want them all made.” Kylo stood to leave, before exiting he turned, Masro in his head telling him to appreciate her work for him. “Thank you.” He walked through the doors intending to find his Knights. Since this was to be his home, he exported the halls, checking door after door to see what laid behind. The last door on this floor was at the other end of the hall, he was surprised when it revealed a library of Holocrons, both blood red for Sith and hazy blue for Jedi.  
Kylo hesitantly walked in to look around but was immediately confronted by the guardian of the books.   
“How can I help you, sir?” The guardian said.  
“I’m just getting my bearings and discovered the library on accident.”  
“Not a problem, sir. I am the guardian of the Holocrons. My name is Vicetra.”  
“I’m Kylo Ren. Are….are you force sensitive?”  
“You have to be to work with Holocrons, but not to worry I am loyal only to our supreme leader. He saved me from persecution. Now if you have no other questions I will return to duty.”  
Kylo walked up and down the vast rows of archives they had gathered. He thought of Masro and how much she would love it here. They spent a lot of time in the library at the academy, he shook the thought away. Kylo was drawn to a particular book, it almost sang to him. He grabbed it off the shelf and opened it’s to it’s first page.   
Military training copy owned by Lord Vader.  
Kylo smiled and took the book up to the guardian.  
“I’d like to take this book; it was owned by my grandfather.”  
“Well then it rightfully belongs to you, Master Ren.” He had an almost sly smile saying this like he knew kylo would find the book.  
“Thank you.”  
Kylo left to continue searching for his knights, he went back to his suite first to drop the book off. The knights had found him, they were waiting by his door. They looked a bit unhappy.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Master, the General said we were to start trooper training—“ blas started.  
“I’m going to stop you there,” Kylo cut him off. “I put Hux in his place, you are not part of this crew. We exist outside of it. I have spoken to the supreme leader already. You only report to him or me.”  
“Thank you, Master,” Axe said.  
“That being said where do we train at, the places they showed us are no place to force train,” Race interjected.  
“I will speak to the supreme leader about a training room…no, a temple, tomorrow. How do you find your rooms?”  
“The ones they moved us to are pretty amazing,” Sunkiller said.  
“Good. I will show you to the seamstress, tell her what you want your suits to look like for the knights and she will accommodate. I also recommend helmets.”  
Kylo quickly showed them to the seamstress and headed back to the sick bay to check on Masro. When he came through the doors, they were just wheeling her out of the surgical bay. He wanted to run up to her but was stopped by the attending physician.  
“Sir, we were just about to call you. While her procedure went well, we won’t know how her body is going to take the freezing process. In addition, how long it’s going to take.”  
“So, what you’re saying is she could still die?” Kylo was immediately angry.  
“Yes, but we can all die at any moment. The best thing we can do is move forward with our option.”  
“That’s Fine but I want to see her before you put her in the chamber.”  
“Of course. This way.”  
Kylo followed the physician to what would become Masro’s Permanent room in the sick bay. There were people running around everywhere getting everything ready.  
“I’d like to be alone with my wife, leave now!”   
They looked at kylo and reluctantly left the room. The door slid close and Kylo turned to Masro. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth to kiss. Kylo moved the hair off of Masro’s face, he knew she hated it when it fell across her face.  
“Maze, why didn’t you tell me you were with child? Why did you modify my memories? I thought I knew you, but now I’m not so sure. I hope someday you can forgive me for the choices I had to make for our children and our lives. Please come back to me soon, until then I will visit as much as I can. I love you no matter what has happened in our past. You will be by my side again.”  
He knew she wouldn’t respond, but to see her smile or her eyes flutter he would give anything. He leaned down and kissed her lips, perhaps a bit harder than he intended but he knew it would be the last one for a long time. Selfishly he lifted her white gown, they had placed on her, to commit everything about her body to memory. Kylo stroked her breast then slowly slid his hand down her body, thinking fondly of the time together he remembered. He replaced her gown and left the sick bay, heading back to his suite, he had been going for nearly two days now and desperately wanted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo finally found the sleep he desperately sought after, in doing so he also found a path to Masro. He sat up not recognizing his surroundings. It was the darkest shadows he had ever seen, as if light didn’t exist here. It was a moment before he realized there was a thick mist rolling quickly towards him as if to engulf him stopping only strides away from him. Kylo looked around trying to understand where he was but it was useless as the mist only allowed him to see shadows. He slowly started moving what he thought was forward; the mist moved as he moved always keeping a slight distance.   
As Kylo moved through the fog the mist would lighten becoming almost a window that seemed to be looking into the real world. He saw the knights training being dedicated to their craft; he felt proud of his soldiers. Kylo continued forward waiting for the next appearance hoping to see Masro only to be disappointed by seeing his mother crying into his father’s chest. It brought anger that she now pretended to care about him. He stood there and watched them a moment.   
“There’s still light in him I know it,” Leia said to Han.  
“No, he is lost to us. He has fallen to the dark side as your father did,” Han said.   
“Luke saved my father, even if it was to late to save all those that he killed. There has to be a way.”  
Han looked at leia before walking away. Kylo continued forward using his anger to build his power, not wanting to look out the visions the mist showed him anymore. It began to grow darker; surprising kylo that this much darkness existed. He stopped not wanting to continue forward.   
“Hello?!” Kylo yelled; the sound echoed around him before trailing off.   
“Ky?! Is that you?! Help me?!” It was a voice kylo knew like no other; the voice of his true love.   
“Maze! It’s me! Where are you?! I can’t see through this mist. Help guide me to you.”  
A light came through the mist, it felt warm against his skin calling to him. As the light became more powerful the mist cleared and he saw her standing in the distance before him shining like the beacon of hope she was to him. She was dressed as a Padawan; surprising him as he had destroyed all remaining evidence they were ever at the academy. Kylo ran towards her stopping a few strides from her; her brightness was almost to much for him to look at. He shielded his eyes as he asked, “Is it really you or am I just dreaming about you?”  
“What does the force tell you?” She spoke her voice pulling at Kylo’s heart. Kylo closed his eyes and listened. He opened his eyes seeing Masro had returned to her normal self.   
“That it’s truly you.” He closed the distance and pulled her into his arms. “How is this possible? I have felt no force energy from you since the accident.”  
“I pulled what little I had to contact you, but wherever we are seems to have force I can pull from. I don’t have much time, before it comes back for me. I’m being held captive, well my mind is, I don’t know where but unless I’m freed I can’t return to my body,” She looked up at him, he could tell there was more she wanted to say.  
“I know about them. I don’t understand why you changed my memories. Why didn’t you just tell me?”  
“I’m sorry for not getting to tell you in time. If I had enough strength, I would reverse all my changes, all I can do is say that I’m sorry. Everything has a reason, I promise.” Masro pulled from his arms and led him to a rocky path up a hill that appeared before them. There were huts made of rock that looked eerily familiar as kylo knew they were Jedi huts.   
“Is this where you are trapped?”  
“Yes, but I don’t know where here is. I have explored, it seems to be a small island. No inhabitants, there are many things that make me think of the Jedi here.”  
“Such as?”  
“I have found what looks to be a very primitive temple, it whispers to me.” She led him inside a hut, there was a fire lit and a makeshift bed on the ground. It was very primitive breaking Kylo’s heart. They sat by the fire and he pulled her into his arms.  
“What happened between you and…Skywalker?” He needed to know what happened prior to him nearly killing her. Masro shook with tears making kylo hold her closer.  
“He’s a true monster. It’s difficult for me to even think about. I’ll try to show you what I can…”

They were back on Naboo, watching from Masro’s point of view. She was tying a robe and was practicing telling Kylo they were expecting. She paced back and forth with anxiety, knowing she would have to restore his memory. Skywalker burst through the door, Lightsaber lit, hand held up. She filled with fear, her heart was racing. She looked for her lightsaber but realized she had packed it away when she changed for the wedding.  
“I can’t believe they were right. My own nephew and you together, you were like family to me. I knew you would end up leading him down a dark path. How could you two do this?” Each word spat out.   
“Master Skywalker, please don’t hurt me. I am not armed,” Masro begged. “I am with child of your bloodline. Please think of him,” She held her arms over her womb to shield the child.  
“No, he can’t be allowed to be born. We need to end this line today.” Masro jumped out of the way of his force to the other side of the bed. She had a blaster in the drawer, grabbing it out Skywalker froze her. She looked at him with pure hatred.  
“Skywalker, you’re a monster and the reason the Jedi will fall again.”  
He pushed his force into Masro, it felt like she was drained of her ability, it was excruciating. The force was so strong it pushed her in the air. She flew across the room, unable to stop herself into a wall of glass, screaming. It shattered on her with a few large pieces going through her body and shards everywhere. It went black.

“Monster isn’t strong enough. He’s…he’s pure evil.” Kylo filled with rage, wanting to destroy things to take out his anger. Masro pulled Kylo close, he lifted her face to bring his lips in. His kiss was greedily returned, and quickly grew. He gently laid her on the ground, and they embraced continuing to kiss. Kylo worked his way down her neck, bringing a soft moan from her lips. They undressed each other before embracing again with Kylo sliding in between her legs quickly finding what he sought. He brought a gasp from her lips as he slid in. He thrust deeply in and out of her, making her cries echo his own. She pushed him to let him know she wanted on top. He watched as she moved to bring them pleasure holding her hips. She slowly slid her hands up his body so she could bring her lips to his. Kylo held her to him while they finished. They stayed tangled with each other as they drifted to sleep. Kylo was awaken when Masro was pulled screaming from his arms by the grey smoke. “Help me, Kylo! Find me! Save me!”  
Kylo sat up covered in sweat, huffing trying to slow his breath. He needed to see her, he quickly dressed and ran down to the sick bay. Kylo nearly took out a member of the nursing staff trying to get to Masro. She was still there, now frozen in time in the chamber. He rubbed his eyes, trying to understand what just happened. He sat by her chamber the rest of the night, falling asleep leaning against it. He was awakened by a medical staff member; Kylo groggily walked back to his suite to ready himself for the day. Kylo found himself in the assembly room again, waiting on his master.  
“Supreme leader, I wish to build a temple for my knights. They are separate from the crew as you have said and need a place to train and study the ways of the force.”  
“You May build your temple, see the architect. Is there anything else? You seem very distracted today.”  
“Yes, I had a force connected dream last night with my wife. Masro contacted me saying her mind was trapped. She showed me what she could, but it was all confusing.”  
“Describe what you saw.”  
“Grey fog, then when that cleared there were rocks and mountains. I never saw the place before. When we got to the top there were Jedi huts. Then she was taken by the fog. I couldn’t help her, it was disheartening. The force connection was there, or I would have thought it was just a regular dream.”  
“Very interesting. Your connection to each other is very strong. Is there anything else?”  
“She showed me how nefarious Skywalker really was.”  
“Elaborate.”  
“He tried to kill her because she is pregnant with my children or was at least. The sick bay said they most likely won’t survive the freezing process.” He was glad he was wearing a mask, so his master couldn’t see the tears that he shed for the loss.  
“I see, I am truly sorry for your loss. Especially the loss of our future. You were transported to a different plane of existence for the connection. I must meditate and think on this. I will summon you once I have answer.”  
“Thank you, Master. I want and need to save her mind and soul.”  
“After you complete your quest for your lightsaber, I want you and the knights to start expanding our territories. Bring with you everything necessary to covert any natives or destroy them.”  
“Yes, Master.” Snoke disappeared into darkness. Kylo stood and left the chamber to find Hux. He needed him to set up a meeting with the architect. Knowing the time of the day he would be with the first order recruits training. Kylo marched across the base towards the regular crew training grounds. He walked in seeing Hux yelling at his soldiers than dismissing them.   
“Hux, I need you to set up a meeting with the architect. The supreme leader has given permission to build a training ground for the force sensitive.”  
“Ren, first off it’s General, second why don’t you seek him out?”  
“If I knew who he was then I would plus our supreme leader has ordered you to serve my request.”  
“Very well, I’ll let you know the meeting time,” Hux marched past Kylo.  
Kylo returned to his suite to be greeted by his knights, who followed him into his room.  
“Master, did the supreme leader grant our request for a training temple?” Corsin asked.  
“Yes, I have sent Hux to set up a meeting with the architect. I wish to meditate so if you’re all going to stay Silence is required.”  
The knights sat in a semicircle and Kylo sat across from them. He went into a deep meditative state seeking out Masro. Unfortunately, she did not come to him, he sought out out answers from the force as to a way to gain more abilities to save Masro. After a couple of hours of meditation Kylo was as distraught as he started with no new answers to his many questions. He sent the knights away and retired for the evening.  
Kylo awoke to ready himself for his meeting with the architect. He had dreamt of Masro, but it wasn’t a memory just a want. With his thought still deeply contemplating his dream he left his suite. When he arrived at the location for the meeting, Kylo was disappointed. The architect was there with some holo sketches.   
“Master Ren, it is an honor to complete your request.”  
“Why are we meeting here?”  
“Well this is where I was thinking of putting your temple. The entrance would be here. Here let me bring up some hologram images so you can better understand my ideas.” The holograms changed to show different build ups and designs. Kylo was pleased with the designs.  
“I understand now, it was difficult to see the vision. The design will be perfect. I also had a personal request, but it would be a benefit of the crew. I would like a large garden area built, that is inspired by Lake country on Naboo, it’s where my wife is from so it would be very meaningful when she wakes from her stasis. It would be wonderful if it had a lake as well. Could that be built?”  
“I can design anything, in fact the area surrounding the temple would work best for it. I had heard rumor, I’m sorry it is true. It would be an honor to fill this request, I will make it feel like you just landed on Naboo. I shall design it and we will start construction right away.”  
“Thank you, I appreciate your understanding of it’s importance,” Kylo said the architect bowed and left. He decided to return to his suite and ready himself for his mission for his new lightsaber. Kylo stopped by the seamstress to pick up some clothing and continued to his suite.  
Kylo dressed for the cold of the planet’s surface leaving his helmet in his suite. He placed his current lightsaber on his belt. He had been informed of some caves that still had kyber crystals. He would have the knights eventually take this journey, but for now he ordered their training. Kylo went to the hanger, to ready his ship.   
It was heavily snowing a sideways hail, which worried him. It wasn’t a weather he traditionally took flight in. He boarded his ship and went through a check list. Then took off to the coordinates he was given. Upon landing, Kylo pulled his hood up and tightened it around his face only allowing his goggles to show, before stepping out of his ship. Off he went marching in the direction he was given for the cave.   
Kylo mentally prepared himself and knew it would be a vastly different experience than when he went to find his kyber crystal when he was younger. He saw some ancient hilt design ideas he liked in the military book his grandfather owned and was considering what he was going to do when he reached the cave.   
Kylo pulled out a small lantern to light his way, he could feel the energy of the cave it called to him. As he walked into the dark cave, he felt it grab hold on him, almost drowning him in force energy. The first vision hit him, fast and unexpected. Masro walked out of the darkness, she was in her sleep robes that she wore in stasis. Kylo wanted to run to her pull her into His arms, but he knew she must be a test. She looked at him with haunted eyes full of sadness. When he didn’t speak and rush to her, Masro’s face filled with disappointment.  
“I knew this was a mistake,” she whispered turning and walking further into the tunnel. Kylo was confused as to what test this was supposed to be.  
“Maze?” He asked questionably. The figure stopped and turned to look at kylo with fear, she wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold as well.  
“Save me, please.”  
He rushed to the figure of Masro stopping just before her. Kylo hesitantly reached out to put a hand on Masro’s cheek. Tears came to his eyes as it was solid, he pulled her into his arms.  
“I don’t care if this is some kind of trick. I just want to hold you again.”  
“My sky, this place holds so much of the force that I was able to draw on its power to transport my mind here.”  
Kylo pulled back and looked at her.  
“So, you’re really my light and stars?”  
“Yes, my love.”  
“How do I know this isn’t a trick?”  
“The only way I know would be to restore memories I altered. As it’s a pretty rare force gift. Unless you can think of something else.”  
“How will I know it’s real?”  
“A restored memory can’t be faked. I’m trying to think of a good one.”  
“Our first kiss.”  
“I never altered the kiss. Do you not remember it?” Masro looked at Kylo full of sadness.  
“Oh, if it’s unaltered I do remember.”  
He leaned and kissed Masro sharing the memory.

 

Ben was excited to be going to Naboo after four years away. He was hoping to sneak away from his uncle to see Masro. He remembered he was fifteen at this visit.  
“Ben are you listening to me?” Skywalker asked.  
“Yes, Master. I was just running through a checklist in my mind making sure I remembered everything. We will be coming into Theed soon. Can you let Mother know?”  
“Good. As long as that’s all you were thinking about. I will inform her.”  
After Ben landed the ship, the commotion began of the unloading for the Festival of Lights ceremony his family was helping the queen of Naboo hold. Ben slipped away taking a speeder from the royal guard. His cloak billowed behind him and his excitement grew as he raced closer to lake country. He wanted to stay away from her house because he knew her parents would alert his uncle.  
Ben stopped his speeder by the lake, hoping she would be there. She was, he knew her anywhere even four years older. Masro was sitting by the lake washing some clothes. He released his force expecting hers to wrap around him, but it didn’t. That’s when he knew she locked herself down to the force again. She didn’t seem to notice him walking towards her until he got close, she pulled a blaster out and pointed it without even looking his way.  
“I don’t know who you are but leave. I don’t have powers the rumors are false. I’m not a trinket of entertainment.”  
“Maze, it’s me Ben.”  
“You lost the right to call me that.” She turned and looked at him, her eyes filled with anger. He was a bit taken aback; Ben had expected to be welcomed with open arms. Masro stood and he glanced at her maturing body for the first time. She adorned pants that were practically painted on her, the tunic she wore was not buttoned more than halfway revealing parts of her matured chest as she breathed. Her hair was in a loose braid. She took his breath away as she only became more beautiful with time. Masro grabbed her laundry and walked away. He ran after her.  
“Leave me alone, Ben. We’re not supposed to speak with each other.” He reached out and froze her with the force. “How dare you! Unfreeze me now!”  
Ben walked around to the front of Masro to look her in the eyes. Waving his hand to release her from his hold. “Masro, why do you hate me now?”  
She looked at him, and the hurt filled her eyes along with tears, “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I wish I could, but I can’t. I love you Ben, I always have. You saved my life. Rescued me from the worst torture imaginable and then disappeared for four years. You abandoned me, left me to the vices of the people I’m related to. You were the only family I had, and you were just gone. So, I gave up the force as they wanted and vowed to never speak with you again.”  
“I’m sorry. I’ve been banned from returning to Naboo. My uncle has basically kept me under his thumb all these years because of my attachment to you. This is the first time I have even returned to Naboo and I immediately stole a speeder and raced to you.”  
She broke down dropping her laundry to cover her face, he pulled her into his arms. Masro cried into Ben’s chest while he held her to comfort her. She looked up at him and dropped her shield. Her ability flowed out of her like fire and met his force building a power inside them that wanted them to become one. It left them both breathless.  
Masro pulled back from Ben, really looking at him for the first time. He had grown very tall; his hair was much longer than when he was a boy. She preferred it that way. His body had changed into a mans, she could feel the muscles under his Jedi robes in their embrace. She gasped as she met his eyes, the intensity in them overpowered her. Masro reached her hand up to Touch his cheek, he leaned into it bringing his hand up to cover hers. Ben kissed her hand as she watched, leaving her wanting more, but knowing it was forbidden for him.“You’ve changed Ben.”  
“As have you. You’ve grown more beautiful than the stars.”She blushed at his compliment and looked down; Ben was the only one she had ever felt complete with. He accepted her abilities as nobody else in her life did.   
“How do you do that?”  
“Do what?” He tilted her face towards his with a finger under her chin.  
“Walk into my life after four years and make me instantly forgive you.”  
“I’m glad you forgive me; I couldn’t live with you being mad at me.”  
“Somebody’s coming, hide.” Ben force jumped up into the trees, to see Masro’s older half brother Skiro walking through the trees that lined their property.  
“Masro!” He yelled. Masro quickly grabbed her laundry off the ground.  
“Over here, Skiro. Why are you coming after me? I’m perfectly capable of doing laundry alone.”  
“Father heard there were Jedi that landed on Naboo for the light festival and wanted me to come get you.”  
“I’m fine I can take care of my self.”  
“No, you know the rule.” Skiro came up roughly grabbing Masro’s arm. Ben just about jumped down then. He didn’t understand why she didn’t push him away.  
“Please, I don’t want to go down there again. Father just let me out from the last time.”  
“I’m sorry, he is only doing what he thinks is best.” He started forcing Masro towards their home, she dropped her laundry again. Ben could sense her fear. He knew she was going to be angry but froze Skiro anyway.  
“What’s going on? Are you doing this Masro?”  
“No, I swear.”  
Ben jumped down from the tree and walked over to them. He waved his hand in front of Skiro’s face.  
“You never saw Masro or me. You heard the Jedi have already left and turned around to go home.”  
He dropped Masro and mindlessly walked toward his house. Ben helped her up.  
“Where was he taking you?”  
“My father locks me in the cellar anytime it’s announced a force sensitive comes to Naboo.”  
“What?!” Ben shouted in disbelief.  
“That’s my life now.”   
“He’s a monster! Run away with me.”  
“And do what?”  
“Marry me. I’ll take care of you; I’ll leave the order. You’ll never have to see these people again.”  
“Ben you’re not thinking with your brain. Your heart is deceiving you. We are to young.”  
“Love knows no age.” He pulled Masro into his arms and looked deeply into her eyes. She wanted badly to accept his offer.   
“You love me?”  
“Yes, our entire lives as you love me.” They brought their lips together for the first time and they burned like fire and ice together as they each let their force flow into the other. He was fifteen and wanted what all men at that age wanted, he moved from her lips to her neck while exploring her matured body with his hands bringing a moan from her. Masro pulled back from him, she was flush from the excitement.   
“I’ll marry you. We can run away and be together.” A smiled spread across Ben’s face and he kissed her again pushing her against the closest tree. She wrapped her arms around him pulling their bodies together. She felt his hardness against her and pulled back. They looked into each other’s eyes longingly.  
“I think it’s best to sneak away at night. I’ll meet you back here tonight at zero hundred.”  
“Let’s just leave now, please. I can’t go back there.”  
“I need to secure a ship for us, and credits.” Masro just nodded accepting the fate she was bestowed. “Tonight, we will marry and embrace as husband and wife. I love you Masro.” They kissed passionately one more time before parting.

They pulled apart from their embrace. He was very distraught at the latter part of the memory. Having still carried the guilt of the pain he knew it caused.  
“Kylo, my love, you know everything worked out.”  
“Yes, but it took a lot of work when you came to the academy, if you remember?”  
“I do. A lot had happened between us seeing each other that hardened me as a person. This is a memory I will have to fix.” They held hands as they walked deeper into the cave.

They were at the academy now. Masro was heading toward Her hut with a high stack of books, trying not to think of her encounter with Ben as she walked past his hut. It had been a couple of weeks since their encounter in the great hall at the class year opening ceremony, but it still bothered her. She stopped when she saw Eulalie emerge from Ben’s hut, dropping the books. Masro darted behind the nearest hut, more than sure her heart was broken. She knew she needed to give up her attachment to Ben but had held onto it for so long it was difficult.   
Masro was torn between running away and marching up to him and kissing him like she has imagined doing for years now. To remind him of his love for her and hers for him, but she was so mad at him still. She knew joining the order would be treacherous to her heart. She turned to pick the books up and Ben was there.  
“I felt you near, in pain,” he said uncertain his eyes held questions. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” she lied blocking her thoughts, and pushing her shields back up she hadn’t realized she dropped.  
“Then why are you shielding so hard?”  
“Why are you trying to invade my thoughts?”The two stared at each other, any anger melted away as they could never stay mad at each other, Masro lowered her eyes trying to avoid giving away her feelings. “I’m was just going back to my hut to study and tripped.” She knelt to get her books, he knelt to help but held onto the last book. “Ben, Stop trying to push into my mind.”  
“No, I’m not letting you leave until you talk to me,” he paused looking at her while still holding the last book. “Maze, you once told me you would never block your thoughts from me, that you welcomed me, so you were never alone.”  
“I told you not to call me that, you lost the right to. We were children, young and naïve. Life is much more complicated, and you did leave me alone or you don’t remember?” Masro continued to evade eye contact with him. He could read her like the books they held, pure anger towards him.   
“Come to my hut I’ll study with you.”  
She sighed at his continued pull he had over her. “Fine, let’s go study, so you can stop bothering me about this topic.”  
“I’m still going to bother you, that’s what family does. You know you’re the only one I’ve ever counted as my family. You’ve always been in my thoughts even when we’ve been apart all those years.”  
“I thought so once as well, but perhaps you did treat me as family does. At least in my short experience of the galaxy.” Masro’s heart sank as they started walking towards Ben’s hut. Ben could tell something was majorly wrong because Masro usually almost glowed to him like her force surrounded her with rays of sunshine, but she was so shielded that he couldn’t always feel her since he saw her in the great hall.  
She sat the books on his bed and began laying them out to reorganize them, Ben stood on the other side of his bed just looking at her. Willing her to be open up to him. She glanced up at him and quickly back down.  
“Stop looking at me like that.”  
“Then tell me what’s wrong, please Maze. I hate that we have this conflict . We spent so many years apart that I don’t want the chance we have now to be ruined.”  
“Then I really can never tell you. It would ruin it.” She turned from him, he was angry with her, his force flexed out in anger bringing a gasp from masro. It caused her to turn back with fire in her eyes and shields dropped; he felt her full hurt towards him and pain he had caused, “You don’t get to be angry, Ben. You never came back, I waited for you all night in the cold then had to return to my parents’ house to be told that the event in theed had been canceled and you had left the planet. We were to be married! We should be married now, we should have our child running around playing…” tears welled up in Masro’s eyes, but she held them back.  
“I was forced to leave; it was beyond my control!” Ben looked down in anger.  
“Five years! Ben! Five years! You never came back, you never contacted me! You just abandoned me again. I reached out many times, wrote and received no reply,” Masro’s tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks she had thought they had dried up from the crying she did so long ago. She tried to calm down by taking a deep breath, looking Ben in the eyes her tone changed, “I loved you with everything of myself. I guess that’s my fault, I disobeyed the forces will and was breaking with the vision of your future. I caused you to not come back.”  
“Maze, I tried everything to get back to you that night. Skywalker found out about my plan to leave the order; I don’t really know what happened because the next thing I remembered was waking up in the sick bay of our ship already back in the core systems. It had already been several days. I wanted to contact you, everyday I made a recording, but I felt I couldn’t explain my absence that it would all seem like an excuse to you to think I didn’t want to marry you. I never received anything from you, my uncle must have hidden them. I haven’t fully trusted my uncle since then and now I fear I have another reason to not trust him.”  
“Did you even want to marry me?”  
“Yes, more than anything. Now you’ve joined the order as well, why?” Masro hated it when he was angry with her, but more importantly she knew that anger could lead Ben down a different path, she didn’t want to temp the force again, but She felt trapped either way could be disastrous. Masro marched over to stand in front of Ben, he looked at her with both anger and love in his eyes.  
“So, I could be near you, where I should always be. I love you more than words can describe. I have given up everything to be here right now,” as she said this, she reached her hands up to his face, immediately shocking Ben out of his anger and pulled him in for a kiss. They both closed their eyes when their lips met. Ben wrapped his arms around Masro and hugged her to him tightly. Each of their force filled the other’s body spilling in from their lips. Their kiss grew more passionate, neither wanting to let go for fear they would be lost. They hadn’t realized their power also emanated through the other huts surrounding them until a knock at his door came. Masro reluctantly pulled away first, keeping eye contact.   
Ben went to see who was knocking, stepping outside for a moment. When he entered the hut Masro was facing away from him sitting on his bed. Ben hesitated moving closer; he had wanted to kiss her since she arrived, but they had both taken the oath of the Jedi. He had assumed she no longer had these types of feelings for him.  
“Now you know why I didn’t want to tell you.”  
He moved in front of her and knelt. Masro turned to him and put a hand on his cheek. She dropped her shields again, releasing her thoughts to him.   
“We don’t have to talk about what just happened. It’s probably for the best I just go, and we forget it,” Masro spoke in Ben’s mind. She went to stand up, he stopped her.  
“No, don’t leave. I feel the same way. I don’t want to forget it. I just didn’t think YOU had those feelings for me anymore,”Ben pulled Masro in for a kiss this time, pushing her back onto his bed. He climbed up on top of her, though they were fully clothed she could feel him hardening against her. Their kiss was escalating. It caused Masro to pull back. They just looked into each other’s eyes, had they made a different life choice they would be married.   
“Ben,” she let the name hang there. She closed her eyes and tears began to escape “We can’t do this. Don’t think I don’t want to, I do very, very much, but I have had visions of you and your importance to the galaxy my entire life. I can’t be the one to sway you from saving so many others. Please don’t hate me, I didn’t want to tell you how I felt.”

Kylo and Masro pulled back from each other back in the cave.  
“That must have been very difficult for you to stop us.” Masro looked at kylo and he instantly knew, she didn’t stop them. She had altered the memory. “That was the altered memory wasn’t it? Fix the memory, I want to experience our act of love.”  
Masro grabbed Kylo’s hand and pushed her force to correct the memory in his mind. They were back in bed together; Ben was slowly undressing Masro on his bed. He slid his hands slowly down her body exploring her breast then to her pants undoing them so he could pull them off. He looked at the scars on her body wondering how she got them, kylo slid his hands along ones on her wrist.  
“What has happened to bring you to me with so many scars?”  
“Many adventures, I’ll tell you about someday.”  
He stood to undress while watching Masro lay naked in his bed. His pulse and her breathing quickened. He realized had he not been taken from her all those years ago, they would have done this act of love that night. Ben slowly climbed back on to his bed and between Masro’s legs. He pushed against his arms to look down upon her and into her eyes.   
“I want you to know I still love you very much. You complete me, being with out you I have felt dead but then you came and breathed life into me.” Ben lowered himself to kiss her pushing his tongue into her mouth. He reached down with one hand to help him in to Masro. She pulled back from him as she felt him enter her body. Her lips quaked as he slowly pushed into her, making her cry out. She muffled it with her fist in her mouth. Ben was unsure of how to precede not wanting to hurt her. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
She pulled him in for a kiss and he began to gently move in and out of her. It brought small cries from her lips and he was holding back wanting to scream her name behind his forced quiet moans. He finished and pulled out, searching Masro’s face to make sure she was ok.

“When did you alter the memory?”  
“There were other times after that incident I altered as well,” she avoided the question.  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s more fun if I show you.” Masro kissed kylo pushing the memories back.

They were lightsaber training at the academy, the other students surrounded them. Kylo struck at Masro sliding his lightsaber towards her hilt. She let him win the fight to have his arms wrapped around her.  
“I want you right here,” he whispered into her ear. She slowly turned to reset lowering to flash him with one of his favorite assets on her. They struck again, practicing foot work rotating around in a circle looking at each other.   
“We could sneak away, they wouldn’t notice right away,” Masro said in Ben’s mind distracting him, she spun around knocking Ben to the floor bringing her lightsaber to his neck straddling him. She spoke in his mind again, “I want you in me and your lips on mine.”  
“Where would we sneak off to?” He said in her mind.  
“The room across the hall.”  
“Wait till he turns his back and go.”  
Masro jumped off of Ben, helping him up. They ran off with out being noticed. Once behind closed doors they embraced kissing. He lifted her to sit on a table so he could get closer to her. She undid her pants and he slid them off of her. They weren’t wearing shoes because of training. He opened his pants to let out his hardened manhood, stepping back between Masro’s legs. He kissed her again and slid into her. She pulled away with a gasp as he started thrusting in and out of her. Their arms wrapped around each other. They had to work at quieting their breathing so that nobody would hear. When Ben was about to finish, they heard the doorknob turning, Ben reached out with the force and held it so Masro could dress. He put him self painfully away with one hand and closed his robe that he had thrown on. Releasing the door, his uncle walked in.  
“What’s going on in here?”  
“Nothing uncle.  
“We’re just discussing lightsaber crafting; Ben was saying I would soon take my journey to make my own.” Skywalker seemed suspicious but nodded closing the door. Masro ran to Ben, “Are you ok?”  
He threw his robe to the floor; his hardened manhood was no longer saluting but there was still lust behind Ben’s eyes. Masro rubbed the front of his pants and knelt in front of him, opening his pants. She took him in the best she could and brought him to full hardness. Masro tasted herself on him as she bobbed up and down his manhood.   
Ben reached down and pulled her to her feet. Kissing her passionately before bending her over the table. He reached around undoing her pants pulling them down to her knees. She cried out when he pushed roughly into her.  
“Quiet your cries, my love,” Ben ordered. He thrust until he finished inside her, pulling out of her turning her bringing Masro’s lips to his. He knew she didn’t climax, so he sat her on the table taking her pants off the rest of the way and spreading her legs. Ben kept eye contact as he lowered to his knees. Masro’s breathing quickened as she watched him lean into her. She arched her back holding in a scream as he pleasured her. Masro ran her hands through Ben’s hair as he continued. She felt the building up of her climax.  
“Ben,” she whispered when she climaxed. Ben pulled back and raised him self to her lips.

“We had a very intense relationship as you see, often hiding in different rooms at the academy to kiss or make love. Any time we could be alone we would sneak away. Skywalker almost caught us a few times, thank goodness for robes to quickly cover up. I realized it was taking you down a path that I didn’t want you to go down. You started to become angry and resentful of Skywalker, even saying you wanted to kill him. I should have just let you; I wouldn’t be between worlds. When I realized I had my mind-altering ability I changed it. I tried to take your feelings and alter them, but you always loved me no matter what I tried.”  
“It’s because we are one soul. I wish you wouldn’t have played with our lives like that.”  
“I’m sorry is all I can keep saying, if I hadn’t, we would be in each other’s arms somewhere in the galaxy.” He reached out wiping her tears and kissed her. He was upset about it but couldn’t change it.  
“Why didn’t you alter the entire memory?”  
“Because it was special, and I thought at the time if you had that knowledge you wouldn’t pursue it further. Although you did many, many times. You never told me what happened between you and Eulalie.”  
“You never asked.” Masro gave Kylo the look, the one he knew if she had to ask, he would be in trouble. “Honestly, I don’t remember. It wasn’t what you and I did in either version of the memory that’s for sure.”  
“Good. I can’t stand her.”  
“Why?” Kylo laughed, his first laugh in days.  
“Don’t laugh at me. She was always throwing herself at you in front of me, like she knew something I didn’t. Though sometimes I helped her literally throw herself.”  
“Oh, I love you.” He kissed her.  
“Stay away from her while I’m…what ever I am. I wouldn’t want to come back to this world if something were to happen. I can sense she’s close,” she grimaced.  
“Of course, my love, you’re the only one for me. You’re right that she is close though. We left the Jedi order, there are a few others as well,” kylo shifted uncomfortably.  
“You joined the dark side?” Masro had an upset expression on her face.  
“Don’t look at me like that. I did this for you.”  
“You shouldn’t have. I’m not that important, you are the hope of the galaxy. It has been foretold you would bring peace.” She touched his cheek and closed her eyes. After a moment Masro opened her eyes smiling. “Your future hasn’t changed. I think we were told anything not Jedi was dark or evil, but the world isn’t black and white. There’s grey to.”  
“You’re right. A lot of things we were taught were wrong, but I do embrace every part of me.”  
“As you should, it brings you to balance.”  
“You have always accepted me for just me.”  
“Why wouldn’t I? I love all of you.”  
“As I love you,” he brought her in for a passionate kiss. She pulled back, and gasped.  
“I feel my presence being pulled back. I might be able to try this again, but I don’t know how long.”  
“No, please don’t leave me. I miss you and want you by my side.”  
“I’m sorry, my sky.” They kissed and she disappeared in his arms. In anguish he shot his force out causing a small cave in. Kylo knew he needed to complete his quest; he took a deep breath trying to focus. As he walked further into the cave his thoughts returned to the task at hand, as it would bring him one step closer to Masro’s return.  
He reached the area of the cave still filled with Kyber crystals. Kylo knew it would be different than when he went on his journey as a Jedi. The crystals lit a bright light at his presence but darkened, having a hard time discerning kylo as light or dark. He reached out and touched the crystals closes to him. Just rubbing his hand over them. Some lit a bright white and other stayed cold to touch. He walked the cave looking for the one he wanted.   
Then he saw it, the light that tried to emulate from it looked fractured. He realized it was cracked, like his life. Kylo reached out and grabbed it, but it would not come easy to him. He used his force and pulled it to him, but still no movement. Kylo reached into his bag, pulling out a small tool to hack at the stone around it. One fatal blow further cracked the crystal, but it came free.  
Crystal in hand he turned and left for his ship. Returning to the hanger he went to his room to meditate on a design for the cracked kyber, knowing it would radiate power through the cracks as well. After some time, he had some ideas but went back to the book his grandfather owned, remembering the ancient designs he had seen before. As he turned the pages nothing stood out to him. Then he saw it a crossbar design that sang off the page at him.   
He took the book and the crystal to the armory to finds the parts to put together his new lightsaber. It was like he was possessed with finishing the lightsaber, he was so focused that he didn’t notice the other workers in the manufacturing plant. Once the lightsaber was finished, he knew he would have to complete it with a kyber that he bled for it to fire up with a crimson blade. He feared placing in the kyber it’s current state to see what color it would light up.  
Kylo returned to his room knowing he would have to pour himself into the crystal. He would need to break its connection to the light side and bleed with his anger. He pushed his force and anger into the kyber not realizing the time that passed. Memories of his childhood hit him, being abandoned by his parents, his loneliness when traveling with Luke. Then memories more recent almost broke him to think about. His near loss of Masro. In time he brought the kyber over to a crimsoned color. Hours and hours had gone by, but his lightsaber was complete.  
Kylo lit his new lightsaber for the first time and the quaking blade shot out of the hilt with two miniature blades out of the cross bar to relieve the energy inside from the cracked crystal. It represented everything about him. He headed for where the knights were training to try out his new blade.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo had trained with the knights till they were exhausted. He headed back to his room, stripped and went to shower. Kylo thought of Masro and how they used to train together, he loved watching her move. His growing manhood let him know he needed release and walked into his room to grab his holo message of Masro, when he realized he wasn’t alone. Eulalie was naked on his bed, laying in a seductive position touching herself. Kylo actually froze in shock. She slid off his bed and walked towards him.  
“From The looks of your hardened manhood it’s a good thing I’m here to help you release it, like old times,” she said seductively. He reached back into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before she reached him. His anger built. She reached him and ran her hands down his exquisite chest towards his towel. He grabbed her by the neck and began to squeeze, her heart was racing.  
“How dare you come in here and try and have me break my vows. My wife is fighting for her life. Get dressed, and you better get out before I come back out of the bathroom. You’re lucky I don’t snap your neck.”  
Kylo threw her to the floor. He turned going back into the bathroom, hitting the button to close and lock the door. Kylo leaned against the wall, he didn’t want to admit that he liked what happened and what he saw. He reached down and touched himself thinking of Eulalie, closing his eyes to remember her provocative position on his bed. The ways she walked towards him, the soft movement of her body. He came to a quick climax into his towel. Kylo slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He was filled with shame and guilt; he didn’t even know how he would tell Masro or if he should.   
He quickly showered again and the went back out to his room. She was gone as were all traces of her. Kylo made a vow, that he would not be led down that path again. He would no longer see the knights as men and women but soldiers. They should have their uniforms and helmets the next day, which would make it easier.   
The next day the knights and Kylo met at the seamstress, kylo was the final approval of the knight’s uniforms. He waited as each of them were given their clothing, boots and helmets then they went and dressed to be presented. A-koshya was first to finish, unlike most of her people her (horns look up word), had not grown in properly but she needed to hide her (look up tentacles word). Her uniform consisted of a helmet attached to the cloak, it strapped inside to keep it tight to her face. The cloak spread down the front and had two charcoal outline coloring that went around her head.   
The helmet was designed in such a way that it looked like light and shadow of a skull. Her black tunic cross wrapped around her torso, leading to her black pants. The pants were a bit baggy around her legs and stuffed well into her knee-high boots. The black boots and gloves had mandalorian iron to shield from lightsaber and blaster attacks. She had a belt around her waist for her lightsaber.  
“It suits you. What will you pick for your new identity?” Kylo asked.  
“I will go by Shim; I will forgo any other name.” Kylo nodded and she left with her new uniform.   
“Is somebody else ready? I don’t want to waste all day.”  
“I’m ready,” Jatdu called out.  
“As am I,” Eulalie said. They both walked out to kylo. Jatdu’s uniform was much more militant in style than Shims. He had no elaborate cloak. It mainly consisted of a tunic and paints tied together by a belt that was made to hold more than His lightsaber. He had holster that crossed his chest. His forearms had mandalorian iron in striped down almost spike like. His boots were a lighter weight look than shims but also had mandalorian iron coating them. His helmet was that of a more traditional empire style. Though completely mandalorian iron. A staff completed his uniform.  
Eulalie was wearing a heavy looking asymmetrically cut coat. The forearms were mandalorian iron that fit like a gauntlet, leading to gloves. She had a belt around her waist for her lightsaber to clip to. She had a tunic underneath that was locked down by the belt. Pants led into knee high boots covered in mandalorian iron in and elongate design. Her helmet completed her uniform. Unlike the others so far, her helmet led you to think she was not human. The was solid with horizontal and vertical lines on the front but the top of the helmet had lines that led to the back of the helmet.   
“How do you see out of the helmet, Eulalie?”  
“The lines here,” she pointed at her helmet.  
“What do you wish to call yourselves now that your full uniformed knights?”  
“Axe,” she said.  
“Sunkiller,” he said.  
“Easy enough. Head to training. You other four done yet?” They walked out to show kylo their new knight uniforms. Blashium, a bit shorter in stature than the other two, stood out for that. He wore a cloak that went to his knees, his forearms like Axe’s had gauntlets made of mandalorian iron. He wore a piece of armor that laid on one shoulder hanging off several inches and clicked around the other. He had belts and holster that crossed his body under his jacket alone with three around his waist. Pants led again to boot that came up mid calf. They had mandalorian iron and many buckles. His helmet was similar to Kylo’s in shape, the front only had distinctive eye slits everything else was blacked out.  
Ra-Jaquin’s uniform was very similar to Blashium’s, with a long coat and the same shoulder piece. He had similar sleeves to his coat that kylo had as part of his uniform. There were multiple robes underneath of different material that tied together with the belt around his waist. He had a back holster for a large extended blaster that he held. Kylo was unsure of the model. His boots were knee high similar with the buckles as Kylo’s. His helmet held similarities to Kylo’s, and Darth Vader’s but there were no discernible eye shapes. There was multiple metal stripes cut horizontally in an inset row. He had a voice changer in his helmet that was chapped to the front.   
Helix’s helmet was nearly identical to Kylo’s with a smaller slit for his eyes. That was the only similarity. His uniform took more of a traditional knight of old, with each piece made of mandalorian iron attached to cloth to keep it light weight and movable. His pants went seamlessly into his boots. He had multiple holsters and belts around his body for various weapons he will add.  
Glacian’s uniform took a different approach, than the others. He went with a trooper look to his, but it was covered in mandalorian iron and dulled up to show the details better. There was nothing but the coating that sat it aside from the troopers’ uniform.  
“Overall Good designs, what will you call yourselves now?”  
“Race,” Ra-jaquix said. Kylo nodded.  
“Blast, or Blas maybe Blaster. I’m not sure yet,” Blashium said.  
“Helix,” he said.  
“Marksman,” Glacian said.  
“I want you to head to training. I’m going on a small journey alone. I’ll be back.”  
Kylo ventured back to the kyber crystal cave in hopes of contacting Masro again. He was contemplating moving here if it meant he could see her more. Kylo walked into the cave knowing that she might not be able to come to him. He threw his bag down of supplies in case it took a long time to contact her. Kylo knelt and pushed his force out in search of her.  
“Maze, come to me.” He closed his eyes.  
She walked out of the shadows, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, so happy to see her. Masro knelt in front of him placing her fingers on his lips to halt his words. Kylo kissed her fingers and pulled Masro in for a kiss. They kissed each other like their lives depended on it. When they separated tears fell from Masro’s eyes. He knew what it was, her heart was broken that he hadn’t found a way to save her or worse she saw what happened between Eulalie and him.  
“I’m sorry. I strive everyday to become stronger to be able to save you.” She looked at him with shattered eyes, and still didn’t speak. “I need to tell you something that happened…”She broke down fully, placing her head in her hands lowering herself to the floor. Kylo was distraught that he was failing Masro. He pulled her into his arms and tried to comfort her. “What’s happening to you?”  
“I’m hiding the truth.” Masro pulled from him and closed her eyes. Her body began to change. Showing abuse beyond recognition on different parts of her body, her spirit was being tortured. She was losing hope.  
“Masro, how is this happening?”  
“I think it’s because I’m between life and death. I’m afraid if he catches me again, I won’t ever be able to wake up.”  
“He?”  
“A monster like I’ve never seen. He takes many forms. A demon with red eyes that seem to float in his scull, a winged beast and sometimes takes the form of a mangled man. The grey fog still chases me as well.”  
“Take me back with you. I will fight this monster and free your mind.”  
“I’ve told you my love. You are to important. One saved at the cost of many brings unbalance.”  
“I don’t care. You are my other half; without you I wouldn’t want to live. I can’t save anybody dead.”  
Masro nodded as she conceded his point. She had the same beliefs.  
“Lay down and close your eyes, my love.”   
She grabbed his hand and he felt his disconnection to his body. They walked towards a void on a path surrounded by stars and their surroundings changed. It wasn’t the same as before. This time it was a lush environment that was bathed in sunlight. He saw no animals or birds. Nor did he see the demon.  
“It doesn’t stay like this. At night it all becomes chaos, falling to pieces and rebuilds at daylight. When this environment first appeared, I was reminded of a story I once read in the archives. It was written by Anakin Skywalker, I assume he was a relative of yours, and was about a place called Mortis. His description was eerily similar to these surroundings. The only thing is he mentioned itself destructed after the inhabitants died and the chosen one leaving.”  
“My grandfather was the chosen one, he was Anakin Skywalker. Later he became Lord Vader.”  
“That is why you are so important; you will bring the galaxy to balance. I truly am not worthy of being your wife.” Masro walked away towards a small body of water.  
“Why did you say that?”  
“Kylo you are my night sky that blankets me with love and protection. I feel I distract you from much more important matters in the galaxy. I’m just a miner’s daughter from Naboo, I’m nobody. I have no importance to the universe except that it blessed me to wield the force. I’m nothing.”  
“Not to me, never to me. I never want to hear you talk like that again. You are the most important person in all of the galaxy to me. You complete me and make me feel like a person instead of a monster, like my family has always led me to believe I am.”  
“You’re not a monster. You’re the strongest, bravest, kindest, most loving man I have ever met.” Masro looked at the sky. “We need to find shelter, he will be coming soon, once you see him then you will know I am a lost cause and cannot be saved.”  
“Yes, you can. Let’s go.”  
Masro led him to what looked like an arena, she was heading for the castle that connected to it, but they were too late. Darkness came at the pace it decided to.   
“Oh, good a friend has come to play.”  
Both Kylo and Masro turned around. Masro’s face filled with pure terror as she laid eyes on the demon she described. The man was as taller than kylo, with very pale white skin. His eyes looked like they floated in his head as drops of blood surrounded by void and blood spilled from them down his face. He had no hair and was dressed in an ornate robe.  
“Who are you?” Kylo asked.  
“I am the son, resurrected,” his voice sounded as though several people were speaking at once.  
“Is this mortis?” Masro found the courage to speak.  
“Silence! You are not worthy to address me.” Masro suddenly grabbed her mouth but her lips and the opening disappeared. She looked at Kylo with terror filled eyes.  
“Monster, give my wife her mouth back!”  
“Or what?”  
“I am the heir apparent to the chosen one and I will destroy you.”  
“The chosen one tried to destroy me, but as you can see, I live again,” he held his hands out indicating his form.  
“What do you want?”  
“To be free of this place.”  
“To do what?!”  
“To bring an everlasting peace to the galaxy as I see fit.”  
“I feel we have different versions of peace.” Kylo took a fighting stance realizing too late he did not have his lightsaber.  
“Ky, the planet is the force. Use it to your advantage!” Masro said in his head.   
“If you will not help me chosen one, then I will destroy you!” The son shot force lightning out of his hands Kylo jumped out of the way, pushing Masro to safety with his force. He gathered his force again and pushed the son back towards the edge of the arena.  
“You will never leave here. I am the bringer of balance! I will save the galaxy!” Kylo pulled with all his might the force out of the ground below him. Their surrounding darkened even more as if light no longer existed. Pushing it outwards, Masro screamed as her mouth reformed on her face. Both the Son and Masro were brought to their knees.  
“You will not control me!” The son changed into a winged demon and darted towards Masro, intending to take her. Kylo pulled from the ground again a force that was so powerful that it lit his body like the sun. He shot it towards the son, something he didn’t expect to happen suddenly did. The son merged with Masro. Her eyes closed in pain with a soundless scream.  
When she opened them her eyes glowed red, but quickly faded back to her normal colored eyes. Her legs buckled beneath her and she fainted. Kylo’s glow faded as he ran towards Masro. He picked her up into his arms. She wasn’t breathing and was quickly growing cold to touch. Kylo pulled on the force again, his body lit with its energy again and he leaned to kiss Masro. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, but their lips could not separate. They both felt it as a piece of light left Kylo and a piece of the darkness left Masro and invaded the other’s body. Both their bodies glowed with spots of light and darkened with the darkness.  
The glow soon faded, and they separated. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes to check if it was really the other.   
“What just happened?” She was trembling.  
“I think the universe confirmed that we are both light and dark and made for each other.”  
“Is he gone then?”  
“I think so.” Masro closed her eyes and they reappeared in the cave; their places exchanged. He quickly sat up and pulled her into his arms. “What happens now? Is your mind free? Will you wake up?”  
“I really don’t know. I don’t feel any different”   
“I’ll go check your body in the sick bay, try to transfer yourself there.”  
“Okay. What if it doesn’t work?”  
“I’ll keep visiting you here.” He pulled her in for another kiss desperately wanting more from her. She felt his desire and wanted to reward him for saving her from the creature. Masro straddled his legs and undid her robe to reveal what he desired underneath. He let out a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for a kiss. She slid her hands down his body to release his already hardened manhood and quickly slid what he desired onto it. Masro gasped as she raised and lowered herself onto his rigid manhood. She leaned backwards and he kissed her chest and pushed them, so he was on top.   
Kylo moved like the demon he absorbed, rough and fast. He quickly brought them both screaming.   
“I love you, kylo.” She kissed him and faded away. Kylo quickly dressed and raced to his ship, landing in the hanger he headed to the medical bay.   
“Sir, we have been trying to reach you. Something happened a few moments ago with mistress Ren’s readings and body.”  
“Is she awake?” He was full of hope and headed towards her, but she was still in her chamber now surrounded by a medical team.  
“Sir, I’m sorry to have given you hope. What I mean was it was like she was fighting a battle but lost. She is no longer breathing on her own.”Kylo bowed his head in defeat and headed to his suite to get some rest.  
After a restless night sleep, kylo was summoned to the flight hanger by General Hux. He was to meet more of the crew that had been away on a mission. He stood there with his helmet on, hands behind his back waiting.   
“In a moment the ship should be coming in for a landing. Captain Phasma is one of the supreme leaders favored.”  
“Is that so? What makes him so special?” Kylo asked.  
“She is a great warrior from Parnassos. Phasma saved my father fighting a multitude of enemies while remaining loyal to him. She has trained legions of troops and has fought her way up the ranks. I’d stay on her good side, you wouldn’t want to know what she does to people who get in her way,” Hux finished with a sly smile.  
The ships came into the hanger to land. The ramps were lowered and kylo had his first glimpse at Phasma. She stood taller than he did, something he had not experienced. Her suit while that of a trooper was covered in a shiny metal that almost called to him. She walked up to kylo and Hux.  
“Captain this is the supreme leaders new apprentice, Kylo Ren. He is also the master of the knights of Ren. Whom you will meet later in strategy,” Hux said.  
Phasma removed her helmet, to reveal a pale faced woman with short wavy blonde hair. Her features were not what kylo expected for a woman of her height. They were feminine and fit her perfectly. She had blue eyes, in a shade that Kylo hadn’t seen before. She nodded at him and he returned it.  
They marched towards the strategy room. The knights were summoned by kylo and were already waiting for them when they arrived. Upon entering Kylo removed his helmet sitting it in from of him on the table. The knights followed corse. Once seated introductions were made by all as they would be working together to expand their territory in the unknown region.  
Kylo noticed that Sunkiller kept staring at Phasma, so he scanned his mind as noninvasively as he could. He instantly regretted that decision, as sunkiller was imagining some pretty interesting positions he’d like to have Phasma in.  
“Ren are you listening,” Hux said bringing Kylo out of Sunkiller’s mind.   
“Yes, Hux. I want to add any finds on these uncharted planets that are force sensitive will be turned over to the knights.”  
“Is there a reason?” Phasma asked.  
“I want to expand the knights for benefit of the first order.” The group discussed upcoming missions and then dismissed.  
“Sunkiller, I must speak to you,” kylo said as they walked out of the strategy room.  
“Yes, Master.”  
“Your thoughts give away your feelings towards Phasma.”  
“I’m sorry Master.”  
“You’re not a Jedi anymore, passion is important to build your power. I just want you to be careful if you choose to pursue her. Knight business is knight business.”  
“Yes, Master.”  
They continued to where they had been training while they waited for the temple to complete.   
“Master, I wish to return to Shili and seek out force sensitives,” Shim said.  
“Will you bring your people to the side of the first order?”  
“My people have always considered themselves to be neutral. I would have to kill them all, thereby forfeiting any future force sensitives. Which is common among the Togruta.”  
“Ok Shim, take the force sensitives and take Axe with you.”  
“Master, do you think she is best for this mission? She has a…temper that the Togruta don’t react well to.”  
“You’re in charge of this mission. Teach her your ways, if she doesn’t listen to you, she’ll be severely punished.”  
“Yes, Master,” Shim turned and left.  
A week later Shim and Axe returned with their first recruits, since the knights formed. Kylo came to the hanger to meet the new recruits when Shim informed him of their impending arrival. He stood in full uniform with his hands behind his back waiting. The ship came in for a landing, his first thought wasn’t about his crew it was that his ship needed a new name, the sunrise was no longer appropriate. The ramp lowered and the small group descended towards kylo.  
“Master, I have brought you three recruits for the knights,” Shim said proudly. “We will be able to fully train them in our ways. Come meet your new master.”  
The Three children walked towards Kylo, very reluctantly. Kylo understood their fear, he did something unexpected. He removed his helmet.  
“I am Kylo Ren, your new Master. If you are loyal, train hard and work hard you will be rewarded as such. What are your names?”  
“I’m Nari and those two are my cousins Zol and Qua,” she said.   
Kylo and the knights began their exploration of the unknown region, soon after he sent them on their quest to create new lightsabers. They all had red blades now, he felt that completed their turn from the Jedi. As kylo or Sunkiller would Pilot, they would take turns reaching out trying to locate force sensitives in the unknown region.   
He move their search back to the outer rim to at least begin recruiting beyond the three they have. In their search, they obtained twelve twi’leks, five murialan, one Wookie, eight Zabrak and six more togruta. While kylo was happy with their jump in number he wanted more.   
“I’m going to change the name of the sunrise,” Kylo told the knights. Helix looked at him, knowing he named the ship with Masro.  
“Would that upset Masro?”   
“She would understand, I will do some research on what the best name for our craft is,” Kylo went to the library to do some research, he was greeted by the guardian, Vicetra.  
“Master Ren, welcome to the archives again. May I be of service?”  
“Yes, I’m wanting to rename my ship. I’m looking for something much more appropriate to my new lifestyle.”  
“Ah, I think I have the perfect holocron for you, one moment,” Vicetra walked away and returned with a red boxed holocron. “I’ll leave this with you, do you need assistance on how to open it?”  
“No, I’m aware of how it works. I’d like to be alone.”  
Vicetra bowed and left, kylo took the holocron to the sitting area and sat it on a table. He held his hand out pushing his power out, the holocron began floating in front of him. Kylo pushed more power into it and the holocron broke open. Revealing the story of Sorzus Syn. The more he heard of this dark Jedi, the more he was convinced. The ship would forever more be called Syn.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of Months had passed, the knights temple was almost complete, it was built enough that the knights had moved their trainings there. Kylo walked the temple in deep thought before returning to the training room.  
“I know the perfect artifact for the temple,” kylo said to the knights. “The helmet of my grandfather, Lord Vader. I know where it is because Skywalker used to tell me stories as a child of how he destroyed the great Darth Vader. Pathetic, he did nothing, but I digress. The helmet was with his body when they burnt him on the Endor moon, outside the main village of the Ewok people. It is our duty to retrieve it.”  
“Yes, Master. I will see to arrangements immediately,” Helix left the temple to have the Syn readied for travel. Upon its completion he returned to the temple to gather his weapons. The others were ready. Kylo led the way to the flight hanger, followed by the knights.   
Phasma was passing by and stopped Kylo.  
“Where are you going with such purpose?”  
“It’s knight business, but if you must know to the Endor moon.”  
“Why would you want to go there? It’s covered in those cannibalistic animals. Besides it’s already been explored, the first order have no need for it. The supreme leader would not be happy if you were eaten.”  
“As I said, this is Knight business. You are welcome to join, if you want to destroy some Ewoks.”  
“I will join, but just to make sure there are no mistakes.”  
They all continued to the Syn, aboard kylo removed his helmet to Pilot and completed his check list.   
“You’re a flyboy Ren?” She asked.  
“I’m a pilot, I am not now or have ever been a flyboy. I find the term disrespectful to the art of flying,” he completed starting the ship and took off. “In fact, I’m the best pilot in the galaxy, I guarantee it.”   
“I don’t know about that, cadet Driad is pretty good. Perhaps when we return you two should race.”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
Phasma went back to sit with the knights, they all had their helmet off, so she took hers off as well.   
“Would you like a tour, Captain? Sunkiller will be happy to show you around,” kylo announced over the com. Everyone snickered except Sunkiller who stood and looked hopeful.   
“Sure, Sunkiller you can show me around.” The two went off and were gone for quite some time.   
Kylo came in for a landing on Endor, it was as Skywalker described to him as a child. Complete forest surrounded them. He landed next to bright tree village.  
“Leave no survivors, they will eat you if they capture you.”  
“Ren, we are like three times taller than the creatures that inhabit this planet,” Phasma said.  
“Exactly, and they took down the empire.”  
“Good point.”  
“Alright everyone, arm up to the teeth. The last time the rebels were here they left them well supplied with advanced weapons. Let’s head out,” Kylo ordered replacing his helmet. “Sunkiller run a scan of the surrounding area to see how many creatures have surrounded us.”  
“Yes, Master.”  
“The funeral Pryor is due north on the other side of the capital city.”  
“Master, there are at least one hundred and fifty creatures surrounding us.”  
“Woah, that’s a lot,” Shim stammered.   
“Weapons ready head out, blast them back with the force if you need to.”  
The ramp lowered, Sunkiller and Blas led the way down the ramp, blasters in fire ready position. It was eerily silent knowing how many creatures surrounded them. A blaster shot came out of nowhere towards them. Sunkiller’s trigger finger was easily set off from the blast. He began shooting into the trees and bushes surrounding them followed by Blas. The shots started coming at them, the others lit their lightsabers and deflected shots back as they headed off the ramp.  
Swarms of small furry creatures of all different colors started emerging from all directions. Some had blasters while most still had spears and rocks. The knights split up to take them on in different directions. Kylo slashed his lightsaber at the group that headed his way, taking most of them out. He saw the others doing similar actions or using blasters like Phasma. They started to retreat.  
“Don’t let them retreat, destroy them all,” kylo ordered. Sunkiller force threw Blazer bombs up in the trees holding it there with his force. Kylo knew they had destroyed the village. “Find any remains creature and destroy it. I’m going to the other end of the village.” Phasma followed Kylo as did Helix and Shim.  
Kylo walked slowly up to the remains of his grandfather. The area was left undisturbed by the natives, but weather in the forest had ravaged the site. He knelt and reached for the mangled helmet, hesitating a moment, as if he wasn’t worthy, before touching it. Kylo felt great power emanating from the historic relic, he knew that he was meant to have it. Kylo held the helmet in front of him, looking at it as though it was still his grandfather. He stood with the helmet in hand.   
“Take everything from this site, it is all worth our worship.”He walked back to his ship, and into his quarters. Kylo sat the helmet down and sat across from it. “Grandfather, please guide me and my knights to follow in your footsteps. I know my uncle tricked you at the end and destroyed your legacy, but I will not let you down. I will rule the galaxy. I need your guidance. Please help me fulfill my destiny and to finish what you started.”  
It went dark.   
Kylo was falling, he felt he fell for eternity until he landed in a dark place. Flashes of red light randomly struck like lightning. There were screams like thunder, louder as he walked. Kylo looked at his hands but they were changed not his hands, they were the shape of hands but filled with void. He continued towards the screams and he saw him. Kylo knew the outline because of studying the archives.   
“Grandfather. Lord Vader.”  
The figure turned towards him. He was half a man surrounded by void.   
“Let go of the past. Kill it if you have to.”   
The voice sounded familiar, but kylo couldn’t place it.  
Kylo came to, back in his room.   
“Thank you, Grandfather.”  
Kylo left the helmet in his suite on board and returned to the cockpit, to pilot once all the artifacts were brought aboard. The moon has been claimed by the first order, they would send troops to keep watch once they returned to the base.   
Back on the starkiller base, they retired for the day exhausted from the day’s events. Kylo was tossing and turning in bed. He kept thinking about Masro and her secret. How had he not known she modified his memories, he just felt he should have been able to tell. Knowing they had relations, he wondered why she felt the need to erase his memory of it. Kylo thought back to when they discovered she had this ability just a couple of months after she started at the academy.

He and Masro were walking the perimeter of the Temple, they were on guard duty. They came across a fellow student, who was very upset. She had her legs folded so she could cry into them. Masro being kindhearted went to see what was wrong.   
“Hello, can I ask what’s wrong?” The girl looked up from her legs at Masro. Her face puffy and red from crying. She was a Twi’lek, so the red face looked more of a purple against her blue skin.   
“I miss my family. I was sent a letter that my father passed; I wasn’t able to say goodbye.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” Masro placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I wish I could take your sad thoughts away and replace them with happy memories.”  
The girl suddenly stopped crying, looked at Masro smiled and got up to leave.  
“Are you ok, now?”  
“Of course, I am. I only have happy memories,” she ran off. Masro looked at Ben, confused.   
“What just happened?” He asked.   
“I think I accidentally erased her sad memories, or she was just saying that to leave.”  
“Can you do that on me?”  
“I could try, Perhaps I’m gaining new skills.”

Kylo finally fell into a deeper sleep, he reached out to Masro in his dreams. He wanted to tell her about finding his grandfather’s helmet. Kylo hadn’t seen Masro for quite some time, no matter what he tried. Kylo was being shaken, he woke very groggy. When his eyes opened, he saw an angel, then they focused.  
“Masro?”  
“Yes, my love. I don’t know how long I have. There isn’t as much force for me to draw on here.”  
He reached for her, she solidified under his touch when he pushed his force into her. Pulling her in for an embrace, they kissed. Kylo moved over on his small bed for Masro to lay next to him.   
“I miss you.”  
“I’m always here with you, even if you can’t see me. I love you; I know that you will bring me back to your side.”  
They kissed again, letting it grow passionate. She moved to his lap, lifting her dress. He reached down and pulled himself out, stroking it to hardness. She slid up to mount him, throwing her head back when his hardness slid inside her. She looked back down at him bringing her hand up his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her as she rode him. They cried out in pleasure together when they climaxed. Kylo held her in his arms.  
“Tell me What’s been going on away from here, I can’t follow you to see,” she ran her hand over his chest.  
“We made the journey to Endor and retrieved my grandfather’s armor. I had a vision after I held the helmet and meditated.”  
“What joyous news. Tell me of the vis-“ she was cut off by the pain she was experiencing, grabbing at her neck as she choked.  
“Maze! What’s happening?” He tried using his force to help her, after a moment she looked up at him blood flowed like tears from her eyes and water from her mouth and nose.

He sat up in bed, a small yell escaped from his throat. He searched the room; nobody was there with him. She had felt so real, he brought his hands up to his face. When he looked at them closer, they were covered in blood. Kylo reached out and turned the lights on with the force. His bed was covered with blood, he bet anything it would come back as hers. Kylo cleaned up and dressed taking his bedding to the sick bay.   
“Sir, there seems to be a lot of blood on that bedding.”  
“Yes, I need you to analyze it and tell me if it matches my wife’s. I will be by her side.”  
Kylo went in to see his wife, he didn’t bother locking the door. When he walked closer to her, she was covered in blood as she was in his dream. He rushed back out almost falling from shock.   
“I need a physician in here now!” Kylo ordered. He rushed back in the room and unlocked Masro’s stasis chamber, to get to her. He pulled her into his arms, “Masro, what’s happening to you?”   
The medical team ran in pushing kylo out. He was covered in her blood again, kylo went to the only place he could think of to find help, the inner sanctum. Kylo didn’t even remember walking through the ship he was just there kneeling waiting for his master to appear.  
“Why have you summoned me at this hour?” Snoke’s hologram appeared large and he was very angry. His attitude immediately changed when he was Kylo covered in blood. “My apprentice whose blood do you adorn?”  
“It’s my wife’s blood, Master. I…I don’t know what happened?”  
“Is she dead? I have felt no change in the force.”  
“I don’t know,” kylo broke down at this realization. He had not waited to see.  
“Silence your self. You are becoming unbalanced; it will not help Your wife if you lose yourself. Call the sick bay, find out if she is alive. Then go into detail.”  
Kylo did as ordered, a much smaller hologram appeared in the room with them of Masro’s physician.  
“How is my wife?” Kylo asked full of concern.  
“She is alive, but it seems that she was poisoned. We caught it in time and were able to give her the antidote but until she wakes up, we won’t know any more.”  
“What type of poison was it?” He looked at his chart.  
“Xortham yier,” he said. Kylo stepped back in shock. “Symptoms Of spontaneous blood out of the orifices, it is extremely excruciating to the Vic-“  
“Stop!” Kylo ordered. “Just make sure she is ok.”the hologram went dark. Kylo turned towards snoke. “Poison? Somebody did this to her.”  
“It seems we must have a traitor on board.”  
“No, it’s worse than that Master. Majority of the crew doesn’t know Masro even exists, nor do they know her if they do. The only people who personally know her are the original knights. One of them betrayed us and attempted to kill Masro. Xortham yier is only found in the unknown regions.  
“Nobody else would have cause to?”  
“No, the enemies I have made know nothing of her.   
“Except one.” Kylo looked at him, his eyes flared with anger.  
“Skywalker.”  
“Then he must have his accomplice on board. Bring them to me, I will alter their memory. They will not be a problem,” snoke ordered.  
“Master, you can alter memories? My wife had that ability.”  
“Yes, it’s a powerful skill, very rare among force wielders. It’s interesting to hear your wife has this powerful ability. She will be a great asset to the first order upon waking. Now go find her would be Assassin.”  
“I will stop at nothing until I have her Assassin. But I don’t want their memory altered. I will crush them and watch the life drain from their eyes as they would have wanted of Masro.”  
“I defer to your choice,” snoke disintegrated into the darkness.  
Kylo was heading towards his suite, he was exhausted from mind scanning for the last several days. It took a lot out of him to deeply probe someone’s mind. He had to break their will and push any barriers out to allow access to their deep memories. So far, he had probed Sunkiller, Blas and Race. Their minds held nothing of value in this situation. He was in deep thought when he ran into Phasma.  
“I think this race will do you good, Ren,” Phasma said. “You’ve been so focused on finding the one that tried to assassinate Your wife, if you don’t take a break you won’t be good to anybody.”  
“I guess you’re right about the break but I’m not sure about the race right now. I need a couple hours of sleep at least to be at my best.”  
“That’s pretty reasonable, it’s going to take that long to fuel and check out the ties.”  
“No, I want to fly my ship.”  
“Your ship is being worked on, they said you ordered it,” Phasma stated, Kylo stopped and looked at her. He turned and took off running towards the flight hanger. He had never ordered work on the Syn, let alone someone else working on his ship. He was very protective of his work. Phasma came running up behind kylo, “Hold up, Ren! What’s going on?”  
“I never ordered work on the Syn. It has to be the Assassin, they are trying to sabotage my ship…probably to kill me,” he lit his lightsaber she pulled her blaster out and continued to the hanger. The hanger crew seemed a bit alarmed that Kylo and Phasma were running in with weapons ready, they jumped out of the way. They headed right for the Syn, kylo sent out his force trying to read for a force signature. It bounced back, he recognized it immediately.  
“It’s marksman,” Kylo said to Phasma. “Don’t hold back he won’t go easy on you.”  
She nodded at him as they hit the loading ramp. Kylo listened trying to hear where Marksman was. He pointed to indicate Marksman was in the storage bay ahead. Phasma nodded blaster ready. Kylo sent his force out to open the door. The room was empty at first appearance.   
“Keep eyes on my back,” Phasma ordered and marched ahead. Kylo felt Marksman’s action before it happened, he reached out pushing Phasma out of reach of his weapons. She turned and shot at him, he jumped out of the way of the blast. Kylo headed in blocking a strike from Marksman’s lightsaber. They quickly struck at each other each blocking the other’s strike.   
“Ren, I don’t have a good shot.”  
“Just keep the gun on him,” kylo ordered, but Marksman jumped over some storage containers to get out of the way. Kylo went on a search for him. “How could you do that to Masro? she was your friend. Xortham yier is such an excruciating poison. What did she do to you to deserve that?”  
“I just followed orders. Skywalker knew she would betray the order. He knew you would never believe him if he told you the truth.”  
“The truth?”  
“That Masro embodies the dark side, she was unworthy of becoming a Jedi. She would lead you to destruction.”  
“You were never with us. Why not kill us all?” Kylo’s anger shot out with his force slamming him into the ceiling.   
“It wasn’t my order to, only her and you.”  
“How did Skywalker keep control of you?”  
Marksman bit down on something, it thundered through the ship. It was almost instantaneous, and he was gone. Kylo released his force hold on the body, it plummeted to the floor. He was angry with himself; he was clouded by his anger and hadn’t thought to pull his suicide tooth.   
“Have the men throw him in the incinerator,” Kylo ordered Phasma. He turned and left towards the temple. Why would Skywalker hate Masro so much to have Marksman do this? Why not all of them? Skywalker would pay for this second attempt on Masro’s life he caused. He reached the temple and marched in. With his anger he froze them all, scanning their minds for signs of Skywalker. Then released them.  
“Marksman is dead. He was a traitor to the knights and tried to assassinate Masro with Xortham yier. He was Still on the side of Skywalker. I find out any of you are and you’re dead. It will be a slow painful death so consider your loyalty.”  
He turned and left before any of them could respond and went to the sick bay to see Masro. He was greeted as he entered but Kylo ignored the pleasantries. When the doors closed behind him, he removed his helmet.   
“I did it Masro, I found your would-be Assassin. It was one of our own. He’s dead, though to quickly he deserved to suffer. I’m sorry for bringing him aboard. I will no longer allow the knights access to your chamber; I think it’s best.”  
He turned to leave, stopping to turn back, “I love you Masro, with everything of myself. I hope you know that.” Phasma met Kylo outside of the sick bay, she had her helmet off. “I would like you to follow me back into the sick bay. You helped me today avenge my wife, and I think you deserve to meet her.”  
“I-uh-Thank you, I would be honored to meet her.”  
They went back into Masro’s chamber, the light had been turned off, so it was just her brightly lit chamber that shone in her room. Kylo walked up to her again, and Phasma followed. She looked at the woman in the chamber. Kylo stole a glance at her mind seeing her face in deep thought. She was thinking how young Masro looked to be fighting for her life, and that she hoped for a quick recovery.  
“Phasma, this is my wife Masro. I’m not sure if her force presence allows her to hear what’s going on but I speak with her like it does,” he explained to Phasma. Phasma looked upon Kylo, who was looking longingly at Masro and seeing the great sadness from her loss. They turned to leave and headed to the hanger to check in with Driad who was waiting for Kylo. “Until I fully check out the Syn, it’s grounded. If we’re going to do this race, we will use the tie fighters.”  
“Fine by me, we should be able to go out later this day,” Driad said.   
“No, lets go now.”  
“Ren, I’m going to object. You need to have a clear head-“ Phasma started.  
“No, now or I’m calling it off.”  
“You afraid, Master Ren?” Driad teased.  
“No, the adrenaline is best after battle for clear flight,” kylo started. His eyes lit up with a new thought, “Wait, I know the perfect place to race. Kessel run.”  
“Master Ren, that’s a very dangerous flight path. Very few make it out.”   
“If a hunk of junk like the millennium falcon can make it in twelve parsecs, we should have no problem.”  
“Well have to make a jump for it from a star destroyer since, the ties aren’t equipped with hyperspace drives,” Phasma interjected. “The absolution is ready I’ll call a command shuttle.”  
When they arrived, Phasma went off to give orders for their jump. Kylo and Driad dressed in the fully sealed flight suits. They loaded into separate Ties, each performing checks to get ready for take off. Kylo wasn’t to keen on flying a tie but realized its size would benefit him with the rough terrain he was going through.   
Phasma was looking at both of them from the ground, she had a worried expression on her face. Kylo knew she was worried what the supreme leader would do if he was hurt or died, but he didn’t care. This was what was important to him, he wanted the record. Phasma cleared the landing bay.  
“Alright on my word the race starts, we will meet you on the other end. There will be loss of coms so if anything is to happen, we won’t know until we send out a search team.”  
“Captain, you’re dragging us down,” Driad said with a guffaw.  
“I’m just trying to convey how dangerous this run is.”  
“Phasma, just call the race.”  
“Fine, ready, set…go.”  
They both shot out of the hanger into space. It started off normal just a few asteroids, debris. Then it changed. They were surrounded by swirling vortexes, kylo knew if he hit the right ones it would displace him through distance faster. He had one goal and that was to beat Han Solo’s record of Kessel run. Kylo knew if he did that, he would easily win against Driad.   
Kylo spun the tie to avoid an asteroid, he had lost sight of Driad and his scanners had stopped picking his surroundings up correctly. He hit his first vortex, it felt like hyper space travel to him but surrounded by dense fog. Kylo though of how Masro would feel about this race as he hit another vortex. He knew she would be fearful of something happening to him, because she loved him deeply, but would understand his need to complete this.   
Kylo was avoiding debris after debris or so he though, when a wing of a space craft sliced through one of his tie wings causing it to smoke. He knew he was in trouble, working quickly to change weight balance in the internal engines. The smoke from his wing was starting to be difficult to see through, but the balance had worked as he was not crash landing into Kessel. He hit another vortex, when his scanner came back online.”  
“Phasma, can you read me?”  
“Yes, Ren. Loud and clear.”  
“I’m going to be coming in hot. One of my wings was badly damaged, just clear the hanger.”  
“Right.”  
Kylo came out of the vortex, he was able to see the cruiser ahead. With a short distance to go, Kylo’s scanners picked up scans of Driad. He was on his tail. Kylo pushed with everything the ship had, the wing started to break away shattering pieces across the bow of his ship.   
Kylo came in first for a landing and Driad followed very closely, though kylo was clearly the victor he wanted to have the flight log read to see if he held the new record. The crew came over and docked the ties. Bringing the stairs over for them to climb down. Driad came over and held his hand out to Kylo, who took it.  
“You sir are truly the best pilot in the galaxy. I have never seen flying like that,” he said.  
“Thank you. Now I want to know how many parsecs it took me. I’m hoping for a record.”  
“I hope you get your want. You deserve it,” Driad bowed slightly and left.   
“Sir, we reviewed the flight logs. You completed the Kessel run path in 10.5 parsecs. I’ve never seen anybody utilize black whole displacement like that. Our flight crew can learn a thing or two from you,” he left to return to his duties. Kylo was thrilled inside, he broke Han Solo’s record. The cruiser returned to the base. He returned to the Syn on starkiller base to repair it. Days passed the ship was repaired but Kylo’s mediations had been pulling him beyond his comfort. After alerting the knights and Phasma he went to the flight hanger.  
Kylo took off in the Syn, he was heading back to the Jedi Academy. He went alone on the Syn and didn’t know what he was hoping to find but he was being called there. His meditation sessions had been brining him visions of the academy. Kylo thought that it may be because he had forgotten something important there in his haste to destroy the Jedi.  
He landed the Syn in front of the dust and debris that used to hold the temple. Kylo knew hundreds of lives were lost in that battle and he looked at their tomb. Walking closer he was fascinated by the ash, it swirled in the breeze. Kylo wanted to capture it so the ash didn’t fly to freedom. He returned to his ship to find a container that he could store some of the ash in.   
Returning to the once proud temple, he almost smiled as he force moved the ash into the box. The screams of his enemies played in his head as he relived the glorious moment of his turn. Closing the lid, he turned to head back to the Syn when something caught his eye. He walked to the still standing huts, almost in a trance. Kylo stopped in front of Masro’s hut, willing for her to be inside but knowing she was across the stars in a sick bay.  
He almost turned and left but her hut kept calling to him. Kylo entered the hut, he had thought he took everything of value to Masro before. Looking around he saw nothing that would be of importance, he turned to leave when he saw a small gold glint under some debris. Picking it up he knew it was a holo recorder. He pressed the button for it to play.   
She appeared smiling and he was besides her, they shared a kiss before whispering I love you to each other.  
Kylo had no memory of this moment and knew it was another that Masro had taken. A bit angered by it he almost left the device but clinched his hand around it instead. He would rather see Masro than be angry by how she changed his memories, he knew she had her reasons mainly to keep him on his path.  
He walked up the ramp, turning one last time. The wind kicked up flowing through his cape, it billowed around him as he watched the sun set below the horizon. Kylo turned and hit the ramp button. He took off and headed back to starkiller base.  
Kylo came for a landing in the hanger. He grabbed the box and holo recorder and headed to the temple. There was a table in his meditation room, he removed the inset stone from it and poured the ash in it. He removed his helmet placing it on the table filled with ash, the ashes of his enemies. Kylo knelt in a meditative position and pushed his force out.  
He saw a vision of massive ships sailing through space and restoring peace and prosperity to the galaxy. Kylo headed to the inner sanctum to contact his master about his vision.  
“Master, I believe it would be greatly beneficial to our military to have more imperial class levels of star destroyers. I’m sure with the advances in technology we could have ships built quicker and have even more superior weapons equipment.”  
“Who do you have in mind to build our ships?”  
“The same company that built for the empire. The Kuat drive yards. I propose the knights and I go to Kuat and negotiate. Perhaps suggest they branch out to the unknown regions so they can build our ships in secret.”  
“Take General Hux and Captain Phasma with you as well.”  
“So, you agree to the expenditures?”  
“Yes, now is there anything else?”  
“No, master.”  
Kylo left and com-linked to the knights, Hux and Phasma to meet at the Syn. Kylo stopped at the sick bay, as he always did when he left on a mission. Their anniversary was fast approaching, he was hoping to gather enough power to save Masro before then. After his quick visit he headed directly to the Syn.  
“Why are we taking your ship, Ren? We have perfectly good ships we could take,” Phasma asked.  
“Yeah, but a star destroyer is pretty iconic. People will see it; they will talk and then word will spread quickly and before we’re ready the republic will come after us. My ship on the outside looks like any other ship of its kind as we will be going to the core region, we will need to blend in.”  
“Good point,” she responded. They boarded the Syn, the knights went to the lounge except Sunkiller who went to the cockpit. He usually was Kylo’s copilot. Phasma followed him. Hux’s face looked like he smelled something terrible when he entered the Syn.   
“Your ship is very homely, Ren.”  
“What’s that mean, Hux?”  
“It’s just not of the caliber I’m used to.”  
“Well, that’s why we’re going to Kuat to commission ships of your caliber. Though none of them will fly like the Syn,” kylo walked away from Hux without another word heading for the cockpit. He walked in to see Phasma and Sunkiller parting lips. “Enough of that in my cockpit, it’s time to go.”  
Kylo completed his checks and they took off for the core regions. Kylo had to complete several hyper space jumps to make it there from the unknown regions. When they were close Kylo observed the man-made ring around the planet for the drive yards. He knew they didn’t require a call to land, so he docked at the station and headed back to the lounge. Kylo removed his helmet knowing it would draw attention if he wore it off the ship.   
“I need two volunteers to stay and guard the ship,” kylo said. “And it can’t be Phasma and Sunkiller.”  
“Ha ha Ren be professional,” she said sarcastically.  
“I’ll stay,” Shim volunteered.  
“I’ll stay with her,” Race said.   
“Keep your coms at ready, the rest of you follow us,” Kylo ordered heading off the ship. Hux and Phasma followed at a slight distance to avoid Kylo’s billowing cape. They both dawned cloaks themselves and Phasma had removed her helmet so as not to draw attention. They were met at the bottom of the ramp by a drive yard security officer.  
“Reason for your visit?” He asked.  
“Looking to have some ships commissioned. Take us to speak with whoever is in charge,” kylo ordered. The man nodded and waved that they follow him. He took them to the offices and left. Kylo pulled his authoritative self out, “Everyone who isn’t in charge leave now.”  
Only two people remained, a man and woman. They were human but wore the uniform of the Kuat Drive Yards.   
“What’s so secretive that you had to clear the office and halt export approvals?” The woman asked.  
“We have come with a proposal, to expand your company into the unknown regions,” Hux chimed in.  
“The unknown regions? That’s ridiculous there’s nothing out there,” the man said.  
“Except that there is. We are proposing you return your allegiance to what the empire has evolved into,” Phasma interjected.   
“We represent the First order, “ kylo started. “We have come to negotiate an expansion to the unknown region and exclusive building rights for our ships. We are in need of new Star destroyers.”  
“What about the treaty? If we were caught it would be the end of us.”  
“Build them only in the unknown regions, we can find you the workers from planets that have pledged their allegiance to us.”  
“We know credits talk. I have been authorized to transfer one billion credits to start work on at least five-star destroyers, and more to be determined. Also, to have your expansion built.”  
“Well credits always speak to us, “the man started. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”  
“What?! We can’t make a deal like that?” The woman panicked when the man pulled a blaster out and blew the woman away.  
“As I fully represent the drive yards, I have sole authority to negotiate.”  
“Captain Phasma and General Hux here will give you more details of possible locations to build your station.”  
Kylo left to explore the shipyard with the knights. It had been a long time since Kylo had been here. He was a child the last time but didn’t want to think about it because of who he came with.   
“Master, Phasma and Hux are heading out of the office.”  
“Why didn’t they com?” Kylo turned towards them and watched as they shook hands and headed their way. “What’s going on?”  
“I told him they get nothing until they start building their expansion, they’re starting this day,” Hux said proudly. They marched back to the Syn and headed to the remains of the Siener fleet systems that had been renamed the Siener-jaemus fleet systems after they acquires Jaemus stars systems. They needed new ties and command shuttles built and they were the best in the galaxy at building them. The meeting went much the same way as it had at the Kuat Drive Yards, with one exception.  
“Oh, I also have one request. Design me a tie fighter style ship. I want it to be filled with the most advanced technology that exists. I am the best pilot in the galaxy so build it knowing that,” kylo ordered before they loaded onto the Syn to return to base.  
A couple of months passed; the drive yard expansion was almost complete, but they had already started building the ships.   
Kylo entered the sick bay, as a regular visitor the medical staff usually paid him no mind past a greeting unless he asked questions about her status.   
“Greetings Sir,” The attendant said looking up from a chart.  
”Any change?” Kylo asked in an almost defeated voice.   
“I’m sorry, sir. There has been no change. I ran a diagnostic on her reports today, it shows she is fifteen percent healed, at this rate it will be a considerable time before her body heals enough to even come out of stasis. Approximately six more years at least at this rate, and even then, we won’t know more until she is awake.”  
“Six. More. Years?” He asked it more to himself that to the attendant. Kylo turned and walked into Masro’s chamber. He bowed his head in shame standing over the cryogenic chamber looking at Masro. It was their wedding anniversary, and anniversary of her entrapment in the chamber. He felt shame in not being strong enough to save her still, in not capturing Skywalker. Though he had great accomplishments during the past year, he was no closer than he was walking her into this medical bay. Now to find out unless he grows more in power, he would have to wait at least six more years to see her smile, he was devastated. “I’m so sorry, my stars to my sky. I have failed you in so many ways. I wish I came here with good news that I have enough power to save you, but I don’t.”  
Kylo grabbed a metal tray near by, knocking all its contents to the ground and threw it at the wall. He screamed in anguish and dropped to his knees.   
“Masro…I miss you. I don’t even care anymore that you didn’t tell me about the pregnancy, or that you used your ability on me, I just want you in my arms. I pledge to you I have been loyal to our vows and will remain so.”  
He stood, placed his hand on her chamber and left with his head bowed.  
Kylo was summoned to the inner sanctum, by the supreme leader. When he arrived snoke was waiting for him.  
“Supreme Leader, it is an honor to serve you.”  
“You are very torn in your thoughts and feelings, my apprentice.”  
“Yes, Master. I’m apologize today is the anniversary that I lost my wife…it will not interfere with any mission that you send me on.”  
“I see. Then this mission might be a bit difficult for you. The last kyber cave on the base has been excavated, I want you and your knights to transport it to the processing facility.”  
“What?! It’s already completed?” Kylo stood, he had hoped to go see Masro and didn’t even realize they were working on that cave. He composed himself, “I’m sorry for my outburst. Of course, Master. I will see it completed.”  
Kylo com linked and gave orders for the kyber to be loaded into the Syn’s cargo. Then ordered some of the knights to meet him at the Syn. He was unbalanced with this mission, kylo knew his master would know if he had taken some and didn’t even know if it would work. They took off after some system checks and landed on a small base planet where the crystals will be stored for processing.   
Kylo was trying to understand why his master would order the only connection to Masro he had be destroyed like this. Though not happy he blindly accepted his master’s wisdom.


	5. Chapter 5

A year had passed, with out even a force connected dream of Masro. Kylo was readying himself for the visit he feared most, having to face Masro’s chamber with no change again. They had been married two years now, but with out her he was growing cold, distant and angry towards all around. He marched the halls to the sick bay and didn’t bother greeting the staff on his way into her room. He locked the doors behind him, removing his helmet.  
“My Love, it’s our wedding anniversary-“  
He stopped and looked at Masro, as something was different about her positioning. He walked out of her chamber; he knew occasionally they opened the chamber to maintain it. “Did one of you move Masro today? Her body is in a different position from yesterday.”  
“No, sir. Maintenance isn’t due for another week.”  
“Who else has seen her besides me in the last day?”  
The attendant checked the records and shook his head. “Nobody, Sir.”  
“Something’s not right, I’m going to post some guards when I leave. I’m going to open her chamber for a moment and close it.”  
Kylo returned to the chamber, lost in thought about her changed position. He clicked some buttons on the side and her chamber opened with fog spilling out. Kylo gently laid a hand on her ice-cold cheek. He leaned down and kissed her lips, there was no return in affection. Though it was only cold enough to keep her in stasis he was able to move her. Kylo pulled a device out of his pants pocket and placed it behind Masro’s ear and then another one in her clinched hand. He kissed her one more time before closing the chamber and locking it to a deep freeze. He returned his helmet. Kylo walked out of the room, stopping by the attendant.   
“Nobody, but her physician is allowed entrance until I return from my mission. I should be gone one to two weeks. If it’s any longer I will contact this department.”  
Kylo marched out of the sick bay to the knight’s temple deep in thought. He was wondering about Masro’s body movement. He had a terrible thought that one of his nights could have done something. They would have no problem convincing the attendants with the force, he didn’t want to torture a poor medical attendant to see if they had force manipulation. If it came down to it, he would, but now his thoughts changed knowing Masro’s dislike of Axe and vice versa. Upon his entrance he was greeted by the devil of his thoughts.  
“Axe.”  
“Yes, Master,” she knelt in front of him.  
“Answer me honestly, or I’ll take it from your mind. Although I may still scan your mind.”  
“Master.”  
“Have you been to see Masro recently?”  
“No, Master. I have no interest in seeing her.”  
“So, you haven’t been to the sick bay recently?”  
“No, Master. If I may, why are you asking?”  
“Somebody moved her body.”  
“It could have been the medical staff,” Axe stayed. Kylo used the force to throw her across the room.  
“You don’t think I didn’t already explore that possibility!”  
“Sorry, Master. I spoke out of turn,” she resumed her position by the door to the temple. Kylo stood there contemplating running through her mind just to hear her scream but thought better of it. He went off to check on the new knight recruits to see how their training was coming.   
Kylo watched from above as Helix and Sunkiller were showing proper lightsaber technique. They fought in almost a slow motion to show proper stances and deflects. All of the crystal that lit their lightsabers had come from the cave he used to be able to see Masro in. The cave was robbed of its sacred crystals, to make room for expansion to the base. They had actually broken the stone away with the crystals intact, but it’s been moved so far away that Masro cannot pull on the power. Kylo snapped out of his thought. He decided to make a show of his entrance, kylo force jumped to land in front of the new recruits.   
“Master,” both Helix and Sunkiller bowed and said at the same time. The recruits followed with bows.   
“Are Helix and Sunkiller, dueling example teaching you well?” They all just stared at him. “Well?!”  
“Yes, Master,” a togruta answered. She had yellow skin, with white markings across her face. Her orange eyes stood out against her face. The girl couldn’t have been more than twelve. Shim had recruited her from her home world.  
“What’s your name, young knight?”  
“Nari, Master.”  
“Nari, you were the only one brave enough to speak. It shows guts, and bravery. To reward you, you will join our mission that we embark on tomorrow. The rest of you will stay with Helix, training.”  
Nari bowed to Kylo, gleeful that she would get to go on her first mission. Then she returned to training. Helix came up to Kylo, his anger apparent on his face.  
“Master, I should be out there with you. I’m your second, I back you.”  
“You’re not my second. Masro’s my second and will always be. Helix, you need to keep training the new knights. I need you to remain here. We need them in the field soon.”  
“Yes, Master,” Helix accepted his orders with anger. Kylo left to plan their flight path then to rest.  
The next day Kylo met his crew at the Syn. They were using it to shuttle to the new star destroyer, finalizer. This would be the Finalizers maiden voyage. Upon landing in the hanger, they disembarked. The ship had temple for the knights, so they headed there except kylo. He went to walk the ship for the first time and ran into Phasma, who had moved to become permanently stationed on the finalizer. Sunkiller had asked for a transfer to the temple on board to be closer to her.   
“How has it been on board?”  
“They did a fair job; we’re still uploading the records archive and getting used to the new technology.”  
“Have you’ve been in contact with the s-j fleet, have you heard word on the ship I requested?”  
“Yes, I spoke with them earlier knowing I would see you today. They said it should be ready with in a week’s time.”  
“Hmm, I hope we make it back by then. I’m eager to test it out. If the people of this world are hostile then we’ll be back today, after we destroy them.”  
They took off heading deeper into the unknown region. They had been scouting this planet for weeks but would be making contact for the first time on this mission. They arrived at their destination, from scans the planet was type one. Kylo and the knights had taken to calling the planet Beldon, because the atmosphere reminded them of the colors and texture of them.   
The knights loaded onto the Syn to go down to the surface. Kylo pushed the ship to land, not fully knowing what to expect from the planet’s inhabitants. They had been doing fly by recon in a shielded ship. They had learned the planets inhabitants were humanoid in nature but were of a unique color like the Chiss. Their skin was a vermilion shade of red, sometimes varying between hues of red. Their eyes were almost unnerving, as solid black with no whites at all. Beyond these unique features you would think they were human.  
Kylo headed to lower the ramp, they decided to go in with out their helmets since this was first contact. He felt a bit exposed as it’s been awhile since he had gone out in public with out it. There was a breeze as the ramp lowered that ran through Kylo’s hair and billowed his cape as he walked down the ramp. His knights followed, to their surprise a crowd had formed around their ship. Before kylo could speak a member, who looked highly ranked by his lavish clothing stepped forward.  
“Greetings visitors,” he slightly bowed. “I’m King Zyrum of the Foreavean. Please forgive my limited use of your language as it has been some time since we have used it.”  
“I’m Kylo Ren of the first order and these are my Knights. You speak Galactic standard? May I ask how you acquired the language?”  
“Of course, please follow me I don’t want word to get back to your emperor that we were inhospitable.” Kylo understood that they were not the first to reach these people but didn’t understand why they weren’t recorded in the archives. With the king’s reference to the emperor, either Palpatine was here or his grandfather. Kylo walked along with the King, the people moved off to the side giving leeway for them to walk. “It has been considerable years since we have been visited by any outsider. Your, ah what is the word… attire reminds me of the visitor from before. Tell me what happened to Lord Vader as he hasn’t been here in many rotations?”  
“Sadly, my grandfather has passed. Did you know my grandfather?”  
“As a young child, yes. Though he seemed fierce to some, Lord Vader was kind to me. As a child I was…I’m trying to think of the word in your language…oh yes, bullied by other children. He witnessed an occurrence and came to my aid. He taught me how to defend myself. He was honorable.”  
“You are very lucky to have met such an honorable man. I was not so lucky as he passed before I was born,” kylo was taking in the sights of the surrounding city and citizens.   
“I’m sorry for your loss and the galaxy’s. May I ask what brings your people here today?”  
“I must admit the contact with your people has been wiped from our database, we came to make trade agreements.”  
“Of course, we can have talks. You must be tired from your trip. I will show you and your people to rooms to rest before last meal.”  
“Thank you, your majesty.”  
He looked around the suite, there was an elaborate looking bed adorned with carvings of creatures he had never seen. The room seemed like a room from Coruscant not a planet in the unknown regions. He pulled out his holo communicator to contact Phasma. She appeared before him.  
“Ren, how are things going on the planet?”  
“It’s been very interesting actually. I did extensive research before exploring this quadrant and no where could I find information on this planet. Though according to their King, my grandfather Lord Vader and the Emperor were frequent visitors. It’s made no sense.”  
“Well the archives are still loading, but I’ll see what I can find out,” Phasma faded out. Kylo dressed for last meal as the Foreavean called dinner. He met the knights in the hall who were waiting with an official messenger to take them to the hall. The messenger bowed to Kylo; his vermillion skin contrasted against his blue uniform. He didn’t speak, kylo assumed he was not learned in galactic standard.   
He led them to a hall with a long table. The king was seated at one end and he was joined by a woman to his right and two children to her right. Kylo was seated to his left and the knights next to him.   
“Lord Ren, I hope you found your suite suitable.”  
“Yes, Thank you. It is very generous of you and your people to host us. If I may ask, are you the only one that speaks galactic standard?”  
“The royal family and a few advisors are the only ones blessed by the emperor with the chosen language.”  
“Did the emperor visit here as well?”  
“Yes, many times.” Though he didn’t elaborate the way kylo wanted. “Please forgive me, I wish to introduce you to my wife, Xaraha and my son, Vadas and daughter, Enrous.”  
“It is an honor to meet you. I’m kylo Ren and these are my Knights: Shim, Nari, Sunkiller, Blas, Axe, and Race.”  
“You call your soldiers knight?” Xaraha asked.  
“Yes, they are my personal soldiers. I trust them with my life. Your son Vadas, is named after my grandfather?”  
“Yes, I chose to honor him in that way.”  
Food was brought out, kylo looked at the selection with curiosity. They all tried the different items and were polite by complimenting even the food they didn’t prefer.  
“When can we speak of trade agreements, your majesty?”  
“Speaking of business is forbidden at meals, as they are sacred. We will speak at first morning.”  
“Of course.”  
They finished their meals and headed back to their suites. Kylo finally fell into a restless sleep. He tossed and turned seeking a deeper sleep. His thoughts were on Masro, he worried something would happen to her with out his presence on the base. Kylo had briefly considered having them move her to the finalizer while on this mission but decided against it. Deeper sleep finally came to Kylo, and with it a nightmare of a vision.  
Masro was running through Starkiller base, fear and pain filled her face. She hunched over grabbing at her swollen abdomen screaming. Then the vision changed, a medical droid was standing over her, but not a version they used. Then it changed again she was laying so still, and she was covered in blood, Alarms going off.  
Kylo sat up to panting, realizing the alarm was on this plane of existence not in his visions. The sensors he placed on Masro’s body were triggered. He jumped out of bed to grab his portable hologram projector to call the sick bay. Before he could call them, it alerted him of an incoming transmission from the base. Kylo clicked the answer switch, and Masro’s attendant shot out.  
“Sir, we have been trying to reach you. Lady Ren’s body has been moved again. It’s impossible, nobody has gone in there except her physician as ordered. We ran medical scans to see if it was her mind waking up, but it all came back negative. What are your orders?”  
“Keep a watch on her but leave everything as it is. I’m going to send a member of my Knights there to inspect everything,” kylo ended the call with the medical bay, sitting for a moment in deep thought. If they hadn’t scanned her mind, he had the thoughts that she was waking up, it was disappointing. Though perhaps her mind self was trying to contact him. He called to Helix, who after a moment answered his projector looking like a disheveled mess.  
“Master, I’m sorry it took me a moment to answer I must have fallen into a deep sleep,” he said.  
“Helix, I need to ask you to go to the Sick bay and check on Masro. I was alerted that her body had moved but the scans they did show it wasn’t her doing it. I want you to examine everything and report back.”  
“Yes, Master. Right away. Do you want me to examine Masro as well in her chamber? To be thorough.”  
“Yes, I want to the bottom of this,” he cut the transmission off and paced the suite waiting. After some time, his alarm went off again, alerting him to Masro’s body being moved. He knew it would be Helix, so he didn’t bother calling in. Kylo knew helix would call soon enough. He knelt to meditate, worried about Masro and consumed with finding a way to save her.  
Kylo’s holo com finally went off, he answered it knowing it was going to be Helix. Kylo was surprised by how long it took to hear back.  
“Master, I found no evidence of tampering. Nor did I feel Masro’s force. I’m going to have to say that it was most likely just muscle spasms or something similar.”  
“Thank you, Helix. Please keep an eye out until my return,” kylo ended the call. He felt like there was a piece missing from the puzzle. He couldn’t sleep, he dressed and was going to explore the palace when his holo com went off. He hit the button and Phasma appeared.  
“Ren, the supreme leader has called for you and the knights retreat.”  
“What?! Why?! We are going to talk trade later today.”  
“I’m not sure, he seemed very angry when I informed him of your location.”  
“Well I’ll wake the knights and head out. I have to think of an excuse that won’t offend these people,” kylo cut the transmission, and used the force to call the knights to him. “Our supreme leader has requested our immediate departure of this planet. He has not given a reason, but he is wise, and we will obey.”  
The knights nodded and headed out, kylo followed. He would stop and speak with the king on the way out.   
“Go ahead to the ship, I’ll be right along,” kylo ordered. He turned to head deeper into the palace towards the throne room. Kylo figured they could call the king and he could make an excuse up. As he walked closer, he heard voices, speaking. They spoke galactic standard which surprised kylo, who was speaking?  
“Of course, Cadmar. I understand completely. I do wish you would come home to visit; our people miss their savior.”  
“Thank you king Zyrum. I will make it a point to stop there on a future mission,” the second voice spoke. Kylo couldn’t place the voice but felt deep down he had heard it before. He turned and headed to the ship. It was better he just follow the supreme leaders order.   
He landed the Syn on the Finalizer. They headed off, ready for their return flight home. Kylo was in deep thought about the conversation he had just heard.   
“Guess you’ll be home in time for the arrival of your new ship,” Phasma pulled Kylo out of his thoughts.   
“Yeah, I guess so. Did you find anymore information out?”  
“No, nothing. The supreme leader put a block on everything from that planet and their people.”  
“Very strange indeed.”  
A few days later kylo was summoned to the flight hanger, he was advised his ship had arrived. When Kylo saw the ship, it was love at first sight. From the physical changes made to the wings and shape of the cockpit. It looked far superior to any previous models.  
“Master Ren, I see from the look on your face that we have done a good job in the ships design.”  
“So far, yes. Tell me more about her.”  
“You’re looking at a Tie/vn space superiority fighter, but because of its nature we call it the TIE Silencer for short. All systems have been drastically upgraded from prior models. We have packed it full of features including experimental stealth gear that can foil any ship’s sensors. The silencer has full comprehensive life support systems unlike her predecessors. She has a hyperdrive, a major upgrade in my opinion, a deflector shield generator and projector, and is powered by a starboard reactor. There are Twin ion thrust arrays engines at the rear of the ship. As you can see on her wings there are solar collector arrays, which are there to maximize energy absorption. We upgraded the flight computer and can be modified to include customized flight controls for you.”  
“I will write a report after I test her, to let you know my feedback for any improvements,” kylo headed for the cockpit. His fingers were tingling with excitement, he loved flying because it was so freeing. Kylo started the engines and noted how quiet the ship was it was majorly different than the Syn. He did a systems check, noting the locations for each item and their ease of use. Then Shot out of the hanger. Kylo did some spins and shot the blasters, it was the most fun he had had in years. He wished Masro was here to experience it with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo had began to lose hope seeing Masro awake again. Since the kyber caves were cleared out she had not appeared there nor had she appeared in his dreams, no matter how hard he tried to reach out. He had taken to bringing whatever could dull his senses back from various catina’s on his missions, knowing Masro would never approve of his endeavors. Her father was a heavy drinker, so she never approved of drinking. One particular evening he was drowning his sorrows into a particular heavy variant of mead. Kylo went down to the sick bay bottle in hand, to visit Masro.   
“Sir, are you ok?”  
“I’m fine,” kylo Barked. “Now leave me and my wife alone. I’m going to lock the doors.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
Kylo used the force to lock the doors, he put the bottle down on the tray in the room and stood over Masro’s chamber. He clicked the buttons for it to open and sat next to her as the fog cleared.   
“My love, I’ve gone down a dark path I don’t know how to turn from. It’s was our third wedding anniversary a few days ago, but I’ve been away on missions. On those missions I have done unspeakable things, I know you would not approve of. Why did you hold me at such high standards?” He turned to look at Masro’s body. A tear rolled down his cheek falling to Masro.  
The doors unlocked, kylo was furious. When they opened it was Axe, standing there in a knight’s robe. She walked in closing the door behind her.   
“Why have you disturbed me?”  
“Master, I felt your sorrow across the ship. It broke me. I have come to try and bring you out of it.”  
“By doing what?” Axe dropped to her knees in front of Kylo.   
“Look at your wife’s cold body while I pleasure you, or you can have my warm body now like old times.” She lowered her robe to reveal her naked body. Kylo looked at her, anger was there but lust was at the forefront. Axe reached up to unbuckle Kylo’s pants, he let her turning away from Masro’s body. She took him into to her mouth bringing a gasp from Kylo as she made him grow to the occasion. He closed his eyes and pretended it was Masro on her knees in front of him. When he was close to finishing, kylo felt a subtle change in the force. He opened his eyes to see Masro standing there in tears. She was rippling with emotion and couldn’t hold her force any longer fading away. Kylo pulled himself out of Axe’s mouth.  
“Get out, don’t come near me again if you do, I’ll kill you.” He stood and fixed his pants.  
She dressed and walked to the door turning to give Masro’s body a sly smile before exiting.   
“Masro, please return to me. I’m so sorry. Please.” Dropping to his knees. “I’m weak. I need you to help me stay strong. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”  
When she didn’t return to him after several minutes he turned to her body, letting the mead get the best of him he climbed up on her lifting her gown. He pulled himself out again and stroked to hardened length. He found her opening and roughly pushed himself into her. Kylo knew if she had been awake it would have been very painful as she was not ready for him. He continued to work in and out of her, her body starting to slowly respond. It excited him to know he could have her body even if she wasn’t with it. Kylo thrust harder more frantic closing his eyes to imagine the sounds she would be making if she were awake. His release came thundering out of him and his body quaked. He pulled himself out of her and just laid with her body, intertwining his hand with hers.   
“I’m sorry, Maze.” He fixed himself and left telling the attendant that she needed to be cleaned up and fixed. He returned to his room with the bottle of mead, intending to sleep. When he opened the door, he had hoped Masro had come to him, but his room was empty. He went to bed and had a restless night sleep.   
Days passed, he reached out to Masro and still nothing. He avoided Axe in all cases and had her sent on a Mission so he wouldn’t have to see her. Time passed and he lost hope again.  
It had been a few months, since the encounter near their anniversary. Kylo was in deep meditation, he had released his force fully embracing the power he had gained from Mortis. He feared using it as he knew what it did to him physically. Kylo felt a flicker of the force that was familiar. He opened his eyes, and she was there crouched in a corner looking sadly at him with tears falling down her cheeks. She looked to be tortured covered in cuts and bruises even in a metaphysical form, but he thought he saved her.  
“Maze,” he spoke her name dozens of times at the same time.  
“Ky? You…you can see me?”  
“Yes, what’s happening to you?” He jumped up rushing to her side, pushing his force down so he returned to normal.  
“Everything I deserve.” She flickered, kylo touched her and she solidified.  
“What do you mean?”   
“I changed your true path. I know the truth now.”  
“You’re not making any sense, my love.”   
“You need to let me die so you can return to the balanced path.”  
“Die?! Never. You keep me balanced.”  
“You only feel that way because I’ve made you feel that way, besides it’s too late for me.”  
“No, I feel this way because we are one and I love you. I’ve always loved you.”  
“Do you? I didn’t think you did anymore,” she looked at him full of hurt.  
“What?! I visit you as much as I can and reach out to you, but you never come.”  
“I see those, and I am here. I just don’t have enough force to usually form in this realm. I’ve seen everything you have done, even with her. I’ve told you in the past I wouldn’t want to return to a world that something like that could happen in.” Masro pulled away from Kylo looking down.  
“I’m sorry. I was weak in the moment.” She looked at him, eyes older than she should be. Full of pain.  
“Before I die, I want to use the last of my force to restore what led to our children being conceived. I know it has brought you much turmoil, I don’t want that to be what leads you down the wrong path.” She grabbed his hand before he could object.

They were at the academy preparing for a small peace mission to Coruscant, Skywalker was hoping to expand the Jedi and use the original temple that has laid empty since the empire fell.   
It was the middle of the night; they were to leave in the morning. It was heavily raining, and Ben heard a knock at his door. He rose to see who it was when he felt her pain. Ben rushed to the door to see Masro standing soaking wet in the rain. She was shivering, her robes were torn and disheveled. She looked like she was in a trance, her lip was cut, and she had some bruising around the edges of her face. He pulled her inside, quickly undressing her to get her out of the cold soaking clothes. Masro just stood in shock, letting him do what needed to be done. Ben grabbed a blanket and came rushing back, when he noticed more bruises forming on her arms that looked like clinched hands prints. He walked around her and saw even more forming on her back. He wrapped her in the blanket pulling her close.  
“Maze, what happened? Who did this to you?” She just broke down into his chest. He pulled her to his bed so he could just hold her. Ben was going to scan her brain because he was fuming, somebody needed to pay for what happened to her, but she looked up at him finally her trance broken.  
“I should go, I shouldn’t have come here,” she tried to pull away from him, he just held on.  
“You’re not going anywhere until you give me an explanation of what happened?”  
“I fell, can I leave now?” She felt his anger rolling off him in waves at her, her force wanted to explode from her body to intertwine with his.   
“Masro. Skpar.” The way he said it was an angry order. She lowered her eyes.  
“I can’t tell you, because you’ll make to big a deal out of it. I don’t want to talk about it, and have to relive it, please.”She looked back at him with fear and hurt in her eyes. Ben pulled her back in his arms searching her face for answers. He put his hand on her cheek.  
“Maze, nobody should be able to lay a finger on you. If you were my wife as it should have been all those years ago then this would never have happened.”  
“We didn’t get married though, and our path changed.”  
“Our Love didn’t.” He lowered himself to kiss her lips, she hesitated responding to him. He pulled back feeling rejected, Masro reached up to his face pulling him back to her lips. They embraced closing their eyes and releasing their force into each other. Ben reached to lower the blanket wrapped around Masro, she pulled back from his lips and stopped him.  
“I don’t want to go further than a kiss, at least not tonight. I…I just can’t.”  
“I understand,” kylo was shaking with anger knowing Masro was abused. She reached and touched his face and he instantly calmed. “I just wanted you to know that I continue to have feeling for you. I don’t want you to hurt, nor anybody to hurt you. Will you tell me who did this? I want to destroy them; nobody will touch you again.”  
“Maybe someday, but for now can we just go to bed. Can you just hold me and protect me now?”  
“Of course, I’m always going to protect you. I hope soon you can confide in me.”  
The memory skipped, they were on a ship with Skywalker, heading to Coruscant. Ben landed his ship, on a Coruscant landing dock. They walked off to be met by junior senator Orris Madmund.  
“Master, we are going to explore the Jedi temple.”  
“Fine but keep your coms at ready.”  
Ben and Masro were the only ones selected to join Skywalker for this mission. So, they were pretty excited to spend some time alone together. They took a transport to the temple, a shadow of what it once was. The building was covered in graffiti, and many parts on the exterior alone needed repair badly. They knew it had been taken over by Darth Sidious during the reign of the Empire.   
“You sure it’s safe to enter, Ben?”  
“Not really, but that’s never stopped us before.”  
They marched forward up the steps not knowing what would meet them on the inside. Ben was enamored with the history of the building, knowing many great people were trained in these halls. Masro normally excited by historical buildings was Leary of it.   
“What’s wrong, Maze?”  
“Something feels off about this.”  
“I don’t feel anything.”  
“Maybe I’m just overthinking it. A lot has happened in this building.”  
“I bet I can think of one thing that didn’t happen in this building.” He stopped in front of her and she looked up to meet his eyes.   
“Are we going to fix that?” Masro reached up to unbuckle her cloak, pushing it off to land on the floor. Ben gently pulled Masro into his arms and kissed her.   
“Yes,” he said nearly audible. Ben force opened the nearest room it seemed to be a meeting room it was surrounded with windows. They kissed with him walking her backwards into the room. They undressed each other quickly, hoping nobody flying by could see them. They brought their bodies together; he was gentle of her body knowing she was covered in bruises. She pushed him to the floor, and he helped lower her to straddle his legs. Masro cried out from pain as the position caused Masro’s injuries to flair up, but she pushed through it knowing all positions would cause her pain. Masro looked into Ben’s eyes.  
“Can we be together now?” She asked.   
“Always.” He kissed her wrapping his arms around her. She lowered a hand and helped him inside, bringing a cry of pleasure from them both. They moved together, looking into each other’s eyes. Giving themselves completely over to each other. Their force flowed freely around them, making the ruins of the room float. As they grew closer to climaxing, it became a chaotic mess with objects flying and smashing into each other. She brought him screaming, causing lightning to fly from his fingertips and set the wall behind them on fire. Masro reached around Ben to bring cloth from the shredded curtains over to put the fire out.   
He looked at his hands, not exactly sure where the ability came from. Ben looked at her with terrified eyes. She managed to climb off him with great painful effort.  
“Perhaps, it’s not a good Idea for us to be together after all,” she started to dress and avoided looking at him again. Ben jumped up stopping Masro, looking at her seriously.  
“You know I have the ability to pull from the dark side, I have both in me. It’s who I am. You have never cared before.”  
“You’re right. It has never bothered me knowing you have the abilities. It’s seeing you use them that scares me.”  
“Maze, I would never use that ability. It only happened because I fully released myself to you. Don’t you see I’m stronger around you? I have more abilities because of our passion.”  
They finished dressing in silence, Masro walked over to look out on Coruscant. Wondering if Darth Sidious or Darth Vader stood here planning the destruction of the galaxy. Ben came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. They knew Skywalker was on his way, they felt him getting closer.   
She turned in his arms and brought him in for a kiss, accepting him for all he is.   
The vision jumped.   
Ben and Masro returned to Coruscant several weeks later, Masro had been sick for a couple of weeks. Worrying Ben greatly, they had grown very close in their relationship. Masro was by Ben’s side day in and day out now, where she felt safe and he kept her that way. She refused to see the medic at the academy, even though Ben was insistent. Though her appetite picked up another thing unlike Masro.  
“Maze, I think when we land on Coruscant you should see a medic. I’m getting really worried about you. If you don’t want to see the one at the academy that’s fine, but here you can hide who you are.”  
“Fine, if it will get you to stop badgering me, I’ll go see one, alone,” She stopped looked at Ben covered her mouth and ran off. They landed and Ben was heading for the temple, to check on construction, Masro took a transport to a medic office she knew. She wore her cloak with the hood on when traveling, not wanting to be revealed as a Jedi. Many people were still Leary of them on Coruscant. When she arrived, she walked across the dock to head to the office. It wasn’t in the greatest part of the city, there were droids just dumped on the street and people begging for credits.   
“I don’t have much, but I can offer you my food,” Masro gave her lunch to a couple of kids and their mom. She looked very grateful until Masro moved her robe to retrieve it flashing a glance at her lightsaber. The mother grabbed her children back and tried to scuttle away with them with out the food. Masro chased after them, grabbing the mother’s hand. She shoved the food into her hands. “I’m not here to hurt you.”   
She continued to the medic office; it wasn’t far from where she left the family at. Upon entering, the office was filled with people of all races, she walked up to the counter.  
“Reason for visit?”  
“To see what’s wrong with me.”  
“As the doctor is very busy it will be several hours.” Masro waved her hand pushing the force out.  
“You understand I’m on a diplomatic mission and will see me next.”  
“Oh, we have an opening and can see you next, miss…”  
“My name doesn’t matter.”  
Masro was taken to a room and sat on the medical table. A droid came in a few moments later. She described her symptoms and the droid had her lay down for a scan.  
“Well miss you are with child; we could take care of it if you need.”  
“No.”  
Masro returned to the Jedi temple, lost in her thoughts. How was she going to tell Ben? Was she going to tell him? She decided to erase their relationship, with great heart ache. Masro would wait until she started to show, then leave the order. She would raise their child on Naboo, though she would be disgraced it wouldn’t matter as long as her child was raised not to fear any abilities he or she may have.  
Ben turned to see Masro, he ran to her seeing her distraught face.   
“What’s wrong? Are you ok?”  
“Yes. I’m sorry Ben. I love you too much to ruin your future,” she pulled a confused Ben in for one last kiss and touched his forehead. 

Kylo pulled away from Masro, looking at her with hurt in his eyes. “You were going to leave me and take our child?” His anger built up was unbearable for her, Masro started flickering.  
“Yes.” She burst into tears. “I’m so sorry. If you hate me now, I forever understand.”  
“You changed your mind. Sometimes what you said didn’t make sense but now I know you were never going to leave.”  
“Yes, I was. When you told me about the trip to Naboo, I was so happy because I could just disappear. I just wanted you to Stay on your path and not stray. I don’t want you to think I didn’t love you, Because I did and still do. I’ve ruined everything.”  
“Masro, Stop. Why are you doing this?”  
“He says I have to. I’m already dead in that chamber. The hope is gone from my soul. My heart already perished when I watched…I can’t say it again.” She avoided eye contact. Kylo shifted uncomfortably at the mention but pulled her back to his arms.  
“Who is He?”  
“Death,” she said looking up at him broken of any spirit. No longer a will to live behind those eyes.  
“No, if he were death, he would just take you. This is something else, something trying to keep us apart. You need to fight now more than ever, I will convene with my master to gather thoughts and build a plan,”he said with such determination that Masro pulled him in for a kiss. It was returned warmly but with hesitation behind it. She pulled back. “We will have words when you awaken on this subject, for now you are mine your soul belongs to me and cannot be taken.”  
“Your words give me hope, a dangerous notion in my position. Will you forever be upset with me?”  
“No, I just don’t understand why you changed thing so much.”  
“I guess It’s difficult for me to believe that someone as important as you could want me, so I end things between us before you ended it forever.”  
“If I didn’t want you, I wouldn’t start the cycle over. I want you to promise when I wake you, to never use that ability on me again.”  
“I promise, I will only undo the damage I caused.”  
“One thing still troubles me, you have yet to reveal who did such a vile violent act to you.”  
“It is of the past, you said you destroyed the temple and only a few remain. You most likely killed him, so it is not worth dredging up the pain. I’m becoming unstable, I can feel it. You have given me a glimmer of hope, please help me.”  
“Always, my love,” they kissed, and she slowly disappeared back into the force. Kylo dressed to immediately call upon his master. He marched across the base to the inner sanctum. He roared into the room.  
“My apprentice, I have felt a disturbance in the force. Have you felt it?”  
“Yes, Master. It’s why I’m here. My wife has come to me in a form given by the force. She has told me that Death has manifested into a form to torture her and for me to let her die.”  
“I sense this brings you great turmoil. Do you believe this story she has told you?”  
“Master, it is not a story. She is being tortured; I saw the end results on her body with my own eyes. I thought I saved her mind years ago, but since the kyber had been all mined from the planet we haven’t been able to communicate.”  
“Yes, you spoke of your mission to Mortis. Did she tell you where she is being held captive?”  
“No Master. I….I neglected to ask that.”  
“You will have to mind bond to help her, to go where her spirit is. Beware if you die then you both will die.”  
“Yes, Master. I’m prepared to fight.” Snoke disintegrated into the dark. Kylo stood and marched to the sick bay stopping at the knight’s temple. He summoned Shim to help him on his mission. They reached the sick bay and locked the medical team out. Kylo pulled a gurney over to lay next to Masro. He climbed up.  
“Master, my people have done this ritual for eons but it’s very dangerous.”  
“I’m aware of the risks. My wife doesn’t deserve to be tortured! I will do anything to save her.”  
“Lay down, I will place these essence and plants on you both, but I will have to connect your minds myself.”  
“Wait, does that mean you could be hurt from this?”  
“Yes, but I’m willing to sacrifice myself to save her. Masro was always kind to me at the academy, she always helped me when I needed anything. She is worth my sacrifice.”  
Kylo laid down, Shim started chanting and placed the plant essence mixture on both his palms and Masro’s then on both their foreheads. She placed a hand on each of the heads and pushed her force out while finishing the chant. Shim’s eyes turned completely white as she continued. The essence released on both their bodies into the air and then down their throats.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo felt like he was falling, he could see nothing not even himself. After what seemed like hours of falling, he saw flashes of Masro’s life. First being a young child running through a field truly happy, then as she grew her happiness waned. The loneliness became almost unbearable and heartbreaking. He hadn’t realized she felt this way.   
Kylo finally landed gracefully on his feet. He was in some kind of cave, kylo made his way towards the light. When he came out, he realized he was on Naboo, but in theed and not lake country. He was in a market that was very busy. Kylo didn’t understand why he was here, then he felt her. His force reached for hers, kylo held back tears at the feeling it brought him. He turned to look for her and saw her as he had never seen her before.   
Masro was younger than when she came to the academy, but older than when he saw her on Naboo last. She was dressed in a beautiful gown, of emerald with gold accents. Around her neck was a thick gold necklace almost a slave necklace of old, the dress had a high neck with an asymmetric illusion across the bodice that seemed to split it into two down to her thigh. The back was very low cut and adorned jewels. The bottom of the dress swept the streets as she walked due to its length being just a hair to long. She wore gold bangles jewelry and her hair was in an ornate style above her head. She had the saddest expression he had ever seen on her face. The look of someone who has nothing to live for.   
Kylo wanted to run to her but hesitated when he saw her father. He knew he wouldn’t recognize him but didn’t want to cause her any more grief. They were joined by two other men, that looked to be father and son. The older man had a long beard and wore clothing of the extreme wealthy on Naboo. The younger man had very short blond hair. His face held a smug look as he pulled Masro along by her elbow. From afar he looked to be the same height as kylo and also wore the same wealthy mans clothing his father wore.  
He pulled his force back, not wanting to alert her of his presence yet. Kylo watched as the young man that was with her group, groped at Masro. She looked very upset about the entire situation and wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings very much. When they walked by, he felt the magnetic connection between them, Masro actually looked around to see where the connection came from. When she didn’t recognize anything, she went back to her blank slate.   
He followed them, trying to block his signature. Darting behind shops to hide. They arrived at a large walled off villa in town. Kylo force jumped up the wall, trying to stay hidden. He watched as they walked through the walls towards the villa. Kylo jumped down into the heavily forested yard. Masro and the young man left towards the main house. He listened to her father and the other old man speak.  
“I think they are a perfect match. Your boy seems quite pleased,” Masro’s father Peo said.  
“Yes, he does. We will need to negotiate a bit more, but I think this arrangement is perfect for my son. She is unique in her beauty and if rumors serve to be true her abilities.”  
Kylo stopped listening and headed to the main building, he was disgusted by what was said. Her own father just giving her away because it benefits him. He went and hid closer to the building trying to feel where Masro was by pushing his force out. Kylo felt her a few floors up, he force jump from balcony to balcony until he arrived at hers. He used the force to open the doors and walked in. The room was elaborate, complete with a bed, sitting area and some doors that led to other rooms. Something was wrong he felt her presence but didn’t hear or see her.   
“Who are you? Why have you been following me?” Masro dug a blaster into his back, he stiffened.  
“I’m a friend. I just came to help.”  
“I have no friends, not anymore. Nobody can help me, I’m trapped.”  
“If you put the blaster down, I’ll explain.”  
“Why should I trust you?”  
“Maze, put the blaster down.”  
She gasped and stepped back, lowering the blaster. He knew she would know, just from the use of the name but dropped his shields anyway. As he turned Masro had tears falling from her eyes as she felt his force wrap around hers.  
“Only one man has ever called me that, one person in this galaxy. Your force, it feels like home…Ben?”  
“Only you can call me that, but yes that’s who I used to be.”  
“Who you used to be? What happened? Who are you now?”  
“It’s not a story for today.”  
“I’m torn between wanting to scream at you and hugging you.”  
“Choose the latter. Tell me how old you are?”  
“I should ask you the same thing. You are not my Ben, from my time. He would never dress like that, and you feel different.”  
“You’re correct, I have been sent here to save you from the future.”  
“How far into the future?”  
“That depends on how old you are.”  
“Fifteen.”  
“Then I’m ten years older than you, so eight years.”  
Masro walked up to him, reaching a hand up to his face as she did the last time, she saw him. He covered her hand and kissed it like he had done before. She wrapped her arms around him knowing he truly was who he said he was, Kylo wrapped his arms around her.  
“I can’t be mad at you, you’re not him anymore. I sense you have moved beyond but have not quite reached your full destiny yet.”  
“My love,” he closed his eyes realizing his mistake, “I mean Masro. I need to know what’s going on. So, I can figure out what I’m saving you from.”  
“Your love?” She pulled back, not hearing a word after.   
“Yes, that’s what I call you in my time.”  
“That explains the feelings I sense from you,”Masro walked away from Kylo, she began to undress. Though he’s seen her body a countless number of times when she was older, it felt awkward for her to be doing this. She slid out of the revealing dress and left it on the floor, walking towards another room. Kylo followed after her.  
“Maze, please tell me what happened. Why are you here?”  
“My father gave me away to the Bextrumas family. I am to marry their son Lucias. He is….” she let it trail off and turned. In the light of the bath he saw her body, it was covered in bruises. Kylo’s anger rippled through the room smashing a few vases. Kylo closed in on Masro, she didn’t make eye contact.   
“Maze, I’m going to fix this and save you. You might be a younger version of my wife—“  
“Wife?” She cut him off. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked up into his. “We do marry. I thought you just didn’t love me with how you disappeared from my life.”  
“No, that wasn’t it at all. I still don’t fully remember what happened that night, but love, that I have felt for you since we were young children. More than anything. I need to stop telling you about the future in case I mess something up.”  
“I understand. Thank you for giving me hope. I also have loved you since we were young children.”  
He felt the pull of her body, wanting to touch her warm flesh. Then move to something much more intimate. Kylo missed Masro so deeply that having a form of her in front of him he couldn’t touch was torture. Masro felt his internal argument, she reached for one of his hands. He let her take control, she raised it and placed it on her heart. Kylo felt it racing for him. Masro looked up into his eyes, she was so young, but they held so much pain and need behind them.   
“We can’t do this,” Kylo whispered, Masro dropped his hand and turned from him. She reached for a robe, tying it around her waist. “Don’t think I don’t want to, I do very much.”  
“Something happens to me,” she turned towards him, her face suspicious. He knew she scanned his mind; her ability was almost undetectable.   
“Yes, I haven’t felt your real touch in quite sometime, but you’re alive.”  
“The more I learn about my future, the more confusing and frightening it is.”  
“I’m sorry, Maze,” he pulled her into a hug. Kylo didn’t want to let go but he knew they needed to complete this mission. “When is the next time you are to see….”  
“I’m to be ready for the gala tonight, to be shown off like an object, lord bextrumas is throwing in honor of his sons upcoming nuptials to me,” she shook with anger. He knew how she felt about that, she was a human and deserved to be treated with respect, and he agreed. She went to the closet and looked for an evening gown that would please Lucias. He had picked everything out in the closet so she knew everything would be provocative.   
“Maze don’t worry. You will not marry him that I know.”  
“To hear you say my true name is both torture and ecstasy, how do you have that pull over me?” She asked. He laughed but not to make fun of her, he always felt she had pull over him.  
“I feel it’s the other way around.”  
Masro found her dress for the evening. The dress was lavender. It was an illusion sheath that was covered with beautiful lace appliqués in appropriate locations. The deep v-neck left little to the imagination. Chiffon loosely hung from the back and trailed on the floor, wrapping around at different heights around the front leaving a full body illusion view down one side. The chiffon smiled beautifully when she moved like a ball gown. Each breast had chiffon that tightly connected to her shoulders and draped down like a cape in the back. The back was sheer with lace appliqués from her shoulders down the sides to just above her rear. Masro finished with a deep purple high healed shoes and walked out of the closet.  
“Well, do I look terrible?” She asked. Kylo looked up and his jaw fell. He wanted to tear the dress from her body and throw her on the bed. To hide his thoughts, he put his shields up and turned away from her. “That bad? I’ll change.”  
“No,” he turned back. “I…don’t know how to say it with out you possibly getting offended.”  
“You’re not helping.”  
“I want to tear the dress from your body and ravage you, but I can’t do such a thing. I wish you didn’t have to wear such a dress for him.”  
“It’s nice to know I have that effect on you. You definitely have that effect on me,” she turned and went to the bath and finished her look with makeup and a change of hairstyle. She returned to the room; he had raided her closet for a cloak.  
“Beautiful, much too good for him. I’m going to be there,” he looked at her with lust filled eyes.  
“You need this then,” she handed him a mask. “It’s a masquerade, so you will fit in. Come in separately. I’ll see you at the party.”  
She placed her mask on and left the room. Kylo waited a small while letting the party get started so he could slip in. He wondered around her room, stopping in her study. She had sketches folded in a bag, he knew she like to draw but her skill had come along way from when she was a child. There were sketches of him when he was younger through when he last visited Naboo. He turned to a few more sketches, they were of them making love when he saw her last as a boy. He knew she had let her imagination help guide her on these but was very intrigued at their realism. Then there were sketches of him in the future as she saw through her visions, they never showed him falling to the dark side. Kylo put the sketches away and left through the balcony, force jumping down to head to the gala. He put the mask on Masro had given him.  
The party was very crowded, full of the nobles Of Naboo. Kylo hated their kind and knew Masro wasn’t fond of them. She and Lucias stood greeting guest and kylo could tell through their connection how unhappy she was.   
“I’m here,” he said in her mind. She stopped mid-greeting and looked for him knowing exactly where she felt him.   
“Good, I’m almost done here,” she smiled back at the guest and completed the greeting. Kylo watched as Lucius roughly grabbed Masro’s elbow leading her to a stairway. He headed towards them, doing everything to not draw attention by force freezing him and snapping his neck. Kylo was stopped by Guards that were placed at the bottom of the steps. He watched as they headed to a balcony and expected announcements to be given.   
“Good evening my esteemed guest. Tonight, is a joyous night as we announce the engagement of my oldest Son, Lucias to Masro Skpar,” he started. The crowd cheered and there were a few people near kylo that seemed confused as to why he was marrying a non-Nobel. “Tonight, we also have the extreme pleasure of hosting an esteemed member of the royal parliament, Cadmar Palpatine.”  
The name immediately got Kylo’s attention, he knew the last name as the name of the Sith Lord that became the emperor. This man was related to a great leader, kylo pushed his force out to see if he was force sensitive. He immediately got the attention of Palpatine, the man was dressed in ceremonial robes of deep purple and gold. He had long chestnut hair that flowed around his back and shoulders and his piercing blue eyes bored holes into kylo. He was at least in his late thirties or possibly older by some of the time that laid on his face. This man felt very familiar to him, but he had never seen him before.   
The party continued and Masro made her way downstairs, kylo was there with his hand held out for her. She smiled and took it as he led them to the dance floor.  
“I thought you hated dancing.”  
“Well, it’s not my favorite activity, but pleasing my wife….um…who is the man that was introduced,” kylo changed the subject.  
“Palpatine? Just a really creepy man. He’s been here since I’ve arrived. I feel like he leers at me, but I can never read him.”  
“Wait, you can’t scan his mind?”  
“No, he’s locked to me.”  
“He must be very powerful with the force. He is related to a powerful ruler.”  
“Yes, I’m aware of who he is related to. You should stay away from him; I don’t think it will lead to anything good.”  
“He might be why I’m here,” kylo said upsetting Masro.  
“Please be careful,” the song ended, and they bowed to each other. Lucias came and practically dragged Masro away from Kylo. He hated having to watch her have to be treated like that. Kylo headed off to find Palpatine, he expected him to be with Lord Bextrumas but was no where to be found. He sent his force out to find him, he felt Masro but had to ignore her and keep searching. Kylo felt him but he was no longer near the ballroom. He left in search of him, finding him in the main study of Lord Bextrumas.  
Palpatine was standing in front of a painting of the former Emperor, Sheev Palpatine.   
“You have great power to be able to detect mine,” Palpatine said, he turned toward Kylo. “Who are you?”  
“My name isn’t important. It’s not as significant as your name is,” kylo stood with his arms behind his back and legs slightly spread, in case he had to change quickly to a fighting stance.  
“Ahh it is the power of my Father you are interested in, as is everyone that hears the name Palpatine.”  
“I wasn’t aware he had a child.”  
“Most people aren’t privy to that information. When I was born, I was sent to the unknown region to be raised and protected. I came home to Naboo after his destruction. Now you know all about me, I’m interested in learning more about you and your abilities. I sense greatness from you.”  
“I already have a master and I’m loyal to him,” Kylo watch Palpatine’s face, he hissed a laugh.  
“Your feelings give you away, you’re only loyal because someone you love needs him.”  
“No, my master is wise. I welcome his teaching. He will lead me to become a great leader.”  
“If I learned anything from my father it was that, people in power don’t give up the power.”  
“Are you a Sith?”  
“The Sith died with my father and his apprentice. I believe in balance, as I can tell you do.”  
“Yes, you’re correct in your assessment, except I will bring the balance.”  
“You think highly of yourself.”  
“No, my wife has foreseen this. The gift of sight is one of her abilities, and I believe in her.”  
“Very intriguing. It was thought before that the bringer of balance had arrived.”  
“If you’re referring to Anakin Skywalker later Lord Vader, he was my grandfather,” Kylo stated, Palpatine turned towards Kylo with a serious look in his eyes.   
“The force is always the mastermind behind such meetings in the universe. Two powers such as ours in the same place at the same time, is not a coincidence,” Palpatine paced, he stopped and looked at kylo again narrowing his eyes, “Tell me why are you here?”  
“My mission is only on a need to know basis.”  
There was a knock at the door, Palpatine was distracted. Kylo took the moment to leave through the balcony. Kylo returned to Masro’s suite separately, coming back in through the balcony. He could feel her force closing in on the room and knew she would probably be escorted by the spoiled boy who thought he owned her. He sat on the balcony waiting until he heard her door open and close. When he glanced in, she was alone and headed for the bath then quickly to bed.   
“Master, can you hear me?”  
“Shim?”  
“Yes, though I’m your gateway. I can feel you are not just in her mind, but you have actually traveled to this time. You must be careful of revealing to much.”  
“Now there’s more difficulties around this. Thank you for letting me know,” he walked back into Masro room to watch her as she slept. His body ached with wanting her touch, knowing now they would be her true hands. She stirred and sat up looking at him, Masro reached a handout to him. She called him to her, kylo couldn’t fight it anymore and went to her bedside. Masro watched as he undressed, enjoying everything he revealed to her. She took his hand and pulled him into bed with her.   
Kylo kissed her releasing himself to her, he quickly found his way between her legs pushing her sleep dress up. Masro sat up to pull it completely off, kylo pushed her back down with a passionate kiss as he entered her. She cried a muffled scream into his mouth from the pain of him entering her. He pulled back, realizing what he had just done. In his selfishness, he realized they didn’t make love until she came to the academy. It wasn’t his place to take this moment from himself.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I…I think I’ve just done something terrible.”  
“It’s too late now let us finish what we started. Then I’ll pretend it never happened when I meet my Ben.”  
He looked at her, wanting desperately for this connection to the woman he loves. Kylo realized she wasn’t his wife, at least not yet. He pulled out of her and left the bed grabbing his clothes walking towards the bath. He quickly cleaned up and dressed. Kylo sent his force out and felt for her emotions. He expected anger but she was just hurt and felt rejected again.  
Kylo stayed there in deep thought, wondering why he was sent here. What was his purpose in all of this? Masro screamed from the other room, he grabbed his lightsaber heading out of the bath. He felt Masro’s fear, but she did something unexpected, she connected to his mind.   
“Don’t come any closer.”  
Kylo hid in the shadows, watching this predator go after his love. She was on her knees in front of him.  
“Show me your abilities, I know they’re more than just rumors.”  
“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you; I have no abilities.”  
He backhanded her, and she cried out.  
“Ben, stay back,” Masro spoke in his head. She knew he wanted to kill her attacker.  
“See what you made me do. If you were honest, I wouldn’t have to keep punishing you.”  
“I am being honest, if I were a force wielder, I would be at the new Jedi Academy. I’m here on Naboo, being given to you.”  
He angrily kicked her in the ribs, multiple times and left. Masro was trying to catch her breath from the pain. Her nose was bleeding from his back hand, she tried to stop the blood with her nightgown.  
“Why didn’t you let me kill him?” He growled at her.  
“How would that fix my predicament? I would be accused of the murder and most likely killed myself or sent to prison. I don’t need you to make things worse, you should just go back to your time you’ll be happier there,” she was angry, not at him just the life she was given.  
“No, I’m not. I can’t seem to ever be able to save you,” kylo looked at her with deep regret in her eyes.  
“It’s because I’m not worth saving, so stop trying,” she pushed past him to head towards the bath. He wanted to follow but decided against it. He went to follow the man she was betrothed to. Kylo stayed hidden in the shadows, his steps silent as he made his way down the hall after Lucias. He watched as the guards arrived to present him with a young woman, they pushed her into the room. Kylo realized she was gagged and bound so she couldn’t escape. In their hurried process they left the door open and he slipped in force jumping into the rafters.   
“This man is a monster,”he thought to himself. Kylo knew exactly what he intended for the young woman but needed a plan that would get her out alive. The guards left and Lucias stood looking at the scared woman.   
“We’re going to have fun tonight, then I’ll send your family money in the morning along with you. If you survive,” he grabbed her chin and slapped her face. She had panic in her eyes and tears streaming down her face. The gag prevented her screams, and the rope around her locked her in the kneeling position she was in. Kylo was angry for this young woman and Masro. He reached out and froze him and jumped from the rafters. “Who are you?”  
Kylo shoved the woman’s gag into Lucias mouth, and untied the woman, “I’m going to get you home safe.”  
She looked at him with grateful eyes, but fearful of speaking. Lucias was trying to work the gag out of his mouth, his eyes like fire when he looked at kylo. He held his hand in front of him, “You won’t remember meeting this young woman or me. Have her family sent the money promised because you owed them a debt.”  
“Am I free to leave, sir?” Kylo turned to her.  
“Yes, but it might be best for if I help you out the balcony back to your home,” he turned back to Lucias, something told him to pull his force from him. Lucias crumpled to the floor, he was tragically still breathing. Kylo had found that impressive as he didn’t know he could do that. He helped the girl out to the balcony, grabbing her he jumped. She didn’t live to far from there.  
It was the middle of Naboo’s night. Kylo returned to Masro’s balcony by exiting Lucias room’s balcony. He was knelt meditating, kylo was at a loss and was considering having Shim pull him out of this connection. He didn’t want to cause permanent damage.  
“Ky, my love.”  
The words instantly brought kylo out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes, looking for his Maze. He had not told her past self his name. Kylo saw her emerge from the shadows, it was his Maze he saw it in her eyes. She was still as she appeared to him in his room, covered in cuts and bruises.  
“Maze, my light and stars,” he ran to her, pulling her into his arm. “What’s going on? I was sent here when trying to rescue you.”  
“Yes, it’s because I’m trapped here. I feared coming out before now in case you were a trick sent by him.”   
“I’m sorry for what you’ve seen happen between me and your past self.”  
“It’s still me, and she needs you just as much as I do. It’s fine if things progress that way again, she needs the hope.”  
“I’m sorry you went through all of this. Do you remember me going back like this?” Masro pulled kylo in for a kiss.  
“Free her and you free me, but it can’t be through death. That will only give them power. Make her believe in you at all cost. Even if you have to fully reveal yourself. Don’t let anything happen to her, go now,” she faded away. Kylo walked back into Masro’s chambers, he looked at her bed and saw she wasn’t there.   
“Maze?” He pushed his power out and felt her in terrible pain. She was in the next room, a reading room. Laying in a pool of blood, her forearms slashed up to the bends in her arms. He had never known where those scars came from, but now he knew she had tried to kill herself. Kylo ran to her, grabbing some nearby blankets to put pressure on her wounds. He felt her life force still there.  
“Masro, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m here. Is there a med kit somewhere in here?” She didn’t answer him. He jumped up running towards her bathroom, opening every cabinet throwing things everywhere. He finally found a small kit he could use on her and rushed back. After a few minutes of going over her wounds with the laser healer she was healed. He shot another item into her neck and that helped her come to. She looked him angrily.  
“Why did you save me? You should have let me die.”  
“Never, I love you. I could never let anything like that happen.”  
“You don’t love me; you feel bad for me. You love her, who I could become if I live,” she looked at him with angry eyes. Kylo tried to help her up, but she refused his help weakly stumbling to her feet. Masro went back towards her bed, intending to sleep but he pulled her arm. She snapped at him, “What?”  
Kylo pulled her in for a kiss, his Masro said he needed to make her believe him at all cost. She melted in his arms against him but pulled back from his lips.   
“I’ve waited so long for Ben to come save me. Do I have to wait eight years?”  
“No, it’s much sooner than that. I may not be Ben anymore, but I can also save you. You just need to believe in me.”  
“How can I believe in someone that rejects me, at every turn of my life?” He knew she meant all the times he had left her. She pulled from him and went to climb in bed, he stopped her again. Kylo looked into her eyes so intensely she had to look away.   
“I’ve never rejected you. Our lives are complicated, things have happened to separate us, but we are drawn back together always,” he reached to take her nightgown off, but she stopped him.  
“I can’t,” Masro pulled from him and went to her balcony. She always felt the calmest looking at the sky above. He took his tunic off and laid it on her couch and followed her out. Masro was knelt on the ground, he felt her power flowing from her. It called to his soul, he knelt besides her closing his eyes. Kylo released his full power purposely knowing the effect it would have on Masro but underestimated the effect it would have on him. She gasped, in fear causing him to open his eyes.   
“What’s happened to you?” She backed away, fear prominent on her face turning to run at his sign of coming after her. As he turned, he saw his reflection in the glass balcony doors, seeing the red glow of his eyes. He knew his face would have changed to look like the brother from mortis.   
“Maze,” his voice changed, so it was as though he was speaking dozens of times at the same time. Kylo followed after her, she was nowhere to be seen inside. He closed his eyes and pulled her force to him; she was in front of him shaking when he opened his eyes. Kylo reached his hand up to her cheek. “Don’t be afraid, I did this for you. To save you. I would do anything for you.”  
Masro raised a hand to his body slowly sliding it up to his face, running her fingers over his cheek lowering his face to hers. She kissed him, letting his power flow through her. Masro pulled him to her bed, they kissed again. He lifted her nightgown, she let him take it off her, so she stood naked before him. Masro reached for his pants unbuckling them. Kylo helped Masro on to the bed and climbed up after her.   
He looked down on her, still flowing with power. The void of his eyes was flowing down his face to his body, like markings of war from Dathomir. Kylo lowered him self to kiss her, quickly entering her, Bringing a cry from her. He thrust in and out of her bringing cry after cry from her. He moaned her name in ecstasy. Kylo held off his finish wanting to bring her the most pleasure, he reached down to help bring her more pleasure while he began to roughly pull in and out of her. She arched under him reaching her climax, he kissed her as he continued until he finished. They stayed silent, Kylo pushed his force back and he started to slowly return to normal. Kylo pulled out of her, keeping eye contact.  
“How will you save me? Will you kill them?”  
“I can’t, it’s not the solution. I don’t know how yet, but I will.”  
“I believe you. Thank you for showing me your true self,” she moved off the bed to head for the bathroom. Kylo felt the room presence change.  
“Did you watch?” He asked the air around him.  
“I didn’t need to, I lived it,” Masro emerged from the shadows stopping in front of him. She was worse than when he just saw her last, he looked at her in shock. “It meant everything to me, that you gave yourself so completely to me.”  
“How is this happening to you?”  
“My torturer is here.”  
“How do I save you?”  
“It’s clouded, I don’t know. I believe in you,” Masro kissed him, leaving him wanting more from his Masro before she disappeared. Kylo wiped his tears away, when he heard young Masro returning to bed. He turned and saw she had dressed for a mission.  
“Where are you going?”  
“We are going to explore everything and maybe we’ll find something of use here. If I try and just leave, they will send everything after me to bring me back. I know Lucias would stop at nothing to find me, I need something else.”  
“It’s to dangerous for you to do that,” he stood crossing his arms. She reached out with the force to destroy the chair next to her with out looking away from him. “Ok, your ability has grown. We will be careful, and you will listen to me.”  
“Don’t I always?”  
“No, you never listen. If I don’t fix this, it’s not just on you. I will die, and my wife.”  
She nodded as he ran in the bathroom for a quick clean up and change. He clicked his lightsaber on his belt, she looked at it for the first time and knew it would be the color of blood when it lit. Kylo saw her looking at the hilt and waited to see the disappointment in her eyes. Masro gave him only thanks in her eyes, she knew it was for her that he changed.   
“Let’s go.”  
Guards were placed at her door, so she opened it to call them acting alarmed.  
“Guards, help. There’s an intruder,” they ran in, kylo wanted to run them through but used his force instead freezing them.   
“Do you know about your mind-altering ability?”  
“My What?”  
“I take that as a no. I need you to alter these guards’ minds. An alteration take root deeply in the mind never changing unless restored by you, where a force order fades away eventually, and they remember.”  
“How do I do that?”  
“Reach out with your force. You told me you head deep in their mind where the memory is formed and use the force to create a new permanent memory of your choice. I know, from experience, it’s stronger if you touch their forehead.”  
“I will try. I can’t make any guarantees.”  
“All you can do is try, but it needs to work.”  
“Thanks, no pressure or anything.” Masro reached out to one of the guards kneeling next to him, kylo had used the force to knock them out. She scanned his mind seeing the memory forming about them. Masro pulled with the force to delete the memory. “You will return to your quarters until early morning. You did not see me or this gentleman leave. You will not try and stop us, nor will you mention it to anyone.”  
The guards woke up rising to their feet. They turned and left, and with them Masro and Kylo.   
“I can’t believe I did it. I didn’t know such a power existed. It was exhilarating,” Masro beamed.  
“You did very well. I prefer you not to use the ability on me, but I know you will eventually, and I forgive you for it.”  
“It must have been important, or I wouldn’t have done it.”  
“I believe you thought so.”  
They walked searching room after room for something that could help them in their mission. Kylo came across what he assumed was their accounting room. There were credits everywhere, he sent out his thoughts to call Masro. She appeared a few minutes later.   
“I’ve never seen so many credits,” she spoke in Kylo’s mind.   
“I think you should take some for when you’re free of here.”  
“It feels wrong to steal.”  
“After what that…that…after what he’s done to you! No, take some they won’t miss it.”  
Masro stuffed her pockets with credits, knowing the clothing on her back would be all she would be allowed to leave with.   
“Someone’s coming!” Kylo force pushed Masro so she would be out of sight.  
“Hey you! Stop! What are you doing in here?! Their!” The guard charged at kylo. He force threw him out of the room grabbing Masro hand and making a run for it. The guard was unconscious on the ground but there were more rounding the hall where they were headed. Kylo turned them trying to keep Masro in the shadows so the guards wouldn’t recognize her. They raced back to her room trying not to get caught, using the force to push out distractions. They laughed when they made it and closed the door. Masro leaned against it trying to catch her breath.   
“I need another shower after a run like that,” Masro walked towards the bath, followed by Kylo.  
“How about a bath instead? I can join you,” he suggested, she looked at him a bit suspicious at his request. Masro drew the bath and began to undress in front of him, he followed pulling her to him when they were naked. “Your beauty puts the stars to shame.”  
She blushed and looked away. She wasn’t used to this kind of affection, her life consisted of people shutting her down at every corner because of her abilities. Kylo reached out and used his hand to gently turn her face towards his. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart, he helped her into the bath, following after himself. Kylo sat on a bench built into the large bath, it was customary to be built that way on Naboo. Masro stood there unsure of what he wanted from her, she felt very exposed and moved her arms across her body to hide.  
“Don’t hide, you’re beautiful, I want to see you.” Masro dropped her arms and watched kylo look her body over. “Come, I’ll show you what I want. Although I hope you want it as well,” he reached his hand towards her, which she took. He helped her straddle his legs, she reached her hands out and felt his chest sliding her hands slowly lower. Their breathing changed as they both anticipated what was coming. Kylo’s hands slid around Masro’s rear lifting her, so her hand could help him into her. He enjoyed watching her as his manhood slid into her. She closed her eyes and gasped from the pain and pleasure. Kylo lifted and lowered her drawing more sounds of pain from Masro. He stopped, looking at her with concern.  
“Do you not like it?” He asked her. She opened her eyes to look into his.  
“I’m not used to someone of your size, it’s….very generous,” she looked down as she it, He chortled. His face clouded with pain as realization came to it, he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.  
“Has Lucias taken advantage of you?”  
“I wish to not speak of him, when we’re being intimate. It will ruin my memory of this moment,” she moved in a way to draw his attention back to sex, making him growl as she moved. He was impressed she knew how he would like it. Kylo brought Masro in for another kiss, progressing rougher as she moved them closer to finishing. He lowered his kiss to her neck as she continued to bring them pleasure, his hands wrapped around her, clawing down her back. Masro came with a cry of ecstasy and felt him release into her. She pulled off of him, grabbing a cloth and soap.   
Masro moved kylo so she could wash him, ever so slowly like a message. He cried out in pleasure as she washed his hands releasing his aches. When she was done, he pulled her back to his lap, his face changed.  
“You’re my Masro, Just younger. You don’t need to become anyone else. I never want you to change who you are.”  
“But I have to be alone after you leave, knowing it will be several years before I get to meet you again.”  
“You meet Ben again in about three years.”  
“You are not Ben anymore, you said so your self. You’re so much more, my vision of you since we were children. It will almost be disappointing to wait for you to emerge.”  
“It’s very important that you help him, everything must happen as you have foreseen for Me to emerge. When you do see him again, please remember he is young and has made mistakes, but he loves you no matter what.”  
Masro stood to exit the bath, kylo helped her out. They dressed in silence, Masro was heading towards her bed.  
“You didn’t answer my question about Lucias,” he followed her, she turned back towards him.   
“Yes, many times. Usually after he beats me, I just got lucky he left last night. What you’ve shared with me lets me know…”she trailed off as tears escaped her eyes. “It let’s me know someone does care what happens to me, I’m not alone.”  
She climbed into bed, kylo went to her balcony. He hated his younger self, for putting Masro through this. Kylo was glad he killed Ben. If he had taken her away or at least come back for her she would not be in this situation. Kylo tried to remember why he never returned after their encounter in the woods. It was like his memory was walled off to him, he turned back towards the room with the thought she had altered his memory. Though he knew it couldn’t be her, he just showed her she had this ability. He knew what he did, but not why.  
There was a muffled cry from the room, kylo turned and dashed towards the balcony doors, but they were pulled shut. He grabbed at them, and even with great force they would not budge. He tried breaking the glass and his last resort, grabbing his lightsaber he tried to cut through. The lightsaber would not penetrate the door, shocking him. Kylo ran and jumped down a balcony, but that door shut him as as the one above did.   
Kylo tried various balconies with no luck, he force jumped back to Masro’s. Pushing his force into it made the drapes flutter, he could see Lucias had mounted Masro from behind and was roughly thrusting in and out of her. She turned towards the doors he stood at and kylo could see the tears stream down her cheeks. He lit his lightsaber again and slashed at her door in frustration and anger, though it didn’t penetrate the door was damaged. Kylo realized it was her that locked him out.   
“Let me in, Maze. I can’t let him do this to you.”  
She didn’t answer him, Lucias punched her in the back and she regained her submissive composure. Kylo’s anger was beyond anything he had felt before, he released his full force instantly turning himself back into his Mortis self. His power was flowing out of him, pushing against Masro’s force block. Kylo easily broke through blowing the doors open. Lucias turned towards him. He screamed pulling out of Masro, crawling across the bed to escape Kylo. Masro ran naked to block Kylo.   
“Ben, Stop,” she ordered. “You can’t kill him. You have honor, I know you do. His death won’t fix this, as much as he deserves it.”  
“No, he hurt you. I can’t let him live,” kylo shot force lightning out of his fingertips around Masro to Lucias. He screamed in excruciating pain. Masro knew the soldiers would try and come in so she force locked the door. She slowly walked towards kylo, placing her hand on his chest. Kylo stopped his force lightning and looked at Masro.   
“Please,” she whispered.  
“How can you protect him?”  
“I’m not, I’m protecting you.”  
Kylo pushed Masro out of the way, saving her from the blaster shot Lucias got off. He froze it, moving out of the way. Kylo released the shot and let it continue on its path, as he headed towards Lucias. He scrambled to try and get away from Kylo, who force froze him. Masro backed up grabbing her robe to put on. Kylo grabbed the blaster from Lucias, holding it back towards Masro to grab.   
“I’ll modify his memory, like you taught me. You said death is not the way. My love, please.”  
He turned towards her; the words she spoke called to him. Kylo dropped to his knees painfully returning to his normal self. Masro held her hand out to Lucias.  
“Lucias, you will not remember this man. Nothing he has done today or in the past. You will not remember what happened tonight and will think you had too much mead.”  
“Maze, make him forget you.”  
“I can’t, they will come after me because his father and mine will know I did something to him.”  
“Return to your suite and pull the guards off my door,” she ordered Lucias who complied. Masro dropped in front of kylo. He looked up at her, wanting her but knowing she had just been violated by another. He felt ashamed at his selfish thoughts. Masro felt his turmoil with in and placed her hand on his cheek. It made him look her in the eyes. “For you, I always have passion and want.”  
Masro pulled him towards her bed, needing him to comfort her. She pulled him in for a kiss, while he moved between her legs. Kylo untied her robe, revealing his sought-after treasure. He pulled himself out and pushed into her. She didn’t cry a painful cry this time, as she was already ready for him from her unwanted romp with Lucias. Kylo thrust much more roughly than the other two times. Masro quickly climaxed but kylo kept thrusting for his and to bring as many to Masro as he could. She cried out many times the name he hated so, kylo wanted her to scream his true name. He was tempted to tell her his name but decided against it. As he grew closer to his climax, kylo cried her name out trying to quiet his moans for her. They came to climax together, bringing their lips together passionately rolling over in bed.  
Masro fell asleep in Kylo’s arms, he was still trying to calm his heart. The drapes moved as through there was wind, but he knew that wasn’t why. Kylo slid out from underneath Masro, laying her gently on the bed. He pulled his pants closed and force called his lightsaber. Kylo wanted to make sure there were no enemies on the balcony.  
When he was close enough the wind billowed the curtains again. Kylo felt thrown into a memory, as though he had lived it before. She stood just beyond, wearing just a cloak that flowed around her. It was sheer, she hadn’t appeared to him in such provocative clothing before. Kylo stood admiring her body that he loved.  
“Maze, my love.”  
She turned towards him; tears fell from her eyes running through the blood on her face dropping onto her body covered in blood. Masro stumbled coughing blood, kylo caught her. He looked her over, Masro’s body was covered in wounds. She reached her arm up, it quivered as she touched his cheek.  
“Ky…lo,” she coughed choking on the blood in her throat, “Palp…a…tine.”  
Masro disappeared in his arms, he didn’t know if she had been released to the force and that thought terrified him. His anger built; he should have known it would be someone like him doing this to Masro. Kylo grabbed his tunic and finished dressing before heading off to destroy Palpatine.  
Kylo’s anger built as he walked the halls of the villa towards his enemy. He would pay, kylo wanted to crush him. He felt his force building inside him, releasing itself to change him. Kylo knew when he saw Palpatine again he would have the eyes of a demon. In front of the door kylo reached his hand out and blew the doors in splinters and debris flying everywhere.   
Palpatine was waiting for kylo, looking out the balcony. He turned revealing a face with a mask. He lowered the hood of his cloak to reveal his hair that he had adorned at the party was a hair piece. Palpatine walked slowly towards kylo.   
“I see that you received my message,” He chortled as he waved his hand. Masro’s body appeared on the floor between them. She was still nearly lifeless, it pulled at Kylo’s heart to see her wanting to run to her, but he chose to stand his ground. Palpatine pulled a dagger out of one of his sleeves, it almost seemed to glow. Using the force, he shot it at Masro, kylo reached out to stop it.   
“Her suffering ends now. You will release her spirit and I’ll give you a merciful quick death.”  
“That’s not much incentive for me, besides I enjoy the pain I’ve inflicted,” their force was fighting against each other’s. “Her tears and screams bring me joy. Though I may have gone a bit overboard in my message to you.”  
Kylo reached deeper into himself to bring more force out of his surroundings into himself, he pushed it at Masro’s spirit hoping it would work and move her. Palpatine’s eyes widened at Kylo’s show of strength as Masro’s body moved safely behind a couch. Kylo released the dagger knowing it would stab into the ground with Palpatine’s force behind it.   
“I seemed to have underestimated your abilities. Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as our forefathers did.”  
“I will never join you. Masro is my other half, your torture of her burns into my soul scaring it. You will pay for what you did.”  
“What I did? I pushed you to become more powerful than you have ever dreamt.”  
“All her torture has, been you? Everything I’ve saved her from?”  
“Yes, it has all been a trial for you. I meditated a great deal with the force, it showed me you in a vision long ago. I needed to mold you and shape you. Putting the idea in your mother’s head was too easy.”  
“No, I don’t believe you. I control my destiny.”  
“If you believe that, your Master has taught you nothing. Join me.”  
The force in the room changed, kylo knew Masro had awaken but also knew Palpatine could feel it as well. The dagger between the two of them began shaking as it made its way out of the wood floor, drawing their attention. It flew in Masro’s direction slicing through the couch. Masro reached up grabbing the powerful dagger. She pulled on the power the dagger held, it filled her with enough energy to become solid. Kylo held his lightsaber pointed towards Palpatine as he made his way towards Masro.  
“Maze?” When he made his way around the couch, he saw her body had transformed and her wounds had healed. When she looked at him, she was almost unrecognizable. Her eyes held pain beyond anything he had seen before. She stood holding onto the dagger, knowing it was what gave her the ability to stabilize her presence.   
“Demon, you have tortured me for the last time. It is now the time of Ren,” Masro held her hand out to Palpatine ready to strike with the force.  
“You can never be rid of me. I will be with you forever if you destroy me now. You will be consumed by my force spirit, driven mad and never fulfill your destiny.”  
Masro lowered her hand, she understood the gravity of what he said. Killing him would ruin Kylo’s future. She had spent her life trying to keep him on his path, sacrificed much of her happiness.   
“Leave now and live,” kylo started, the gravity of his words setting in, “Never return to Naboo, never come near my wife again. Leave her in peace to heal.”  
Palpatine released a sudden burst of force, Masro pushed kylo out of the way taking the blunt of the power with the dagger. Kylo shot out force lightning melting his mask to his face. Palpatine screamed an unnatural sound, making Masro and kylo cover their ears. Palpatine escaped through the window, kylo ran after him but he was no where to be seen. He closed his eyes feeling with the force and felt only Masro’s. He realized that night of the party it was his Masro’s force he had felt and ignored while searching for Palpatine.  
Kylo returned to Masro side, the dagger had shattered, and she had become translucent with the force again.  
“You’re free now, my love. Will you return to your body?”  
“I am going to try. I love you kylo,” she kissed him momentarily becoming solid before fading away. Kylo returned back to young Masro’s room. She sat up in bed covering herself with her quilt when he walked in.   
“What has happened? I felt a disturbance in the force,” her voice held concern as she looked at kylo.   
“I saved my wife’s soul. It is time for me to leave. I know you will be able to speak your mind now and be able to leave this unwanted marriage.”  
“No,” she began to cry, “You always leave me. What did I do to deserve to always be alone?”  
Kylo walked to her side of the bed, looking her deep in the eyes.  
“Our souls are connected; we are one life split into two bodies. Because of this you will never truly be alone.”  
“It sure doesn’t feel that way.”  
“I’m sorry. You knew I would have to return home.”  
“Yes, but it doesn’t hurt any less. Will you leave right away?”  
“I will stay the night but be gone before you wake,” he reached down to kiss her pushing her back on the bed. She helped kylo undress as he continued to kiss her. Kylo moved behind Masro embracing her. As he spooned her, he slid his hardened manhood in to her wet and waiting womanhood. They cried out together as he slid in and out of her. His arms held her to him as he continued. She turned her head towards him Kylo’s lips met hers. He lowered one hand to increase her pleasure, making her cry an orgasmic scream. She reached her hand to grope his body. Kylo’s thrust sped up as did his hand in pleasure for Masro. They screamed as they reached their climax. Masro turned in Kylo’s arms to look at him. They kissed as they held each other.  
“Thank you for giving me hope and strength. You have always been my Sky,” her tears started again, kylo wiped them away and held her as she fell asleep. A few hours later, kylo crawled out of bed looking at Masro.   
“Ky,” she reached and touched his shoulder. He turned towards his Masro.   
“You were supposed to go home, my love.”  
“You are my home.”  
“I’m leaving, I’m going to have Shim pull me out of our mind connection.”  
“No, not yet. She will need you one more time, it’s clear to me now as it wasn’t when he was controlling me.”  
“Then I’ll stay.”  
“She can’t know you stayed. It will become clear; you need to leave she will wake soon.”  
They kissed and Masro disappeared. Kylo dressed and ran off to hide, he knew where she would confront them. He heard a commotion as people were closing in on the room. He felt Masro’s force and knew she was close.   
“I will never love you Lucias. I gave my heart and soul to another long ago,” Masro said.  
“And yet here you are, he is not by your side. This man does not love you back. I could provide everything for you and our future children. Plus take care of your family. Are you willing to give that all up?”  
“Yes, if I have to give everything up including him then I will, you and I do not belong together. I belong to no one,” Masro turned to leave. Lucias had grown angry, pulling a blaster out of his coat. Kylo jumped from the rafter he was hidden in to save Masro as the shot went off. It hit him in the stomach, a fatal shot. He heard Masro scream the most heart wrenching sound as he began to fall. She reached out with the force and crushed the gun, running to kylo.  
“Why? You were supposed to leave. You should have let me die,” tears fell from her face as she watched him struggling to hold on. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Kylo felt it as she was pushing her life force into him.  
“No, Masro, my love. You must live, you must save the other me. Make sure he becomes me,” kylo breathed out.   
“Becomes who? Please tell me your name.”  
“Kylo,” he whispered.  
“My sky? that’s who you’ve always been to me. I’m so sorry.”  
A bright light appeared blinding them, his Masro, his light appeared from it. She walked up and sat on the other side, looked from kylo to her younger self. She grabbed the hand of her younger self and closed her eyes. Together building enough life force to push into kylo, breathing life as they healed him.   
“How did we do that?” Young Masro asked.  
“True love. You’re free, you must go to complete his mission.”  
Young Masro stood, she looked at the Bextrumas then to her father.   
“None of you will ever control me again. If you come after me, you’ll regret it,” Masro built her force and blew the wall out behind her. Turning to give kylo one last look before walking into the light. 

Kylo came to with a gasp, looking up at Shim. He turned to Masro, when the alarms started going off. Her body was seizing. The medical team came in, to work on her. Kylo watched them remove her breathing apparatus, but she didn’t wake. Soon her body stabilized.  
“What’s happening?” Kylo asked with concern.  
“I don’t know what you did, but she is breathing on her own again. Her readings are normal again, you saved her,” the attendant said leaving.  
“We did it, Shim. Thank you, for helping me save her. I am in your debt.”  
“It was an honor to help, master. I will retire to my room. It’s been nearly two weeks and I’m exhausted.”  
“Two weeks?” She nodded and patted him on the shoulder, leaving. Kylo turned to Masro in her stasis pod.   
“My love, we are one step closer to waking you. I hope you’re at peace, at least for now.”  
“I am,” he turned and saw her standing there. Kylo hugged her making her solid by his touch, crying from happiness to see her. She pushed him down on the chair in the room, lifting her nightgown to straddle his legs. Kylo reached out and force locked the doors. “You deserve a reward.”  
His breathing quicken as she slid her hands down his chest towards his pants.   
“You wouldn’t be competing with yourself to show me how good a lover you are, would you?”  
“Perhaps.”  
“You don’t need to, trust me, but I’m not going to turn down a reward from my wife,” he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She unbuckled his pants pulling him out and stroking him. Kylo pulled back to look in her eyes. Masro moved to mount him, bringing cries from them both. He watched her ride him, she reached down to add to her pleasure. Kylo lifted Masro pushing her against the wall, so he could get as rough as he wanted. They finished together, just holding each other.  
“Ky…” she let it trail off, he lowered her to the ground.  
“Maze, What’s wrong?”  
“Now that I’m free I need to conserve my life force. It takes a lot of me to project myself. Until you wake me, this will be our last encounter. Unless something happens.”  
“No, I need you. I need you to keep me on the right path,” he broke down, knowing her body wouldn’t even been healed enough for removal from stasis for a few more years.  
“I’m right here always,” she touched his chest over his heart. “I can always hear you, even if I can’t respond. I believe in you Kylo Ren.”  
“You cannot go yet. I need to know what happened after you left there and before the academy.”  
“It’s a story for another time.”  
“No. If I don’t get to speak with you again for several years, I deserve this,” he said angrily.  
“I hate it when you’re angry with me. This story will satisfy one anger and replace it with another. I will show you,” she kissed him again.

Masro was on a ship, heading off of Naboo, determined to find Ben. She wanted him to become the man that saved her this day. It would almost be disappointing to see Ben, when she wanted Kylo. She looked out the small window in her quarters watching as Naboo became smaller and smaller, until light speed made it disappear completely. She had heard rumors that Skywalker was on tattooine, Masro was hoping that Ben would be with him.   
The ship landed in Mos Eisley, Masro and some other passengers disembarked. She only had a small pack on her back to worry about. A great fear fell over Masro as she realized she had never left Naboo before. Even flights with Ben they stayed in the atmosphere. Masro pulled the hood up on her cloak and went in search of Skywalker, she pushed her force out hoping that would help her search.   
A joyous feeling hit her when she felt Ben’s force call back to her. Masro headed toward the feeling, she stopped short when she indeed saw Ben, but he was with another woman. He gave her his smile that Masro had hoped was reserved for only her. They looked around and then kissed. Masro grew very angry, pulling in life force from her surroundings. Her surroundings her all turned black with decay. She pushed that power towards them pushing them apart.   
Masro walked up to them, using the force to choke the woman Lifting her from her feet. She turned and looked Ben, putting as much disappointment and anger as she could into her eyes. Masro knew she would be covered in bruises still from her fight to freedom and must look as he has never seen her. He knew she had power, but he had never seen her draw on dark side power. Ben didn’t even try and fight or help. Masro dropped the woman turning to leave. Ben followed after her.  
“Maze, wait. I’m so sorry. What happened to you?”  
Masro turned to him, her eyes held such anger that he took a step back.   
“How dare you call me that. That name is reserved for the man that loves and cares about me. You no longer do either. You don’t deserve to know what happened to me!”  
“I’m sorry I failed you. You didn’t deserve that.”  
“You need to change into the man I know you can be. This path that you’re currently on can only lead you to destruction. You are destined for so much more.”  
Ben pulled Masro into the nearest building, it was abandoned. They looked at each other for a long moment. Though she was immensely angry with him, she knew he was her future and his importance to the galaxy.  
“I do love you. I—“  
“I know you do, show me that you still love me. Make me feel it,” she cut him off. Ben walked up to her releasing his force, it rushed against her body looking for its other half. Reluctantly she dropped her shields again and allowed her force to meet his. Ben reached out and pulled Masro to him, bending down to kiss her. Their souls connected, reminding Masro of her love for Ben not just who he will become. Their kiss became more passionate, he pushed her up against a wall. Their hands groped each other. Without pulling his lips from hers he reached down and unbuckled her pants, she let him. He did pull away to help her out of them, then undid his own. Ben was ready to go for her, he lifted Masro up using the wall as leverage and moved to slide inside.   
She looked him in the eyes, he felt the same as Kylo but knew he wasn’t him, not yet. Masro kissed Ben closing her eyes to think of Kylo’s deep thrust that penetrated her soul. He continued until he finished and pulled out. Ben looked her in the eyes, wondering what happened to bring Masro to him.   
“I want you to stay away from that woman. If I find out otherwise, I will kill her. Don’t think I’m not serious.”  
“Maze, I pledge my self to only you. There is nothing there. I close my eyes and imagine she’s you. I will never touch Eulalie again. I’m sorry,” he knelt in front of Masro. Masro held her hand out.  
“You won’t remember seeing me today, but your promise is ingrained in your soul. You will not touch Eulalie sexually again. You won’t believe her that she was attacked by me or anyone. Remember your love for me, and know I love you deeply. Now go, return to your uncle.”  
Ben stood fixed himself and left, Masro dressed and went to leave. She returned her hood but was confronted by Eulalie with a lit lightsaber. She tried to attack Masro, but thanks to some training Ben provided her as a child she was easily able to evade the strikes. Except one, it burned through her robe going straight to Masro’s arm. Masro’s anger built and she pushed it into her force, lifting the heavy crates that were close to them. She felt a pull at them in the opposite direction. Looking she saw Skywalker, standing there holding his hand out.   
Eulalie tried to attack Masro because of this distraction but Masro turned her focus and force on her, blowing her into the wall. Out of anger Masro pushed her force into the crates causing them to explode, she force jumped to the top of the nearest building. Her hood fell as she looked at Skywalker one last time before heading to the shipping yards.   
“Where are you heading? can I buy passage on your ship?” Masro asked a doc worker.  
“Mandalor, credits always talk my language.”  
“Good, that’s where I’m headed.”

Masro pulled back from kylo, he was in a bit of shock from the events. Kylo looked at her, a bit lost for words.  
“Why didn’t you stay?”  
“Neither one of us was ready for what needed to happen. So, I went to Mandalore and joined their academy. I learned many skills, but it was just filler. Perhaps someday I’ll tell you of my adventure of what happened there. When it felt like the right time, I left there to pursue my place at the Jedi academy and by your side. By the way, I Might not be welcomed on mandalor any more because of my escape. Are you angry?”  
“Why?”  
“Because I manipulated you to become Kylo. I knew about my mind-altering ability because of you and used it on you all along to push you to be him.”  
“No, I’m grateful to be myself finally. I’m free because of you, I love you very much for wanting the best for me. I will do everything in my power to save you as soon as it’s possible you have gone through so much just to make sure I reached my destined self.”  
“I know you will save me. I love you my husband,” she walked back towards her body. The room lit up blinding kylo, and then just as quickly it was gone and so was, she. He left the sick bay, unsure of how to feel.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the occasion of their fourth wedding anniversary, kylo awoke to a summons from his Master. Instead of his usual summon to the inner sanctum he was called away to his master’s new ship, the supremacy. Before he disembarked, kylo went to see Masro in her chamber. Kylo opened her chamber sitting next to her; he grabbed one of her hands.  
“Happy anniversary my light and Stars,”kylo looked lovingly at her. “I’m sorry that once again we celebrate in the sick bay.”He sat in silence for a few minutes just staring off into space, knowing he had saved her soul put him at ease but her continued loss to him enraged him. “Masro, I’ve been having doubts that I made the right choice following Snoke. He claims to have endless power that he will help me unlock to save you but you’re all but dead still!” He stood punching the closes wall in anger, his hand burst open covering the wall with blood.   
Kylo turned back towards Masro, “I wish you were here to guide me. You always kept me on the right path.” He leaned down to kiss her, wishing with all of himself that she could return it. “I must go, snoke summoned me away. I love you with all of myself.”  
Kylo closed her chamber feeling like he was closing a funeral pyre for burning. He left the sick bay heading for his command shuttle to make the trip to his master’s ship. Kylo didn’t bother wrapping the wound on his hand because it reminded him, he was alive. His ship landed on the Supremacy and kylo marched towards his master’s throne room.   
The doors opened revealing a large room, separated by a bridge. Kylo looked down one side as he crossed and saw it went directly to space only blocked by a force field. He continued towards his master seeing the enormity of the room covered in crimson drapes. There were snoke’s red guard at various locations through out. Kylo knew Snoke called them his Elite Praetorian guard, but outside of the throne room everyone called them Red guards.   
There in the center of everything was a stone throne in a shape reminiscent of Lord Vader’s Castle on Mustafar. On the throne sat his master in Golden robes. Kylo knelt at the end of the balcony to his master. His thoughts in chaos over Masro. Snoke looked at Kylo a moment before kylo spoke.  
“It’s an honor to be summoned for the rare occurrence to meet in person,” kylo removed his helmet holding it under his arm. He continued to play the part of a good soldier even though he had great doubts in his Master. Snoke stood from his golden throne walking slowly towards Kylo. He looked up at his Master not quite sure as to what he was doing. Snoke lifted his hand bringing it quickly down to strike kylo. He spit blood as he fell backwards.  
“Do you think me a fool?” Snoke asked as kylo scrambled to his feet. Snoke reached a hand out using the force to choke kylo lifting him from the ground. Kylo reached for his neck trying to concentrate on breaking Snoke’s hold.   
“Mas- ter…” Kylo choked out. Snoke dropped him letting him gasp for breath. “I still follow you with my entire allegiance.”  
“Do you? Even now you knell there doubting my power.”  
“You promised Masro would be returned to me; that I would have the power to save her. It’s been four years and she lays in that chamber as if it were day one!”  
“If you doubt my power so much, don’t follow me to Dagobah. Return to your shuttle and run back to your encapsulated wife that you will never be strong enough to save with out me.”  
“What’s on Dagobah? But a dead relic of the old ways of the Jedi. Skywalker spoke of his trainings with Yoda.”  
“Fool! Have I taught you nothing thing? That planet holds an ancient temple of the Sith and Jedi. Long before the Jedi Master Yoda came to die there. Don’t look so surprised, the force is all giving if you give yourself entirely to it.”  
“I’m sorry master for having my doubts. I know you are wise,” kylo recited standing. His master led him out of the throne room surrounded by the red guard.   
“Tell me Kylo, what else has Skywalker told you about Dagobah?”  
“He was sent there by the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi to complete his Jedi training with the Jedi Master Yoda. Both evaded the Jedi purge by disconnecting themselves from the force.”  
“Did he speak of his trainings?” They loaded onto Kylo’s command shuttle seeing that they had traveled to the Dagobah system.   
“Many times. I wish to be done speaking of Skywalker. He is the reason for all my loss,” kylo looked off into space; just waiting for them to land. Snoke spoke no more knowing kylo was going to be pushed beyond anything he had experienced in the past. The ship landed in the murky mashes of the planet; they both felt the power of the planet before the doors even lowered.   
“My Elite praetorian guard,” snoke started to disembark, “you are to stay here. I will summon you should I need you.”  
Kylo followed loyally behind Snoke, unsure of his current situation. Snoke seemed to have no problem traveling through the mashes not tripping on anything; while kylo continuously had to keep pulling himself out of the marshes. He was becoming angrier and angrier as they traveled farther and farther from the command shuttle.  
“Where are we heading, Master?”  
“You will see soon enough.”   
They stopped at a cliff overlooking a bit of forest and more murky waters. Kylo hated to think of the creatures in the marshes, almost afraid of them because of a loss of control they would cause. Kylo felt too late his master’s release of power closing quickly around his neck and knew he had been brought here to die. Snoke pushed Kylo off the cliff dangling him over the marshes.   
He realized his master had not pulled his abilities and concentrated on pulling himself back onto the edge of the cliff. Snoke pushed back against Kylo’s Powers. Kylo reached for his lightsaber throwing it towards Snoke. He reached out with his ability and lit it as it flew surprising Snoke; who dropped Kylo. He pulled his force back pushing himself into the air and Jumped back on the cliff.  
“What was that?! You tried to kill me!”  
“I did nothing of the sort. Now take your weapon,” snoke handed kylo his lightsaber back.   
“It was a test? Like in the Rarlech System?”  
“Follow me,” snoke ignored his question. They stopped in front of a cave, both of them felt the immense power flowing from it. Kylo shivered with the coolness pulsing out of the cave filling with a sense of dread. He knew the stories that Skywalker had told him of the Darkside cave. “You will learn what you fear in this cave. It will help you break your barriers causing you to hold back your power.*The cave is power. And darkness. And you will enter."  
“What's in there?"  
“Only what you've been too weak to bury."*  
“I fear nothing,” Kylo held a soldier’s stance but even he knew his statement was untrue.  
“We shall see,” Snoke pointed towards the entrance. Kylo hesitantly left his Master going into the cave; wishing he were instead on the base with Masro. They stopped just inside the cave sensing their surroundings. Kylo continued forward looking for anything that was going to show his weakness.  
“I don’t want to fight you, Ben,” the voice came from the shadows but Kylo knew it too well. It was the voice of Luke Skywalker.   
“It’s too late, Skywalker,” kylo lit his lightsaber spinning it in his hands. Luke walked out of the shadows towards him holding a tied and gagged Masro. Kylo panicked seeing Her at his mercy. “Let her go. This fight is between us.”  
“No, she needs to die. The Skywalker line cannot be allowed to continue,” Luke lit his lightsaber running Masro through. She looked at kylo in shock as she fell to the ground. Kylo’s anger filled the cave as he rushed forward to fight Skywalker. Through his anger he was able to best him running him through, ending Skywalker’s life the way, he wanted. Kylo rushed to Masro picking her up she felt so real in his arms that tears released from his eyes seeing her dead. She vanished from his arms and he stood.  
“Is that it? The test?”  
“No,” snoke spoke in his mind.  
Kylo continued forward stopping only when he felt a change around him. He turned seeing his parents.   
“Ben, come home,” leia reached out towards him.  
“That’s not my name anymore. Ben solo is dead,” he stepped back from them.  
“That’s not true, son,” Han spoke. “Come back to the light.”  
Kylo screamed as he ignited his lightsaber again. Feeling all the rage he held for them, how they pushed him aside. He thought back to his force connection dream with Masro when he first arrived at star killer base; remembering how his father so easily cast him aside as lost to them. His rage intensified as he went from the kill stopping inches from them destroying the stones next to them.  
“You’re monsters.” They disappeared in front of him; leaving him feeling rejected once again. He continued on knowing his test wasn’t over as he wasn’t called from the cave. There in front of him was Masro, alive.   
“You’re never going to save me, are you?” Tears released from her eyes sliding down her cheeks.   
“Masro, please. I work every day towards a solution,” he ran to her. She pushed from him in disgust.  
“I should have known better than to think you were powerful enough. You’re weak. Just like you’re entire family.”  
“Why are you saying these things?!”  
“You don’t like the truth? You will never be as strong as him, that’s why you hide behind that mask. I’m ashamed I carry your children.”  
“My love,” another voice spoke, kylo turned towards it not recognizing the man immediately until he came into the light. He was a young man no older than kylo was, his long hair covered part of his face. The man reached up with a gloved hand uncovering his eye that held a scar across the skin.  
“Anakin, my sky,” Masro ran to embrace him. “I’m so happy you’re here. You were strong enough to save me. Your power is beyond anything in this galaxy.”  
“I am the chosen one,” he leaned to kiss Masro. Kylo’s shock wore off and he reached with the force choking Anakin. Masro had fallen to the ground, he realized too late that Masro had been impaled as she fell. A pool of blood flooded from her body slowly inching towards Kylo.   
“You’re…too…conflicted,” Masro struggled to say as she laid dying. He turned towards Skywalker, fore throwing him across the cave. His anger built knowing his Masro would never betray him with another. She would never say these things to him. Kylo’s force flowed freely from his body transforming him to his more powerful self.   
“I will save you Masro,” his voice spoke as if speaking dozens of times at once. He released his power blowing up the cave around him. Snoke turned to him in shock.   
*“that cave has stood thousands of years. I had thought to bring more apprentices here.”  
“You won’t need anymore apprentices,” kylo walked away from snoke pulling his power back inside him.  
“And your future apprentice?” Snoke asked.  
“I would only take my child as my apprentice. An heir worthy to my name.”  
Together they disembarked in the command shuttle; kylo looked off in deep thought about his visions. Knowing only what was shown was his fears and weaknesses. He didn’t understand seeing his parents as kylo had no love loss for them. What disturbed him was his visions of Masro. They had felt so real to him. The shuttle came in for a landing on the supremacy, kylo turned to Snoke.  
“Tell no one of your visions from the cave. Know that your fears will come to pass if you do not conquer them.”  
“Yes, Master,” kylo bowed as Snoke disembarked the shuttle onto the supremacy followed by his red guard. Kylo continued back to the base and to Masro; Knowing his journey was far from over. 

Years five and six came and went with much the same response from kylo. Though he visited almost everyday, if he was on the base, on their anniversary he usually would open her chamber, kiss her, hold her hand and talk with her. Kylo continued to build his army of knights and his power, but always leaving empty from the sick bay.  
Kylo counted the days down to their seventh anniversary, with hope for the first time in a long time. He knew she may not wake up that day, but he should have enough power to save her. Kylo made sure all his business was conducted so that he would be free for her when the time came.  
“Master, perhaps you shouldn’t get your hopes up again this year,” Axe said, pulling Kylo out of his thoughts during his meditation.  
“Perhaps she’s right,” Sunkiller interjected. “Every year on this day you go into that sick bay and come out in pain. It takes you many weeks to focus again and out work suffers.”  
“Hmmmm, I will take your suggestions under advisement. I have trained for years to be ready for this day. Shim, Race, Blas you want to throw your opinions in to? I can feel you holding back.  
“Master, you know I have helped you in the past with her,” Shim started, “but they’re right. Perhaps we need a different plan. Or something more.”  
Kylo stood and left with out acknowledging any more of the conversation. He returned to his suite to meet with the architect. Kylo wanted to expand things for Masro, so she would be comfortable.  
“Master Ren, it is wonderful to assist you on this project. I hope everything I’ve done for you so far has been satisfactory.”  
“It has. My wife should be coming home soon from the sick bay, I want to make sure my suite can accommodate two people comfortably. We will both need meditation space and personal training space.”  
“Of course, I’ll have everything completed right away.”  
The day finally came. Kylo dressed and practically ran to the sick bay. When the doors slid open there was no hustle or bustle, everyone was sitting at their stations. He walked into her chamber to see Masro’s attending physician checking her vitals. Hope flickered through Kylo’s body.  
“Good morning, Master Ren. I’m sorry to report there has been no change. Since she is now one hundred percent healed, we have been slowly raising her body temperature. Her brain activity has not picked up, which indicates she may not wake up,” she finished. Kylo’s heart sunk, it felt like a rock filled up his chest cavity. He dropped to his knees. “Sir, can I get you anything?”  
“Just leave,” Kylo ordered. When the doors closed, he removed his mask. He concentrated on the force trying to connect with the small spark that he still felt of hers. Kylo pushed his force into Masro, pushed until he couldn’t anymore and felt nothing. The doors opened behind him, ready to strike he turned. It was the knights.  
“We came to lend our force, master,” Shim said. They all marched in and held their hands out pushing to bring Masro back to balance. Kylo tried again as well. There was no change, no extra spark. She didn’t open her eyes and smile at him. Kylo closed his eyes and bowed to kiss his wife. The last piece of hope he had shattered, with his exit from the sick bay.  
Kylo stood before his master’s projection in the inner sanctum assembly room. He was lost in thoughts of the past, but his master’s anger brought him thundering back to reality.  
“Kylo, I have given you much leeway for the past several years to end the Jedi, but you have failed at every turn. My patients grows thin with you!”  
“Supreme leader, you know better than anybody why I want to finish this task. Please allow me more time. I will get him and destroy him.”  
“It is because I see greatness in you that I will grant you more time. Don’t fail me again.”  
With those final words, his master disintegrated into the dark and Kylo was left feeling empty and alone. He went to his suite and took off his helmet to meditate and lament his loss. He thought about a trip to tattooine, he had gotten to take with just Masro, while at the academy.

“What are we doing at a junkyard?” Masro asked him.  
“Finding my future ship,” he replied. “I’m going to restore what ever we find.”  
“You mean we’re going to restore it. You didn’t drag me out here to look for a ship if I’m not going to get to help.”  
Ben laughed, and she punched him playfully in the arm. He grabbed his arm and put on a playfully pained sad face. Masro hugged him.  
“Better now?”  
“I don’t know, you punched me pretty hard. I may never be able to use a lightsaber in that hand again.”  
“Is that all you’ll do with it?” She asked him, his face sobered immediately, and he looked into her eyes. The junker came over at that moment.  
“Welcome! I’m Watto. What has brought you to my yard of treasures?” He said. He was a toydarian and was hovering in the air. He was very elderly looking with scruffy white hairs surround his head. They pulled apart and awkwardly stood there.  
“I’m looking for a light freighter, something that needs repairs is fine I just don’t want to build it from the ground up.”  
“Come, come I’ve got a few ships that will fit what you want.”  
They both followed Watto, when Masro got a feeling that caused her to stop. Ben looked at her, but she waved him to keep going. She slowly made her way towards the feeling. She went inside the dilapidated building. It was full of junkyard treasure, Masro almost couldn’t walk through it. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep. She concentrated on the debris and searched for what called so strongly to her. Every object in the room began to float revealing a small gold box. Masro called the object and it came to her hand.  
“A Holocron, why is this here?” She asked herself.  
“Hey! You shouldn’t be in here! These objects aren’t for sale!” Watts yelled at Masro. She turned to the old Toydarian and Ben holding the holocron. “Give me that back!”  
“No, it’s a Jedi holocron. You are no Jedi; you wouldn’t even know the first thing about this. I’m returning it to the new Jedi Order.”  
“There must be some mistake. I was given that by a customer years ago in trade for other items. He said it was very valuable.”  
“Who was this customer?” Ben asked.  
“His name was Ben Kenobi, just an old hermit.”  
“No, not a hermit. A great Jedi Master,” Ben corrected.  
“The one you’re named after?” Masro asked.  
“The very same. We are taking the holocron. I know mind tricks won’t work on you so I’m being straight forward,” Ben turned to leave, turning back to throw some extra credits at Watto. Masro followed. “I’m going to fly the freighter it still starts, and you can fly our ship back.”  
“Wait, were not going to talk about the holocron?”  
“I’m going to give it to My uncle and be done with it. I have no interest in what he has to say. I’ve heard every story and read every book already on him.”  
“Ok. I’m not going to push it,” Masro went off to ready the ship they arrived on. He continued to the yt-1930 that he purchased, in deep thought. He wanted to know what the holocron had on it, Ben usually didn’t hide things from Masro, but she didn’t know everything about him anymore. When he closed the ramp, he threw the holocron into the middle of the cockpit. Ben concentrated to unlock it pushing his force out to it, it floated as it unlocked bringing out a hologram. A much younger man than Ben had expected appeared.  
“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am a Jedi Master, and this is my journey after the fall of the republic. If my apprentice Anakin Skywalker should be the one to find this, I just wanted to say you were my brother. I was wrong when I said you couldn’t be saved. I want to help you, even now. I’m sorry I failed you when you needed me the most.”  
Ben cut the force going to the object, it fell lifeless to the ground. He began his check list before he sent a com to Masro. He knew Anakin Skywalker was his grandfather’s name. He was a great General in the clone wars but was confused by the message from Obi-Wan. Saved from what? He was always left with more question when it came to his family then answers.

He had difficulty going to sleep that night, so he dressed and went for a walk to the sick bay. Kylo stood in a dark room looking at the brightly lit glass cryogenic chamber, she would be his future and held their future. Just the sight of her, the only woman he ever loved, made him tremble with anger, hate and most of all heartache. Kylo placed a hand on the glass. “I will see you again, Masro.” He reached out with the force and felt her there, a little flicker. If you weren’t looking for it, you would have missed it. 

It was about a week after the junkyard incident, Masro had been helping him dismantle parts of the the ship that needed most repair. Ben spent almost all his free time working on his freighter, he was hoping to turn it into a home. It was the ship he should have brought back to save her so long ago.  
“Ben, what are you thinking about?”  
“That this ship needs a lot of work.”  
“Well you picked it. Though honestly it feels pretty much like home.”  
“I felt that way too, that’s why I picked it.”  
“What are you going to call her?”  
“I was thinking of calling her, Sunrise.”  
“That’s beautiful, and fitting.”

An alarm going off immediately brought him out of his daydream. A medical droid came rolling into the chamber. The droid went straight to Masro and started clicking buttons on the machines.  
“What’s going on? Answer me!” Kylo ordered the droid, which continued pressing buttons in silence. Kylo was about to use the force to throw the droid across the room when the chambers doors opened and a soldier alerted Kylo that he was needed in the command center. Before leaving the room, a human nurse walked in, Kylo angrily glared at the droid and stopped the nurse. “Nothing better happen to her or this medical bay will be destroyed. Along with everything in it.”The nurse looked at him wide eyed and nodded. Kylo continued out the doors.  
On the main deck, Kylo was being informed of a lead on Skywalker. He was briefed that the missing fragment was in possession of Lor San Tekka. Kylo knew him as a compatriot of Leia and Skywalker from a life like long ago. Lor San Tekka was a member of the church of the force and highly believe in the return of the Jedi. He was a threat in his own right to the first order.  
San Tekka was last seen on the planet of Pillio, a planet commanded by the first order. kylo was not naïve and knew he would most likely need an army to take him down. He ordered the star destroyer Finalizer ready and to alert him in his chambers when it was system checked.  
Kylo returned to his chambers to prepare for his journey after checking on Masro, though he wasn’t happy about hearing there was a system issue with her chamber. Kylo also ordered the knights to be ready. He undressed to just his basic clothing and decided to lightsaber train to blow off some steam. It always helped him bring himself back into balance and clear his mind, but it just reminded him of a memory of Masro.

It had been nearly a year since the new academy recruits had arrived. He was training alone with a droid when Masro walked in. She watched him from afar for a few minutes before speaking. He was shirtless and glistening with sweat. Ben was very powerful with the force she could feel him all the way in her chambers call to her, but his force has always called to her even before he knew she was force sensitive. At least that’s what she told him.  
“You are a magnificent with a lightsaber, Ben.” Masro walked further into the training room and he stopped fighting with the droid. Ben force shot her the spare lightsaber he had which she caught.  
“Join me,” He said in a low voice. It wasn’t a question but an order. She took the proper stance she had been taught and turned on the lightsaber. It vibrated in her hands, but she knew the feeling as she was skilled with the lightsaber, Ben had made sure of that.  
Their lightsabers struck each other’s, and for a moment the clash and being so close against each other made Masro and Ben stop to look at each other. There was definitely something growing between them, something forbidden. He had volunteered to teach and guide her at every opportunity, much to his uncle’s dismay. Masro closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, which made Ben smirk.They began to quickly fight, movement after movement like a violent dance. Creating their own music with the frenzied clashing of the lightsabers.  
“Your pretty amazing yourself.” Without meaning to, the compliment Ben gave blew Masro’s concentration. He moved too quickly, and she had to Bend backwards to avoid being hit. She regained composure and dropped with a spinning kick knocking Ben on his back. He jumped from his back onto his feet. Masro had caught him off guard, making him more excited for this fight. Ben spun the lightsaber in his hand, and they started again. This time he was a bit rougher with her, not holding back.  
Their breathing began to come out ragged as they were rapidly repelling each other’s strikes. Her hair began to cascade out of the bun she had neatly tied on her head. She went to move it out of her eyes and tripped backwards on the training droid. Ben instinctively reached out, but she unbalanced him making him fall backwards, he pulled her down with him and she fell on top of him. They both looked into each other’s eyes. Masro reached up and put her hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, she was still looking at him with those piercing hazel colored eyes. Her chest was heaving up and down trying to catch its breath. He noticed her ample sized breast barely being held in her top. He knew she had seen him look her over but didn’t try to hide it either. Ben wanted to lean and kiss those lips, free her breast from their constraints and do so much more. He very much wanted to continue this but knew it would get her and him kicked out of the academy. Masro moved off of him, Ben stood up and helped her to her feet much to Masro’s disappointment.  
“I’ll walk you back to your chamber. You really are amazing. I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Thank you,” she blushed. “What did you want to ask?”  
“My uncle asked me to put a team together so that we can go on a diplomatic mission with my Mother to Naboo. I know you are from there, so you know the terrain well and you are one of the top students in the academy. Plus, you’re really talented in all aspects.”  
She was shocked at the compliment but appreciated it. “I would be honored to be included.” They walked off to her chambers in silence at first, just enjoying each other’s company. Both of them released their force as it was the only way they could embrace each other, but quickly took control back before anybody could tell what they were doing. Masro finally broke the silence. “Aside from always training and all the studying that we do, I’m going stir crazy, what is there to do for fun?”  
A sly smile came across his face, he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her outside. There were several types of ships in the shipyard. “The ship you started to help me restore is finally finished, I got all the mechanisms fixed finally and I have been waiting for something special to fly it.” Ben looked in to Masro’s eyes, he was still holding her hand. Their force was running between them and calling them to each other. Their breathing quickened and thoughts they shouldn’t be having were running through their heads. Ben snapped out of it first and dropped her hand. They awkwardly laughed and he helped her in the ship. He rushed up and sat in the pilot’s seat while she sat in the copilots. Masro could see the excitement on his face to fly, he loved it when they were children.  
After a quick systems check, they took off. Masro turned to watch Ben, he was so relaxed and confident in his skill. He took them just out of the planet’s atmosphere. When Masro finally turned away from Ben she gasped at the beauty of their surroundings. Ben pushed a button to keep the ship steady while he turned to Masro. He put on some music and stood up offering his hand to her, she smiled and took it smiling.  
“Why Ben, I didn’t know you danced.”  
“Well, you give me to much credit.”  
“I’ll show you.” He let Masro take lead but caught on fairly quickly. When they finished the dance, he leaned down putting a hand on her cheek, they grazed lips when the hologram projector went live, and Luke was yelling at Ben. They moved apart desperately wanting more but knowing they would never be able to.

Kylo shook his head, wondering if this was a memory Masro had altered. She knew at that time she was with child; it broke his heart to know what she went through alone. His deep thought had derailed him from concentrating on the mission at hand. He needed to find Luke and destroy him, the last of the Jedi order. It was the only way to finally save Masro. There was a knock on his chamber door. Kylo quickly dressed and forced opened the chamber doors.  
“Sir, the finalizer has been fueled and is ready for the mission,” an unnamed soldier told him and kylo left his chambers. He went to his command shuttle in the hanger and was met on board by the knights. They were flown to the Finalizer. When the disembarked, the knights went to the ship’s temple.  
Kylo rested in his chamber. He thought of Masro again and reached out with the force to feel her, but they had already traveled to far. Kylo had a hologram snippet of her that he was letting play over and over. She had left it for him in his quarters while on their mission on Naboo. He constantly worked on the mechanics of it to keep it running. It was just her bust, she was smiling, and her hair cascaded down her shoulders. “I came up with a nickname for you. Kylo which means sky in an old dialect on Naboo. I thought it was perfect for you since you love to fly, and you are the sky that surrounds me with love. My Kylo, I love you very much.” Then it would go blank and start again.  
He fell asleep thinking about when that had happened. The mission he had taken with a few academy members, his uncle Luke and mother to Naboo. He was piloting his yt-1930 and had gotten used to solitude in the cockpit, but Masro had other plans. She came walking in through the automatic doors, dressed in a formal attire of one that attends to elected officials on Naboo. She looked beautiful; the clothes hugged her in all the right places. She was very unhappy as she stood there with a frown on her face.  
“So apparently because I’m from Naboo, your mother wants me to be the peacemaker if anything should happen. I thought we would be on duty together.”  
Ben put the ship on autopilot and turned in his chair toward Masro. He beckoned her to sit in the chair next to him. Ben grabbed her hands, looked her deep in the eyes. Something that they had started doing more often, even though it was forbidden. “I never want to see you frown again. If you want, I can speak to my mother—“  
“No, I don’t want to sound ungrateful,” she cut him off. “I just thought with you being her son she would also have you by her side.”  
“Her political self has always come before her being my mother,”he sneered and let a little more of his anger show than he meant to when he squeezed Masro’s hands tightly. She tried to pull back out of instinct, but he didn’t let go.  
“Ben, you’re starting to hurt me. Please let go,” she said gently, and he snapped out of his dark thoughts and dropped her hands.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, nearly inaudible. Ben looked at Masro with haunted eyes, so soulful and sorrowful. His childhood, or lack of it and the way his family had always treated him still haunted him. Masro stood up and hugged him to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cried. Masro wanted to comfort him and kiss those tears away. She dropped to her knees in front of him, put a hand on each side of his face. They looked longingly into each other’s eyes, and were only about an inch away from each other’s lips when the doors opened, and his uncle Luke walked in. They jumped away from each other’s grasp like they had been shocked. Masro mumbled an excuse and left. Ben turned back towards the controls and began pressing buttons as they were nearly to their destination.  
“Ben,” luke said and let the name hang in the air. There was frustration in the way he said it. “We have spoken about why a Jedi cannot have attachments. I hope nothing more has happened because-“  
“Because what? Uncle, tell me, because what? You’ll kick me out of the academy. Let my mother know and think I really am the failure she believes I am. Don’t shake your head, she pushed me off on you because she never wanted to deal with me,” Ben said through gritted teeth turned towards his uncle. Then turning back to the window to look out in space he continued in a different tone, “Nothing has ever happened between us.…now leave, we are about to land, and I need concentration.”

Kylo turned in his sleep. The thought of his uncle almost waking him with anger but was able to go back into a deep sleep. Another memory played in his sleep.

Ben was in a chamber overlooking Naboo. He felt the presence of somebody he didn’t know lurking in the shadows. He reached for his lightsaber.  
“You don’t want to do that,” A raspy voice said. “I sense much turmoil in you Ben Solo.”  
Ben turned towards the voice. A figure emerged from the shadows. He was frail looking but you could feel the power flowing from him. He wore a dark hooded robe, but you could see his distorted mouth surrounded by mutilated flesh.  
“Don’t come any further. How do you know my name?” Ben went into a fighting stance but held off lighting his lightsaber. “Who are you?”  
The hooded figure just released a raspy laugh and moved towards him. “My name isn’t relevant right now. What you should be asking is what I can do for you.”  
Ben backed up but decided to play along. “What can you do for me?”  
“I can help you achieve everything you have ever wanted. I can help you unlock power beyond your wildest dreams. You come from a legacy like no other,” he said cryptically and continued, “I will leave you with a gift. A little of what could become if you were to leave the Jedi order. You’ll know it when it happens.”  
With that the man stepped back in the shadows and disappeared. Ben ran over to check for a door or hologram devices but there were none. He decided to withhold this from his uncle and Masro for now.  
He laid in bed for a while, lightsaber near by Incase the need arose to use it, thinking about what just happened. He drifted off to sleep.

Kylo sat upright in bed on the Finalizer. The hologram of Masro still playing. He remembered the dream he had that night all those years ago so vividly. It made his body fill with lust. He went to take a shower; he loved the water running down his body because it truly calmed him. His growing manhood awaiting release snapped him back into thoughts about the dream that for him started it all.”

Ben was in a bedroom, shirtless. He didn’t recognize the room. There was an open door with billowing semi sheer drapes. A figure could be seen standing just beyond on the balcony. He walked towards the figure thinking how surreal this felt. He walked through and saw her, Masro, standing in a sheer robe that was fluttering around her naked body. He could see the curves of her body, her perky breast bounced as she turned towards him. Ben was mesmerized by her movements.  
“Is this a dream?” Masro asked.  
“If it is let it never end.”  
Ben walked towards her put both his hands on each side of her face and brought his lips to hers. It was magic. It felt like their souls wrapped around them in an eternal embrace. He felt whole, mind body and soul, as if this was the only thing that was true in his life. It started as a soft kiss and quickly grew into more. He dropped his hands to her body, and she reached around him. It was as if all the built-up passion between them burst out. You couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other started.  
Ben pulled back and untied the ribbon keeping her robe closed and her robe fell to the floor. He stepped back to admire the beauty that stood before him. Ben picked her up with his rippling biceps and carried Masro back to the bed. She put a hand on his chest to stop him. He sat her on her feet. She looked frightened.  
“Wait, are you sure you want me? Especially knowing my past.”  
“More than anything, especially because you know MY past and still want me.”  
Ben brought Masro back in for another passionate kiss. When they pulled apart this time, she pushed him to a sitting position on the side of the bed and dropped to her knees in front of him. Ben moaned when Masro rubbed the front of his pants while undoing them. He stood up to drop his pants and undergarment and stood in magnificent glory in front of her. Masro followed the line of his body all the way up and while looking him in the eyes, took him in her mouth. Which caused him to moan again. She started off slow, going up and down the full length of him. He could feel a building pressure down low in his body. His moans caused Masro to start bobbing faster using her hand to help. She pushed him back on the bed and she climbed up and continuing faster and faster till finally he moaned, “Masro.” And climaxed in her mouth. She rolled onto the bed next to him. A hard object was there, she pulled it out and it was ben’s lightsaber. 

Back in the shower,Kylo finished as well. He got out and dried himself off then dressed. Kylo Turned off the hologram and walked to the window in his room. Space had always made him feel at home, as long as he could remember. Kylo thought back to when he awoke from what he thought was the best dream ever, to find his lightsaber missing and in it’s place the ribbon from his dream Masro’s robe. That was when he decided he needed to speak with the cloaked man once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo decided to do just that and went to the ceremony room on the finalizer, to summon his master, supreme leader Snoke. He took the knee and hailed his master. A hologram huge and fierce filled the room.  
“Why have you called me here?”  
“Supreme Leader forgive me for disturbing you, but it has been nearly eight years since I have become your apprentice. I have gained many of the promised skills and abilities, except one. You said I would be able to save Masro, to bring her back. To rule by my side. Yet she lays in the medical bay with only a flicker of the force letting me know she is still there.”  
“Silence! Are you questioning my abilities? You have not mastered all tasks that have been put before you. You have not earned the right to ask for this.”  
“Master, I have given everything up. I have done everything but find the final piece of the map to locate Skywalker. I need this master; I cannot wait anymore. I do not want any conflict; I need this to focus.”  
“I will think upon it.”   
The hologram flickered off. Kylo screamed in pure frustration. Lit his lightsaber and began destroying his surroundings. He was surrounded by burning flickering metal. This caused great conflict in Kylo. He wanted to see his love again and he wanted to rule the galaxy the way his grandfather never fulfilled but he was being held back by Snoke.   
An unnamed soldier came to alert Kylo that they had arrived at Pillio and his command shuttle was ready to go to the surface. When Kylo’s command shuttle landed on the surface, he had several stormtroopers exit before him. Two other ships containing stormtroopers also landed. Upon his exit, Kylo looked around to see that everything was not as described in the archives. The land was destitute and baron. He suddenly felt the presence of somebody watching them.  
“Come out of the shadows or we will come after you.”  
A woman of aquatic nature that was green in color came out of the shadows. “I am protectorate Gleb, I am friend of the first order.”  
“Good, I am looking for a man that I was told was hiding here. His name is Lor San Tekka.”  
“That man has not been here for a long while. I do have a prisoner that may know where he has gone. Come with me.”  
The soldiers awaited an order from kylo, who nodded approval to follow.   
“His name is Del Meeko, he was a former stormtrooper of the galactic empire, but became a traitor by joining forces with Luke Skywalker,”Gleb explained. They stopped in front of a cell, where a man was sitting with his head in his hands.  
“Bring him to me,”kylo ordered. The stormtroopers marched in and retrieved him without much fight. Kylo grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes through his mask. “Traitor! Tell me where San Tekka is?”  
He spit on kylo’s mask, which caused him to force choke him to near death. “Take him, I will get what I need from him.” Kylo turned to return to his command shuttle and stormtroopers followed with the prisoner.  
Upon landing back on the finalizer, kylo angrily force threw a soldier on his way down the ramp. Another dead end, Skywalker had averted him again. Though he had captured a prisoner, he had hoped for more.The prisoner was taken to the interrogations room. Kylo approached him once again after he was locked into the interrogations chair.   
“Tell me Skywalker’s location and I won’t have to take the information. It’s a painful process that I would well enjoy right now.” Kylo stood across the room from his prisoner. He was met with silence. Kylo held his hand out and sent his force in to the depths of his prisoner’s brain.   
“You have met Luke Skywalker many times.” Kylo felt from his mind. Kylo laughed a laugh so evil it brought a chill to Meeko. “Luke Skywalker was your teacher in ways of the force, and you put your faith in him and it. Oh, how he deceived you.”  
Meeko was sweating and starting to shake all over. kylo saw the weakness and pushed harder for information, to the point mako almost seized.  
“You won’t get it out of me,” Meeko said through gritted teeth. Kylo pushed even harder and Meeko screamed from the excruciating pain. As kylo continued to probe his mind tears fell from Meeko’s eyes and his continued screams had become raspy from volume. Kylo stopped and looked at the weeping man, who finally nodded.  
“The last I heard the map was hidden on Jakku.” Meeko hung his head in defeat. Kylo left the interrogation room and gave orders for Meeko to be taken care of. He headed to his chambers, deep in thought.

He could no longer feel his family through the force, he had closed him self off to them. Before entering his chambers, he advised the guards outside that nobody better bother him, or he would kill them. Kylo continued into his chamber, upon hearing the door close he threw his helmet and cloak on a nearby chair. He began to undress down to just pants. He sat to meditate and reached out with the force looking for his uncle. As much as he hated him, he was they key to him getting Masro back. He tried for what felt like hours.

Nothing. Not even a glimmer. 

“The bastard cut himself off from the force.” Kylo screamed in frustration and was about to destroy a chair when there was a hesitant knock at his chamber door. He brought his lips up into a curled smile as he prepared to destroy this person. Kylo threw his tunic back on and took a breath to calm himself.  
“Enter.”The doors slid open and he did as he promised and ran him through. The messenger looked so shocked and was barely able to choke out that the sick bay had been trying to contact him before he died. “Clean this up,”kylo barked to the nearest guard and killed the other one before his doors slid close. He pulled up his personal hologram projector and called the sick bay on starkiller base.   
“Sir, you must come to the sick bay as quickly as you can.” The nurse had a mixture of excitement and fear on her face. Kylo was unsure of how to take her expression.  
“What has happened?”   
“Our patient seems to be coming out of her coma. We are unsure what has changed, but it is good news.” Kylo was for a moment ecstatic. It was a very rare occurrence since Masro was hurt so long ago. The nurses face changed to concern and fear. “You must remember she has been hooked to these machines for nearly eight years. While we do everything, we can to keep her physically intact there might be some adjustment period.”  
“What are you not telling me?” Kylo ecstasy was immediately dashed, concern and anger returned to his face.  
“As her body is restored, we have been noticing… strange readings but we won’t know what they mean until she is fully awake. Now I must return to the patient.” She bowed and the projector went blank. Kylo sat in silence. On one hand he was thrilled she was waking up, but he never imagined she may have issues. He had assumed she would be fine, the same woman she had always been.   
Kylo was still a couple of days away from the base. Though unprecedented in his ranking he decided to take his command shuttle and pilot himself. He would be able to travel much quicker and enjoy the solitude to think about the events that had occurred that led to this moment. He dressed and rushed to his command shuttle. The ship was always ready as per his orders. Kylo checked the systems and took off.   
He went back to thinking about when he woke up with the ribbon in his hands. He realized this dream must have been the old mans doing, but if he was able to pull the ribbon out than it was more than just a dream. He needed to speak with the hooded man but had no idea how to find him. Kylo found himself reliving the past, something he has been doing a lot of lately.

There was a knock at his door. He hesitated a moment almost knowing what to expect but decided to answer it. It was Masro, standing there holding out his lightsaber. She walked in without an invitation, apparently rushing over after waking as she was still in her sleeping dress. Many emotions were playing across her face, very unlike her usually refrained self. Masro hugged herself and finally looked at Ben.  
“What the hell is this? I was dreaming…uh…about….” Masro stopped when she realized Ben may have not had the same dream as her and tried to correct herself. “I woke up with your lightsaber in my hand.”  
“I think you know exactly what happened.” Ben held up the robe ribbon. Masro gasped and stepped back from him.  
“It’s forbidden,” she whispered, trying to avert her eyes from his. “What have we done?”  
“Nothing.” Ben stepped towards her but kept a gap, afraid to touch her the way he desperately wanted to. “It was just a force connection dream. You have nothing to worry about. They can’t kick us out of the Jedi order for that.”  
“You don’t understand Ben. I liked what happened, a lot. I want more but not in a dream. I can’t do this anymore; I need to be with you. You complete me in every way. You give me a home.” Masro looked up at Ben and into his piercingly soulful eyes. He closed the gap between them and brought his lips to hers. She didn’t stop him, she responded with passion and wrapped her hands around his neck, still holding the lightsaber. Ben wrapped his arms around Masro, finally touching what has been forbidden to him. Ben’s lips softly kissed down her neck bringing out a gasp of pleasure from Masro. He stopped the sound of him bringing pleasure like that to Masro both scared and excited him. He looked her deep in the eyes and passionately brought his lips to hers again. This time taking slow pleasure as their tongues touched and intertwined for the first time.  
Their lips separated but leaving each wanting more. Ben picked her up and took her to his bed gently laying her down. He climbed on top of her looking down longingly at her. His eyes searched her face and she brought her hand up to his face to steady his thoughts. He smiled at her and thought of how she always has balanced him. “You are so beautiful. I have loved you my entire life. You have always made me whole.”  
Ben sat back up and slowly raised the front of Masro’s robe, taking pleasure in all it revealed. Masro shivered in anticipation. He slid his hands down each of her thighs spreading them in the process. Then he stopped and keeping eye contact with her kissed the insides of each of her thighs slowly lowering himself towards her and licked her most private of places. It caused her to arch her back and grab the sheet, she did everything she could not to scream out in pleasure.  
He moved her so he could get to what he wanted easier and then moved around trying to find that one spot that would bring her to euphoria. His fingers soon found her opening and he tried to stick one finger in, but she was so tight it was difficult. The more he pleasured her made her juices flow his fingers soon found smooth passage into her. Soon she was trembling all over from the climax he brought her to, small moans of pleasure being muffled by her hand covering her mouth. Masro pulled him up to her so he was on top.   
“Put it in me, please. I feel like I’ve waited so long.” Masro kissed him and their tongues intertwined again. She tasted herself on him. He pulled away and looked at her a moment but didn’t hesitate. Ben sat up on his knees and undid he pants revealing his throbbing manhood ready to go. Masro let out a noise in her throat that was animal like. He moved her a bit but went to put himself in to her, slowly sliding himself into her. She gasped with both pleasure and pain of his size. While Ben was trying to be gentle, he couldn’t help his primal urges taking over. It was quite painful at first for Masro, but it faded away to be replaced by pleasure. He leaned over her and grabbed one of her legs with one hand and brought it bended up wards. He was thrusting in and out of her faster now bringing sounds of ecstasy they were both trying to muffle. They looked into each other’s eyes feeling the build up of their climax. She felt his hot release inside her. He reached down and played with her until she climaxed again. Exhausted He fell on top of her, she reached up and moved the hair out of his eyes. “I love you, too. I have felt since we were young children that we belonged together. I need to tell you something….”  
She trailed off as they fell asleep, exhausted by the emotion of the act they had just committed.


	10. Chapter 10

Back on Kylo’s flight he was looking out into space, enjoying his solitude. He enjoyed having complete control over the ship, down to his fingertips. Kylo thought of his master. If he really has rewarded him with this miracle than he needs to find Skywalker and destroy him. Nobody was more motivated than kylo to destroy Skywalker, especially after what he did to Masro.  
Kylo thought back to the conversation that really began to help him change his way of thinking. He remembered he was training alone, Masro was off with his Mother. Though he would have preferred her to be in his bed. It was several days after their first encounter, though they had several since. Ben felt the presence again. He stopped and turned off his lightsaber and turned toward the presence he felt.  
“Did you enjoy the gift?” The figure emerged from the shadows Slowly walking towards Ben.  
“I did, but I still have no reason to trust you.”  
“Don’t you though? I have never lied to you. I have given what I promised so far. Tell me what do you know of your grandfather on your mother’s side?”  
“I know his name was Anakin Skywalker and he was killed by the Sith Darth Vader,” He stated in a trained reciting. The hooded figure released a raspy laugh that sent shivers through Ben, and definitely not in a good way.  
“Is that the lie they are spreading now? Your grandfather was not killed by Vader he was killed by your uncle, Luke Skywalker. He was the dark lord Vader.”  
Ben was shocked but knew deep down it was truth he spoke. He had felt for a long time his mother’s worry about him being conflicted. She was worried he would turn to the dark side, like his grandfather. It’s why she has always been distant.   
“You don’t seem surprised…” The cloaked figure walked towards the window, to look out on Naboo.  
“I’m not, but I’m not going to choose the dark side because you an unnamed man comes here and offers me things.”  
“Yet you have not told your master about me. Nor your true love. It’s only a matter of time.” The cloaked figure vanished again before Ben’s eyes. He felt a bit of panic about the events that occurred but told himself he wasn’t joining the dark side, so he had nothing to worry about. Ben had gone back to his room, which is where he found the hologram note from Masro and played it for the first time. If it had not been for her, he would have called himself something else. He liked Kylo. That was the moment he felt that Ben Solo died and kylo was born. His mood darkened thinking about this shift of events and he brushed it off by thinking about their next meeting, which brought a smile to his face to think about.  
A note was slipped under his door.  
“Meet me in the baths late tonight. -M”  
Kylo waited until everyone had gone to sleep and slipped out of his room. When he arrived there, she was wearing just a robe getting a bath to a comfortable temperature. Her beautiful hair cascaded down her back. She turned towards him, a serious look on her face.   
“Is this something you really want?” Her expression changed, it was full of need and fear of rejection. He closed the distance between them. Looking her deep in her eyes he leaned in for a kiss, which was greedily returned. Masro brought her hands up and cupped kylo’s face, enjoying the touch of his skin. Kylo pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes.  
“More than anything, and you, do you really want this?”  
“More than there are stars in space. I love you, and you’re a part of me in more ways than you understand. Did you get my message? Do you like the nickname?”   
“Yes, and yes.” Kylo leaned down to passionately kiss her again, untying her robe in the process. He slid the robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground, she was naked underneath. Kylo stood back to take her beauty in, she turned looking seductively over her shoulder to get into the very large soaking tub. He undressed quickly to follow her. There was a bench built into the side of the stone tub where Masro sat down. The water came just above her breast, she smiled at him and beckoned him to join her. Kylo sat on the bench next to Masro, lustily awaiting what was to come. Masro straddled kylo’s lap and kissed him this time, running her hands through his hair. Kylo slid his hands down her back to cup her round behind, he lifted Masro to lower her onto his waiting hardened manhood. They both released sounds of yearning and need. He watched her lower lip quiver as he filled her up with his manhood.   
“Kylo.” It was the first time she called him out by his new name, it sent shivers down his spine. Masro started to slowly move up and down on his hardened shaft, little moans escaping from her lips. She ran her fingers over her beast slightly pinching her nipples. Kylo let go of her behind and brought Masro in for another kiss, this one much rougher. He slid his hands from her face down to her bouncing breast, pinching her nipples. Which caused a sound low in her throat to come out, almost animal like. Kylo’s lips slipped down her body until he reached her breast. Masro arched her back, giving kylo what he wanted. He licked across her nipples bringing a shiver and cry of ecstasy out of Masro. She straightened bringing him back up for another rough kiss. Their breathing began to come out ragged as they were getting closer to climaxing. Kylo reached down with one of his hands and began sliding his fingers on the one spot he knew would make her scream his name, moving faster and faster. She arched her back, almost screaming his name in ecstasy, He came in her his hot release. She fell on him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him in deep thought.  
“Why now? I feel like there have been plenty of other opportunities, but now your so sure and confident in us.”  
“I couldn’t stand one more moment without you. I think that’s why we dream bonded. We both wanted it bad enough.” Masro excepted his answer but he knew deep down that had happened because of the figure bonding them. Now kylo was in deep thought, watching Masro’s breathing calming against his chest. “Masro?”  
“Yes, my love.” Masro looked up at kylo, the way he said her name meant he was concerned.  
“I’ve known you my entire life that I remember. We have been through a lot of challenges and you still love me for who I am. I can’t imagine life without you again. I wouldn’t want to live. I want us to be together always. I know I’ve tried this before …Will you marry me?” He had such a serious look on his face. He had brought one hand up to Masro’s cheek so he could make sure she looked him in the eyes. Masro moved off him to sit next to him and sat in stunned silence for a moment. Kylo feared rejection and quickly stumbled to find words, but Masro put her fingers to his lips.  
“I would be honored to be your wife. I love you very much and have always. My kylo, My love.” Masro had great smile on her face, she brought him back in and kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart her face darkened with sadness. “It would have to be secret or you would be kicked out of the Jedi order. So, we cannot tell anyone of our happiness. Our life together will have to be forever hidden.”  
“I would leave this all behind to be with you, you know that. I’ll go tell my uncle now I’m leaving.” Kylo stood but Masro pulled him back to her in the water.  
“No. I would never ask anything like that of you. You are much too noble. The galaxy needs you to save it.” Kylo nodded but he decided to bring the subject back to something happier.  
“I was told that my grandparents were secretly married on Naboo, I would like to find out exactly where and marry there. I think it would be romantic. I want to give you a beautiful memory of Naboo.” They kissed again then dressed to return to their rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo skillfully landed his command shuttle in the hanger of star killer base and rushed off the ship replacing his helmet. A nurse was waiting for him outside the sick bay. He stopped, the look on her face told him something was wrong.  
“What is it? Tell me or move.”  
“Sir, she says she doesn’t remember what happened and she says she doesn’t feel the force anymore.”  
“Move out of my way, I need to see her.”  
“There’s more, Sir,” the nurse said.  
“I don’t care.”  
Kylo pushed passed the nurse through the doors. He saw her awake for the first time in nearly a decade, still so beautiful but a face full of fear. His heart swelled with the love he had for her.“Leave us.”  
The entire medical staff rushed out, leaving Masro sitting up on a patient table, alone.   
“Don’t come any closer!” Her voice trembled and she held her hand up as if to force stop him. Nothing happened, Kylo reached out and couldn’t feel her. Usually their living force wrapped around each other leaving him feeling loved, comforted and whole. Now it was empty, not what he had hoped for with this return. Kylo reached up to unbuckle his mask, it slowly opened, and he removed it to reveal his face. She gasped, seeing his familiar face from when she was fifteen.  
“You’re him now, aren’t you?” Masro’s face lit up knowing he was here. He looked older than she remembered, but the nurse had informed her how long she had been in cryogenic sleep. She wanted to run to him, have him wrap his arms around her. The light started to leave her face when he didn’t rush to her. She had thought he would be happy to see her.  
“I’m Kylo, Master of the knights of Ren now, yes.” His voice held an authority she wasn’t used to from him when he said this. “What do you remember?”  
“I remember our lifelong friendship with many complications, the academy. We left on a mission to Naboo I think…and nothing after that. I also remember the hero Kylo traveling a great distance in time to save me, knowing I would have to wait years to meet you again.” Masro bowed her head but lifted to look at Kylo, her face changed to concern. “What happened to bring us to this moment?”  
“I wish not to speak of it now. In time I will explain.”  
“I can’t feel it anymore. There’s no hum, no constant feeling of belonging, I can’t feel your force wrap around me like a protective cool blanket either…why did the force reject me?”  
“I….I don’t know. Truly I wish I had this answer. I’ve never encountered something like this.” Kylo walked closer and sat on the bed next to Masro, looking her in the eyes. “You don’t remember what happened on the Naboo mission? Between us?”  
“No. I’m sorry I don’t. I do remember we have always been very close since we were children and had some feelings, we shouldn’t have towards each other because of our following the Jedi order. We let things go to far on a number of occasions, but you may not know that.” Masro looked back down when saying the last part, as she remembered she had altered his memory. Kylo growled with rage using the force to throw some medical equipment across the room, which caused Masro to flinch. They clattered as they hit the wall and fell to the ground.  
Kylo did something unexpected, he pulled her in and kissed her, softly at first. He expected rejection due to her memory lapse, but the same warmth filled his body as Masro full heartedly returned the kiss. The kiss quickly became very passionate, even bringing a moan from Masro’s throat. Kylo wrapped his arms around her and pulled back from her lips reluctantly. He had tears in his eyes as he searched her eyes to find his other half, he melted into them when he found what he was looking for.  
“Masro, my love, I have missed you so much. I have done things I’m not proud to tell you about for our protection. Our lives are vastly different now than what you remember.” He longingly looked into her eyes and leaned back in to kiss her, this time he used the force to show her some flashes of their past. A flash of the dream, them kissing in his chambers, making love and when she came up with his new identity, all of their lovemaking that followed but stopping short of their wedding day. She felt his love for her through the transfer. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes for a moment.   
“I created Kylo?”  
“Yes, my love, you freed me and allowed me to be who I am meant to be.I’ll give you a bit of time to let everything sink in. I must go check in with my master.” Kylo stood to leave. He turned back towards Masro.  
“Please don’t leave me. I don’t know these people, I just want to be with you, safe in your arms. I don’t need it to sink in, I love you and have always loved you.”  
Kylo sat back down and pulled her into his arms.  
“You’re safe here, my love. I won’t let anything happen to you again. I will have them bring you to our chambers, but I must go I’m sorry.” He kissed her one more time before reluctantly leaving. On his way out kylo gave his orders.  
Kylo marched in deep thought to the assembly room to call on his master. Something must be wrong, where are her force abilities? Her memories. Kylo knelt down to wait for Snoke. A large hologram projection filled a portion of the room.  
“Why have you called me? I have given you what you asked for.”  
“Master, something is wrong, she has no memories after we took off for our fateful mission to Naboo. Our marriage, nothing. She doesn’t have her abilities at all. How is that even possible?” His master laughed the most evil of laughs.  
“Skywalker,”Snoke said and let the word angrily hang in the air.   
“What does he have to do with this?” Kylo angrily thought about his hated uncle and why Masro has been out of his life for eight years. His master, very strong in the force, waved his hand and kylo flew backwards into a wall.  
“Never interrupt your master again. There is a way to restore it, but it’s very dangerous. I sense she has been cut off from the force, it has been locked away deep in her along with her past. Until her abilities are restored, she’s useless to the first order. You must be careful helping her restore her abilities slowly over time or they could be gone forever or worse.”  
“Worse?” Kylo said kneeling again.  
“Death,” Snoke said and vanished.  
Kylo headed back to his chambers. He took his helmet and gloves off before entering his suite and took a deep breath. He was very anxious to speak with Masro again. Kylo opened the door and stood frozen in aww of her beauty. Masro was looking out the small window at the sky. She had found her clothing he had kept for this return and was wearing the gown that she married him in. It was made from white lace and was form fitting with a slight train at the bottom. The top was a sweetheart cut that was held up by sheer lace to her neck that went down into long sleeves. The back was very low cut and held together by sheer lace. She was missing the cape that attached and her lace veil. Kylo gasped and fell to his knees at her beauty. Dropping his helmet and gloves to the ground, the clatter waking Masro from her deep thoughts. Masro turned to him.   
“I found this and knew what it meant. I thought you would like to see me in it. Did I get to wear this before—?  
“Yes.”kylo stood and quickly closed the distance between them. He leaned in for a kiss. “I’ll show you.” When their lips touched, they were thrown back in to kylo’s memory of their wedding day.

They were back on Naboo. Kylo was talking to his uncle Luke, “I would really like to explore more of Naboo on my own. I know my Grandmother was from here. I would especially like to explore the lake Country region. I’ve heard it has unparalleled beauty and is great for meditation.”Luke reluctantly agreed. Kylo then added, “oh, as you know Masro has family in that region and has mentioned she would love a few days to see her parents.” Luke was suspicious that they would both be going to this area, but agreed as long as he regularly checked in.  
He went off to find Masro. She was training with a droid robot hand combat unit.  
“A droid isn’t going to help you train as well as a human.” Masro force turned off the droid, turned towards kylo and waved him on, trying to catch her breath. “I’ve actually come here to tell you to pack. We are leaving on a trip.”  
Masro’s face lit up. She knew it meant they were to be married. She ran and jumped on kylo and kissed him. He very much wanted this to continue but said, “I think if we don’t leave right away my uncle will change his mind.”  
They met later at his ship. The trip didn’t take long before they landed in lake county. They were at Varykino, the very same place his grandparents were married. He had searched in the archives and found only one record of it. Masro had told kylo in the past that she had always wanted to see inside.  
“I had everything arranged for us, which wasn’t easy to do in secret. We will be here completely alone after the wedding. The officiant should be here soon. Let us get ready.” kylo grabbed their bags and headed in, followed by an excited Masro. Some time passed and kylo was waiting with the officiant on a balcony. He was dressed in his nicest Robes; they were a solid black. He had his cloak on but pushed back over his shoulders.  
The doors opened and he saw Masro, completely stunning in her white lace gown. She had a head piece of lace and her hair hung in ringlets down her shoulders. There was a sheer cape that attached at her shoulders that billowed out as she walked towards kylo. His breath caught in his throat. He was in aww of her. Masro came to stand in front of him. Her smile was pure sunshine. Kylo took her hands.  
“Let us begin,”the officiant said, “we are here to combine two souls into one. We are put here on this journey of life to find our other half and you two have been lucky enough to do that. Will you Kylo Ren forever more give your entire self to Masro Skpar?”  
“I will.” Kylo had come up with his new last name and was excited for Masro to take it, he smiled at his bride.  
“Will You Masro Skpar forever more give your entire self to Kylo Ren?”  
“I will.” Masro’s serious face faded into a blissful smile.  
“Then as I bear witness to this union, may it forever be.”  
The officiant walked away, and they kissed with the sun setting in the background.

This was all a flash in Masro’s mind as kylo reluctantly pulled away from her lips. Masro looked at him, she had not only gotten to see everything but feel it. She felt how he saw her and knew she felt the same and has always felt that way about him. Masro reached up to his face and lowered it to her own and kissed him. He hungrily returned it. They wrapped their arms around each other.  
Kylo reached around and slowly undid her dress as they continued to kiss. He had waited a very long time for this moment and wanted to savor it. He pulled back from her sweet lips and undid his tunic and threw it across the room. He sat back on the bed as Masro watched him, full of lust.  
“I want you to undress for me.” The way he said it was almost an order. Masro began pulling the dress down her arms. Kylo gasped with excitement, a hardening in his pants was becoming prominent. She pulled the dress down past her breast to uncover a corset garment. She reached back to pull the strings on it.  
“Leave it. Continue.”  
Masro pulled her hands out of the sleeves and let the dress fall. She stood there in a just a corset and underwear. “Crawl across the bed to me, slowly. I want to watch you move.” Kylo’s voice changed and this was an order. He had reached his hand down his pants to pull himself out to present to his bride. Masro crawled up straddling his legs and kissed his lips. He Lightly bit her lower lip, she moaned in ecstasy. Kylo couldn’t wait anymore. He reached down and with his strength ripped her underwear on one side letting it fall and threw her down on their bed. Her breast nearly fell out of her corset. He positioned himself, held her arms down and very roughly pushed himself in her. She cried out in pain, which made Kylo pump harder into her as it greatly aroused him. It was very painful for her at first, but her body took its cue from Kylo’s rough thrust and gave him smooth passage.  
It had been so long for him, as he stayed mostly loyal to his wife, and he wanted this act of their love so much that it took him some time before he noticed the absence of his wife’s pleasure sounds. He stopped to look at her and saw her eyes were tightly closed, hands and teeth were clenched. He realized that he had forced himself on her and immediately pulled himself out and sat on the side of the bed.  
“I’m sorry, it’s been a very long time...I have been loyal to our vows…I just wanted it so much…” kylo trailed off putting his face in his hands. Masro sat up and hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. She wanted to be a good wife, even if she didn’t have her full memory. She did remember other times they had had sex though, that was distracting her.  
“kylo, we can try again, or you can lay here and tell me about after the wedding.” Her voice always held a musical tone, but he could tell now it was forced.  
He looked up from his hands with haunted eyes, “My love, my stars, I’m so sorry I hurt you. Maybe it’s best I leave for now.”  
He got up and started to dress. She feared being alone on an unknown ship, she had no family, no way to leave and she loved him, more than anything. Masro also needed to tell him something very important.   
“No, please don’t go. If I had the force, I would bring you back over here to kiss me, but as I don’t, I will come to you.” Masro crawled across their bed. She stood up and untied her corset letting it fall to the floor. Kylo stood frozen looking at Masro, wanting to go to her. She walked up to him grabbing his hands and placed them on her breast. He moved one up to her face and cupped it in his hands. She leaned into it, looking up at him longingly. She dropped to her knees in front of kylo, he gasped as it reminded him of the dream that started it all.  
Masro took him into her mouth keeping eye contact. He released a moan of pleasure as she made his manhood grow to its full length again. She reached around and cupped his buttocks and tried to get him as deep into her mouth as she could manage with out gagging. She continued until he finished and swallowed. He dropped to his knees in front of her.  
“I love you; I have always loved you. I just want you to be happy.” Masro put her hands on Kylo’s chest. Kylo pulled her into his arms. He laughed a heartfelt laugh. He hadn’t laughed in a long time.   
“Just you being here with me makes me happy. You don’t have to do things you don’t want to. Come, let us shower and dress. I’ll give you a tour of your new home.”  
“Wait, I need to tell you something….important,” Masro turned nervously away from him. “I may not remember the events directly leading up to me being frozen, but I remember before that and I need to tell you—“  
“That you used your ability on me?” She turned back to him in shock.  
“Yes, but it was at your request. At least at first. As I don’t have my abilities, I cannot return your memory to an unaltered state. What I’m trying to say is…I’m with child. I was already with child before we went to Naboo. You and I had already begun something forbidden. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you while on Naboo when our relationship seemed to break the barriers, for that I’m sorry.   
“I was advised by the medical staff upon waking up that I was still with child and in-fact it was two. They are healthy and have resumed growing. They are measuring just over eleven galactic weeks.”  
“They survived,” kylo said in shock. Tears escaped his eyes. “I was told they most likely wouldn’t survive anything they had to do to heal you. I mourned their loss for so long. I knew about it already. When I brought you in after….the medical staff told me. They didn’t know if the children would survive the freezing process. I risked it because they wouldn’t have survived if they took them out then. I was shocked when they told me how far along you were, knowing we had only just started our relationship. They informed me that they were mine after DNA scans, I knew they would be.”  
Kylo kissed Masro, a deep passionate kiss.   
“Are you upset with me?”  
“Not anymore, I have had a long time to think about it and am just happy we get to finally start our lives together.”  
“I’ll tell you everything.”  
“I do want to know, but right now let’s just enjoy each other’s company.”  
They showered and dressed. Kylo went to put his mask back on, Masro stopped him. “Why the mask? It covers such a handsome face. A face that I love and am comforted by.”  
“My grandfather, Lord Vader formerly Anakin Skywalker, wore one and I wear this to honor him. Much has changed in the past few years. I am known to be….well ruthless among the crew. The mask inspires fear and respect.” Kylo closed the mask around his head and locked it in place.   
“You don’t need it. I have always known you will be a fair and just leader when it’s your time. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to keep you on that path.”  
“Let us go.” He wrapped his arm around her arm, and they left the suite. Kylo showed her where he trains, where they eat and a little unknown garden area. It was reserved for senior officers and kylo. It had synthetic sunshine due to the planet being so cold on the surface and a lake surrounded by trees and grass. Even a breeze that flowed softly through Masro’s hair.  
“It’s beautiful here. It almost resembles lake country.”  
Kylo turned towards her pulling her towards him. “No, this all pales in comparison to your beauty, but I had the architect design it for you.”  
He took his mask off, leaned down and gave her a very passionate kiss wrapping his arms around her when the doors to the garden opened. Both of them looked to see who entered. It was general Armitage Hux. Masro could tell there was tension in the air between them.  
“Ah, I had heard rumor that the supreme leader had granted your request. Are you not going to introduce her?” Hux walked over to stand in front of them.  
Kylo sneered at him but for Masro’s sake introduced them. “This is General Armitage Hux, and this is my wife Masro Ren.”  
Hux took Masro’s hand as if he was going to kiss it. Kylo put his hand on his lightsaber. “Kylo’s description of your beauty pales in comparison to the actual thing.” Kylo was shaking with rage, Masro laid a hand on his chest and he calmed down. She got hux had said that to egg Kylo on. She smiled pulled her hand back.   
“kylo’s description of you rings true as well. Come darling you promised to show me everything.” She grabbed kylo’s arm and they left, leaving hux a bit confused as to if she had insulted him or not.  
“Why don’t we like him?” Masro waited to speak until the doors closed.  
“It’s complicated. Let’s just say he is good at his job, but it conflicts with my interest.” Kylo replaced his helmet. Kylo continued showing Masro all parts of the ship, Masro’s favorite place was the archives library. She knew here she would be able to catch up on the last eight years. He introduced her to the guardian.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days after Masro’s awakening, Kylo followed Meeko’s tip to Jakku. He brought Masro on the star destroyer finalizer with him. Kylo never wanted her too far from him again. He had a suite on ship that he ordered an expansion to, to accommodate Masro.   
“Kylo, you know I know my way with a light saber and a blaster. I am sure I can still fight, why can’t I go to the surface of Jakku with you? I can stay on the shuttle.”  
“You know why. You’re pregnant and the sick bay hasn’t cleared you for even battle training. I’m not letting my wife walk into danger and get hurt trying to defend herself. You will stay on board, preferably in our suite.” Kylo was firm in his request. Masro had a very unpleasant look on her face, for once Kylo was happy she didn’t have her force powers. He walked up to her and gently lifted her face towards his using a finger under her chin. He kissed her, which always breaks the ice, and she kissed him back. “I love you Masro. I’m only enforcing this because….because I can’t lose you again.”  
Masro kissed kylo again and nodded, though visibly upset she quieted her opinion. He finished dressing and placed his helmet on, holding his hand out to Masro to accompany him to the flight hanger.  
Kylo had ordered several troop loaded ships to accompany his command shuttle to the surface of Jakku. Masro hadn’t realized that she would feel so helpless being left behind. He walked her onto his command shuttle and went to their mini suite, at the back of the shuttle.  
“I don’t want to leave with you upset.” Kylo removed his helmet, throwing it on the bed. He pulled her in for another kiss, letting it grow passionate and their tongues becoming one. They parted and he saw that Masro had tears fall from her eyes down her cheeks.  
“I just feel helpless. I want to be by your side where I belong. What if…something were to happen to you?”  
“My love, I don’t want anymore tears. This will be a relatively quick mission, and we will be one step closer to destroying Skywalker.”  
“I know you have your reasons for what you must do, and I support you. I love you, please be safe.” They kissed passionately one more time and he replaced his helmet. Masro walked off the ship to watch it take off. She felt somebody walk up behind her, turning she saw it was General Hux. For some reason he just made her skin craw when he was near.   
“Why Masro, I thought you would be going. Ren has spoken for years about your fighting skills.” Hux jabbed at her, Masro just gave him a look that could re freeze ice. She turned to leave the hanger, halfway to her suite she felt like someone was watching her. Masro turned and it was Hux.   
“Why are you following me?”  
“I just wanted…to make sure you made it back to your suite safely.”  
“Well I’m here. Have a good night General.” Masro was hoping he would just leave. He didn’t. She became very serious. “What do you really want? If it was my safe delivery to my suite you would leave but you’re just standing there.”  
He walked up to her and was within touching distance. He pulled his glove off and placed his hand on her cheek. She was shaking with a mixture of fear and anger. His face changed, he looked at her with lust in his eyes and slowly slid his hand down her neck stopping to feel her pulse racing, heading to her breast. Masro stepped back afraid of what he might try to do. Luckily for Masro an announcement was made that Hux was needed on the main deck. He started to walk away but stopped and turned one more time to see Masro frozen in fear. As soon as he rounded the corner Masro rushed into her suite and locked it. She went and hid in a closet and cried crouched in a corner. A few hours later she heard the door unlocking knowing it had to be Kylo using the force.   
“Masro!” He rushed in yelling. Masro came out of the closet, he could tell she was upset. Kylo rushed to her and searched her face to tell him what was wrong. “What happened, all of the bolts were locked?”  
“Nothing. I was just frightened without you here. I heard all of the commotion.” She Hugged kylo and brought his face down to kiss him. “Don’t leave without me again.”   
Days passed. Masro and kylo grew closer together, as it was before the accident. Kylo had not been happier in many years, though it didn’t change his public demeanor. He was Kylo Ren after all and worked hard building his reputation. Kylo and Masro began training as soon as the sick bay had cleared Masro for all activities, in hopes of her bringing the force back out and just to regain her fighting skills. Kylo had saved her lightsaber from before her coma, that she had created while at the academy.   
They had been at it almost everyday since his return from Jakku.They were in the middle of a particularly demanding fight and were both sweating and breathing heavily. Kylo kept making Masro start over because she was making rookie mistakes. She was having a hard time focusing, which was very unlike her.   
“Again, Masro. We will do this until I’m convinced you—“ kylo stopped because Masro collapsed and rushed to catch her then rushed her to the medical bay.   
The nurse scanned her body, “Sir, she is in need of rest and fluids. I am not detecting anything bad with the children. Just dehydration. She will be here for quite some time; I will summon you when she wakes up if you wish.”  
Kylo just nodded with a look of concern on his face. He looked at Masro one more time feeling a bit guilty about the training. He bent to kiss her lips and brushed the hair off her face. With that he left to go do some of his duties. Masro was hooked up to an Iv and was coming to, nearly an hour later. She looked around groggily and saw the nurse.  
“What happened?”  
“Dehydration, you must remember your fluids especially when with child.”  
“Are my children ok?”  
“Yes, their scans came out normal. As for yours, you need to relax. No more fight training.”  
“May I go now?” Masro was visibly upset. It was an activity that she and Kylo enjoyed doing together.  
“Yes.”  
Masro left and rushed back to their suite. Kylo was meditating and opened his eyes upon Masro’s arrival.  
“My love, I told them to call me when you were ready to come home.”  
“I just wanted to rush to your arms. I have been blocked from combat training and have to take it easy.”  
“I’m sure we can find other ways to spend time together.” Kylo pulled Masro in for a kiss.  
Time passed again as it always does. Masro was glowing with a beautiful bump of their growing children. It was noticed by all. She had slowly been regaining small skills with the force, but it wasn’t known if it was her force or the children, she carried abilities being shared with her. Through meditation she also regained some of her memories. That’s when the nightmares started.  
At first, they were flashes and sounds, nothing she could really put together. A flash of Skywalker, screaming. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, forehead dripping with sweat.  
“My love wake up.” kylo gently tried to shake her. She woke and reached for him; he wrapped his arms around her. “What’s going on? A bad dream?”  
“I keep having this same nightmare…over and over…it’s gotten clearer over time…but it’s still not clear.”   
“Tell me what it is you see.”  
“It’s weird…I have a feeling of pure happiness and I see you…then Skywalker is there screaming with his hand held out…it goes black and I’m screaming I think …I hear fighting…and then I see you injured with tears falling, it goes black. Then I either wake up or it starts over.”Kylo closed his eyes took a deep breath, he had feared telling Masro this story. He felt everything was his fault and didn’t want to see her upset with him.  
“I can tell you what it means,”he started, “well I will show you. I’m going to go back to after the wedding and get you caught up. Some of it I only know because you showed me.”  
“I remember that, it was a force dream. My mind is still a mysterious place to me, because I cannot pull what I showed you.”

He took her hand and pushed the memory into her.

They were back on Naboo. The sun was setting, and she was in his arms laying her head against his chest. She looked up at kylo and he leaned down towards her to kiss her. He left her wanting more and took her hand to lead her to their wedding night chambers. It was a grand suite, with elaborate furnishings and a large canopy bed.  
“It’s beautiful, Kylo, I wish we could stay here together forever.”  
Kylo led her to the bed. “You’re beautiful inside and out. All other things pale in comparison to you. I love you and am so happy we get to spend the rest of our lives together.”He brought her to him and wrapped his arms around her. This close she could feel his hardening member stretching the front of his pants. Masro reached down and rubbed the front of his pants gently, he moaned, and his lips quivered. Kylo kissed down Masro’s neck while undoing the back of her dress. He stood up to watch as he slid the dress over her shoulders and down her arms and let it fall. She untied her corset and let it fall and stood there in just underwear and heels before him. He took a moment to admire her beauty, before she started undressing him.  
She unbuckled his cloak and it dropped to the ground. Undid his belts and everything until he stood in his naked glory in front of her. She lowered her underwear and stepped out of them. They stood there admiring one another, husband and wife.   
Masro pushed kylo down on to the bed and knelt in front of him looking up at him. She leaned down and slowly licked him from the base to the tip of his manhood causing Kylo to arch his back, tightly grab the sheets and scream out in pleasure. Masro rubbed her lips ever so lightly across the tip and then moved up his body so she could mount that swollen member.  
Masro released soft moans as she pumped up and down on him. He wrapped his hands around her causing her to stop and look him in the eyes. They kissed so passionately you couldn’t tell they were two people. With his strong core muscles, he picked her up and held her straddled to him. She had her arms around his neck, and he was moving her up and down on his hardness. They both moaned and screamed in pleasure, taking joy in being alone for the first time as husband and wife. Objects were floating around them as they released their force into each other.   
They were too distracted to feel the new presence that had just arrived. Had kylo not sent everyone away they would have had warning. Luke could sense them both. He knew he should not have trusted Ben. His anger built and he threw the force out to see what he felt. It was there, he could feel it the dark side to ben’s light. As he walked towards the sounds that should be private, he knew what they had done. They married in secret, as his parents had done.   
Luke quietly opened the door and watched a moment, shocked by what he was seeing. They climaxed at the same time and kissed with pure passion. Kylo gently let Masro down and had walked into the bathroom to shower and dress. Luke filled with rage. Masro put a robe on and was practicing telling him they were expecting when Skywalker burst through the door. Lightsaber in one hand, other handheld up.  
She put a robe on and was practicing telling Kylo they were expecting. She paced back and forth with anxiety, knowing she would have to restore his memory. Skywalker burst through the door, Lightsaber lit, handheld up. She filled with fear, her heart racing. She looked for her lightsaber but realized she had packed it away when she changed for the wedding.  
“I can’t believe they were right. My own nephew and you together, you were like family to me. I knew you would end up leading him down a dark path. How could you two do this?”  
“Master Skywalker, please don’t hurt me. I am not armed. I am with child of your blood. Please think of him,” She held her arms over her womb to shield the child.  
“No, he can’t be allowed to be born. We need to end this line today.” Masro jumped out of the way of his force to the other side of the bed. She had a blaster in the drawer, grabbing it out Skywalker froze her. She looked at him with pure hatred.  
“Skywalker, you’re a monster and the reason the Jedi will fall again.”  
He pushed his force into Masro, it felt like she was drained of her ability, it was excruciating. The force was so strong it pushed her in the air. She flew across the room through, unable to stop herself into a wall of glass, screaming. It shattered on her with a few large pieces going through her body. It went black for a moment.  
Luke screamed in rage.  
“Masro!” kylo screamed running out to see what happened. He sensed him before seeing him.  
“Silence!” Luke screamed. Kylo forced pushed Luke into the wall and ran towards masro. She wasn’t moving, he could see blood everywhere. Luke force threw Kylo back into the room smacking him against another wall.   
“I knew you would betray the Jedi order. There was too much darkness in you.”He lit his lightsaber standing over Kylo ready to strike. Kylo called his lightsaber with the force and lit it blocking Luke’s strike, he rolled out of the way and used the force to temporarily stop Luke, gaining the memory of this moment from his eyes.   
“I betrayed nothing. The Jedi are dead and have been for a long time. Ben Solo is dead. I am kylo Ren.” kylo went in for a strike that was quickly met by Luke’s lightsaber. They clashed a few more time each move being met by the other. Luke used the force to throw a chair at Kylo, shattering when it hit him. It badly cut kylo’s arm, he screamed in rage.   
“You must die so that nothing stops the balance of the force.” Luke force choked kylo, then with all his strength kylo force threw Luke out of the room and off the balcony. It dropped onto jagged rocks, Kylo knew he would be dead, caught his breath and ran towards Masro. It had started raining.  
He had tears falling down his face. She still wasn’t moving. He realized a large piece of the window had gone through her upper abdomen. She had cuts everywhere, glass all over her and it looked like her arm was broken.   
“No, no, no, no, noooo!” Kylo shakily pulled her into his arms and held her while screaming. He could barely feel her presence in the force. He didn’t know how much time had passed; he was numb to it. He just rocked back and forth holding her, soaked to the bone because of the storm.  
“Kylo,”a familiar voice said. “She can be saved.”  
Kylo turned towards the voice. It was the hooded figure. “I’ll do anything to save her,” kylo said with a ferociousness in his voice that even scared him.  
“Kill all the padawans at the academy, destroy the Jedi and it shall be done.” The figure walked towards him. Kylo gently laid Masro down, took the knee and bowed his head.  
“Yes, Master.”  
“Yes, Supreme Leader Snoke,”Snoke corrected.

Kylo turned away from Masro, afraid of her reaction of his decent to the dark side. He knew many of the people at the academy were her friends.  
“I did what he asked. I killed them all. I thought I had killed Skywalker to, but he somehow survived.” He turned back towards her with hurt and fear in his eyes. “I would do anything for you. You make me whole. I love you more than any words in the galaxies can describe. Had I not sent everyone away we would have had some warnings about him being there for that I blame myself and always will.”  
Masro pulled Kylo to her and kissed him. He expected to be turned away, rejected. He did not return her kiss. She pulled back.  
“Kylo, I’m not proud that you killed them, but it doesn’t make me love you any less.” Masro brushed hair out of kylo’s face. “I would have done anything to save you if it had been reversed, and still will. Now I understand why you are so determined to kill Skywalker, and I want that to.”  
Kylo looked up at her, He never loved her more than right now. Kylo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too.”   
“One thing troubles me,” Masro scrunched her face in deep thought.  
“What’s that my love?”  
“Skywalker said ‘they were right’ who’s they?”  
“I’ve asked myself that since you showed it to me.”  
They fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
A few days passed and it seemed her nightmares had stopped, until a new one started. This one was much clearer than her last but still confusing, nonetheless. Masro knew it was the future she was seeing. 

Kylo had just left their quarters, he was giving orders, but it was hard to understand him. Masro could tell he was angry about something.  
Then it jumped, it was as if she was watching from outside the events.  
Kylo was walking out on to a bridge.  
(*) “Ben!” A familiar mans voice bellowed. The person was hard to recognize at first but Masro realized it was Kylo’s Father, Han Solo. He stood there looking at Kylo, who had turned when he heard the name he rejected.  
“Han Solo, I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.” Han started to walk out onto the bridge towards kylo.  
“Take off that mask you don’t need it.”  
“What do you think you’ll see if I do.”  
“The face of my son.”   
Kylo takes his mask off and looks at his father, who looks upon his face for the first time in close to a decade. “Your son is gone; he was weak and foolish like his father, so I destroyed him.”  
“That’s what snoke wants you to believe, but it’s not true my son is alive.”  
“No, the supreme leader is wise.”  
Han Solo stops close to kylo. “Snoke is using you for your power when he gets what he wants he’ll crush you.” Han moved a bit closer to kylo. “You know it’s true.”  
They gaze at each other, a flash of conflict crosses kylo’s face.  
“It’s too late.”  
“No, it’s not. Leave here with me, come home. We miss you.”  
Kylo’s just looks at Han, pain filling his face. “I’m being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?”  
“Yes,” Han said with determination to win his son back. He closed the last distance between them. “Anything.”  
Kylo dropped his helmet looking at it as it clatters on the bridge and unhooks his lightsaber from his belt. He holds it between him and his father. Han looks from it back to kylo’s face. Kylo extends it out and Han grabs it. The surroundings darken around them. Kylo looks at Han refusing to give up his lightsaber, Han tried very hard to pull it from kylo’s hands. A look of realization crosses Hans face, he was never giving in. Kylo lights the lightsaber and pushes it through his father.  
There were screams of pain coming from the distance.   
Kylo looked relieved. “Thank you.”  
Han reaches a handout and places it on Kylo’s cheek before falling from the bridge. (*)

Masro woke up screaming, kylo was there holding her immediately. She told kylo about the dream. He was sure it was a premonition of the future and hoped it was another sign of Masro gaining more of her abilities. She was hoping it would stop after talking to Kylo, but it got to the point that If she closed her eyes, she saw it. Masro started going to the private garden area more often alone when kylo was on missions she couldn’t go on because of her pregnancy. She would meditate, read or just take walks. It was helping her clear her mind about the nightmare she was having.  
On one occasion, Armitage Hux came through the doors. He saw that Masro was down by the lake trying to get it to ripple using the force. Hux walked up and stood behind Masro.  
“Good evening, lady Ren.”   
“Oh, General Hux, good evening.” Masro turned and tried to smile but was still Leary of him.  
“You May call me Armitage while I’m off duty.”  
“Well then you may call me Masro.”  
“Would you like to join me for a walk around the gardens?”Hux looked sincere in his request. She thought a moment, it was just a walk nothing more.  
“Yes, I would like to have company on a walk.” Masro held her hand out for help up. Hux not being very experienced with women took this as a sign that she had feelings for him, which was not the case she was just trying to be nice. While on their walk they had an awkward silence at first. Masro asked hux about his military Career, which he was all to happy to explain. Then the subject came to Kylo.  
“So is Ren treating you well?”He asked knowing his temper, fearing a bit for Masro.  
“Very well. We are very happy.” Masro patted her growing bump but hux didn’t believe it and ignored her gesture. He stopped and turned to Masro who stopped as well and was looking at the lake. Hux grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him.  
“Excuse me, Armitage, but what are you doing?” Masro struggled to pull away.  
“Oh, come on, I know you have feelings for me, just admit it. I see you look longingly at me. Ren is so heartless and cruel. He could never treat you as well as I could.” Hux pulled Masro in for a kiss, which she quickly rejected and tried to pull away. She struggled in his arm and he finally let her go. She slapped him across the face.  
“General Hux, never come near me again, of course after kylo hears about this you’ll probably be dead. The only time I look at you is because I pity you because you’re pathetic.” Masro angrily turned and left the gardens. She blindly marched to get as far away from Hux as she could. It took several minutes before Masro realized she had no idea where she was. She wished she had taken the time to memorize the halls and fully regretted it.  
Her children decided to remind her of their presence inside of her, by taking the moment to flip. Making Masro double over in pain, she was worried because the pain didn’t immediately go away. There was nobody around to help her, she looked at the doors and finally recognized one of them because of a symbol on the door.   
“The knights temple,” she whispered, still doubled over making her way to the door. She didn’t have her abilities but tried to pull what she could muster to open the door. She held a shaky hand out while trying to stifle a scream. The door opened and she went in.  
It was a guard’s room she entered. There was one guard standing duty. The guard had a very strange helmet on, it was checkered across the front with different metals. Damaged from different battles. The knight wore a coat that billowed around them, the forearms of the sleeves held sharp metal teeth. Below the coat Masro could see pants that led into military boots. Around the waist was a belt with a lightsaber.  
“Please, I need you to call Kylo and the sick bay. I need he—“ She was cut off when the figure held their hand out and force choked her. Masro tried grabbing at her throat out of reflex but was gasping for air. She managed to choke out, “Please, I’m.with.child.”  
The figure released the force choke and began to charge at Masro with their lit lightsaber. She gathered herself as best she could and escaped the temple. She held it together until she reached her suite, then broke down and cried, she was filled with so much rage and hurt. She was terrified to tell Kylo about both incident, he always had so much going on she didn’t want to be a burden.


	13. Chapter 13

Upon his most recent return from a mission with some of the knights, Kylo could tell something was really bothering Masro. She was on edge and snapped at small things. Though he was very busy with his quest to find the last piece of the map to Skywalker he wanted to do something to help her calm down. Kylo had chosen not to violate her thoughts to see what was wrong and kept hoping she would come to him. He walked into their suite removing his helmet and gloves. Masro was meditating on their bed in such deep thoughts that her thoughts were screaming and hit kylo.   
“I’m going to kill him! Why have you not told me what he did to you?” Kylo screamed with rage and his force shook their suite.  
“I was going to, but you have been so stressed with finding Skywalker that I didn’t want to burden you. This isn’t nearly as important as your mission. I slapped him afterwards and told him to never come near me again and that you were going to kill him. He seemed pretty frightened just from that. I was also afraid you wouldn’t want me, especially after my past.”  
kylo grabbed Masro’s hands and knelt in front of her. “You are the most important person in this galaxy to me. Nothing will change between us; you are my queen and will rule the galaxy by my side. Is that the only thing that has been bothering you?”  
“No.” Masro stood and walked to the window, kylo knew if she went to look at the sky that it was bad.  
“Please tell me.”  
“After the Hux incident, I lost my way trying to get away from him. The twins decided to move in Such a way that I was doubled over in pain, there wasn’t anybody around to help. I recognized the symbol of the knights on a door.” She stopped, not really wanting to remember. Kylo came up and wrapped his arms around her, but she didn’t turn towards him.  
“My love, please tell me.”  
“I managed to scrape enough force to open the door. There was one of your knights guarding. I begged for them to call you and the sick bay but was instead treated to a ….force choke.”  
She felt Kylo go rigid behind her.  
“What else?”  
“I told them I was pregnant, and they finally released my neck. But then lit their lightsaber and chased after me. I barely got out of there.”  
Kylo turned her towards him, she had tears running down her face and was shaking with anger.  
“Masro?”  
“I want nothing to do with your knights. I don’t want to know anything about them, and I especially don’t want any of them near me.”  
“I’m a knight.”  
“No, you’re not. You have honor.”  
“Masro, you know I’ve done a lot of things that you would consider lacking honor. I have killed people that were probably innocent because they stood in my way. It’s our way of life now.”  
Masro just looked at him, he started to worry that she was going to reject him. She pulled him down to kiss him.  
“I know you, kylo. You only kill when you need to, maybe to prove a point but it’s for the overall good. This person wanted to just kill me. Nobody else was there, they could have just hidden my body.”  
“I’m sorry, my love. I will take care of them personally after something I want to show you. Now come it should cheer you up.”  
“What is it?” Masro pulled kylo in to kiss him.   
“You’ll see when we get there.” Kylo brought her in for another kiss to reassure her everything was fine. He would have words with Hux and fully punish Axe, because he knew it was her. Kylo helped Masro put a hooded cloak on and they headed to their shuttle. Kylo did not return his helmet or gloves. When they arrived kylo helped Masro to their mini suite near the back of the command shuttle and helped her in bed to rest. She fell right to sleep not having had a good amount of sleep in a long while. Kylo laid his hand on her forehead and pulled the full memory of the dream about his father, the events that happened that led to hux kissing her, and Axe’s attack from Masro’s mind. He went to the small bathroom to summon his master out of Masro’s earshot. Kylo waited as small hologram of Snoke appeared.  
“Why have you summoned me, Kylo?”  
“I have come to tell you of the vision my wife had, she has foreseen me killing Han Solo in the near future.”  
“That is good, that means your inner conflict will soon end. I sense there is something else?”  
“Yes, Han Solo was on star killer base, her vision was not complete to see the origin of the attack nor the completion.”  
“This is both disturbing and informative, I will set more soldiers around the base. It will be high alert.”   
Snoke disappeared, leaving kylo alone. Kylo returned to his wife, he knew they would be to their destination soon and Just at that thought he felt the ship landing.  
“Masro, we are here my light.” Kylo helped Masro to her feet and they walked to the ramp, as it lowered Masro’s face lit up.  
“Naboo!” Masro excitedly turned and kissed Kylo. It brought joy to kylo to see Masro so happy.  
“We’re going to stay at Varykino. I want us to have the honeymoon we were robbed of so long ago.”  
“Thank you for this. I’m so happy to spend this time with just you.” Masro looked up at kylo, who leaned down to kiss her. As they walked out of the shuttle,Masro saw other ships have landed letting off troopers. Kylo noticed Masro’s concern.   
“They are here for protection only. I’m not about to put you and our children in any danger.”  
Kylo led Masro inside, while stormtroopers set themselves up around the grounds and throughout the building. Masro was both excited and apprehensive about being back here after what kylo had shown her.  
“I would like to see where we got married at.”  
“Of course, my love.” He led her to the balcony of their wedding. She hugged his waist and leaned her head on his chest.   
“It’s as beautiful as the vision you have shown me.” Kylo leaned down and kissed her lips, the wind kicked up and his cape wrapped around them.   
“Come, I will show you our suite. I chose a different room than from our wedding.” Kylo led her from the balcony to their suite for their stay. The room was similar to their wedding suite, based on the vision kylo had shown her. A sitting area followed by the room with the grand bed. There was also a balcony. She felt a little unnerved at the similarities between the suites. Kylo sensed her apprehension and pulled her into his arms.  
“My love, we are heavily guarded. No enemy is getting through that we don’t want to.” Masro nodded and they kissed.   
“Kylo, I was wondering if my family could be invited for a visit. If it is not possible, I understand.”  
“Are you sure you want to see them? After all they did during your childhood?”  
“I feel like I need the closure. I don’t know.”  
“Don’t worry, I will send the invite, but they may feel apprehensive coming with armed guards. We both know how your father feels about authority,” Kylo stepped out to give the orders and a pair of guards left with a messenger.  
“Thank you, my love. If they don’t come, then they’re not worth my time to worry about. You are my family and have always been.” Masro pulled Kylo down to kiss her. At that moment she felt the babies move, she pulled kylo’s hand to her stomach. He was in awe of the life growing. He dropped to his knees and put both his hands on her stomach reaching out with the force and felt the response from them. He smiled up at Masro so proud of his growing children.  
“They are so strong with the force already.”  
“They will have an amazing teacher to teach them the ways of the force in their father. You’re going to be an incredible father.” He stood up and kissed her again. Masro brushed kylo’s hair out of his face. “I’m going to go shower and refresh my self. You’re very welcome to join.”  
“I regretfully have to decline, I’m going to check in with the knights, the base and do a round on the guards, to make sure everything is as it should be.” Kylo put his hand on Masro’s cheek and kissing her before he left.  
She went to the shower; the room was very large with stone walls and floors. The shower had a partial glass wall on one side that blocked the water from going out the side. Then there was an opening with a small step and a half stone wall on the back to block water from flowing to the floor. She undressed while waiting for it to warm up. Masro looked at her swollen belly in the full height mirror on one wall still a bit shocked she was going to be a mother. She climbed in the shower and let the water run down her body. Masro closed her eyes and leaned her head back to wet her hair, she raised her hands to run the water through her hair throughly. Suddenly she felt like somebody was watching her. She hoped it was kylo but with out her full abilities still she couldn’t tell.   
“Kylo, is that you?” Silence. Masro turned in the shower, to let the water run down the front of her. “There are guards everywhere. I’m just being paranoid.”  
Arms slid gently around her, she relaxed back and could feel a hardness between them. Masro turned to kiss him and screamed with everything she had. It was Armitage Hux, standing naked in all his glory. He quickly covered her mouth to muffle her screams, but she was terrified of slipping and falling in the shower for fear of hurting her unborn children, so she didn’t struggle.   
“I followed you here. Your foolish husband just left you alone. I’m finally going to take what I want from you and you’re going to be silent or I’ll kill you and your children right here. If Ren comes in here and tries anything, I will kill him.” Hux took his hand away, Masro spit in his face.  
“No Hux. You’re not going to kill me. You know I don’t want you. Find someone else, I’m happily married. You will leave,”Masro angrily said through gritted teeth trying to use the force to make him leave. It didn’t work, Hux just laughed at her attempt. She was trying to figure out how to escape. He was much taller and stronger than her and could easily overpower her.  
“I can make this painful or full of pleasure. Choose.” Hux closed in on her. Masro tried to get past him but he grabbed her and pushed her into the wall with her back facing him. She struggled more and he repeatedly punched her in the back and sides, Masro was crying in pain. When Hux released her, Masro almost fell to the ground from the pain. Hux grabbed her and turned her towards him again. He back handed her face several times making her nose bleed and cut her lip on her teeth.  
Hux roughly grabbed Masro’s chin and pulled her in for a kiss, he tried to shove his tongue in, but she quickly bit it. When he pulled away his lips were covered with her blood. Hux back handed her again, making her cry out this time. Masro pushed against Hux, he grabbed her arms forcing her to bend over the short wall at the end of she shower where the top of her chest and shoulders touched it. He forced himself between her legs that she was still kicking and struggling. Hux punched her in the side and she stopped struggling and let out a whimper in defeat. He used his free hand to help guide himself into her most private of places. She cried out in pain.  
“I don’t want this, stop. Please stop,” she begged and whimpered, crying while he roughly pumped in and out of her.  
“Oh, Masro, you feel so good. I’m going to pump you till your body can’t take anymore,” Hux had ignored her comment and moaned in ecstasy. She tried twisting her body and lifting herself, but he slammed her back into the wall and punched her other side, causing her to scream. He started pumping more rapidly as he was building to his climax, her body was betraying her, and she could feel the buildup of a climax. He was thrusting harder and harder causing involuntary moans to escape her mouth. “moan for me Masro, I want you to scream my name.”  
She kept trying to call out to Kylo with the force, but her force was still very unstable, and she didn’t know if he got her messages. She tried reaching out for something to hit Hux with, but nothing would come. Hux thrust one last powerful thrust and climaxed in Masro, letting her feel his warm juices that felt like poison to her. He pulled out and slapped her behind.   
It was then Kylo came roaring in at a full run, tackling Hux down in the shower. kylo kept punching Hux until his face was bloody. Hux just laughed. Masro stumbled out of the shower and grabbed her robe trying to get out of the way. Suddenly there were stormtroopers marching into the room. It all happened so fast. A small army pulled kylo off of Hux, who he was choking with his hands. Hux had gotten in several good punches to Kylo’s face and caused his nose to bleed and lip bleed. Kylo was using the force to throw objects in the bathroom at Hux.  
“Block these objects,” Hux ordered his guards and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel and wiped the blood from his face. Kylo was so full of rage he was about to blow.   
“Release me or you all die.”  
Hux walked up to kylo and punched him in the stomach. “They’re mine. They listen to me.”  
Kylo’s rage blew, the force radiated out of him blowing all the stormtroopers off of him. In the frenzy Hux escaped with a handful of guards protecting him. The remaining guards in the room were getting up. Kylo yelled at them, “After him, he just committed treason.”  
The guards marched out of the room. Kylo was going after him when he was blasted back to reality by seeing Masro cowering in the corner crying. She was just staring off into space with tears running down her cheeks, almost in a trance. Masro had a bloody nose and lip that were dripping blood down on her robe, her body was covered in the robe so he couldn’t see much else. He rushed over to her dropping to his knees in front of her.  
“Masro...Masro, my love look at me,”Kylo frantically said grabbing her arms, she continued to just stare off into space. He hugged her to him, and she seemed to snap out of the trance. Masro looked at kylo with the most haunted eyes he had seen in a long time.  
“Can you take the memory, please, I can’t do it on myself and I can’t live knowing I was…violated so violently like that. That his seed is…. inside me. Please, kylo,”Masro begged kylo. She was shaking, tears falling from her eyes.  
“My love I cannot, I can only share thoughts, but I can contact the supreme leader it is a talent he possesses.” kylo comforted Masro and lifted her, she whimpered in his arms from pain. He carried her to the bed in the room and gently laid her down. She just sat there staring off into space. Kylo always carried a way to contact the supreme leader when away from the base. He pulled the mini hologram projector out of his bag and sat it on a table. He knelt in front of the projection of snoke that appeared.  
“Master, something horrific has happened. General Hux has violently….raped my wife. She wants the memory removed; it is beyond my current abilities.” Kylo was visibly shaking with anger over having to say it out loud. Snoke growled in rage.  
“I will have words with the general and he will be punished, but you cannot kill him he is to integral to the first order. I can remove the memory from your wife, but you will have the memory. If she ever learns about it, she could have a major step back in her progress.”  
“Yes, Master I understand. Can I as least participate in Hux’s punishment?”  
“You may, but no cutting off body parts needed for his job,”Snoke said reading Kylo’s mind.  
“Agreed, please erase Masro’s memory.” Kylo bowed his head glumly,His master waved his hand and Masro fell asleep.  
“She will think she fell and passed out.” It was one of the rare times kylo had with him where he just did what he asked.   
“Thank you, Master for not questioning my request. I love my wife very much. I know that once she regains her full force abilities, she will have no problem using them to the advantage of the first order and for you.”   
The hologram flickered off. While Masro was out kylo went to retrieve the medical staff to make sure Masro and also his children were ok. He advised them what happened but ordered them not say anything as the memory had been removed by Supreme Leader snoke. Upon reentering their suite, he could tell Masro was coming to and rushed over to her.  
“Masro, are you ok? You had a nasty fall in your shower.” Kylo’s face was full of concern.  
“Yes, my love. Your soaked…ow, ugh...I ache everywhere.” Masro grimaced. Then kylo saw panic cross her face. She touched her stomach,“The babies! They’re usually always moving but they’re completely still.”  
Kylo touched her stomach and reached out with the force. He was met with a response. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.   
“They’re fine. I felt both of them through the force. I’m soaked because I had to pull you out of the shower. I have brought the medical staff. I didn’t want to take any chances.”  
The nursing staff took over and scanned her from head to toe. They focused on the babies for several minutes, which really worried Masro and Kylo.  
“Sir, may we speak with you out of the chamber.” The attendant turned towards kylo, Masro’s eyes widened in fear. Kylo led the way to the door followed by the medical staff.   
“What’s wrong with my wife?”  
“She has several fractured ribs on both sides, severe internal bleeding,”The attendant started. “The fetuses were luckily unharmed. They are very lucky they are viable if anything should happen to the mother.”  
“Should happen? She’s going to be fine right?” Kylo had panic crossed his face. The staff had never seen him be so raw with emotion before and were startled.   
“We will do everything in our power to save her. Unless there are complications, we should be able to use all the portable medical equipment we have brought with us. We will let you know when you can re-enter.”  
Kylo paced the halls outside his suite full of anger. The two soldiers and messenger returned from Masro’s family. There was nobody with them. Kylo was disappointed for Masro.   
“Sir, the invitation was declined,” the messenger stated.  
“Was a reason given?”   
“Well sir…uh...They said their daughter was dead and she should stay that way,”the messenger hesitated to say for fear of kylo’s wrath. Kylo radiated anger off of him but did nothing to the messenger. Since he couldn’t kill Hux he would finally take care of these traitors.  
“Come with me.” Kylo began walking towards his command shuttle, ordering more stormtroopers to follow. They boarded the ship with kylo. “Fly to the edge of lake country, we are going to take care of vermin.”  
They took off and were there fairly quickly. Kylo marched off the ship followed by stormtroopers. The compound was surrounded by a large wall, with a gate in front of them. It had been a long time since Kylo was here as a child. It hadn’t changed much. A member of the household must have seen them coming and was waiting at the gate.   
“Your kind isn’t welcome here,”the elderly man said. Kylo knew it was Peo Skpar, Masro’s Father.  
“My kind? What exactly is my kind?”kylo slightly tilted his head and grabbed is lightsaber from his belt.  
“Scum of the first order.” Peo spit on the ground. Kylo reached out and used the force to choke Peo. Somebody fired at them from behind the old man, causing a chain reaction. The stormtroopers started shooting and rushed forward. Kylo came up to Peo, still in the force hold.  
“Do you remember me old man?”  
“Yeah, you’re the solo kid that got Masro killed,” Peo said through gritted teeth.  
“Before I kill you, I’ll let you know a secret. Masro and I married many years ago. She is currently pregnant with your grandchildren. Too bad you’ll never see her or them. Not that you deserved it after how you treated Masro growing up and yet she still thought of you.” Kylo ran his lightsaber through him and let him fall to the ground. He marched forward, his cloak flowing around him. The shooter laid dead on the ground, Masro’s brother, Skiro. Kylo continued towards the house, he could hear screaming coming from inside. There were two women on their knees with their hands on their head. It was Masro’s mother and he assumed a younger sister that he had not met.   
“Ben solo?”Masro mother questioned, Kylo knelt in front of her just looking at her. Masro shared many of her mother’s features as did her sister.   
“It’s kylo, master of the knights of Ren now,”kylo finally answered. “Your very pregnant daughter, my wife, just wanted so see her family while we were vacationing here, but you sent a reply of…what was it again?”  
“Sir, they said that their daughter is dead, and she should stay that way,”the messenger from earlier stated. Masro’s mother started crying and her sister seemed alarmed.   
“That’s not a very nice thing to say about the love of my life. I’m so glad she was so different from all of you. You never treated her right, even as a child she would call to me with the force to save her from you. I should have done this long ago.” Kylo paused a moment and looked at his prisoners. Masro’s younger sister reminded him so much of Masro at that age, she looked to be twelve or thirteen. There was a distinct feature that made her look different than her family though. Her hair was nearly a raven black unlike the families chestnut colored hair. He pushed it out of his mind. Then turned and started walking away.“Kill them then burn the place and everything surrounding it to the ground.”  
Kylo returned to his command shuttle, awaiting his soldiers to fly back to Masro.  
After landing back at Varykino, Kylo marched quickly back to Masro. He was greeted by one of the medical attendants awaiting his arrival. Kylo’s face filled with anxiety.  
“How is she?”   
“We fixed the internal bleeding and most of her ribs. We did have an issue that the bottom two ribs on her right side as it seems to be where the children are closest to. We didn’t want to endanger them, so we choose to bypass the ribs. She still has major bruising that will need to heal on its own and is resting now. She will need to take it very easy over the next few weeks,”the attendant finished bowed and left.  
Kylo entered the room slowly. Masro was dressed again but had her eyes closed. Kylo walked up to the bed and sat on the edge. He touched her cheek and was about to get up when she opened her eyes.  
“Well they fixed what they could, but I still ache everywhere.”  
“I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there.” Kylo clinched his fist in anger.  
“My sky, my Love, I just fell. It was an accident that you cannot blame yourself for.” Masro placed her hand on his in an effort to comfort Kylo. “I feel I need another shower. I must have fallen early in the shower because I just feel dirty still. Now I’m scared to take one alone, please join me?”  
“Of course.” kylo helped his wife up and walked her to their bathroom. When he helped her disrobe her back and sides were full of bruises already. Kylo wanted to break Hux for what he did but needed to hold back his anger for Masro’s sake.  
“Oh, I really did a number falling. I hurt so bad.” Masro whimpered, Kylo quickly disrobed and gently helped his wife in the shower. She let the water fall on her back but reached out to kylo to wrap his arms around her. “Don’t let anything happen to me.”  
“Never again,” he said with more determination than he meant to. He helped her wash and got her back to bed to rest. “I’m going to check in with the guards and the base. You just stay here and rest.”  
Kylo dressed and left, placing four new guards on the door. “Only I can enter this suite to my wife. No senior officers, no one else.”  
They all nodded in understanding and He walked away. Kylo headed to his command shuttle, he was hoping he could track Hux’s transport and shoot it down. Though much easier in the tie silencer to be hidden he would take his chances. The small crew aboard his command shuttle stood to greet Kylo upon his boarding.   
“Did anybody track General Hux when he left?”  
“I did sir,”a crewman said.   
“Good, follow him. Keep the ship cloaked.”   
They were about to take off when another crew member said, “sir, supreme leader snoke wishes to speak with you.”  
Kylo knew he would not get to complete his plan. “Put him through.”  
A large head appeared in front of him. “You are deliberately disobeying a direct order!”  
“Master, I cannot sit idly by while a traitor goes free.” Snoke force choked him but released him.   
“Go back to your wife, he will be taken care of.” The hologram went blank.  
“Sir, what are your orders?” A crew member hesitantly asked. Kylo was radiating anger but did not hurt anyone.   
“Stay grounded for now.” Kylo disembarked from the shuttle returning to Masro and laid awake besides her. The morning sun was shining through the windows, kylo had fallen asleep sometime through the night. He awoke to see Masro naked looking at her bruises in a mirror.   
“Oh, good you’re awake.” Masro smiled pure sunshine at kylo. She made her way back to the bed and slid in naked next to Kylo. “I might be a bit achy but I’m still human and I want you right now.”  
Kylo would normally be up for sex with Masro at any time but while he didn’t blame her for what happened, he still couldn’t get past the fact that Hux had climaxed inside her. Kylo put a hand on her cheek and lightly kissed her.  
“My love, you need rest to heal. I think we should cut this trip short and head home.” Masro face fell at being rejected.  
“Fine.” She turned away from him. Kylo left to give the orders, when he returned Masro was dressed and was looking out the window towards the lake. He went to kiss her, and she turned her face giving him the cheek. He knew she was mad but kylo wanted to get back to destroy Hux in his punishment.  
Kylo helped her to the ship and they departed.


	14. Chapter 14

Once they landed in the hanger of star killer base kylo gave orders to have Masro escorted to their suite to rest. Kylo left to see his master. He was delighted to find Hux locked into a chair like he uses for interrogations. His mouth was tapped and His face full of swelling and bruises from Kylo’s punches on Naboo. Kylo’s master appeared.  
“Other than killing him and cutting anything off you can do as you please.”  
The hologram flickered off. Hux started a muffled scream when he saw Kylo’s look in his eyes. He walked up and punched him in the stomach.  
“Where’s your loyal soldiers now?”He punched him in the right rib cage several times until he was sure he broke a few ribs. Kylo wanted Hux to hurt like he hurt Masro. Kylo yanked the tape off Hux’s lips.   
“Masro ask to leave now that she’s had a real man in her. She liked it, her body responded to me, she was dripping wet for me.”Kylo punched an uppercut to Hux’s chin. Hux spit out blood and laughed.“Her little moans when I was pumping in and out of her really turned me on.”  
“I may not be able to cut anything off of you, but the supreme leader didn’t say I couldn’t render body parts useless.” kylo smiled so evil it made Hux shiver and the blood drain from his face. Unfortunately for Kylo there was a messenger saying that they had been alerted to the location of the bb8 droid unit.   
Snoke’s hologram lit back up. “kylo his punishment will be saved for another day. The destruction of the Jedi and the hope of resistance must be crushed. Find the piece of the map.”  
“Yes master,” kylo said through gritted teeth and left, force throwing the guards outside the door.

Masro laid down in bed, though it was not always reliable her force let her feel Kylo had left the base. She sat up surprised that he didn’t tell her and reached out with her force, but it faltered again. Masro was upset with kylo, it felt like they were growing apart since she awoke without her abilities. She wanted nothing more than to save their relationship, it meant everything to her, and she had given everything to build it. Masro tried to rest but was so restless about kylo leaving that she went to stand in front of the window and look at the sky. Her force kept coming and going, which always drained her energy.  
It wasn’t that long before she felt his presence on the base again, but there was a new presence with him. One she didn’t recognize but felt a potential spark of the force. Masro reached out to kylo but he shut her down causing Masro to do something unexpected, she summoned supreme leader snoke. Masro was limited in her bow to him being so pregnant but kneeled with both knees on the ground.  
He appeared on the small projector.  
“Why this is very unexpected, Masro,” Snoke said almost delighted.  
“I am sorry to bother you, my supreme leader, as you know I have limited force abilities. I was able to feel kylo return with a stranger but when I reached out, he shut me down. I am worried for his welfare as well as the crews. Being this pregnant with the next force generation also puts me at a disadvantage to protect the first order.” Masro held her very swollen belly to emphasize her disadvantage.  
“I see. I will take care of it. You must protect your children; I have foreseen they will be leaders in the first order someday.” Snoke disappeared. Masro decided to just lock her door and try to meditate.

Kylo had failed to get the final piece of the map to Skywalker. Ray had escaped, why had he underestimated her force abilities? Angry with him self he went back to his chambers to his wife.  
“What’s wrong my love?” Masro rushed to kylo. He threw his helmet into the wall and was radiating with anger. Kylo force locked their door and angrily kissed Masro. She tried to pull back, but he tightly grabbed her arms and forced their continued kiss.   
“Kylo, your hurting me. I’m still all bruised from my fall.” Masro began to cry from his roughness and tried to push him back. He felt he needed to take her back, she was his and no one else’s, though she didn’t even remember what he always will. Kylo forced her back to their bed. “Please kylo, stop.”  
Kylo slapped her across her face with the back of his hand. She lifted her hand to her cheek in shock and tears streamed down her cheeks. He forced her to all fours on the bed, kylo ripped her dress and everything in his way so the parts of her he wanted were showing. He pulled himself out of his pants and forced himself in her using her waist to hold her down. She cried out in pain, which caused kylo to thrust harder. Masro did not try to fight him he was her husband and just cried soundless tears. Kylo angrily pumped her until he finished. He let her go and she fell to the bed shocked by his actions. He fixed himself, walked to the door, paused grabbing his helmet. Kylo turned back to her.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you. I just want you to know you’re mine and nobody can come between us. Maybe one day you’ll understand why I did it. I love you.” kylo put his helmet on and left. Masro cried in shock of what just happened. She didn’t know what to do and her force had failed her when she needed it most. She went to clean herself up. After putting a robe on she felt a sharp pain that nearly doubled her over in her lower abdomen, it wasn’t time for the babies to make their entrance yet.  
The door to the room opened. There stood a woman Masro didn’t know, the stranger she felt.  
“Please don’t hurt me.” Masro was terrified.The woman came in and the door closed behind her.  
“Are you a prisoner too? I’m Rey. I escaped Kylo Ren and am on my way to freedom. Come with me.” Ray held her hand out, with out knowing what she was doing she was force controlling Masro. Masro tried to fight it but shakily held out her hand to take it when another shooting pain hit her. Ray reached out and grabbed her before Masro could fall. Her robe fell open to reveal her very pregnant belly and a massive number of bruises.  
“Thank you for catching me. I fear my labor is starting and I need medical help, please just take me to the sick bay,” Masro said through gritted teeth closing her robe.   
“No, I can’t leave you here with that monster out there. Come with me,”Rey force ordered and helped Masro get dressed against her continued begging to be left here.  
“Wait, I need to write a message, please.” Masro said sitting at their desk, she began writing.  
“What? He could come back any second!”  
“No, he won’t. I had a vision of this, I know what happens,” Masro continued writing.  
“Vision? Tell me the vision?” Rey pushed her force out again, she was getting stronger. Masro told Rey of her dream, not in complete detail but enough to make Rey very concerned for Han Solo. Rey read the opening greeting line over Masro’s shoulder in shock and horror.  
“You….you’re kylo Ren’s wife?” Rey stuttered missing the rest of the letter. “Is that why you’re covered in bruises? He hurts you?”  
“I am married to kylo Ren, I’m Masro Ren and these are his twins. No, these bruises were not caused by my husband,”Masro explained to her but Rey didn’t believe her. Masro put on the hooded cloak Rey handed to her and They left the room.  
“You will not yell out for help.” Rey was watching out for soldiers.  
“What’s your plan for this kidnapping?” Masro looked angrily at Rey.   
“I’m was going to steal a tie fighter and escape but now knowing your vision, I need to save Han.” They turned at the next hallway and ran into none other than Han Solo, his partner in crime Chewbacca and Finn. They all hugged each other enthusiastically.  
“Masro?” Han asked looking closely at who was with ray. “I…I..thought you were dead. You don’t look any older than the last time I saw you…”  
“I practically was dead for nearly eight years thanks to Skywalker.” Masro was full of anger. “Kylo saved me and I was cryogenically frozen.”  
Another contraction hit Masro and she doubled over in pain, painfully grabbing Hans arm and holding back a scream with one fist in her mouth.  
“What’s wrong with her?”Han looked very concerned.   
“She’s in labor with Kylo Ren’s twins,” Rey answered Han. He looked at Masro again, Shocked, twins just like Luke and Leia. These twins would be His grandchildren, he never thought he’d live long enough to have grandchildren.  
“We need to get her out of here and to the falcon.” Chewy picked Masro up in his arms and they made a run for it. Almost to the falcon they realized the resistance was in trouble and made a plan to disable their shields and blow up the oscillator. They took Masro to the medical bay and activated the med droid.   
“Han, wait. I had a vision about this. Please don’t go.”  
“He is my son if I can save him, I have to try.”  
“He doesn’t need to be saved; he is where he should be. Kylo is both light and Dark and will bring balance to the galaxy.”  
Han didn’t respond to Masro he just ran off to catch up with Chewbacca.  
Rey stayed behind; she used the force again towards Masro. “I order you to figure out a way to save Han Solo, what ever it takes.”  
Rey left to join Finn. Masro waited a moment working through a contraction then ran off the ship. Masro went in a different direction clutching her stomach so that she could take a route closer to the core of the planet. Her labor was progressing, and she was having to stop to much to work through contractions. She started fearing she wouldn’t make it in time. There were explosions, just like her vision, she knew what she needed to do and rushed down the stairs to the railing. She stopped to breathe, relax and let out the force. It was there humming at her fingertips. She cried out when the force caught Han, the pain was immense, and she had to breathe through a contraction. Very badly injured but Han Solo was alive. She was low enough to the core that it looked like he had just disappeared with distance.  
“Han…I don’t know if you can hear me, but I got you. I’m going to get us to the falcon to wait for the others.” She used the force to lift him. Every contraction she had to lay him down as she couldn’t concentrate on keeping him afloat. Aboard the falcon, Masro made her way back to the med bay with Han. The med droid took over and placed Han in a chamber and began working on him. The hum left her again, she couldn’t feel the force anymore. More contractions hit Masro they were coming closer together, the droid came over to assist.  
“No, fix Han and then help me,” Masro ordered and another contraction hit her, she was trying to breathe through it. Suddenly the falcon was moving, the next thing she knew ray was boarding and Chewbacca was carrying finn into the med bay. Chewy shouted for joy upon seeing his partner in crime, living.  
“You did it,”Rey was elated and the most powerful contraction of Masro labor hit her. She lost control and screamed. Kylo still on the surface of the weapon hurt after his battle heard her.  
Hux reluctantly came to save kylo by order of the Supreme leader. He refused to go.  
“I need to save Masro.” kylo was trying to go back to their quarters.  
“No, I went to your chamber after the supreme leader demanded I save you and her. She was gone but this letter was on the desk. Now we must go,” Hux handed him the letter. They rushed to a waiting ship and were taken to the supremacy. Kylo went to his chambers after his visit to the medical bay and supreme leader snoke to read the letter. 

 

Kylo-My sky-My husband-  
I have loved you since we were children. I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you, I hope that you forgive me for what I have done to make you so angry.  
I am being compelled to leave; I wish I had my full abilities to fight this. 

I fear I am in labor.

Please come to save me,  
M”

 

He looked out in space, a bit sad that he and Masro parted on those terms.  
“I will find you and save you Masro.” Kylo held the letter close and wiped a tear from his cheek at losing her again.


	15. Chapter 15

Upon landing on the rebel planet, D'Qar, Masro was rushed to the medical bay to give birth. She was covered in sweat and screaming in pain.  
“Please, my labor is early I am very worried for my children.” The medical staff was rushing around Masro, getting ready for the birth of her children.  
“I need you to focus on your breathing,”a nurse told Masro. Masro screamed with another contraction. The nurse held her hand and calmly said, “breathe.”  
Masro tired but the pain was extremely intense, and her contractions seemed almost constant now.  
“Something is wrong!”  
The nurse patted the sweat off Masro’s forehead and went to check Masro’s progress. She was bleeding profusely.   
“Everything is going to be fine; I’m going to sedate you for a surgical intervention.” Masro blacked out before the nurse sedated her. Not knowing how long had passed, Masro slowly came to. An elderly lady was standing near her looking at the two bassinets in the room. Masro could tell it was Leia.  
“They’re your grandchildren, your majesty.”  
“It’s general now and I know. I felt the force connection as soon as they came into the world.” Leia turned towards Masro. “I don’t feel yours, anymore.”  
“That is because I no longer have my full abilities.” Leia waved the conversation off and turned back towards the children.  
“Thank you for saving Han. He is on life support, but he should survive with time. I must admit I’m a bit surprised to see you. I thought you were dead after…”  
“Well I practically was. Kylo saved me….they froze me until my body was able to heal. Can I see my children, please?”Masro held her arms out. Leia leaned in to pick up the first child, the baby was wrapped in a blue swaddle, and handed him to Masro.  
“He looks just like Ben when he was born,”Leia reminisced. She turned back to grab the second child; this child was wrapped in pink. She gently placed the baby in Masro’s other arm. Masro teared up. They were perfect, breathing on their own and healthy.  
“They’re so beautiful. I wish Kylo were here to see them.” Masro looked at the children she held. The boy was fair skinned, with a miniature version of his father’s facial features. He had quite a bit of hair on his head the same color as his father. He began to cry at that moment. Masro gently laid her daughter down between her legs to put her son to the breast. She had a bit of trouble at first, but Leia gently helped her. Then she placed Masro’s daughter back in her other arm. “Thank you.” Masro really looked at her daughter for the first time. She had Masro’s nose and lips, and the little bit of hair that showed was a chestnut color like hers.   
“What will you name them?” That simple question brought a world of sadness to Masro, they had not decided on names. Masro broke down. Leia came and took her granddaughter. She smiled down at her sleeping face. “You don’t need to decide on names yet. Rey told me that she force compelled you to leave my son and to save Han. She also saw all the bruising on your body, does he hurt you?” There were tears in Leia’s eyes as she said, “you know I didn’t raise him to treat anyone that way.”  
Masro ignored the comment because she agreed with Kylo, that Leia had not been very present in her son’s life. Leia laid her granddaughter down and Masro held out her son as he was fast asleep. Leia took him and while looking at him said, “you are welcome here, but if you should so much as lead Ben in our direction. I won’t hesitate taking your children and holding you prisoner.”  
Leia laid her grandson down.  
“I maybe welcome here but this isn’t where I want to be. I want to be with my husband not a bunch of strangers.” Masro was angry, and very much missed her abilities.  
“Then when you’re released from the medical bay, you’ll be a prisoner.” Leia left and Masro decided to rest since both children were fast asleep. Maybe she would think of a plan, at least she hoped one would present itself.

Masro was someplace familiar, as if she had been there before. Then it hit her she was back at Varykino in lake Country on Naboo. She looked down; she was dressed in a semi-sheer dress that billowed around her like there was wind. She started to walk when she heard his voice.  
“I knew you would come here. It’s our place. Where we started our lives together, our family.”  
Masro turned to see kylo. He was dressed simply, just pants. No boots, nothing that made him stand out as a member of the first order. She ran to him but stopped short. He may not have caused the bruises, but he did lose her trust in him protecting her.  
“Why did you leave me? Why didn’t you fight it harder?” Kylo dropped to his knees, He had tears in his eyes. “Please, I need you. I need our children. You make my heartbeat and my lungs breathe. I waited so long to have you in my life again.”  
“WHY DID YOU RAPE ME?!” Masro screamed at him. It just echoed down the empty halls.  
“I’m sorry. I needed you to know you were mine. I was very angry about a situation and the prisoner escaping. You know when I’m full of anger that sex helps me calm down and be in the right frame of mind. I went about it wrong. I should have talked to you, I’m so sorry,” he begged. He stood up and walked towards her. He always took her breath away; he was so handsome. His muscles hugged all the right parts of his body. The way his hair framed his face. He stopped right in front of her, not touching. They stood there looking at each other for a long minute.   
Masro shakily brought a hand up to kylo’s chest. It was solid as if he were actually in front of her. She slid her hand up his chest to his face. He closed his eyes and let out a breath he had been holding. He suddenly came to life and dipped Masro laying the most passionate kiss he could on her. They kissed for several minutes, with each becoming more desperate. He stood her back up.  
“Kylo, you know I am yours to all the depths of my soul, but because of an act of cruelty my labor progressed unable to be stopped and the children were born by emergency surgical intervention.”  
Kylo looked shocked, and fear crossed his face. “It wasn’t time. We aren’t prepared for them. Are they ok? Are you ok? We have no names? What are their genders?”  
“Be calm, they are actually quite ok, even for being born so early. I almost didn’t survive due to blood loss….We have a son and a daughter and no; we have no names.”  
Kylo led Masro into a room. It was their wedding night chamber.  
“Anakin,”kylo suddenly said. “I want our son to be named after a great leader. I also want his last name to be Ren, he shouldn’t be a solo.”  
“I’ll agree to the name, because it was your grandfather’s name as well. Padmé, for our daughter. Another strong leader.”  
“After my grandmother, I’ll agree to it.”  
Kylo leaned in for another kiss, but Masro hesitated.   
“We always end up in this loop. Why can’t we just be happy with the way things are?! You have done things to me that I can never get passed and want to forget but can’t. Then you have done things I never want to forget.”  
“I can’t change the past, but I am truly sorry. I should never take the anger I have for others out on you.” kylo turned away and walked to the bed in the room to sit down. Masro followed.   
“My love, Leia has informed me as soon as I’m released from the medical bay that I become their prisoner. What’s worse is they will take the children,”Masro said crying into her hands. “Please come rescue me.”  
Kylo hugged Masro to him. He kissed the top of her head.   
“Not even death would stop me from saving you.”  
“There’s something else I need to tell you. Rey force ordered me to tell her about the dream where you killed Han Solo. She then ordered me to find any mean necessary to save him. I was able to muster up enough of the force to save him.”  
Kylo let her go and stood up, her was very angry and punched a wall.   
“I know it causes great conflict in you. Light, dark, Jedi, Sith. If you were supreme leader these things would be irrelevant because you are both in the best way. You are a great leader and will bring the galaxy in balance. I foresaw that as a child.”  
“You always believed I am more than I am.”  
“No, I know YOU are what this galaxy needs. Since this is just a dream meeting, I guess we could end it happily.”Masro pulled Kylo to her lips. She pushed him down on the bed. “This time I’m in control.”  
“Yes, my love.” kylo was aroused by this Masro, she usually just let him have his way with her. Masro crawled on the bed seductively.  
“I didn’t say you could talk.” Masro grabbed kylo’s chin and leaned down to kiss him. She lightly bit his bottom lip. Masro opened up Kylo pants and slid them down just enough for what she wanted. His swelling member greeted her with enthusiasm. He watched her as she licked from the base to the tip, it made him shudder with anticipation. Masro stopped and sat up on the bed she could hear yelling and crying.  
“I’m going to wake up, save me.” Masro was thrust back to her body, she was trying to open her eyes.  
“Look she’s coming to,”she heard a voice say.   
“What happened? What’s going on?” Masro was trying to focus on the people in the room. She was surrounded her clothes ripped open machines attached.  
“I came to check on you and you were having a seizure, then you stopped breathing,” An attendant informed Masro while running test. Masro’s face filled with fear.  
“Am I going to be ok?”   
“You seem stable now and your test are coming back fine now.”   
“Good, I know what I want to name my children. The boy shall be called Anakin Skywalker Ren and the girl shall be called Padmé Narirea Ren.


	16. Chapter 16

The resistance abandoned the base at D'Qar in the outer rim. They were now on a ship called Raddus, a mc85 star cruiser. Masro was taken to their brig, which seemed abnormally large for a ship of this size. She was given a prison cell. It was no suite on star killer base that’s for sure. It was very simple, a bed for her and facilities. Leia entered her cell behind her.   
“You may have noticed when we walked into this brig it was different. I acquired a special force sensitive kyber that allows time manipulation. You will be here for years in the blink of my eye.”  
Masro was unable to contain her fear and her face filled with it. Leia just laughed and left locking the door to her cell. She wanted to be a complete family and kylo be there for their children. Days passed, then weeks. Masro hoped to be rescued daily, but kylo hadn’t come. She had not seen Rey since she had been here. Leia seemed to ignore her. She had not had a force dream since that day she woke up. She felt so alone.  
“Kylo, I miss you,”Masro said to the empty room. Her door unlocked it was time to feed her children. She held the babies one at a time and sang to them while nursing, but as with all newborns they fell asleep quickly and were taken away. Masro decided to try and connect to Kylo to see if he was any closer to rescuing her, although none of her previous attempts worked. Though this didn’t stop Masro from trying. She laid down on the small bed and just thought of Kylo over and over. Masro reached out with the small amount of force ability that she could muster up, which seemed to grow stronger as she pushed it out and found him.   
Masro was transferring her body, a skill she didn’t know she was capable of. She was on the supremacy, in their chambers. Masro only knew of it because she helped design their suite. kylo was speaking to…Rey. He was reaching for her hand.  
“Kylo?” Masro said hesitantly. She backed up slowly, upset and enraged by the exchange. He turned when he heard his name and Rey disappeared.  
“Masro, my love. How are you projecting yourself like this? Have you regained your ability? Where are you? Are you ok?”  
She just looked at him. Though she wasn’t in the room, she filled the room with her rage. Masro’s force projection flickered.  
“What was that?” Masro tried to remain calm.  
“Somehow, she and I have been connected, we randomly have conversations. I don’t know why or how.” Kylo seemed unfazed by the interaction.  
“I do. She is your other half, not me. Just remember she captured me, kylo.”  
“No, you were made for me. This is something else. Some trickery. I will remember what a monster she is. I wish I could touch you, comfort you. How I miss you.”  
Masro reached out to kylo, he reached a shaky hand towards Masro fearing it wouldn’t work. Their fingertips touched, and they embraced. Kylo kissed Masro deeply, leaving Masro wanting more when their lips parted.  
“My Sky, I cannot be without you a moment longer. I need you to come after me. I am locked in a force manipulated time jump, for me it’s been weeks since I have seen you last. I’m in small cell on a ship called Raddus, it’s a mc85 star cruiser. It seems at random intervals they are jumping to light speed, as the ship rocks when they do. If you can lock on to me somehow maybe you can track them through light speed. I heard one of my guards saying they have a fuel issue with this ship, that they go through it to quickly. I hope some of that helps.  
“I rarely get to see our children, but they are so beautiful. Our son looks so much like you already. They bring them for me to feed and take them away just as quickly. I thought about ambushing them but with no force, and two children to carry, it wouldn’t work. Please save us.”  
She started flickering. Masro reached out but she was back in her cell, she rolled over and cried. Masro wanted so badly to be free of this pain. Her cell door opened almost immediately; Leia entered the room followed by armed guards.  
“Did you think I wouldn’t be able to tell you were communicating with HIM?” Masro looked shocked but expected it. “Bring her to the restoration room.”  
Leia lead the way while Masro was dragged between two guards with two more behind her with blasters pointed at her. Their restoration room was similar to kylo’s interrogation room. They locked Masro in a standing position in a chair.  
“The first Thing we are going to do is cut your hair. We don’t need you trying to strangle yourself with it.” Leia waved her hand. Masro was visibly upset, kylo loved her long hair. A soldier came over and sliced her hair. It was uneven with one side longer than the other but still around chin length. Masro lowered her head, but remembered it was just hair.  
“Why are you doing this to me, Leia?”  
“Because it’s your fault that Ben turned to the dark side.” Leia slapped Masro across the face, enraging her. Masro tried to use the force to hurt Leia, but nothing. Leia actually laughed. “You fool, I can feel that Luke blocked you from the force so your tricks will not hurt me.”  
“He’s not very good then because I have used it plenty to hurt you.” Leia slapped Masro again.  
“Call the restorer.” A man in a hood came in with a cart that was covered by a cloth. “Don’t kill her and no loss of body parts. Make sure she can be healed so it can all be done again tomorrow.”  
Leia walked away, Masro panicked and struggled in her restraints. The restorer punched Masro in her stomach, causing Masro to cry out. He uncovered his cart, there were things on there she had never seen before and several she had definitely seen.  
Masro was not going to beg, there was no point. She tried to put her mind somewhere else and not let the pain get to her. He started with her hands. He took tiny sharp metal spears and slowly inserted then under each fingernail. Masro was trying to hold back screaming behind gritted teeth. Once finished he broke each one of her fingers, slowly and as painfully as possible. This time Masro couldn’t hold back screams. The restorer stepped back as if to think of her next punishment or just to enjoy Masro’s pain. He then took a large sledgehammer and swung it at each one of Masro’s legs, the pain was so excruciating that she passed out.   
When she came to, she was in her bed. Most of what was damaged was healed, except for under her nails. A moment later she heard the locks on her door turning, Leia entered.  
“Every day, you will be subjected to that. As you grow a tolerance, we will add new pain. Your children will also no longer be brought here,”Leia turned and left locking the door with a huge bang, breaking Masro’s heart. Masro cried herself to sleep and awoke when they were taking her for her daily torture.  
Days passed, but Masro lost track. One day blended in to the next, it got to the point Masro would just walk herself and get into what she came to call the torture chair. More and more punishments were added to the point where they ran out of bones to break without risking killing her. The restorer added whipping to their regimen. He whipped her all over leaving scars. Then he started stabbing non vital parts of her body.   
It had been what Masro thought was several years since she last saw Leia, but today she came into the restoration chamber. Masro looked at Leia, but with haunted eyes. Her face dried with tears as she had run out long ago.  
“Why don’t you kill me?”  
“Because that’s to good for you.”  
“I don’t know what you were told but I didn’t change kylo. Skywalker pushed him and supreme leader snoke was there to catch him. Kylo is both light and dark and I help balance him.” Masro coughed up blood, she spit it out and continued, “I’ve never even killed anybody or tortured anyone. All I did was love a man and created life with him. Whom you took. Did you, a force wielder, not also fall in love and create life with that love. So, who is really on the dark side here?”  
“That’s enough for today,”Leia ordered. Masro was taken to the medical bay as her daily healing took place there, then back to her cell. Her door opened and the bassinets of her children were rolled in and a guard placed at the door. Masro started balling seeing her children. She held each one, looked them over, she wanted to feed them, but her body had dried up. They were unchanged because of the time shift she was in. Then it was time for them to go. Masro cried in the corner.  
Suddenly alerts were going off. Masro could hear yelling and running outside of her cell. She waited a long time for someone to comeback.   
“What’s happening?”  
“We are evacuating. It will be your turn soon,” The guard informed, Then Heard his walkie go off saying to bring her. He shackled her hands, but she didn’t fight being lead to the evacuation ships. She was placed in the one her children were in, she cried tears of joy. As they were flying, Masro could see several other pods being destroyed, but the one Masro was on made it. She was taken by a guard to a holding area, separated from her kids again. Now that she was off the ship she didn’t feel as trapped, she was an ok pilot but not good enough that she trusted herself to fly with children. She sat and concentrated on her locks on her shackles.   
“Come on, come on.” Nothing. She stopped, sat down and crossed her legs. She took slow breaths in and reached out to the force. Suddenly there was a glimmer that she used to unlock her shackles. There was chaos outside her cell again. A guard opened the door this time Masro attacked him. Once knocked out she stole his uniform and blended in as much as she could but when she made it to an old storage room where she heard leia voice, Leia recognized her.   
“Where are my children?” She held up a blaster.  
“Seize her,”Leia yelled. Masro called upon her fighting skills from long ago. She quickly disarmed and knocked out the soldiers Leia sent, with out a single shot fired. Leia was backing up when they both felt it. A powerful forced shook the room and slammed into Masro making her stumble. Leia took the moment while she was distracted to shoot the ceiling and rocks above Masro and covered her in heavy debris and knocked her out.  
Kylo walked into the caves, looking around at its dilapidated state. He walked into an old command room and knelt besides an object he remembered quite well from his childhood. Kylo picked up the item, it was two dice connected by a chain. His connection to Rey made him look up, they stared a moment before she cut their connection. The dice disappeared. Kylo was angry and threw his force out in rage. That’s when he felt her, it’s met him and wrapped it’s self like fire around him and took his breath away. He felt complete again.  
“Masro.” He rushed towards the feeling. It was a storage room, she was covered in debris, but it wasn’t from their attack. Nothing else was destroyed in the room. He used the force to move the heavy debris and ran over to her. He saw that she was Breathing, he lifted her into his arms and looked at her. She was covered in cuts, there was a bad gash on her forehead. He saw that for her time had passed as she no longer looked eighteen, “Masro,”He rubbed her cheek. She started to come to, her eyes were wild when they opened.  
“Anakin and Padmé! She took them, Kylo. Hurry our children, she took them,”she said frantically trying to get up but being stopped by kylo.  
“Everyone find Leia and her rebels they took my children! Monsters!”   
“Supreme leader, they got away on the millennium falcon,”a soldier came to report. Masro did not take the news well. He felt her radiating anger and the force building up in her. She focused everything on that soldier. He failed them. Her children were really gone. Her face started to change as she let herself pull on her full power. She pushed as much of the force in him as she could, there was a terrible screaming. Masro realized it was coming from her. Then the worst thing she had ever done happened, the guard blew up. Pieces everywhere. Kylo used his cloak to cover them. He had not even known that could be done.  
“After the rebels, we must catch them!” Masro ordered her voice still thick with power. Everybody just looked at Kylo for an order.  
“You heard your Queen! Now go.”  
The soldiers all marched out of there. Hux stayed behind a moment, in shock and a bit envious of that kind of power.   
“Supreme leader, are there any special orders for when they are caught?” Hux asked.  
“Make sure my children are safe, Leave Leia alive and bring her to me. Now leave us.” Kylo waved his hand and Hux left. Once alone he looked at Masro, really looking at her for the first time since he came into the cave. Masro pushed her force back, feeling herself returning to normal.“I’m so happy you’re ok. I missed you so much.” He kissed Masro. Then looked her over again. “Your hair is different.”  
“The rebels cut it so I wouldn’t strangle myself, they were right to cut it I thought about it a lot.” Masro’s face was full of pain. She touched his scar and he closed his eyes.  
“Such a thing to mar true beauty, what happened?”  
“The rebel who took you…she…,”Kylo changed the subject but Masro understood, “that was a thing of pure beauty, I have never seen any thing like it.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to destroy him. I was so angry…but not because they failed but because I did.” kylo hugged Masro to him, kissing the top of her head. He scooped Masro up in his arms and carried his wife to his command shuttle. Once aboard he took her to their mini suite for the ride back to the finalizer and laid her down on the bed.  
“I am going to call a medic in to make sure you’re ok.”  
“No, I just want you to lay with me.” Masro reached for him. He removed his gloves, and cape. And untied his boots, he gently untied and removed Masro’s boots. Kylo laid down and wrapped her in his arms. She couldn’t hold back anymore and started crying into his chest. “I’m so sorry. I failed you. I failed Anakin and Padmé. You should have left me in the cave to die.”  
“We will get them back. Now I have you where you are supposed to be. You will forever stay by my side.”  
“Yes, my love-my husband-my supreme leader.” Masro looked deep into kylo’s eyes. He pulled her up to his lips and they kissed. Their kiss quickly grew passionate, tongues touching. It had been several years for Masro since she had seen him in person. Kylo brought his hand up to her cheek, then slowly slid it down her body till he found her pants buckle. She started to move back, he roughly grabbed her face and she stopped.  
“You will submit to anything I want. It has been too long for you since you were in my bed, you need to remember your place. If you were strong with the force then, you would have been able to fight off that rebel.”   
She fully blamed herself already for not being strong enough to resist Rey but hearing him say it made Masro feel defeated and destroyed. Masro lowered her eyes, to hide the hurt.  
“My supreme leader, I fully submit to your will. Would you like me to slowly undress for you?”   
“I would like that very much.” Kylo sat up while Masro slid off the bed. She was full of aches, covered in bruises but nothing was broken that she could tell. Masro unbutton the top left of her tunic, then the bottom right and let it slowly slide down her arms. Her breast were full and perky and bounced as she went to unbutton her pants. She slid out of them, then slowly lowered her undergarment. She stood naked in front of him, feeling exposed she crossed her arms to hide her body. Kylo stood up and kissed her, running his hand over her new scars.  
Masro undid kylo’s tunic and let it fall. He walked her backwards kissing her until they hit the wall and stopped a moment to open his pants. Kylo used the wall as leverage, picked her up and slid his hard-awaiting manhood in her. She moaned with pleasure and a bit of pain. They locked eyes and he started to thrust in and out of her, gently at first but quickly became wild and frantic. Their climax built, he thrust harder. They were both heavily breathing looking into each other’s eyes. kylo carried her to the bed and had her mount him on top.  
“Ride it, hard. I want those breast bouncing.” Masro followed his order as best she could. Kylo squeezed her legs and started slamming himself into her. She was almost screaming at this point. Suddenly she felt his heat inside her. He pulled out and She laid next to him.  
“That was amazing, my love.” He kissed her on the lips. Then looked into her eyes, Kylo truly felt complete having her in his arms again.   
“Yes, my love, I completely agree.” She was silent a few moments and then added what was on her mind, “I’ve never killed anybody before.”  
“The first one is the hardest. It gets easier,” Kylo assured Masro then kissed her forehead.  
“I want to be the one that executes leia. I never want her to hurt anybody again,”Masro said with a fierceness that aroused Kylo again. He kissed her lips, then down her neck to her shoulder. He found his way between her legs and slid easily in. She let out a gasp. This was much gentler than the sex they just had. She wrapped her arms around him, and he sweetly kissed her lips. This time ended a bit quicker for both of them, but it was enjoyed, nonetheless. They both showered. Kylo was getting dressed and he turned to look at his wife. She was looking out the window into space. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso. Without the adrenaline her body truly started to ache, she winced under Kylo’s gentle touch. He turned her towards him in his arms.  
“What did they do to you?” Kylo touched Masro’s cheek. She looked at him trying to find the words, trying to not just break down.  
“At first they just locked me in a cell and took the children. Then Leia had me brutally tortured everyday for years. They would heal me at the end and do it again the next day. I’ve had every bone in my body broken multiple times except my skull. They’ve stabbed me multiple times, knives under my nails. You name it and it was done to me. It’s been close to five years since I’ve seen you, and they tortured me for just as long.” Kylo looked at her and put his forehead to hers.  
“I’m so sorry, my love. They will all pay for what they have done. You are my queen and second in command. I and the first order will make sure of it.” Masro kissed Kylo deeply and passionately, but they had no more time and kylo pulled away. “We need to get dressed, I had special clothing made for you to wear as my queen when you were in your stasis sleep. I was going to give them to you sooner but then you were still pregnant. You will be by my side as we rule the galaxy together.” He lightly kissed her cheek, then brought the clothes out to her, it was the female counterpart of his clothing. Masro quickly dressed. It fit her in all the right places. “You look ravishing.”  
They kissed once more. “You must tell me of how you became supreme leader. I’m very proud of you.”  
“A story for another time, my love. Come we must make an appearance on deck.” Kylo held his hand out she laid hers on top of his then led them out of their suite to the deck. When the doors opened, and they walked through everyone stood and bowed. It was very strange to Masro to be treated like this. Kylo waved his free hand and they resumed working, all except Armitage Hux.   
“Supreme Leader, the falcon has jumped to hyper drive. Once aboard the finalizer we will be able to follow. We should be boarding momentarily.” Masro felt his eyes on her, she has always distrusted him. Masro shifted uncomfortably and turned away from Hux’s glare. She could see they were landing in the hanger.  
“Come my queen.” kylo held his hand back out which Masro took, as they turned both their capes billowed behind them. Kylo lead their walk off his command shuttle on to the star destroyer Finalizer. General Hux followed closely behind, making Masro’s skin crawl. She clinched kylo’s hand and he could see her visibly upset.  
“Supreme Leader, we should meet in the strategy room to discuss tactics.”  
“Yes, you go ahead and get everything started,” kylo ordered. He turned to Masro. “My love, What’s wrong?”  
“Besides everything, being so close to Hux makes my skin crawl. He kept staring at me while on the command shuttle. I suppose blowing a person up with my mind does make people curious. I’m fine, I’m sorry,”Masro said brushing it off. They continued to the strategy room to discuss tactics for getting their children back and destroying the resistance.  
Kylo sat at the head of the table, Masro to his right. There were some holograms of other captains, commanders and generals as well as some in person. There were many faces Masro had not seen in her time with the order. Hux was standing at the other end of the long table. Masro was ignoring what Hux was saying because she was scanning his mind her ability worked a bit more seamless than Kylo’s she was only skimming thoughts. It had been a long time since she used her abilities, but it was like shooting a blaster you never forget how.  
His mind was a disgusting place in her opinion, but she could tell he was hiding something. There was a Lot of violence, and death that he took pleasure in. Then came a fantasy about her. He wanted to come over and throw Masro on the table in front of Kylo, being held down by guards, and make love to her. She was revolted and instantly regretted looking in his mind but then felt he was trying to block some thoughts. She pushed, he was becoming visibly distracted and he was starting to sweat. The thought easily unlocked and Masro felt the difference from fantasy to actual memory.

He was standing in the dark watching…her undress. She was still very pregnant; he reached down and was touching himself. She moved to get in the shower. He watched the water run down her body and couldn’t handle it anymore. He fully disrobed and waited tell she turned around and snuck in. Masro leaned back into him and turned to scream. The rest was jumbled extreme violence and then to her horror he violated her until he finished. Then Kylo came in and was beating him. She pulled back from the memory. She didn’t remember this at all before seeing it, but she let out an audible gasp as her memory unlocked dropping a wall in her mind she hadn’t realized was there.

“Will one of you get out of my head,” Hux finally screamed while pounding his fist in the table. Everyone was a bit shocked by the sudden action, including Kylo. He looked over at Masro and she was shaking with anger. Kylo realized she must have gotten the memory out of Hux head of what he did. He grabbed her hand and escorted her to a private room attached to the strategy room. They waited for the doors to close to speak.  
“Why.isn’t.he.dead?” Masro asked spitting each word out. “I feel so violated and disgusted. Why didn’t I remember that before taking it from his mind?”  
“You asked me to remove the experience from your memory. It’s not a skill I possess so I had snoke complete this request,” kylo explained. “At the time I was ordered to not kill him. When I took over as supreme leader, I was going to kill him, but he pledged allegiance to me and as we were going through the battle for you and now a fight for our children, I haven’t decided what I’m doing with him.”  
“He was standing there imagining having guards hold you down while throwing me on the table and violating me in front of you,”Masro said exasperated. “How can he still be here?”  
“You know Life isn’t all grey. Sometimes you need to work with pure evil to get things done. That’s what we are doing to get our kids back. You need to behave yourself until we have our children in our arms, they are more important than this right now. He will be punished for what he did, just not now, so forget you have seen it and behave.” Kylo was shaking with anger, for Masro, at Hux and the loss of his children.   
“Sometimes it is all grey. We will get through this battle but after that I want him dead.”  
Kylo nodded and they walked back to the table. Kylo ordered hux to continue.  
“I have ordered the jump to light speed based on their trajectory, but it seems they are taking us through the smugglers route of Kessel Run.” Hux pressed some buttons on the table and a hologram of the route projected.   
“That is a dangerous route for the star destroyers, we would need to send the squads,” General Dashiell Driad pointed out. He was newly appointed to the Conqueror after Kylo’s rise to power. He was up and coming and eggar to prove his allegiance to the first order, his father served the empire. Though young he was highly decorated and nearly as good of a pilot as Kylo. His dark brown hair was cut and styled in a modern way.  
“I will lead the squadron in my tie silencer.” Everyone looked at Kylo. Masro filled with panic.   
“Supreme Leader, we will not be able to protect you in the asteroid fields,” Hux said exasperated.   
“I do not need protection! I am the best pilot in the first order! My children are on that piece of junk, our goal isn’t to shoot it down just to lead it so we can capture it. If I can get them to chase me—“  
“No, I won’t lose you as well.” Masro slammed her fist on the table. “It’s a suicide mission, Kylo. I understand you wanting to go after our children, but our people need you, too.”  
“Silence! I won’t allow any more discussion on the matter of me going. I am. General Driad, I know you have recently given up field work but today you are putting that on hold. I want every available ship filled but orders given not to shoot the falcon down.”  
“I’m going as well then.” Kylo gave Masro a look but nodded. He had trained her to fly and felt confident she would be fine. Kylo stood to leave, Masro followed suit. They walked in silence to their suite.   
“Why?”  
“Why what, kylo?”   
“Why do you want to go? You haven’t felt comfortable in a cock pit since that training incident.”  
“The point is I can fly; I can be a body that helps lead them away from you if needed. It’s more important you survive than me.”  
“No! You and I are one. I would not be able to survive your….death. We have already lost to much.” Kylo pulled Masro into an embrace and put his hand on her cheek. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before kylo deeply kissed Masro. They parted and began to prepare for their flights. Kylo removed his cloak so that he was just in his tunic and pants. Masro followed removing nearly identical items. He went in their closet and came out handing Masro her lightsaber. She felt complete having one again even if she didn’t need it for the flight.   
“Are you sending out the knights?”  
“No, unfortunately I have them on a mission on the other side of the galaxy. They won’t be back in time.”  
They kissed one more time and left for the flight hanger. When they arrived, Hux had given orders and all the vessels were manned except for the two Tie Silencers on board. Kylo helped Masro into hers and went to board his. After a quick check they both started their ships.   
“Kylo put your helmet on, so we look the same,” Masro said through their force connection. He knew she was right but hated wearing one. Driad had taught Kylo over the years some of the slang they used so Kylo decided to go full pilot and dive into their vernacular.   
“This is supreme leader 1, fangs out team. Let’s get this hop started.” Kylo took off and others followed. Masro held back a bit waiting to take off, her anxiety about piloting hitting her all at once.  
“You got this Maze, you got this,” Masro kept telling herself.   
“My love are you coming? It’s fine if you have changed your mind.” Kylo spoke in Masro’s head. Masro shot out of the flight hanger, rolling the silencer. Kylo had been holding back a bit and Masro came up alongside him.   
“Supreme Leader 2, Ready. We should be on them in the next few minutes.”  
“Ky, I can’t feel them. I thought by now I would feel their force signature.” Masro and kylo both sent out their force to feel for that push back. Kylo could feel Masro’s fear.  
“Supreme leader 1, we have incoming, rebel scum x-wings.They’re firing!”  
“Attack!”  
“Maze, we need to implement Naboo run. Can you do it?”  
“Ky, that’s to advance for me. You know what happened when I tried it before.”  
“You got this. I need you to get yourself together and follow me. We’re going to take these guys out and get to our kids.”  
“You’re right. I’m sorry. Let’s get to it.”  
Kylo sped up and tailed one of the attacking x-wings and was quickly surrounded by more. Masro went wide and went for a full loop around the ships attacking Kylo. She went vertical shooting down at the ships, looping quickly around taking out most of them while kylo took out the rest.   
“Woooo, I did it! I can’t believe it.”  
“You were amazing, my love. Let’s get to the falcon.”  
“This is supreme leader 1, we need some back up We’re going in on the falcon.”  
“I’ve got backup.”  
“Me, to.”  
“Tie black here, I’ve got You leaders.”  
The five ships sped off past the fighters, dodging asteroids and debris. It didn’t take long to catch up to the falcon. It felt like something was off about being able to catch up so quickly. Kylo shot his force out, he felt his mother and filled with anger. He realized she was going in a different direction, along with other force signatures.   
“It’s a decoy, abandon the falcon. They’ve changed ships. Follow me.” Kylo changed directions towards the force signature, but as they thought they were closing in the force signatures split in different directions.   
“Supreme Leader 1, we need to abandon this. We’re getting too far from the starships.” It hurt Masro to even say this to kylo, she wanted her children so badly. He screamed in frustration.  
“This is supreme leader 1, calling all squadron members abandon hop. Head back.”   
Masro climbed out of her ship and headed over to kylo. She could feel through the force how upset he was, her hand trembled as she opened kylo’s ship. He looked up at her with a face full of frustration and anger.   
“Our suite, now.” Kylo roughly grabbed Masro’s arm and practically dragged her to their room. When their doors had closed, Kylo threw her against a wall and grabbed her chin. He looked into her eyes letting all his pain show before kissing her. Kylo pulled back and walked away undressing for bed. He went to the window to look out and sat on the back of their couch. Masro undressed as she walked over to kylo, she used the force to lower their lights.   
She stopped in front of kylo, he had his face in his hands, and slid her hands slowly up his thighs stepping between them. Kylo looked at her as she continued to slide her hands up his body. Masro pulled kylo in for a kiss, softly but kylo pulled back.  
“I’m sorry, I failed,” he whispered.  
“Kylo, my love, you didn’t. How could we have known that they had back up like that. Or that they were receiving help. What you tried today was heroic and completely made me fall in love with you all over again.”  
Kylo pulled Masro in for another kiss, as it became more passionate Masro pulled back and lead kylo to their bed. They fell embraced on the bed, hands everywhere trying to become one. Kylo gently slid into Masro, making her pull back from his lips and look him deep in the eyes, down to the depths of his soul.   
Kylo started pulling out of Masro, and roughly pushed in bringing a small cry from Masro’s lips. He continued to thrust in and out of Masro, her body began to shake as her climax built. She pushed him so he rotated them with her on top and him sitting. They lightly touched lips as she began to ride him. He grabbed her face with one hand and brought it to his, forcing his tongue into to her mouth. His other hand reached around and slapped Masro’s rear bringing a moan of ecstasy from her. They passionately kissed until they finished.  
“I love you so much. You really understand me. You always know what I need.” Kylo lightly slid the back of one hand down Masro’s cheek.  
“I love you too. It’s because we are one. You always know what I need.”  
They went to shower and then quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms. Although Masro had a restless night sleep and was consumed by nightmares of her experience. Kylo awoke and gently woke Masro.  
“My love you’re safe in my arms. I’m not letting you go ever again.” Kylo held Masro close while she wept on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly until she fell asleep again.


	17. Chapter 17

A few days had passed, a new year began.  
Masro was still being bombarded by nightmares so she took to going to the archive’s library. Kylo was a busy Leader and needed his rest but going gave Masro an idea that would help the order rebuild its army. She knew they had nowhere the resources of the Empire to easily pay for new ships, technologies, etc.  
“My supreme leader.” Masro walked up behind kylo on the main deck. He turned to greet his wife.  
“Masro, my love.” He kissed her lips chastely and took her hand.   
“I was wondering if I could speak with you in the strategy room?”   
“Of course, Hux you have the bridge until I return.” They walked hand in hand, when they entered the room there were projections everywhere of star systems. “What’s all this?”  
“I was reading through the archives about planets that historically aligned themselves with the galactic empire and republic as well as those that chose to be neutral. I separated the star systems. Those there are allies of the first order. These are all untouched systems that could be easily swayed to join us. That would put us at nearly a third of the galaxy. I really want to focus on the rest of them, many neutral planets and former republic planets have resources we need. Such as for ships, recruits, soldiers, fuel, etc. I think we should start treaty negotiations with them.”  
“This is brilliant. Where should we start?”  
“Naboo, their planets interior is made out of plasma. I don’t need to tell you how important that is. They might be hesitant because of the emperor but advising them that it’s a trade treaty they would be gaining from as well, might push them to at least hear us out. I can send word and we will see how this goes.” Kylo kissed her, when they parted, he smiled.  
“You are amazing. I hope I can be as good a leader as you expect of me.”  
“My love, I know you are going to be the greatest leader that has ever lived.” They kissed. Masro readied an official hologram communication to the monarch of Naboo and sent it off with a messenger. She felt it brought a bit of a more personal touch that way.  
Masro went back to her research in the archives, when she felt several force signatures board the ship. Force signatures she recognized, especially one of them. Her anger flared as she grabbed her lightsaber off the desk and headed towards those signatures. Kylo could feel her anger and left the bridge to intervene, he knew Masro intended to kill Axe.   
Masro rounded a hallway to be confronted by the knights.   
“Move it.” One of them said. Masro held her hand out and force threw him backwards over the group.  
“I just want Eulalie, the rest of you can go.”  
They stepped in front of her blocking Masro’s path, then reached out with their force to try and hurt her. She easily deflected their ability, throwing them into the rooms on either side locking the doors. So, it was just Axe and her.  
“Take your helmet off, I want to look into the eyes of someone that tried to kill a pregnant woman.”  
She took it off and had a smirk on her face. Masro hated Eulalie from the moment they met at the academy. She constantly went out of her way to outshine Masro, going so far to make up rumors about her. Masro knew Eulalie had major feelings for Kylo, on more than one occasion she had seen her fawning over him, touching him and anything else she could do. The two things that came out of Masro’s hatred of her, were she grew much more powerful from practicing and it pushed her to act on her feelings toward kylo. If she hadn’t tried to kill her before she would probably thank her.   
“You want to fight or we just going to stand here,” she dropped her helmet and lit her lightsaber. The walls on either sides of them lit up with lightsabers, from her team trying to cut their way out of the rooms. Masro lit hers and ran towards Axe. Striking first, Masro quickly followed with several more strikes. The knight she threw over the group earlier came charging at them, Masro force pulled his lightsaber from his hands right into one of hers. He pulled out a very large blaster, to help Axe he started shooting at Masro.   
Kylo rushed to get to Masro, he feared her anger and hatred would cause her to do something rash and get herself hurt or worse. He was close enough he could hear the hums of the lightsabers.  
Masro was using one lightsaber to fight Axe and one to block blast. She ducked one shot dropping the second lightsaber to force blast him back. The others were almost cut free of their prisons. Masro scooped the second lightsaber up in time to block Axe.   
Axe kicked Masro in the chest as she was getting up, dropping her to the floor. The second lightsaber flew out of her hand. Axe stepped on Masro’s neck as she held her lightsaber close enough if Masro used her force she would also lose her life.   
“I bet you regret this now, Masro,” Axe said through her helmet. Masro reached with one hand to create a distraction using the force, axe looked away for a split second, but it was enough for Masro to flip her. Masro nip jumped upward and went at her again. They were slowly making their way down the hall, Masro could feel kylo getting closer. She knew she had to act fast, if she was going to kill her.  
Masro held her hand up and pushed out pure force, it was reciprocated by axe and they were trying to push their force into each other, both screaming as they were trying to maintain the power. The walls and floor were shaking dangerously. Kylo saw them at the end of the hall, he reached out to Masro’s mind.  
“Maze, you have honor. Don’t just kill her in cold blood, you’ll regret it. I know she hurt you, but I still have to punish her. Help me with that.”  
“If I stop, she will kill me.”  
Kylo pushed his force out to push them apart from each other, breaking their holds. They both gasped for air. Before Axe could attack Masro again, kylo emerged from the hall. Axe dropped to her knees.  
“Master, I’m sorry. She attacked me.”  
“You gave her cause to and have yet to be punished. You are grounded to the base and from all duties, while my wife and I come up with a proper punishment for your crimes.”  
The others finally broke free of their prisons and saw Kylo, they knelt before him. He didn’t turn and help Masro, knowing not to show weakness in front of them. She jumped up and join kylo by his side.  
“My wife is my equal to you and shall be treated as such. She is the mistress of the knights forever more. Now go to the temple, we will be there later.”  
Kylo led Masro back to their suite, not saying a word until, their doors closed behind them.  
“You could have died!” He yelled at her. “What were you thinking?! Taking on a group of force wielding assassins!”Instead of answering she just gave him hurt eyes, when the tears began to fall His anger left him. Kylo pulled Masro into his arms. “My love, we have had to many things separate us in this life. I just want you safe.”  
“I know it was foolish. I feel like I’ve lost so much, and I just wanted to control something. When I felt her signature, I was so angry.”  
“I have relayed the information before to you who they were, well it was through the force you during your stasis.”  
She pulled back from him and gave him an almost shocked expression, “You saying that…. You told me that in the cave.”  
“Yes, do you remember?”  
“We experienced some memories of our past, and you saved me from mortis.”  
“How is this possible for you to remember after so long?”  
“I think it’s because I’m whole again. My life force has fully returned to me. I’m sorry to change the subject, I think I remember why I was trapped for so long. Snoke trapped me, though Skywalker did steal my force wielding ability. Snoke was the grey fog and the old man. He would appear and say dreadful things to me, torture my minds self.”  
Kylo hugged her closer. “I’m glad I killed him then.” She pulled back; she had heard him say that he was killed by the rebel who took her. “I betrayed him; he was holding me back. Trying to keep me weak, he was the one that connected her and I, like you saw.”  
He searched Masro’s face for hated, anger or any other emotion condemning him but instead he received admiration and love. Masro pulled him in for a kiss, letting it grow passionate.  
“My sky, you are amazing and so strong to stand up for what you believe in. Thank you for keeping me from going against mine.”  
“I can think of a nice reward for both of us.” Kylo started undressing, Masro followed until they were naked in front of each other. Masro reached a handout to run down Kylo’s body, slowly taking everything in. He growled at her before pushing them both on the bed. Their lips quickly found each other’s, and his hardness found its prize between her legs. He held her arms firmly to the bed while he roughly thrust in and out of her, enjoying her screams and watching as her breast bounced with each thrust. They both began to feel the building of their climax. Kylo began to thrust faster and rougher, bringing Masro screaming his name before he screamed hers while climaxing inside her. He fell exhausted on top of her, Masro was trying to catch her breath.  
“Can’t we just stay in bed for the next year having sex? I don’t want to get out of bed or let go of you.” Kylo laughed at Masro’s request but in a loving way.  
“More than anything I wish we could, but we’re leaders. We have our duties, our children to search for.”  
Masro’s face fell at their mention, he hadn’t meant to hurt her, but it hit deep. She rolled out from under him and headed to their bathroom. They had a busy day still ahead of them.   
“Maze wait.” She stopped and turned towards him. He walked up and hugged her to him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“You didn’t, my love. I must always remember to put them first; it was selfish of me to even joke like that.”  
Kylo wiped the tear that escaped Masro’s eye from her cheek, leaning to kiss her sadness away. They went to shower and dressed, to attend to punishing Axe and dealing with Hux. They left their suite together.  
“We should deal with Axe first.”  
“Axe? Her last name?”  
“They all go by a either their last name or a nickname. They decided it to be their new identity when we left the Jedi order.”  
“How many knights are there?”  
“We are great in number now.”  
“Perhaps we should review loyalty of the knights.”  
“Perhaps you’re right.”  
“Who are the others from today? Their force signatures seemed familiar.”  
“The ones from earlier were all from the academy. They swore Allegiance to me when I was destroying the Jedi order.”Masro stopped as did Kylo who turned to towards her.  
“You said you killed them all, so who else did you save there were five others with her?”  
“I know I said that, I killed all the traitors.”  
“So, who are they then?” They started walking again.  
“Well, There’s A-koshya Shim who is just Shim now. Ra-Jaquix bhil, we call him Race. Jatdu Sunkiller, he goes by his last name. Blashium trace who goes by blaster or blas, and Corsin Helix who goes by Helix now.”  
At the mention of the last name Masro stopped again. It took a moment for Kylo to realize it, he turned a bit confused at Masro’s facial expression, her face had paled, and she was shaking. She put a hand up trying to grasp what he said.  
“What?”  
“You…you….saved Corsin Helix?”  
“Yes. He pledge allegiance immediately and if you weren’t my best friend already, he was as close to a best friend as could be. Why are you acting like that? I thought you liked him; you guys always went off to study together.” She just looked at him, trying to narrow it down in her minds. He angered after a moment of her silence, “Tell me or I’ll take it from your mind.”  
“I think you should handle Axe’s punishment; I’m going to deal with Hux.” Masro turned to leave, Kylo reached out and practically dragged Masro into the strategy room.  
“You would rather face Hux, who did such things to you that I don’t want to mention than just be in the same room as Helix?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m going to kill Hux. I’m going to make him feel everything he did to me before slowly cutting him to pieces, but I get to be in control not the other way around.” Realization flooded Kylo’s eyes, as he realized her reason for hatred.   
“It was him, the night before we left for Coruscant, that did that horrific….that did that to you, wasn’t it?” Masro stayed silent, but her body shook with hatred and revulsion at the memory. Kylo filled with anger. “What else did he do to you?” kylo ordered. Masro stayed silent angering Kylo more, “speak!”  
“He didn’t start violent, but it grew to that the more I protected you,”She grabbed his hand and pushed flashes of memories.

Masro was taking a shower, she was alone in the group baths. She felt a presence and opened her eyes, to see helix standing in front of her. Masro screamed in shock and fear, and force pushed him back, before running.  
Another vision started; it was lightsaber training. Usually Ben was her partner, but he was away, the instructor assigned Corsin to be her partner. After some quick moves Corsin ended up behind Masro holding her to him, he would grope her then let her go. It would repeat and was very unwanted, she was shaking with anger and making many technique mistakes. Masro finally walked away, getting yelled at by the instructor. She just ignored him and kept walking.  
“Stop following me, Corsin.”  
“No.” Masro stopped and turned towards him.  
“What do you want?”  
“You,” he walked up only inches from her.  
“Well the feelings aren’t reciprocated,” Masro turned to leave.  
“I know, you only have feelings for Ben.” An expression of shock crossed her face as she turned back toward him. “Don’t look so surprised, he told me about your kiss. If you can kiss him then you and I can do things, unless you want me to tell Master Skywalker. He would see both of you gone from the academy. I can make sure Ben is severely punished by his family for this.”  
“He’s your friend, why would you do that?”  
“Friend? I only get recognized when you’re not around. I want you to call me Master when we’re alone.” Masro bowed her head a tear escaping.  
Another flash, she was knelt on the floor naked and silently crying. She looked up to see Corsin walking towards her naked. He grabbed the hair on the top of her head and shoved himself deep into her mouth.

“Stop!” Kylo took his hand back in disgust and anger.  
“I’m sorry, you have to see it, I hid too much from you already, you had found out before about it,” She took his hand.

Masro was bent over Helix’s desk in his hut, Helix was thrusting in and out of her rear as roughly as he could. She was looking off into the shadows trying to put herself in another place. Tears were streaming down her face as she made involuntary sounds at his thrust. Masro felt him before he entered, but didn’t say anything, Helix was to focused on his task to notice the change in the force presence.   
Ben burst through the door, shocked at what he was seeing. He saw Masro’s face and fill with anger, tackling helix right from Masro’s body. Masro threw her Jedi cloak on to cover herself but knew she couldn’t leave Ben to fight for her by himself. She froze them both and they became rigid like boards on the ground.  
“Maze, what are you doing? Did I actually interrupt something you wanted?”  
“Ben, I thank you for saving me from his brutality. It was very unwanted but he’s….”   
Masro unfroze them. Helix quickly jumped up to grab his robe, leering at Ben.   
“What are you doing Corsin? I told you….how I felt about Maze.”  
“You didn’t stop to consider my feelings for her. You had your chance.”  
“We both took the Jedi oath, there can be no attachments.”  
Helix called his lightsaber and lit it. Ben moved back, knowing he left his in his hut. Helix reached for Masro’s arm, and roughly pulled her to him. He let her go but quickly used the force to choke her. She grabbed at her throat and Ben stepped forward.  
“Stay where you are Ben, or I’ll kill her as well.” Ben stepped back.   
“Don’t do this Helix.”  
“Masro, make him forget this or I’ll kill him right here.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“To keep you, I’d do anything,” he said so fiercely Masro had no doubt he would try. He released her from his force hold, she dropped to her knees. Masro looked at Ben, she had tears flowing again. He shook his head at her to not do it.   
“I’m sorry, Ben. I love you to much to lose you.”  
The memory changed.  
Masro walked to her hut and saw a holo note sitting in front of her door. She reached down and grabbed it walking into her hut. It was a message from Ben.  
“Maze, I need to see you please come by late tonight.”  
The message surprised Masro, Ben had told her he was taking his uncle on an overnight trip. He must have snuck away, not the first time. She was excited to spend time with him.   
When the time came, she dressed in a much different way than she normally did at the academy, she had brought a couple of gowns Incase of missions that had needed them. Masro chose the one that had a form fitting bodice but flared out into a skirt that just touched the floor. She was to take her lightsaber but decided to leave it. She placed her cloak on and walked to Ben’s hut. When she got there, she knocked but there was no answer, so she went in. He wasn’t there, a confused Masro sat on the bed thinking he had needed to go somewhere really fast.   
After a few moments Masro decided to just head back to her hut. She opened the door and Helix was standing there, her body filled with fear.  
“Corsin, Ben’s not here, please may I pass…Master?”  
He didn’t move, Masro raised her hand to move him with the force. He slapped a force stopping cuff on her wrist. She backed up, knowing exactly what it was. No weapon, no force Masro was trying to think of a plan. Helix closed in on Masro, freezing her with his force. He slowly reached his hand out to her cheek; she closed her eyes holding back tears.  
“He didn’t send that message, did he?”  
“He sent it but got called away and sent me.”  
“Why are you doing this?” He didn’t answer, just walked slowly around Masro stopping behind her. Helix unbutton her dress, sliding his hands on her bare shoulders to push the dress off of her. It fell to the floor. “Please stop, don’t do this to me, I don’t want it.”  
He kissed her shoulder wrapping his arms around her waist bringing them up to her breast. Her breathing quickened, fear was really setting in. Helix slowly walked around Masro, leaning down to kiss her. She didn’t return the kiss, but he just pushed harder. He reached down and undid his pants to pull his hardened manhood out then released her from his force grip, she tried to make a run for it. He reached around her waist and pulled her roughly back towards the bed. Making her hit her head on the stone wall. It knocked her a out. She woke up the next day in her own bed, naked. She cried worrying about being trapped in this torture.

“I don’t know if he did anything to me while I was passed out, but I have to assume he did from what he said about it. If he wasn’t immune to my mind-altering ability, I would have fixed it but…”

They next flash started. The one kylo was waiting for, what happened to her to bring her to him in such wretched shape. It was storming, there were flashes of lightning and thunder smashing from the skies. Masro had been unable to sleep so she went up to the academy to do some research about the temple. The library was limited because it was archives from Jedi Master Jocasta Nu that Master Skywalker had found.  
After some time, Masro felt a presence of one she knew would cause her harm. She reached for her lightsaber, realizing she made a terrible mistake and left it in her hut. Her breathing spread up. She moved stealthily to the shadows using the force to lower the lights in the library. Masro was so preoccupied by the journey to Coruscant that she forgot whose night it was to guard the temple, a night she usually stayed put in her hut.  
“Masro, I know you’re in here. I can feel your force calling to me,” Corsin stood at the entry to the library, with a nefarious grin on his face. It made Masro’s blood go cold, she had to figure a way past him. “Come out to play, or I’ll make you. You won’t like it if I have to punish you for disobeying your Master.”  
Masro used her force to cause a distraction across the library he took the bate and Masro tried to escape. As she was rounding the last row of Holocrons, arms reached out of the shadows for her, covering her mouth to stifle her scream.   
“You thought a little trick like that would fool me? Oh Masro, you will be greatly punished tonight,” he laughed as she shook with held back sobs. He moved her hair aside a kissed her neck, Masro used her head to smash in to his causing him to release her. She made a run for it, he chased after her. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to outrun his pace she headed for the training room. She knew there would be something she could used for her defense.   
Most of the more lethal weapons were locked away. She grabbed a staff and hid behind a pile of training droids trying to calm her breath. Masro was shaking from fear, trying to concentrate long enough to call out to Ben. Hearing Helix’s footsteps stopped her cold. She shielded her force the best she could.  
“I know you’re here, Masro. The longer you make me wait the more painful I’m going to make things for you. If you come out now, I’ll only punish you a little bit.”  
Masro sat in silence, she was hoping she could just make a run for it. Her hopes were dashed when she peaked around and saw helix standing in the doorway. She would have to fight her way out. Masro realized what a fool she had been letting him manipulate her the way he had. This was it she was going to stand up for herself. Masro came out from behind the droids and took a fighting stance with the staff.  
“I’m done Corsin. I don’t care anymore, you’re a monster and everyone should know what you’ve done.”  
“You’re going to fight me?”  
“To the death if I have to.”  
He lit his lightsaber and laughed, she knew the staff didn’t have a long chance once the Cortosis started to weaken, it was only a think layer so it wouldn’t fully disable his lightsaber. Both of them knew it couldn’t stand up to prolong attacks. Helix ran at her striking she blocked it with the staff. A quick succession of strikes occurred as he pushed Masro further into the room. Masro could feel the metal starting to heat and weaken from the rapid strikes from Helix’s lightsaber. One more strike and the staff broke in half. She advanced on helix with both pieces rapidly striking, he deflected each strike with the last cutting one in half again. She tried to go around helix, but he blocked her. Masro turned from him and he went to strike at her back she reached the staff piece back over her to block it. It hit so hard that it shattered. She looked at him in fear, with no weapon.  
Masro made a run for it he lunged for her and caught her foot pulling her to him knocking her to the ground. She was kicking him with her other foot trying to break free, it didn’t work. He straddled her using the force to freeze her, his anger rolling off of him in wave. He grabbed her chin.  
“You will know true fear and never again try to escape me.” He let her go and punch her in the side of her face, then another with his other hand, an upper cut to her chin. He timed the punches with the sound of thunder so it would hide her screams. Her lip was bleeding from his punches. Helix lowered him self on her body and continued to pummel her with his fist, she gave up hope of anyone hearing her scream. She tried to call out with the force, but Helix’s freeze blocked her. He flipped her to her stomach.  
Helix ripped the back of her robe and gown and tried to break her body with his fist. Helix pushed her sleeping robes up and unbuckled his pants. He lowered his hands to her rear and spread her cheeks, shoving himself in. She screamed from the pain, but he leaned over her shoving the ripped cloth of her gown into her mouth. He thrust in and out of her holding her down until her finished. His force faded away as he closed in on his climax, but she was into much pain to fight. He flipped her to look at him, she shook with tears. Helix stood and looked down at her, after a moment he kicked her in the ribs. Helix knelt down grabbing her chin and lifting her.  
“Who is your Master?”  
“Yo…you are,” She stammered out between tears, He slapped her. “You are, Master. I will never disobey again.” He released her causing her to drop to the floor. He started walking away, stopping he turned.  
“Stay away from Solo, I don’t like how close you are. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to him, would you?”

Kylo stayed silent a moment as his anger built, he was shaking with rage. “Are there more like these memories?”  
“Yes, many more. the last time was a few days before we left for Naboo,” she whispered. 

Masro was awakened by her mouth being covered, she opened her eyes to see Helix knelt besides her bed. His eyes were entranced with lust. Helix reached to pull her robe, but Masro stopped him.  
“Please, I’m with child. Don’t do this to me,” she begged sitting up. Helix pulled back from her like he had touched fire.   
“It’s his isn’t it?” Masro nodded. He backhanded her out of rage, cutting her lip in the process, Masro grabbed her cheek. She was too stunned to cry. “I told you to stay away from him, now you’ve ruined everything. He’s going to be expelled from the academy because of you.”  
“No, he doesn’t know and will never know. I have to protect him and his future. Please do me that for everything you’ve done to me, don’t tell him.”  
Helix nodded and disappeared into the dark.

Kylo closed his eyes and banged his fist on the table, then with all his rage flipped it causing an alarm to go off. He threw chairs, before turning back to Masro.   
“You should have let me kill him!”  
“I was trying to protect you.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were being tortured by him, Right away? He would have been expelled you had no attachments to him.”  
“I was afraid, I had attachment to you. When I finally told my parents about the incident when I was a kid when….well you know you saved me from it…they made me feel it was completely my fault. I caused it all. I guess I thought you would have said the same thing and I didn’t want to get you kicked out of the Jedi order. You two were best friends, would you have believed me if you hadn’t seen it?”  
“Yes, you would never lie about something like that. I had already killed for you before; I would have easily done it again to save you from that.”  
“I know. I should have trusted you with this. It was…humiliating to know I didn’t have the strength to go against him. I also didn’t want you to get hurt.”  
“Masro, I can’t believe you went through that alone. I’m sorry. I thought I knew him; I want to break his face. Tear his limbs from his body. Destroy him….”  
A soldier came to check on the alarm, he panicked when he saw Kylo and Masro.  
“I’m sorry supreme Leaders I was sent to check on the alarm,” he bowed.   
“Have the clean up crew come later and repair the room. That will be all,” Masro said. She turned back to Kylo, “What are you going to do?”  
“Torture him and Kill him. Like I should have done long ago.”  
“Has he done anything to make you doubt his loyalty since he became a knight?”  
“No. He even stepped up for when I can’t make missions.”   
“Then don’t kill him, yet. We will just keep an eye on him.” Masro looked down in regret. Kylo came over taking her into his arms.  
“He needs to be punished for what he did to you, it can’t go unnoticed or he will think he can continue it.”  
“That I can agree on.”  
“Please come with me. I’ll be there the entire time, you’ll be safe.” She looked up at him, her heart and strength. Knowing she had to repair so much of their past, a regret of her youth.  
“My love, I’ll always be by your side.” He brought his lips to hers.  
They left the strategy room and headed to the temple. As they drew closer, Kylo could sense Masro’s apprehension and anxiety. Her hand was actually trembling in his, and not from being cold. He knew she was a strong person, and now more powerful than she ever was before her abilities were taken. This fear drove his anger and hatred towards helix more. When they arrived, kylo held his hand out to unlock the door and they stepped in. The guard on duty was not one Masro had met yet.  
“Rygloth, move aside,” Kylo ordered. His steps sounded like thunder through the temple. Masro followed silently behind. Kylo continued down the stairs towards their training chamber. Masro looked down upon them from the balcony. They were unmasked, the one figure she hated most stopped. He looked up at her with fire in his eyes, his face instantly turned to lust causing the others to turn her way to see what he was looking at.  
Helix was distracted long enough for Kylo to walk up being and loop a rope around his neck. Roughly pulling him backwards, Masro froze the others and slowly descended the stairs. Helix was making a choking sound that was music to Masro’s ears.  
“How dare you be my friend to my face and torture my love behind my back. You knew how I felt about her from before she even came to the academy.”  
“Ma...ster, please….I…beg….forgiveness, mercy please.”   
“Like you gave Masro?” She walked up to look her torturer in the face.  
“I will never again be afraid of you; you will never have power over me again.”  
Kylo released the rope dropping helix to the ground, He then kicked him as he saw him do to Masro. She walked up along side Kylo placing her arms around him, he wrapped one arm around her. She released the others, and they stood staring. Nari rushed to Helix’s side pulling him in her arms. She looked at Masro with pure hatred.  
Masro scanned her mind, she couldn’t believe Helix was capable of what he was accused of. She reached out and froze Nari, speaking only in her mind.  
“Child, the man you hold so dear, did things to me so vile it would make your blood run cold.”  
“No, Helix is a good man.” Masro actually laughed causing kylo to look at her, then pushed her memories into Nari’s mind. Kylo realized what she was doing and left it alone.  
“Such a good man,” then released her hold on her. Nari looked down at Helix with disgust and backed away, leaving him looking frightened. At the same time this was occurring kylo made his announcement.  
“Helix is stripped of all title and rank in the knights, As is Axe. Be grateful you yet live as I should take both your lives!” Kylo reached out with the force and choked both of them raising them from the ground with his strength. They both grasped at their necks as if to fight the invisible hand around it. Masro was in awe of his power and looked at her savior with lust and admiration before falling to her knees. The other knights followed Masro and knelt before their Master. Kylo dropped them and left them gasping for air on the floor before turning to Masro. He helped her up to stand at his side. “You overstep again, I will personally kill you.”  
They turned to leave, but kylo stopped turned back to Helix and Axe. He shot out force lightning from his fingertips bringing blood curdling screams before force throwing them across the room into the wall covered in weapons. He knew many of them pierced their bodies, especially Helix’s.  
“Take them to the sick bay,” Kylo ordered and left with Masro. She was holding back what she wanted from Kylo, as they walked out to the crew.  
“Let us return to our suite,” Masro breathed out.  
“My love, you know we must dispose of Hux,” he lowered himself to kiss her lips. Masro stopped him, by grabbing his chin.  
“No, you will return to our suite, now,” she growled at him, with a fire in her eyes he hadn’t seen.   
“Are you going to make it to the room?”  
“No, I don’t think I will,” she pulled him into the gardens there were others in there.   
“Everyone out!” Kylo ordered only having eyes for Masro. When the last person was out of the gardens Kylo force locked the doors. Masro practically threw herself at Kylo, wrapping herself around him bringing her lips to his. He lowered them to the artificial grass, they rolled around kissing. He pulled up reaching one hand to squeeze her throat bringing his hand up to her face. He pushed his thumb into her mouth, and she licked and sucked on it seductively. Kylo pulled his hand back to unbuckle his pants, she followed lowering hers. He roughly pushed her to all fours, pulling her arms behind her back. Kylo’s manhood pushed into Masro bringing a cry of ecstasy from them both. He used her arms to build his rough rhythm. Kylo leaned over Masro moving one hand to help bring her to a climax, while the other held her top half pushed to the ground. Her cries of pleasure made him thrust harder, bringing them both to a climax. They fell out of breath and wrapped around each other. Kylo’s com rang, bringing them out of their bliss. Alarms out of the garden went off.  
“Ren here, what is it?” He asked angrily.  
“Supreme Leader, we had a problem break out on board. One of your knights has gone rogue, General Hux has disappeared from duty. His com has been removed.”  
“What?! Get the troopers after them. They are not to leave this ship, close off the hanger.”  
“Have the men shoot to kill,” Masro chimed in.  
“Yes, supreme leaders.”  
“What we get for our pleasure?” Kylo started to dress.   
“It was completely worth it still,” Masro wrapped her arms around kylo and laid a kiss softly against his back. Then jumped up to dress. “What’s the plan?”  
“Axe is force sensitive; it’s going to be a challenge for our soldiers. I would rather save the manpower by going us both going after Axe.”  
“Good plan, I’ll comm and let Yoan know.”  
Kylo ran off to the temple. The knights usually stayed away from deck business, and they were there in wait for orders from Kylo. Many were worst from ware from Axe.   
“What happened?”  
“Master, Axe went crazy after you left,” Shim advised. “She attacked us as we were trying to get her and Helix to the sick bay.”  
“She overheard you were going to kill Hux and she worried about her own life,” Race interjected.   
“Are we to get involved, Master?” Sunkiller asked.  
“Yes, after Axe. Being force sensitive we should be able to track her through this ship. Orders are don’t bring her back alive, no matter what!”  
Masro went on her own in search for Axe, she followed the screams and the force signature. Many of the security doors were starting to lower to primary systems areas. Her lightsaber was lit as she ran through the corridors. Troopers were flying backwards shooting towards Axe. Masro ran towards the troopers, helping some of them up.   
“Of course, you would be the one to come fight me. Kylo not man enough to finish me off.” Masro reached out and force threw her sideways into the wall. Axe stood up with her lightsaber ready pulling out a second lightsaber and lighting it to meet with Masro’s.  
“Never insult Kylo.”  
They ran at each other, striking swords. They fought moving sideways away from the troopers. Masro closed the closes security door with one hand and the force. She wanted to protect her people from Axe. They continued quickly striking each other and repelling each other’s strikes. Axe flipped backwards to avoid more of Masro strikes. She force pushed Masro back, Masro used her lightsaber to block the force though it still moved her slightly backwards on her feet.   
“Why are you doing this Axe? You threw a good life away.”  
“A good life? You mean a life in your shadow.” She stuck at Masro with her lightsabers. Masro repealed and force basted one lightsaber out of Axe’s hand. They continued to fight through the ship. “I can see why they love you, you got skill with a lightsaber. Means you probably have other skills.  
“I don’t care who they are, only Kylo’s love is what matters.” Masro struck at axe’s leg, landing a hit. Axe screamed and quickly struck several times at Masro badly slicing her arms. As Masro and Axe fought through the ship the alarms were causing the security doors to close around them. They ended up trapped in the main connection hallway leading to the flight hanger. Masro was growing tired of keeping up this fight.   
“Eulalie, surrender and I’ll consider sparing your life.” Masro struck at Axe holding her stance and pushing her lightsaber slowly toward Axe with all her strength.  
She just laughed at Masro. “Why would I surrender to you? You only think you’re in charge because you spread your legs for Our Master. Has he told you about what he and I did while you were wasting away in frozen stasis or before you came to the academy?” Axe jumped backwards spinning her lightsaber.  
“You’re just trying to get into my head.” Masro breathed in deeply pulling the force in and pulling Axe towards her. The walls, ceiling and floor were having a hard time resisting the pull towards Masro and were quivering only being held by their bolts. Axe struggled against Masro’s force.  
“You.wish.I.was.” She stood in front of Masro, shaking from fear, she had never seen anybody use that kind of force. Masro was visibly angry, her eyes slit with anger. The air around them was heavy with the force but Masro was surrounded by a light glow. Her hair and clothes moved as though there were wind, but the hall contained none. Her eyes went completely black that seemed to spread out to her skin, as the power concentrated her irises turned a crimson red. Her voice changed when she spoke next, to sound like multiple voices speaking at once.  
“I know what happened while I was in stasis. I was there to witness, but it doesn’t matter. He’s mine now and forever.” Masro squeezed her hand to start force choking Axe, much the same way she did to her. If Masro wasn’t so distracted she would have heard the vent duct behind them open. Axe was on the floor in agony. Hux leaned out and shot Masro in the shoulder. Causing her to lose her grip on the force, when it all left her Masro passed out from the unbalance.   
Hux jumped out of the vent and landed with a thump near Masro. He had feelings for her still and checked to make sure she was ok. Even covering her wound with pressure and tying a cloth around it. He leaned over and softly kissed her lips.  
“I love you, Masro. I’m sorry for the things I’ve done.” Hux rushed over to Axe and helped her up. She had an angry expression on her face and went to kick Masro, but Hux stopped her.  
“We don’t have time for that. They’re going to get these doors open or cut through we need to get in that hanger and get on a ship now!”  
They ran off to a short cut Axe knew about that wouldn’t be blocked by the security alarm. Axe and Hux slipped into the freighter kylo had given to the knights, with out much notice. Taking off to some blaster fire.   
On the other side of the security lock down, kylo was fuming. He was tired of cutting through door after door with his lightsaber, not to mention the repairs.  
“Get these doors open now!”  
The head of security finally got the override to work and the security doors opened. Kylo ran towards Masro’s force signature, it was fluctuating which greatly worried Kylo. It mean she was unbalanced.   
“Sir,” a voice came on Kylo’s com. He stopped.  
“What is it Yoan? I need to get to my wife.”  
“They escaped on the Syn.”  
“Damn it, send ties after them. Shoot it down.”  
The security doors began opening, Kylo rounded a hall and saw Masro on the floor. He ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. Closing his eyes, he pushed some of his force into her, she gasped when she came to.  
“Ky, what happened?”  
“I was hoping you could tell me.”  
“I’m sorry. I don’t Remember.”  
“Let’s Get you to the sick bay so they can heal you.”  
Masro didn’t argue with him as he scooped her up in his arms. After Kylo dropped her off he went to the strategy room. Kylo called on General Driad, His hologram projected out of the ceiling, so he looked to be standing in front of him.   
“My supreme leader, How May I serve you?”  
“You are to take ownership of the finalizer. With Hux removed from the first order and on the run, I need someone I can trust to run my helm.”  
“What a great Honor, supreme leader. I will take a shuttle immediately over. Do I need to appoint a temporary commander, or will you complete that task?”  
“You May appoint whom you see fit, and I will review it should it be necessary. You’re first duty will be to find and shoot down the freighter Syn” Kylo cut the hologram and went to check on Masro.


	18. Chapter 18

Days that seemed to never end passed as they tracked the resistance and their children across the galaxy. They were still awaiting news from Naboo. Masro tried to fill every minute of her day so she didn’t have to think about her loss or her experience during her capture. She hated sleeping the most because it was reliving the experience every-time. Masro started training with kylo, again. How to used her force again and fight training. The experience brought them closer together, it felt like home finally.  
They were lightsaber fighting but with their hands behind their back and just using the force to fight. Masro tripped and laughed as her lightsaber cut through a fight dummy. She used the force to call her lightsaber.  
“Maybe we should go back to hand combat with the lightsabers, that dummy never had a chance. Let’s see you try to best me.”  
“Maybe I don’t want to best you, but I sure want to do a lot to you.” Kylo circled around Masro. She was waiting for his strike; her heart was pounding.   
“Then show me what you want to do.”  
Masro stepped back towards the wall and egged kylo on. He went in for his first strike she blocked it, then quickly three more strikes all of which Masro blocked. They began to quickly par moving across the room. Masro went for a strike and hit one of the walls as kylo rolled out of the way. He quickly came up behind Masro and pulled her close to him holding the lightsaber near her throat. Her quickened breathing became almost frantic as kylo slid one hand down her body and into her pants.  
Kylo quickly found what he was looking for, bringing pleasure to Masro while still holding her captive with his lightsaber. She reached one hand behind her and slowly stroked the front of kylo’s pants, bringing a moan from his throat. He turned the lightsaber off and allowed her to turn in his arms. Masro brought his lips to hers and deeply kissed him. When they parted, she pushed him to the floor and straddled him, bringing her lit lightsaber to his throat.  
“I win.”  
He force turned her lightsaber off and flipped them, so he was on top. Masro reached with the force to lock the training room doors. Kylo almost growled kissing down her neck while pulling her shirt open. He gently sucked on both breast, then licked each hardened nipple. Masro gasped at the pleasure it brought her. Kylo rolled off Masro to undo her pants and boots, you could see his excitement build in his eyes as he lowered her pants.   
Once off he slid his hands slowly down her thighs, spreading them in the process. Kylo watched her face fill with anticipation and desire. He bent down and lightly kissed each thigh, then bit them with just enough force to draw a moan from Masro. She was already glistening from his earlier pleasure and his fingers found their way into her as he started to slowly lick and suck on parts of her that brought her the most pleasure. Masro started to writhe as her climax built, he used the force to steady her causing her to cry out.   
“Please, kylo.”  
He just gave her a mischievous grin and continued to pleasure her. Her cries were arousing to kylo he wanted her to scream his name and be ready for him when he penetrated deep into her. Kylo continued until he could hear in her breathing she was about to climax, he looked at her in anticipation and unfroze her. Her cries changed when that release of pleasure filled her.  
“Kylo!”  
That one word was all it took, He unbuckled his pants and thrust into her making her scream his name over and over. He loved being on top, having the power of how much force he could use thrusting in and out of her. Kylo used one hand to hold Masro’s face so they looked into each other’s eyes. He firmly pushed his lips and tongue together with hers. Their breath was frantically coming out, Masro almost couldn’t catch hers. It took everything for kylo not to make her pass out, he enjoyed the thought of the power he would have over her body. These thoughts brought kylo to a powerful finish making both of them scream each other’s names.  
Exhausted kylo rolled on his back next to Masro. They both looked at the ceiling. He reached out and grabbed her hand causing Masro to turn and look at him.   
“I love you; I wish there was a phrase more powerful than that because love doesn’t feel strong enough. You are so much more.”  
“I agree it doesn’t, because I feel the same way.”  
Kylo sat up looking down at Masro. “I think it’s time you make a new lightsaber. This one doesn’t fit you anymore. Traditionally you’re supposed to best somebody in battle and take their kyber to corrupt, but that’s a bit tough these days. I will take you to our supply deep in the unknown region, as they have mined everything from this planet and moved it.”  
“My love, we are not Sith, we have transcended beyond light and dark. I think it’s a wonderful idea to make a new lightsaber for my new life, but I must say the thought is terrifying to make a new one. Kyber crystals only respond to those that think they are on the light side. Which is a joke.”  
“Yes, that’s is correct, but it can be made to work.” They left the training room to shower. Kylo called Driad to their suite, while Masro readied herself.   
“Supreme Leader.”  
“Driad, I’m taking Masro on a small mission to the unknown region. I will personally be piloting my command shuttle. We need no guards on board with us.”  
“Sir, we should still send a couple of shuttles with Troops or at least flank the shuttle with some tie fighters.”  
“Tie fighters, then. Where we are going it’s unpopulated, so we don’t have to worry about ground attack.”  
Driad nodded and left to prep Kylo’s command shuttle and the soldiers that would accompany them. Masro walked out in her official clothing. She added a cloak and looked at Kylo.   
“They should be ready for us in the hanger. Driad suggested our shuttle be flanked by tie fighters, I agreed.”  
They walked hand in hand to the hanger. Kylo could feel Masro’s nerves and fear through their connection, but on the surface she looked unfazed. The two of them marched on to their command shuttle and kylo closed the door behind them. He was very serious when it came to piloting, going through a thorough check before taking off.   
Masro locked herself in the copilot’s seat but loved watching Kylo’s face in deep concentration. She lost herself in deep thought of the past.

 

She was back at the academy, awaiting kylo, although he was Ben back then, to be done with his lesson. He had promised to be the one to take her to IIum to retrieve her Kyber crystal so she could finally build her lightsaber. Though not as well supplied as it once was due to the galactic empire it still contained a good supply. She had been at the academy nearly a month and had been using a student lightsaber, but Master Skywalker had deemed her ready for her quest for a kyber and Ben had volunteered to be her guide.  
Masro was very nervous, not for the quest but for being alone with Ben. She definitely felt towards him a way that a Jedi should not feel. She wondered if the crystals would even think her worthy, especially with all she had done with Ben. She had told Ben they should stop before he lost his way on the right path, he was very unhappy about the decision. This was the first time they would be completely alone since then; she was very nervous. The knock at her hut door brought her out of herself.  
“Come in.”  
“Ready to go?” Ben gesture to the shipyard, avoiding Masro’s eyes.  
“Yes, let me just put on my cloak.” Masro buttoned her cloak and they were on their way. She stole a side glance at him and realized he was doing the same thing and smiled. When they reached the ship, they were taking he held his hand out to help her on board. Then followed her, it was a standard size mission craft with a few rooms for overnight flight, and other supplies. Masro walked by one of the bedrooms. Her pulse quickened thinking about what she wanted to do with Ben in that bed. She blocked her thoughts. Ben was doing a systems check before taking off and was too busy to notice her mind block. she went to sit next to him and watch. 

“A kiss for your thoughts Maze.” Kylo brought Masro out of her memory.  
“I’m sorry. I was thinking about when we went on the mission for my first kyber crystal at the academy.”  
“Well hopefully this trip will be better than that one, you were pretty upset after your vision quest.”  
Masro had forgotten that this was another memory she altered; she never had a vision. She was upset because she used an ability she had to remove and alter memories from kylo. Memories she cherished but he didn’t even remember. They took off deeper into the unknown region.  
“Well, about that. Remember I altered some of your memories, well this is one of those.” Kylo turned toward Masro and gave her a look. “Put the ship on auto pilot, I’ll restore your memory.”Kylo gave Masro his hand.

They were being chased by smugglers, Ben, because that who he was then, was maneuvering well to get out of the way of their shots. They rounded through an asteroid field. Hiding until the smugglers passed, Ben went after them and shot at them. The smugglers ship exploded, but with a strange event of an Ion pulse they must have had an Ion bomb on board. All the ships electronics died, and it started to plummet. They were right above their destination so kylo just had to get the ship to glide to a landing. It was a very rough entry, Masro was thrown from her seat and had a gash on her forehead.  
Ben crash landed but not totaling their ship thanks to his flying skills. He ran over to her and pulled her in to his arms.  
“Masro? Masro?”  
She started coming around. He could tell she was in pain. Ben assessed her, and realized her arm was broken and the shoulder was out of joint.   
“Ben, you have to fix it.”  
“It’s going to be extremely painful, the Ion pulse knocked everything out. I can’t access anything in the med kit. I’m going to roll this cloth so you can bite on it.”  
Masro bit it and looked into Ben’s eyes, tears escaped her eyes as she realized the pain she was about to endure. Ben popped her shoulder back into place, there was no other way to do it than by full strength with his hands. Masro screamed from the pain so loud it echoed, and tears escaped both of their eyes.   
“I’m sorry.”  
He pulled her back in his arms, and hugged her, then made her a holder for her broken arm.   
“You have nothing to be sorry about. You just saved our lives.”  
“That’s not what I was apologizing for. I never want to cause you pain. I care to much about you.”  
“Ben, you know I feel the same but maybe more so.”  
“I know we haven’t talked about the things we shared as of late , but I wanted—“ Masro cut Kylo’s thought off.  
“I love you, Ben. I’ve always loved you.”  
“I know and I’ve always loved you to.”  
He bent to kiss her but Masro stopped him. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment.  
“You know we can’t walk that path again. Though admittedly I have thought about it selfishly.”  
“As have I.”  
Ben bent again and Masro lifted her lips to meet his. Their kiss quickly became passionate each wanting more by the moment. 

Kylo pulled his hand away from Masro.   
“A kiss caused you to alter everything?”  
“No, up until this trip you remembered everything that had happened between us. I then altered the entire experience from the Kiss on, you pulled away to fast. Much more happened, we were stuck on IIum for nearly two weeks. I made the difficult decision because I didn’t want to be the one to change your path. I’ve known you my entire life and I knew how your family treated you, like you were going to the dark side for any reason. I don’t know anymore, I just thought it was right at the moment.”  
Kylo grabbed Masro’s hand and she continued the vision.

They were still kissing, but Masro pulled back in pain.   
“Are you ok? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“I’m just hurting from everything, nothing you just did. Perhaps we should stop, before it leads to something else, we can’t come back from.”  
“We’ve walked that path already Maze. What does it matter if we continue down it?”  
Masro just looked at Ben and struggled to stand up, heading to the small room where the bathroom was. She looked at herself in the mirror, masro could tell she might be going into shock. She leaned with one hand on the counter and tried to breathe and calm down. Masro finally felt ok enough to tend to her cuts. There was a soft knock at the door.  
“Masro?”  
She opened the door to face him, her heart skipped a beat just being this close to him. Masro wanted to reach out and continue what they started but resisted.  
“We need to come up with a plan. We’re stuck here until they come and find us or we….”  
“Die….” Ben nodded.  
“I don’t want to die with anything unresolved between us.”  
“Ben—“  
“No, let me finish. I want us to experience everything we have ever wanted with each other. If we die, then it’s in each other’s arms where I would gladly die if it means I’m with you. If we are rescued, then I give you permission to alter my mind how you see fit.”  
Masro reached her good hand up to Ben’s cheek, he continued to look into her eyes. They kissed again; Ben was careful of Masro’s arm, but his hands traveled down her body exploring all parts of her. He led them to the small bed, and they separated to undress. Ben helped Masro when her arm limited her, then helped her into bed.  
They continued to kiss but soon Ben’s hardened manhood started exploring her most private of places almost begging to be let in. He pulled back and looked at her once more before pushing himself into her. They both cried out, Masro from pain and Ben from pleasure.   
“Oh Masro, I love you. I want us to be like this always.”  
They kissed as he thrust in and out of her, bringing cries of pain from Masro that soon led to pleasure. He soon finished and rolled off of her.

“I think somehow I always remembered because I use to have a recurring dreams about us having sex while back at the academy. I just thought it was me fantasizing about you. I understand though why you did what you did. I love you for always wanting the best for me but that must have been difficult for you to have those memories and not be able to act on them.”  
“It was very difficult. During the two weeks we pretty much stayed in bed keeping each other warm with activities. Then to go back and be alone, not having you in my bed. It was heartbreaking. I wanted to give you the memory back so many times, especially when you were lacking hope. Then time passed and things continued to happen anyway.”  
“So, you never had a vision then?”  
“No. I was upset about altering your memories. I wanted us to be together even then.”  
“What’s funny is I always thought it was snoke that pushed us together. With the force dream and everything, it was why I was loyal to him at the beginning. I bet he knew you altered my memories and that we had already crossed that line. So, I know you have used this at least a few times, how many times have you used this abilities on me?”  
Masro looked down again, in silence. There had been many other times while at the academy they had gone to far and she altered his memory.  
“Your Silence tells me it’s a lot,” he said flatly.  
“We had many encounters of this nature while at the academy. I do believe you’re right that snoke was the final straw that pushed us together though. I had planned to leave during that mission if you remember, but I felt an overwhelming urge to stay. That it would all work out. Why would he do that then torture me so?”  
“Because he had what he wanted, he didn’t need me to have you anymore.” They looked into each other’s eyes a moment. “Show me some of the experiences, I’ve had a few restore by you.”  
They held hands once more. 

Masro was walking towards Ben’s hut. She had her cloak wrapped tightly around her. The sky was lit with the sparkling of stars but there was no moon that night. Her heart was pounding as she closed in on his hut. She softly knocked, hoping he was awake. He quickly came to the door.  
“Masro, is everything ok? Come in.”  
Masro walked through the door and stood to one side of his bed. Ben came to her with concern on his face and searched hers. She shakily lifted her hand to unbutton her cloak and let it fall. Masro stood naked in front of Ben. His eyes instantly filled with lust.  
“You’re beautiful.”  
They embraced kissing, falling onto his bed. Intertwining he quickly entered her, bringing a quiet gasp from her. They tried to be as quiet as they could as they committed this act of love. When they had finished Ben fell asleep, Masro touched his forehead and a tear escaped her eyes as she put her cloak on and left.  
Another vision took form. She was bending over grabbing some of her robes out of washing water. She was wearing a dress as all her clothes were being washed. Masro felt Ben’s force flow around her. She turned and saw him; his face was filled with lust. Ben came in and closed the door, she turned towards him.  
“What are you doing, Ben?”  
“Taking something, I want.”  
He walked closer to her and grabbed her arms. Masro’s face filled with fear.   
“You don’t have to do it like this. I’ll give you what you want willingly.”  
He roughly kissed her lips and turned her around bending her back over lifting her dress. Then she felt it as he roughly entered her. When he was done, he looked at her and wiped her tears. She touched his face and altered the memory.  
The vision changed. They were combat training, Ben had Masro wrapped in his arms as a final move but this close they felt each other’s lust through their force. Ben turned her around in his arms and he kissed Masro.

Kylo pulled his hand back. “I’m a bit hurt you altered so many of my memories. I feel sometimes I don’t know any of our history.”  
“Please don’t be angry.”  
“I’m not. I just wish you would have left them. We could have had a relationship in secret.”  
“I’m sorry. I wish I had.”  
Masro got up and went to their suite to meditate. Kylo took control of the ship and landed a bit away from the cave that held the crystals. Masro came out of their suite and headed off without a word by herself. Upon entering the cave, it felt like all the energy and force cleared out and left her feeling empty. She had felt this feeling long ago, in a time she tried no to think about.   
“Please, don’t abandon me,” Masro said aloud to the cave. She started walking towards where kylo said the crystals would be. When she was younger, the crystal sang to her and she knew that was her crystal. Masro knelt and felt the crystals, they were all cold to touch. She knew it was a possibility that they could play a trick on her and waited, but nothing happened.  
“Kyber crystals, please with your permission I would like to make a new lightsaber. I know you don’t see me as entirely good anymore, but it would be an honor to be selected for a crystal.” For a long moment it was silent and just as Masro was getting up to leave, she heard footsteps. She turned “Kylo?”  
The last thing she saw before it went back was the hilt of a familiar lightsaber, the dark saber. Masro was coming to, she didn’t know how long she had been out cold. She was trying to remember what happened, when a familiar voice made her focus.   
“Hello Masro,” the voice spoke. Masro turned slowly around, fear gripping her. It was her mentor from the Mandalor academy, Sabine Wren. She knew it couldn’t be her though as this figure in front of her hadn’t aged a day since she fought her way out of the academy.  
“The cave is messing with my mind, you’re not really here,” Masro stood taking a stance.  
“Then why are you taking the fighting stance I taught you.” Masro faltered a bit, knowing that the cave would know what she knew.   
“Why haven’t you told Kylo about you other life?”  
“Stop. Leave the past there.”  
“Dume’s waiting for you.”  
At the sound of the name Masro grabbed her abdomen closing her eyes tight. She couldn’t hold back her tears.   
“You’re not real. Get out of my head!”  
“First you lost Dume…now….” Masro cut Sabine off with a force choke lifting her off the ground. Sabine laughed; it sent a chill through Masro. She pulled her force back and looked at Sabine.  
“I’m done with this,” Masro fully released her force, it rushed through the cave. Sabine disappeared and Masro dropped to her knees. Afraid to think because of the power the cave held. After several minutes she was ready to leave, convinced the cave would not give up any of its crystals to her. As she was standing a crystal sang out to her. She reached and it came right to her, but again as she turned to leave another crystal sang out.  
“Two crystals?” Masro asked curiously. As she walked to the cave entrance the crystals began to change color. One turned an onyx and the other a gray color. Masro whispered, “Thank you.”  
Masro walked up the ramp onto the command ship, Kylo was surprised to see Masro had taken so long but saw she held two crystals that had changed color as they excepted her as their equal.   
“Black and grey?” He had only heard of one other black kyber and that was the dark saber. “How will you design your new sword around two?”  
“I am hoping a vision comes to me, I am surprised I was even acknowledged by the crystals,”Masro responded. Kylo started doing his check for take off, he knew any vision she had was her own and not his business. Masro sat on the ground near him to meditate. They flew in silence, he felt her blocking him from her thoughts but didn’t push it. Nearly halfway there Masro opened her eyes and jumped up. A vision had come to her. It was to be a single lightsaber hilt that was slightly longer than her forearm, both crystals would be inside. The hilt could come apart and make two lightsabers. When connected it could make a staff or the second crystal would come out at the top through curved extensions and wrap itself around the other.  
“You had a vision.” He felt it radiating from her.   
“Yes,” she said and described her lightsaber.   
“That’s a very interesting design,”Kylo said as he put the shuttle on auto pilot. He turned to Masro and grabbed her hands. “My love let’s put the past behind us. We are happily married and in love.”  
He pulled her in and kissed her. She kissed him back and pulled back wanting more.  
“My sky, I love you. I agree we need to let the past stay there, our present needs us United. I do wish we could unite here but I know we don’t have the time.”  
Kylo came to a landing on the finalizer. They disembarked and Masro went to work putting her new lightsaber together. Once complete she came to show Kylo. They continued training, Masro was always a challenge for Kylo, but with a double lightsaber she was especially challenging. When she was ready, he allowed her to start going on deployments.


	19. Chapter 19

They headed to their command shuttle, as they walked through the ship Masro noticed she drew stares from everyone. Helix was waiting to board and lustfully gazed at Masro, before averting his eyes. Helix and Driad were accompanying them in person and they would be followed by three ships. Two of which included stormtroopers, and a few other knights and one including medical staff because of Masro’s pregnancy.  
The command shuttle waited to land until the storm troopers made a proper protective barricade. Kylo and Masro regally descended the ramp hand over hand, followed by Helix and Driad. The troopers moved aside and created walls to either side of them. They walked towards the elected Queen of Naboo and fellow states men and women. Kylo and Masro stopped in front of the Queen.   
She had a traditional headdress of a queen of Naboo, and full face of makeup. She looked to be older than many elected officials, Masro had seen before, at about Twenty. She was about the same height as Masro and wore a gown that brushed the ground of purple and black.   
“It is with great happiness and hope for the future that I welcome you to Naboo for such a historic meeting. I am Queen Verleanè Draco.”  
“We graciously thank you and your people for welcoming us,” kylo said with a formality to his voice Masro wasn’t used to hearing. “I am the Supreme Leader of the first order, Kylo Ren. This is my wife and Queen to the first order, Masro Ren.”  
They went on with more introductions before showing Masro and Kylo where they would be staying. It was a lovely room. There was a sitting area, a large bed and a bathroom connected. The only part that bothered Masro was that they put Helix next door to them. Driad was placed across the hall. They were allowed to rest and then there would be a grand gala later.  
As soon as Kylo and Masro’s door closed, Kylo pulled her in for a kiss while reached behind and disconnecting the chains that were locked into place at Masro’s neck. Masro’s dress fell down to the ground revealing Masro in just underwear which she slowly slid down bending away from kylo to reveal all the places he wanted to visit on her. Kylo quickly undressed himself his manhood had been ready since before they left the finalizer. He bent her over the foot board of the bed and pushed himself in. She moaned and reached down to rub herself as he thrust in and out of her holding her hips. She had a weird suspicion that Helix was on the other side of the wall listening and it kinda turned her on. Kylo pulled out of her pulling her roughly by the hair up to him. He kissed her; their tongues danced.   
“I want to force my self on you,”he whispered and Masro smiled with permission. He grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a rough kiss. Then backhanded her, she reached up to push him away, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She struggled against him as he dragged her to the bed.   
Kylo roughly pushed her on all fours.   
“No, don’t! Please stop.” He smiled as he pushed her front half down so she would present herself. Kylo slapped her rear several times leaving hand marks and making her scream. Kylo shoved himself in and grabbed her hair to pull her towards him. She was enjoying it to much to struggle so he slapped her causing her to scream again. That’s when the unthinkable happened, Helix barged into the room with the knights that attended. Masro screamed and reached for the bedding to cover herself. kylo roared with anger pulling out of Masro. She covered them both.  
“Get out! My wife and I are having sex. If you hear her scream again it’s because she’s enjoying having sex with a real man,” Kylo sneered at Helix, who looked positively boiling with anger, but they all left.   
“Well that proved what I was thinking, that he was listening to us have sex.” She turned toward kylo. “Let’s go have bathtub sex, we haven’t done that in awhile.”  
She led him to the bathroom and filled the tub. He was still angry, and the experience made him lose his hardness. She kneeled in front of him and took him in her mouth to have him grow to the occasion. Kylo didn’t want to wait for the tub to fill. He sat down on the stone bench in the tub, it reminded him of so long ago. Masro straddled his lap. Kylo moved himself to find her and slowly slid in. Masro leaned kissing kylo but was having a hard time concentrating as he was moving her slowly up and down. She arched her back in pleasure and continued to ride Kylo slowly. He wouldn’t let her go faster.  
“You are torturing me, please…” Masro growled in frustration and used the force to freeze his arms. She had a sly smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to move rough and deep. Masro kissed him and their tongues became one. She was bringing moans and screams of her name in ecstasy out out Kylo, she loved hearing him moan but knowing she was doing it to him making him scream her name made Masro lose control of the force. Kylo pulled them from the tub to the floor next to it. He bent up one of Masro’s legs and started pumping as rough and as fast as he could manage. Masro raked her nails down Kylo’s back as she screamed his name in climax. Kylo filled Masro with his climax and rolled off and laid on the ground next to her. He grabbed her hand as she was the only thing that mattered in this moment, the thing that held him in this plane of existence.   
“How are we going to get up?” Kylo finally said breaking the silence and Masro laughed her pearls of sunshine. They laid there a few minutes, chests heaving trying to catch a breath and then Kylo got up and helped Masro.   
“What should I wear to the gala?”Masro was looking through the clothing Kylo had chosen. He came over and picked a rather revealing one. It was an all black caped gown. The front had a V shape opening from the shoulders down past her belly button. It had a cape that ran down the back and over her shoulders. The dress was extremely form fitting but Masro didn’t have anything to worry about her body was perfect for it. There was a slit up one leg that went very high to her hip. She wore dressy heeled shoes. Masro added a necklace with the first order symbol that landed between her breast. She put on some makeup and fixed her still short hair.  
“Why did I pick all the clothes that turn me on? You look ravishing,”Kylo pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled up at him. He wore a black side zipped tunic that had a short collar with a cape.   
“My love it is you who is ravishing. I will have to watch the women ogle after you all night,”Masro slid her hands up his chest knowing what was right beneath that cloth. “Although there might be some accidents if any get to close.”  
“I should say the same for the men looking at you. Maybe we should just stay here and have sex all night. It would be safer for the negotiations,” Kylo said half serious and laughing. They kissed one more time and then they walked hand over hand out of their room to be met by Helix and Driad. Driad was wearing his normal military clothing. Helix was wearing formal wear similar to Kylo’s. Helix stared at the couple, but his eyes focused on Masro. He gasped at her beauty and kylo started to radiate anger. Driad seemed to feel the tension and shifted uncomfortably.  
“My love, Please,”Masro simply said and he pushed the anger back.   
“My queen, you look lovely representing the first order,”General Driad said with a small bow and his husband nodded.  
“Thank you, General Driad. Now we must get to the ball room or we will be late.”  
“Helix go in and meet us in there,” kylo ordered.  
They walked in an awkward silence to the ball room. There was a gentleman outside that would announce them, Masro told him their names.  
“Presenting General Dashiell Driad, of the first order, and his Husband Yoan Driad,” the announcer yelled out and the Driad’s walked down the stairs oblivious to all the Men and women watching them.   
“Presenting the Supreme Leader of the First order, Kylo Ren, and his wife The Queen of the First Order, Masro Ren,” the announcer bellowed. Everyone turned and watched as they descended the stairs. They were very regal and as they both thought the men and women in the room were practically drooling after them. The queen of Naboo met them at the bottom of the stairs, as did Driad.  
“We are so pleased that you are here. I invited all of the high-ranking families, and military officials to this gala,” the queen said.   
“It’s lovely,”Masro responded automatically, though she was frozen for many years she still recognized many of the guest. One in particular, she hoped wouldn’t come up to them. A waiter walked up with drinks, Kylo, Helix and Driad each grabbed one as did the queen. “No, thank you.” Masro waved her hand and the waiter left. The queen looked at her almost knowingly.  
“Your majesty,” The queen of Naboo started.  
“Please just Masro to you,”Masro said with a genuine smile.  
“Then you may call me Verleanè. Masro, in your original communication, you stated that you were originally from Naboo. May I ask your family name?”  
“It was Skpar, but…” Masro couldn’t finish the sentence. Though they didn’t treat her well it still saddened her to know she could never see them again.  
“Oh yes, I’m sorry for your loss. I heard about the tragic fire that cost them their lives. On a different note I must say It is wonderful to have a native of Naboo and the queen of the first order be one with these talks. Especially since you know how our planet was treated in the past, I hope you will not let history repeat itself.”  
“I quite understand your reference. We are not the galactic empire; my husband is not the emperor. We understand that all things in life need balance to survive. If we take everything then who do, we serve but ourselves. Our people and now our treaties are much more important, we want to restore what has been loss.”  
“I know I keep saying how happy I am, but I was berated by my consul members to turn you away. They feared the first order would be repeating history. I made the decision for these talks and am elated to hear how you feel on the matter. I noticed you didn’t take a drink, is there a special reason why?”   
Masro blushed but looked down sadly. “I thought so, congratulations.”  
“We only just found out, so we haven’t even told any body.”  
“Excuse me for saying but you seem almost sad about the news.” Masro nodded, a tear escaped before she could push them down.  
“This isn’t my first pregnancy. I was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl, but I was captured by the rebellion when I went into labor and long story short, they took my children and left me to die. We have continued to search for them but with each passing day I can’t help but feel I have failed them. I just wish they were here to enjoy this and be excited to be a big brother and sister,”Masro shared and a few more tears escaped her eyes which she quickly wiped away. Verleané looked horrified.  
“I’m so sorry. I don’t understand how many people can say they are heroes.”  
Masro nodded and noticed kylo, Driad and Helix had wondered off. “Excuse me.”  
Kylo and Helix were both easy to notice because they were both very tall. As she went towards kylo, she was stopped by a male that looked to be of a high-ranking family based on his clothing, she knew exactly who it was. Her blood ran cold, as he closed proximity to her. Masro looked up at him, though it had been years since she had seen him, he had the same effect on her. She was repulsed, full of hatred and anger. Masro stiffened as he blocked her path.  
“Excuse me.” Masro tried to sidestep him. He also stepped over.  
“Masro, you don’t remember your betrothed that you left behind?” His voice made Masro’s skin crawl.  
“Of course, I do Lucias, but I’m trying to get to my husband,” Masro tried to remain calm but out of anger her force started to radiate from her. Kylo looked over at Masro, he could see her discomfort on her face but the mans back was to him.  
“I see that I was right about your abilities. The last I was told a couple of years after you left, you were giving up personal attachments like love and marriage to become a Jedi.”  
“I did become a Jedi, but the order fell and with it my trust in its wisdom.”  
“You could have come home to Naboo, we were still betrothed.”  
“No, I couldn’t. My father pledged me to you, but my heart had always belong to him.” Masro looked past Lucias to see kylo speaking with a group of people, one particular woman kept touching him. He kept glancing over at her ignoring the woman. Masro shot out the force and dropped her to the ground. Kylo looked over at Masro and smiled, but it quickly faltered when he realized who was holding Masro up. He excused himself and walked over her. He wrapped his hand around her waist.  
“Kylo, my love, this is Lucias Bextrumas. His family owned the mines my father worked in.”   
“I’m aware of who he is and what he’s done. This conversation is over,” Kylo’s eyes filled with hatred and anger seeing this man. When he had traveled to save Masro he hoped to never see his likes again or he would kill him. “Let’s go for a walk,” Kylo led them away from Lucias towards the doors to the balcony. It was softly lit and looked out to a gorgeous night sky.   
“I miss being out there amongst the stars. That’s home for me now,”Masro said seeing the sky and turning away from him. Kylo turned Masro back to him.  
“You know you have nothing to be jealous about. You’re my wife and I love you, but it was still pretty funny what you did to that annoying woman.”  
“The same goes for you, I never said anything because I never agreed to marriage with him.”  
Masro turned towards him, kylo’s face went serious and he started coughing. Kylo grabbed at his neck. He fell but Masro caught him and helped lower him to the ground. He was convulsing. Masro was trying not to hysterically scream but was quickly losing it. She pulled out Kylo’s comm and called the medical transport ship.  
“Please hurry, Kylo needs you. I think he has been poisoned. We are on the main balcony.” Masro continued to hold kylo. Within minutes a ship was hovering by the balcony a bridge lowered to allow them to walk over. The medic rushed to Kylo and started scanning.  
Can’t you help him?!” Masro screamed panicking.  
“We need to know the type of toxin or toxins were used to create a cure,”the medic said.   
“Work fast. I’m going to get General Driad and Knight of Ren Helix, if I’m right they may have been poisoned as well,”Masro set off. Helix wasn’t difficult to find, due to his height, getting to him on the other hand was. After several unresponsive Excuse me’s, Masro concentrated the force like a wall and slid the people over creating a walkway to Helix. He was talking to a young woman who actually seemed interested in what he was talking about but turned towards Masro when he felt her force.  
“Corsin , I’m sorry to interrupt but I must speak with you in private,”Masro said trying to force a smile. He knew something terrible happened if she was speaking to him and trying to play happy.  
“He’s busy. Now move it,”the woman became hostile trying to push Masro.  
“Excuse me, she is my queen. I will never allow anybody to act that way towards her,” Helix stepped in front of Masro and roughly grabbed the woman’s arm as she tried attacking Masro. “Our conversation is now over.”  
Helix kept ahold of the woman’s arm bending it at an angle that could break it. Masro touched his arm and he let her go. He turned and left grabbing Masro’s hand.   
“What’s going on?” Helix asked in a low voice.  
“Out on the balcony. I’ll need to get Driad then I’ll explain,”Masro said urgently and wiping a tear from her cheek. Helix rushed he knew if it brought tears to Masro it dealt with Kylo. General Driad had just stepped away from a group to get a drink. “General Driad, I need to speak with you on the balcony. It’s a classified urgent matter.”  
“Yes, my queen.” They went out the doors and Driad saw Kylo on the ground being scanned. Helix was kneeling by kylo trying to see if extending his force to him would help.  
“The supreme leader, what’s wrong with him?”   
“We think he’s been poisoned. I think you have…”Masro started when both Helix and Driad suddenly had the same reaction that Kylo did. One of the medics caught Driad and Helix just fell down where he was. All at once there were screams coming from inside. Masro rushed inside people everywhere were having the same reaction and falling to the ground.   
“It’s the wait staff, they’re the only ones that interacted with everyone. They’re the only ones not getting sick,”Masro said to herself. With the chaos the wait staff were trying to sneak out. Masro knelt pulling every bit of force she had and could take from her surroundings fully releasing herself to the force. She knew she physically transformed but didn’t care she needed to save Kylo. As she stood, she pushed it out to freeze the waitstaff. There were at least thirty people, she had never had to freeze this many people. “Calm down everyone,”Masro spoke through the room struggling to hold the force together, her voice reverberated through the ballroom. The panic seemed to stall a moment as they all turned and concentrated on her. “Naboo guards, I have frozen the culprits, please detain them so that I may unfreeze them.” With out hesitation the guards reacted. Masro walked up to the one that served them earlier in the evening.   
“I won’t tell you anything,”he said and tried to chew something in his mouth. Masro froze him again and reached in his mouth taking took out a small crystal.   
“Affide crystal, really? I don’t need you to talk,”Masro said with the most sinister smile she could manage in the moment. Holding her hand out She probed through his head. He was Rebel scum down to his core. Sifting and sifting, he was screaming in agony. There, the poison being put in the drinks. It was manax-root poison. “Take them away, I have what I need for the cure.” Masro rushed to the medical staff. “It’s manax-root poison. We are going to need a lot almost everybody was affected.”  
Kylo was injected, the cure spread through his body quickly. He coughed and weakly looked at Masro, he tried to move to hug her.  
“Don’t try and get up yet, my love.” Masro gently propped him on her lap and held his hand. The medical team had healed Helix and Driad. They were already working through the Ball room. Masro had tears running down her cheeks, kylo reached up and wiped them.  
“My heart and light of my soul, why are you crying?” Kylo whispered.  
“I almost lost you. I could never imagine my life with out you in it,” she lowered herself to kiss Kylo’s lips he returned it very passionately bringing a hand up to her cheek. “I love you, more than any word in the cosmos can describe.”  
Helix looked on longingly. He truly loved Masro but realized she would never feel the same way about him as she did kylo. He stood a bit weak and went to help Masro and Kylo up.  
“Thank you, Corsin for protecting me in there.” Masro hugged him surprising both Helix and kylo. Kylo nodded at his help up. The queen of Naboo rushed out onto the balcony. Looking frantic.  
“I want you to know I had no idea about this—“ she started to ramble. Masro walked over to the queen and took her hands in hers.  
“I know. I saw it in the minds of the traitors. They were resistance fighters that were sent here to try and take care of my husband and me. I fear it is us that owe you an apology for putting you in danger.” Masro bowed her head.  
“That makes this decision easy. We align ourselves with the first order from this day forward. We only need to workout any trade agreements and any other partnerships,” Verleané said. Masro actually hugged the queen, which quite shocked her. “I also must thank you, Masro Ren, you save my life tonight and many of my peoples lives. You are a true hero. If there is anything you personally want on this planet, name it and it’s yours.”  
“It might be asking a lot, but I would love Varykino. It is where my husband and I married. Where his grandparents married, and it means a lot to our family.”  
“Done. I will have the paperwork drawn up immediately, it was recently given to the possession of the kingdom of Naboo.” Verleanè bowed and Masro bowed lightly. The queen left and Masro returned to Kylo’s side.  
“That was perfect.” kylo kissed her. “Now let’s return to our suite so I can watch you take that dress off and ravage you as a reward for saving my life.”  
There was a few days break in the talks due to the attack. Masro and Kylo flew to lake country to see their new to them home. They decided to stay there during the talks and was having Driad take care of the arrangements.  
“I know we have mixed memories of this place, but I think it being ours means we can build new cherished ones. I can see us visiting when we rescue the children and them running through the gardens,” kylo said with hope to Masro. She smiled at that thought. They found themselves on the balcony of their wedding looking out at the scenic views. Kylo swooped and dipped Masro in his arms and laid a passionate kiss on her. He walked her to the nearest suite, which was their honeymoon suite. It looked brand new and untouched. “New memories, remember? We have soldiers, and knights, I’m going to be with you the entire time.”  
Masro laughed and he placed her to her feet. She turned to him disrobing, he quickly followed. They stood looking at each other as they had done so many years ago as newlyweds. Though many years and scars separated that moment. Kylo closed the distance leaning down to kiss her walking her to the bed in his embrace. He pushed her on it and climbed up after her, pushing her to her back and spreading her legs. Kylo had some modifications added to the bed and tied her hands and feet up to each corner of the bed using the force. Kylo bent down keeping eye contact and kissed her thighs then lightly bit one. Masro cried out as kylo moved closer to her core, He let her feel his tongue filling her then licked her causing her to scream out. Kylo crawled up her body stopping at her breast and sucked on each nipple before biting them bringing out an orgasmic moan from Masro. She pulled against her chains, struggling. Kylo was about to kiss her and finally enter her when there was a knock at the door. He growled in anger.  
“I’m going to take care of that then I’m going to come back and make you scream my name over and over.” He quickly dressed and barely opened the door. It was Driad.  
“Of course, it’s you,” Kylo growled and stepped out closing the door. “What is it?”  
“Sir, we have been questioning the rebels and we were able to get some information out of one of them, He said they planned another attack that will happen when we least expect it.”  
Masro screamed at that moment, and everything went into slow motion. They knights came running from their rooms. Kylo’s eyes widen as he grabbed his lightsaber turning to open the door. She used the force to untie herself but during the ordeal she was shot in the shoulder. Masro was standing with a sheet pushed against her shoulder and using the force throwing people with her free hand. There were at least forty rebels with more and more climbing in through the balcony. Kylo used the force to throw some of the them, while rushing over to Masro. Stormtroopers were rushing in and shooting everywhere. The knights went straight to hand combat slowly working their way through the crowd.  
Driad screamed out the door, “guards! In here now everyone.”  
Masro hid behind kylo and grabbed a robe to put on.  
“Helix get her out of here,” Kylo ordered.   
“What? No, I can fight!” Masro yelled, Helix grabbed her arm and started pulling she pushed him away. “I will never leave your side, Kylo!”  
Kylo turned towards Masro. Helix took point protecting them. “I love you, but you must think of our unborn child. Now go!” He quickly turned taking Helix place.  
Tears fell from Masro’s eyes as she let Helix pull her away, Masro used the force to call her lightsaber. Kylo was force throwing rebels and using his lightsaber to block blast. Troopers rushed by Masro and Helix, who ran to another chamber. The adrenaline was wearing off and the pain from the gunshot hit Masro.  
“I need a medic, Helix. I don’t have a comm to call one.”  
“I’ll get them, but you have to remain here.” Masro nodded. Helix rushed off to get the medical team and to call more troopers from the finalizer. Masro was trying to concentrate of Kylo’s force signature to make sure he was ok, that’s when she felt her. The woman Masro hated for taking her and leading Kylo down a dark path, Rey.  
Masro made sure her robe was tied tight and put the hood on, she opened the door and left towards her enemy. She knew Kylo must have sensed her as well, but he was busy fighting another battle. Masro lit her lightsaber but left it as one sword for now. HER signature was coming from the gardens. Masro ran silently towards her.   
Upon the balcony that looked out to the gardens, the wind picked up and blew through Masro’s robe as she concentrated on Rey’s force signature. She force jumped down to the ground running towards her, Masro’s feet being cut in the process of running through an area that was not on the path. Finally, she saw her, Rey felt Masro’s presence and turned.   
“Monster!”  
“I’m no monster. The first order is.”  
“You have torn my family apart and destroyed many lives.”  
“Your people have torn millions of families apart. With taking children to make them soldiers to blowing up planets.”  
“If you followed, you would know we have changed these policies since Kylo has become supreme leader. We can’t change the past, but we can make the future exceptional. Your people have plenty of blood on their hands as well. The most recent being Starkiller base, the Dreadnought and six-star cruisers there are hundreds of thousands of people on those, and yet we are the only killers.”  
Masro walked closer to her enemy, rotating her lightsaber in her hands. Rey lit hers and took a stance. As Masro walked closer her rage grew, the ground started shaking. She ran towards Rey taking her second lightsaber out and began frantically striking. Rey deflecting Masro’s quick strikes, but one not fast enough slicing through her shirt cutting her hip.  
Masro’s injured shoulder began giving her immense pain, but she worked through it. They began to frantically strike, Masro was moving them towards the lake. She planned on pushing her in and force holding her down forever being rid of her. Rey got in a couple of unexpected strikes and badly cut Masro’s arm then Rey used the force to push Masro back, but she caught herself. Masro force threw Rey and reconnected her second lightsaber.   
Another familiar force signature came up almost silently behind Masro. She turned and stuck Axe’s white lightsaber. She had healed her kyber.   
“A healed Kyber does not make you one with the Light,” Masro and Axe began frantically fighting. Rey ran up and joined into the fight. Masro was fighting both women but was beginning to fail. As her shoulder was worked the wound opened and bled down her body and arm. Masro jumped as Axe came in low and flipped as Rey tried to strike at the same time. Axe got in a good slice to one of Masro’s thighs, but it was just a graze.  
Masro knew if she didn’t abandon this fight now, she was going to lose. She force jumped towards the building. Suddenly she was being fired at, she force jumped out of the way only turning to Use her lightsaber to defect shots. Masro turned when she felt him come through the doors, distracting her enough to almost get shot, but kylo used the force to stop the blast. The stormtroopers converged into the garden and the rebel Rey, Axe and their partner retreated. Masro ran to kylo, he hugged her but Masro knew he was angry, his body radiated it. They retreated towards the room Helix had brought the medical team to. Masro stopped kylo stepping in front of him.  
“My love, please don’t be angry.”  
“I could have lost you and another child….you’re covered in blood, are you sure your ok?” She nodded. He hugged her to him. When she pulled back, she gasped for air. Her skin paled, and she passed out. Kylo rushed her to the medical team.   
“What happened?” The lead attendant said.   
“She was shot in the shoulder, but after that I don’t know. She just passed out, please hurry.”  
The medical team quickly healed her shoulder and the wounds on her arm and thigh, but none of the scans could tell why she was not conscious. Kylo was frantic. “What about the baby?” Helix looked at kylo surprised.  
“The scans show the baby is fine,” the medic said.   
“She’s going to be ok, right?” Helix asked uncertainty. Kylo shot him a dirty look.  
“Leave everyone leave!” Kylo screamed and slammed the door behind them. He sat on the bed next to her and reached out with the force. Hers didn’t wrap around his as it always did. Kylo started losing control of his emotions and shakily picked her up in his arms. “My love, my light you said you would never leave my side,”kylo wept. He pushed his force into her again. He begged, “Please work, come back to me.”  
Nothing. He put her down on the bed. He roared and threw the night table across the room by hand. He could feel she was out of balance, but alive. Kylo sat down on the floor and tried to concentrate all of his energy into his force, she needed more to bring her back to balance. He fully pushed out with everything he had, he would rather sacrifice himself to save her and their child than to live without her. He finally felt a response to his force, he stopped and weakly stumbled over to her.   
“Masro?” Her eyes fluttered and she opened her eyes, he wept laying down besides her and pulling her into his arms.  
“Kylo, what happened? Why are we in a different room?” She asked looking a bit lost.  
“You don’t remember? You were supposed to stay here safe, but you went and fought HER and Axe. I don’t know what happened to push you out of balance but…This time I almost lost you. We can’t keep doing this to each other.” He kissed her.“I’m going to call the medical team back and maybe tell Helix your ok. He was pretty distraught.” The medical team came in and all her scans showed normal. Helix was relieved to find out Masro was ok. Kylo came back to the room after realignment of the Guards and going over exactly what he wanted done with the bodies and the ship once they found it. Masro was sitting on the bed in a very provocative position. Her robe on the floor. She had forced locked the door and knew only Kylo could get in.  
“Are you up to making me scream your name all night?” Masro rubbed her breast with one hand, shiny new scars on her shoulder, arm and thigh.  
“I would love to fulfill that promise but all I want right now is a shower and sleep,”Kylo said exhausted. Masro nodded and used the force to bring her robe to her. She felt a bit embarrassed but went and readied Kylo’s shower for him. “Will you be joining me?”  
“Only if you wish it.” Masro avoided his eyes, so he didn’t see her hurt. He disrobed himself and untied her robe pushing it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. Kylo pulled Masro in the shower and into his arms.   
“I love you; I never want you to be disappointed, but I used a lot of myself to bring you back to balance. Not to mention fighting a small army. I’m sorry.”  
“My love, you have nothing to be sorry about. You’re my hero. I was just trying to reward you in a way I know you love.”  
She grabbed the soap and cloth. She washed Kylo’s back almost like a message, he groaned he loved it when Masro did this. She sat him down on the bench and she knelt on the floor in front of him. Masro washed down his body to his legs down to his feet and did message them. She grabbed his hands and did the same thing. Masro pulled the handheld shower wand and had Kylo lean his head back while she washed his hair and messaged his scalp. Then she rinsed him off. Masro quickly showered herself, dressed and they went to bed in each other’s arms.  
Sometime overnight, Masro awoke with severe pain in her abdomen. Like her body was trying to rip in two. She shook Kylo awake, but the pain was so bad she couldn’t catch her breath.  
“What’s wrong?”Kylo asked frantically but saw she couldn’t speak. He hit the lights with the force while putting pants on and running to the door. “We need a medical team in here now!”  
Masro screamed a shrill heartbreaking scream, he turned to see her hands covered in blood. When he got closer to the bed, he could see all the blood over her legs and bed.  
“Our baby,” Masro wept. Kylo crawled over and pulled her into his arms, Masro just sobbed. The medical team came in and confirmed it was the loss of the unborn child and that she would have to take it easy for a couple of weeks. He carried her to the shower, people came to change their bedding.   
“I feel like I failed our family again,”Masro said finally finding her voice between sobs.  
“No, you didn’t fail. We will never understand the reason this happened, but it wasn’t anything you did.” Kylo hugged Masro and she wept in his arms. He gently sat Masro on the ground and turned on the shower. She was covered in blood down her legs and he was covered as well from carrying her. Kylo quickly undressed, helped her undressed and got her in the shower to clean up. After they just sat down in the shower on the floor letting the water hit them as he just held her, weeping in his arms. It was a great loss to them both and Kylo finally allowed himself to mourn the loss, he wept and Masro looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes.  
“Im so sorry, my love.”   
“I’m sorry to.”  
They got out of the shower and dressed for bed again. Kylo held Masro and she him, but neither one fell asleep right away. The next morning Kylo wasn’t by her side, she realized he must have gone off to negotiations and let her rest. The reality of it all hit Masro and she wept again.  
Masro dressed in a black jumpsuit. The color seemed fitting. The bodice had a deep v shape and had sheer lace overlay up to her neck that went down her sleeves. A cape went down her back. Masro put her necklace with the first order symbol back on. She used make up to make it look like she hadn’t been crying and went to board their extra ship for the short trip to the Theed royal palace. She headed to the chambers they were conducting negotiations in her cape billowing behind her as she walked.  
“Presenting The queen of the first order and hero to Naboo, Masro Ren,” The guard at the door announced, though he added the part about hero. She smiled at the guard, but it didn’t reach her eyes. They all rose and applauded, and Kylo rushed to take her hand and help her to the empty seat next to him.  
“My love, you should be resting,” He whispered.   
“Kylo, you know as well as I that these negotiations are extremely important, and I didn’t want to be alone,”Masro whispered back. She turned and faced the room full of the star systems highest ranking officers and diplomatically said, “Please forgive my tardiness to this most important of meetings.”  
She sat and Kylo took her hand. Masro put all of her focus into what was going on in front of her. She tried to stay out of her head because she didn’t want to face reality. Although much of what was said went over her head as she wasn’t completely focused. They did however agree on how the first order would come to their aid if needed, how many soldiers would remain for protection. Then they worked out resources and trade.  
The queen came up after and Masro knew from the pity in her eyes that she was aware of what happened. The Queen came and hugged Masro, which caused her to break down. Masro quickly wiped her tears away.  
“I am so sorry for your loss. Kylo informed me that you would not be here, so I was surprised to see you. You are a very strong woman.”  
“Thank you.” Masro wiped another tear that escaped her eye. Kylo came over at that moment and she waved good buy to the queen. She knew if she spoke again, she would lose it. Kylo put his arm around Masro and walked her to the command shuttle. He had ordered the extra one to return on its own.  
“Masro, you don’t always need to be brave. It’s ok to be selfish and take care of yourself,” Kylo helped her onto the ship. Driad and Helix were already onboard. Helix turned and saw Masro weeping, not a sight he enjoyed because he couldn’t fix it. They flew back to Varykino and Kylo took Masro to rest.  
Upon the day they were to leave several ships arrived at Varykino. Kylo and Masro walked through the gardens to meet their visitors. It was the queen of Naboo and many of the people Masro helped save. They brought gifts and laid them at Kylo’s and Masro’s feet. The queen walked up to Masro and placed a crown on her head.  
“You will always be the hero of our people and the House of Ren one of our Nobelist.” She stepped back. Masro and kylo raised their combined hand and everyone cheered. Soon Everyone started to filter out. The queen stopped Masro to speak with her.  
“I sent out some reconnaissance flyers to see if we could find anything out about the resistance fighters that attacked. They reported back saying they had heard reports that Organa was on Lothal in the outer rim. I wish I had more information, but I hope that helps,” the Queen whispered, Masro hugged her.  
“Thank you,”Masro said full of sincerity and rushed to tell kylo.  
Back on the finalizer, Masro went to the medical bay to have a full evaluation done. Kylo and Hux were heading to the strategy room when Helix stopped kylo.  
“I know we don’t always see eye to eye, but I wanted to tell you I’m sorry for your loss,” Helix said completely sincere. Kylo just nodded not wanting to show to much emotion in front of Him, but inside he was deeply mourning the loss of the child.


	20. Chapter 20

Masro was given the green light on easy training and activities but would have to stay out of the field for two weeks along with no sex for at least that long. She knew Kylo was in the strategy room and was going to go but went for a walk in the newly finished gardens instead. It was similar to the one built on the starkiller base but not nearly as large. There was a synthetic breeze. She stood on a hill and let the breeze run through her hair, closing her eyes. There was nobody there, Masro force locked the doors to be alone. Kylo felt her pain across the ship and excused himself. She dropped to her knees screaming and banged her fist on the ground.   
“Why?! The child was innocent,” she screamed to nobody in particular. She felt kylo force open the door and turned towards him. He came in and force locked the doors behind him. Kylo went and sat next to Masro and took her hand. They just sat in silence together for awhile. Then headed home to try and sleep. The next day brought an argument between Kylo and Masro.  
“Masro, you are not medically cleared to go. You will stay here.”  
“Over my dead body. If our children are down there, then I need to go. I can use my force instead of physically expending myself.”  
“I’m not going to be able to stop you, am I?”  
“You know me to well.”  
“I’ll allow it, but you have to stay by my side.”  
They dressed and headed to their command shuttle to head to the Lothal surface. Driad had contacted the planetary government of Lothal and informed them of the pursuit. They agreed to allow them clearance if they agreed to negotiations such as those, they heard about on Naboo. Kylo and Masro quickly agreed as Lothal was next on their list for a treaty.  
Their soldiers arrived before them and were already searching for the rebels. The command shuttle went to capital City to meet the senate at the Lothal city capital building. The people of Lothal went back to using the capital building after their occupation from the galactic empire was over. On the trip over Masro pulled all the records she had been researching while looking for the best planets for treaties. According to the archives, that were obtained from rebel’s they created an almost visual guide to the capital building, the building fit ascetically in the city with its predominantly white exterior and was shaped like a round box with a towering spire.   
Their shuttle came in for a landing on a landing pad. Kylo and Masro headed off the shuttle to be greeted by several members of the senate. They walked in followed by a few troopers. Helix had volunteered to lead the troops in the search on Lothal trying to get any leads but was not having a lot of success. Though important Kylo and Masro were really wanting to go out and do field work.  
They agreed that Lothal would start manufacturing starship components, and build tie fighters for the first order, as well as if anybody wanting to join the first order would be allowed. In exchange for protection, trade of items needed, and more to be determined later. It would not be as it was under the galactic empire.  
Kylo and Masro thanked them for their willingness to join Kylo’s new order treaty and rushed off to their command shuttle. It had been several hours since they arrived on the planet.  
“Supreme Leader, General Driad has been trying to contact you. Shall I page Him?”   
“Yes, put him through to my suite.”  
Masro and Kylo retired to their mini suite. Masro flopped down on the bed exhausted after the days meetings.  
“Supreme Leader, General Driad here. It was another dead end for Organa and the children, but we were able to capture a resistance fighter and the traitor to the first order.”  
“Good bring them to the interrogations room when we land back on the finalizer. Pull our ranks out.”  
“Yes, supreme leader. Driad out.”  
“My love I would like to try a different way of interrogation, if it doesn’t work or pan out, we will go back to the regular way.” Masro explained her plan to Kylo, who agreed. She sat in silence as they took off, sending her force out to the planet. Masro felt a familiar presence from her past, not one she wanted to mention to Kylo presently.   
Masro entered her interrogation room to find a young woman locked in her interrogation chair. Masro stood and looked at the woman. She had dark hair and almond shaped eyes. Masro stood staring at the woman with her arms crossed.  
“Who are you?” the woman asked. Masro was taken a back that this rebel didn’t know who she was, after all Masro was always next to Kylo on any propaganda. Then the woman shot more questions at Masro,“Where’s my husband?! What are you going to do to me?”  
“As a kindness I will go ahead and answer your questions. My name is Masro Ren, queen of the first order. Masro held her hands out and took a small bow. Then continued, “Assuming your husband is a first order traitor, he is with my husband in another interrogation room. I’m going to get information on my children from you and anything I find of value.”  
“Your children?”   
“Yes, the children Organa took from me. A little boy and girl. They would be about three months old now.” Masro was very angry that this rebel was playing games but did not strike as she wished.   
“Those are her grandchildren, she said their parents died,” the woman said. Masro shook with anger not holding back she force picked up all the tools on the table next to the woman and shot them into the wall behind her, where they stuck into the wall.  
“Do I look dead?” Masro asked the woman through gritted teeth. She just stared at Masro. “Answer the damn question!”  
“No.”  
“So, do you think it’s ok that she took my children right after I gave birth to them? Then imprisoned me in a force time prison while having me tortured daily ?” A look of shock came across the woman face, Masro was shocked that this woman didn’t even realized this occurred. Her plan wasn’t going to work with this woman. She changed tactics. “What’s Your name?”  
“Rose,” she whispered.   
“Rose, I am feeling in a giving mood today. I’m going to leave and go check on my husbands progress with your husband, when I come back if you tell me everything, I want to know I won’t torture you.”   
Masro walked out the door.

At the same time as Masro was entering her interrogation room, Kylo entered his interrogation room to find the first order traitor Fn-2187.  
“Fn-2187,” kylo let it hang in the air.  
“It’s Finn now,” he said and Kylo scoffed at him.  
“Tell me where my children are?” Kylo asked playing with a tool that he might use.   
“Children? What kids?” Finn looked lost. Kylo force choked him.  
“A little boy and girl, they were taken by Organa from my wife when they were born.” kylo released the force choke, but badly wanted to snap his neck. Finn was coughing for breath.  
“Leia’s grandchildren? The twins? She said their parents died,” Finn said. Kylo growled with anger. The doors behind him opened just then revealing Masro.   
“My love, are you finished with the other one?” Kylo asked her.  
“No, I’m letting her consider an offer,” Masro answered. Finn looked back and forth between Kylo and Masro, he was shocked to see Kylo Ren look at someone with such love.  
“Tell me Finn, I believe it is now, if your wife were about to give birth and we captured her, what would you do?” He just looked at Masro like it was a trick question, just as Kylo’s was about to force choke him he did answer.  
“I would do anything in my power to save them.”  
“What if we took your children and left your wife to die after being tortured for several years?”  
“I would still do everything in my power to save my children and my wife,” Finn responded and realized Masro was talking about herself, “You were tortured? No, we’re the good guys we don’t torture people.”  
Masro had a weak moment and stepped back, kylo took her hand.   
“Yes, I was tortured by the very same people you work side by side with.” Masro was trying to be as calm as possible but losing the battle.  
“LIES! This is a trick to gain my sympathy!” Finn yelled. Kylo was going to force choke him again but Masro stopped him. She held her free hand up and pushed out the memory. She made sure Rose saw it to, but Kylo also saw it by proximity, Masro had not wanted him to see. Every torture, the excruciating healing, her children being taken away, every horrible hopeless moment year after year. When it was done, they all had tears running down their face.   
“I didn’t know. I didn’t know,” Finn kept repeating. “I’m sorry, if I had known I would have done something.”  
“That’s what I’m trying to show you. Your alliance has been under the same rule of Leaders, who knows how many others have been treated like this. How many lives she has ruined as well as the rebels. I know you were part of the first order under Snoke, but we are definitely making changes to the order.” Masro raised her hand again and unlocked the locks on the chair. “Come with us I want to show you how we have changed, maybe then you can help us get our children back.”   
Finn stepped down and they walked out to guards who handcuffed him. Masro went to get Rose and she joined them and was also handcuffed. Kylo and Masro gave Finn and Rose a moment.  
“You are still prisoners of ours, which is why the guards and the cuffs,”kylo explained. They took a full tour, though Finn had seen many of these places before he could see a difference in the people. They actually wanted to be there and were happy. He was delighted at all the Improvements made.   
“Many of the members of our crew are from all over the galaxy. They freely signed up to be part of our organization and are protected by Kylo’s New Order Treaty, which is quickly expanding,”Masro explained at the conclusion of the tour.   
“I’m ready to talk. I had no idea the rebels were so untrustworthy. I guess every situation has two sides,” Finn said, and Rose gave him a shocked look. “I want immunity for myself and my wife. I also don’t want us to be your prisoners. I’d like to be an official as well.”  
“Done, as long as the information you give us leads to results,”kylo said.   
“Don’t I have a say in this?”Rose asked Finn.  
“No,” he answered. They took them to their strategy room. A soldier removed their cuffs and stepped out.  
“They are currently in hiding at an old rebel base called the Mako-ta space docks in the outer-rim territory,” Finn started. Masro was silent as she was scanning their minds but trying to not alert them. “Leia moves the children quickly, but they should all still be there as we speak now. The alliance has rebuilt many x wings and gained many through rebel sympathizers that had been storing them and are currently docking them at this location waiting for ships to finish to load them on to.”  
Masro found an archive reference to the rebel base and projected it out of the table. Rose was sitting silent next to Finn in shock and fear.  
“General Driad, come to the strategy room,”Kylo announced pressing a button on his personal Comlink. He looked at Finn and Rose, “You are under my protection, please take your seat.”  
Driad walked in and was shocked to see the prisoners free.   
“Supreme Leader?” Driad said unsure.  
“They have given us valuable intel on the location of our children. Please send the reconnaissance to the coordinates Masro will send you, report immediately with findings. It is a space station in the outer rim territories,” kylo ordered. Driad saluted and left. “Until we know if your information is good you will be confined to your new quarters. You should find them very suitable.”  
Finn nodded and they both stood waiting for the stormtroopers to come take him and Rose away.  
“Did you scan their minds?” Masro nodded.  
“He seemed to genuinely believe the information he gave and kept playing my memory over and over in his head. I think he used that to justify his turn. The woman, Rose, seemed very unhappy with her husband. She definitely has hatred of the first order but did seem to positively react to the way the crew were treated.”She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes; she was so tired of the chase. All she wanted was for her family to be safe and in one place.   
Masro and Kylo retired to their chambers after such a long day, completely exhausted. Masro showered first and came out in a nightgown to find Kylo looking out the window in deep thought. He had undressed for his shower. Masro came up along side him and hugged him, he put his arm around her. They stood in silence, and let their force out to wrap around them, embrace as they couldn’t currently inside the other.   
Kylo turned to Masro and looked into her eyes, they sparkled with the way the light hit them. He was about to kiss her but hesitated, he wanted more than a kiss but knew she couldn’t in her state. Masro read his mind and pulled his lips to hers.  
“My Love, I am not a broken piece of glass. If you treat me like one, then I will shatter. I have needs to, but right now I can at least help you with yours.”  
She knelt in front of him and looked up the length of his body then back to where her intentions took her. She slid her hand slowly around his body to cup his muscular rear and closed in on his manhood. She took him in unhardened enjoying the feeling of him growing in her mouth. He leaned against the wall like a push up while Masro brought him pleasure. Masro enjoyed the sounds he made, knowing she had complete control of him. She stopped just short of him climaxing, making Kylo look down at her with a ferocious look in his eyes. She smiled as she licked him slowly from the base of his manhood to the tip.  
He reached down and grabbed the sides of her head and shoved himself into her mouth stopping short of gagging her.   
“Look me in the eyes.” He started to thrust himself in and out of her mouth, Masro creating a suction with her lips that drove him wild. He thrust harder, his breathing becoming frantic. Looking Masro in the eyes he climaxed into her mouth, which she smiled as she swallowed, then helped her up. “Thank you, my love.”  
He showered and put sleep pants on and walked out to an empty room. He always panicked when he didn’t know where Masro was, because of her being taken. Kylo pushed his force out and felt Masro she wasn’t far, nor did she feel like she was in distress. He calmed a bit and sat on the bed waiting for Masro’s return.  
When she came through the doors, she had an excited flushed look on her face and a holocron book in her hand.  
“My love, I’m sorry I hope I didn’t worry you. I rushed to the archive’s library because the words Mako-ta kept running through my mind. Now I know why, I read about a battle the Empire had there. A victorious battle.”  
“That doesn’t surprise me, but it’s good to hear. I’d like to hear about their strategy.”  
She quickly untied her robes, and they climbed under the covers sitting up against the headboard. Kylo wrapped his arm around Masro and she leaned into him holding the book. Kylo caught glance at some of the information. He saw his grandfather mentioned and Tie advanced. She turned to kylo.  
“Your grandfather was an amazing pilot, my love, and such an underrated hero to our people. He led the assault, and they took out many of the key leaders of the rebellion. How appropriate for his living heir to be leading this assault if the reconnaissance comes back with good news.”  
“I will do as he did, I will fly my tie silencer into battle.”  
Masro looked at him worriedly. She knew he could fly and was one of the best pilots in the galaxy, but she didn’t want anything to happen to him. She shed a tear that kylo wiped away.  
“I’m selfish Kylo. I don’t want anything to happen to you, but I know it’s important that you fight.”  
“Oh, my love, I understand. Will you join me on this mission?”She turned from her book and looked at him, surprised. “Don’t look at me like that, I know once you get something in your mind, I can’t stop you.”  
“Yes, I will.”  
They fell asleep in each other’s arms; it had been several hours and finally a knock at their door came. Masro shot upright, and threw her robes back on, rushing to the door. Kylo had not heard the sound and was still asleep. She opened the door to General Driad and stepped out.   
“Report,” Masro ordered.  
“The traitors words rang true. There are indeed rebels stationed there. I have the complete report in the strategy room. I will meet you and the supreme leader there.”  
Driad bowed to Masro and walked away. Masro returned to Kylo’s side to wake him, though she felt guilty for doing so as he rarely slept well.  
“Kylo, my sky, please wake up.”  
Kylo groggily turned towards Masro, with sleep in his eyes. He saw the excited and worried look on her face and sat up.  
“My love?”  
“General Driad has asked us to report to the strategy room. They got positive information about Mako-ta. He has the reconnaissance report to brief us on.”  
They both dressed, then swung by the cafeteria on the way to the strategy room to get some Caf. They came in and sat down, Driad had everything ready.   
“So, the good news is one of our members was able to completely infiltrate the satellite. To get the most important part out of the way, he did indeed see Organa and your children.”  
Masro gasped and broke down, she didn’t want to look weak in front of Driad, so she stepped away from the table into the small office. A moment later Kylo came through the doors. He hugged her.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes, I’m sorry. I’m just so tired of the chase. Knowing we are this close to having them back is overwhelming.”  
“I know. I want them home so bad and in our arms.”  
He wiped Masro’s tears, and they looked into each other’s eyes. Kylo hugged her and kissed the top of her head, then walked them back to their seats. When they came out some of the members of the knights were standing in military position.  
“I called them,” kylo said in Masro’s mind.  
“I’m sorry, General. Please continue.”  
“My Queen, you never have to apologize. I understand the importance of this information.”  
Masro nodded and Driad brought up hologram images of their children. Both Kylo and Masro wanted to reach out and hug those images, Kylo held Masro’s hand.   
“The bad news is, they have majorly regrouped. We are talking full array of x-wings, bombers, soldiers. We definitely have the manpower to take the battle but it’s not going to be as straight forward as it was before.”  
“Did our man leave? Can we get somebody back in there to disable the hanger doors? Cause technological issues?” Masro asked remembering the archive she was reading.   
“Our man is still on board; we will have difficulty sending him a transmission as they detected the outgoing transmission and changed their frequencies.”  
“Kylo is leading the air raid, I want on board mako-ta.”  
Everyone present gave her stern looks.  
“Masro, you are asking to do to much. I know you want our children back, but if you’re dead or hurt then who does that benefit.”  
“I can do it. I may not be as technologically inclined as you are Kylo, but I think I can disrupt their systems.”  
“Then I will go with you. I can’t let you go back alone.”  
“My love you need to lead the fleet, it would bring to much attention—“  
“No!” Kylo slammed his fist on the table. Masro bowed her head and quieted. “We will make them think I’m leading the fleet. Driad you will take out a silencer. Looking here on the schematic there is a hatch, What’s there?” Driad nodded and scurried to find the information.  
“Looks to be storage from the recon notes,” Driad shifted through the digital files.  
“Perfect, there won’t be anybody guarding that. We’ll enter there.”  
“What are we going to use to fly there?”  
“Driad, do we still have that Vcx-100 on your old ship?” Masro looked at Kylo, she knew the ship it was hers. Well it became hers after she left Mandalor. She hadn’t realized Kylo saved it from the academy.  
“Yes, Sir, but it’s ancient.”  
“It’s a light freighter, it’s got fire power, hyperdrive. I’ll check it over to make sure everything is running properly. They would just think we were running from the first order if we needed to land in their hanger. We could have a few ties chase us.”  
“We should dress in disguise at least.”  
Kylo nodded to that.   
“Driad have the VCX brought to our hanger bay, immediately.”  
Driad left to give orders.   
“What of us, Master?” Race asked.   
“You will join us on our mission,” kylo advised. “I need all of you fully armed beyond anything we’ve had in the past.”  
“We will be ready, now we will return to train,” Shim said, and they left to train.  
Masro brought the images of their children back up and zoomed in. They had already changed so much since they were born. Kylo came over and hugged Masro from behind, and she leaned into him.   
“Our children are beautiful.”  
“I can’t wait for you to meet them, my love.”  
“I can’t wait until we’re all together.”  
“You brought my ship, from the academy?”  
“Yes, it was important to you.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I honestly just didn’t think about it. What was the name of that thing again?”  
“She’s called the Ghost. We should have Finn go with us. Prove himself. We could say we’re bringing him home, that he escaped and caught a ride,” Masro thought aloud to Kylo.   
“I agree.”  
They both left the strategy room, Kylo went to inform Finn of his first mission back with the order. Masro went to find disguises for them.   
Kylo arrived at the suite that was given to Finn and his wife. There were soldiers still stationed outside.  
“You may return to normal duty; officer Finn will no longer need guards at his door.”  
The soldiers marched off, Kylo rang the notifier on the door. After several minutes the door slid open to reveal a sleep disheveled Finn.   
“Supreme Leader, I’m sorry to have taken so long to answer. I had fallen asleep. Please come in.”  
Finn stepped aside and slightly bowed while Kylo entered. Rose was sitting on their couch in a robe, looking very concerned.  
“I wanted to come by and personally thank you. The information proved very valuable. We were able to see our children through photographs taken. Your first mission back with the order is to help your queen, Masro, myself and my knights get on board the satellite.”  
“Yes, sir. What is the plan?”  
Kylo filled Finn in on the plan and let him get some more rest. He headed to the flight hanger to inspect the freighter.  
Masro went to the seamstress on board, she wanted to see if they had anything they could use for their mission. Masro was hoping she didn’t have to go back down to Lothal to purchase clothing.   
“My queen, what an honor for you to grace me with your presence.” She bowed as best she could for her age.  
“Guinec, thank you for being so welcoming at this hour. I was wondering if you could help me with some disguises I need for the supreme leader, myself and the knights.”  
“I can do anything with my machine just tell me what you need.” Masro described what they were doing. “I know exactly what you need, come back in a couple of hours I should have everything.”  
“Thank you.”  
Masro went to check on Kylo in the Hanger, she used to love watching him work on ships at the academy. She knew Kylo didn’t do it much anymore but was still excited to watch. Many of the crew were changing shifts and they all greeted their queen as she walked to the hanger. Masro walked into an empty hanger, she knew the day crew was being briefed and would be out in a moment.   
Kylo was half inside an external wall, he was using the force to change out a tool he needed. Suddenly he froze as he felt Masro walking towards him, she pushed her force out and it wrapped around him. Kylo duct out of the ship to see Masro walking towards him, grabbed a rag and began wiping his hands.  
“How’s my baby?”  
“Pretty good for not being fired up for nearly ten years.”  
“You speak with Finn?”  
“Yes, he was happy to be of service.”  
“You have grease on your cheek, my love.” Masro grabbed the rag and gently cleaned his cheek. Kylo bent down and kissed Masro.   
“This reminds me of a time at the academy—“  
“Let me guess, you altered that memory to.”  
“Guilty, but I can restore it now if you like.”  
“I’d rather have the real thing, but since I can’t this will do.”  
Kylo whisked Masro inside the freighter, kissing her. They headed to one of the cabins on board, still kissing. When they laid down Masro pushed her force to correct his memory through their lips.

He was working on his project ship, a light freighter when Masro walked up behind him. Ben was in such deep thought that he didn’t even notice Masro. She enjoyed watching his face full of concentration, he was shirtless, and she really enjoyed watching his muscles move. Masro knew if she stood and stared that someone would be suspicious of her, so she had to break Ben’s concentration.  
“Ben?”  
“Masro, you startled me. Not really a good thing to do when I’m working with heavy machinery.”  
“I’m sorry. I noticed you didn’t come in for lunch, so I brought it to you. I’ll just leave it here and go.”  
Masro turned to leave, Ben reached out and grabbed her arm. They shared a long gaze, spreading up their pulse.   
“Stay, keep me company. I’m sorry for over reacting. Come inside, I’ll give you the grand tour.”  
“The grand tour?”  
“Hey, it might be a work in progress but I’m pretty excited about it.” He smiled at her.  
“Alright, help me since you still haven’t repaired the ramp.”  
He jumped up into his ship. Ben helped Masro on board, he pulled her up with a bit too much strength and she flew into his arms. They stood a moment wrapped in each other’s embrace, Masro wanted to take her tunic off and have their skin touch. She let her force out, and he reciprocated making them both smile. After a moment more they reluctantly pulled apart. He grabbed her hand and led her around the ship.  
“This entire space is the cockpit; I’m going to fix up the electronics next.” He led her through a door which was a kitchen, and the rest of the ship. “And finally, my favorite room on board.”  
“Favorite? I have high expectations now.” Masro laughed.  
Kylo slid the door open by hand since he hadn’t repaired the sliding mechanism yet. It was a bedroom. There was a bed in it, and everything looked like it had been fixed in there.  
“I’m thinking about moving in here, instead of living in my hut.”  
“That would be exciting. It’s a shame this freighter doesn’t have two rooms, then we could be roommates.”  
“Well, we could turn the storage into a room for you or…. we could just share a bed.”  
“Wouldn’t we get into trouble if your uncle found out?”   
“Depends on what we do in that bed.”   
“There’s only one thing I would want to do, and it’s not sleep.” Masro knew from their history what this was leading towards. She walked towards him and grabbed his hands, pulling them to undo her tunic. Ben’s breathing sped up as he opened her tunic and looked at her body underneath. He gently slid his hand down her chest, then pulled away as if he touched fire.  
“Masro, are you sure?”  
Instead of answering she unbuckled his pants, while looking him in the eyes. Masro reached back to her clothes and dropped the tunic and undressed until she stood before him naked. He was speechless. When he found his ability to control his body again, he dropped his pants and stepped out of everything. They embraced and their lips found each other’s, roughly taking what they needed. Masro felt Ben’s hardness growing between them.   
They fell on to the bed, still embraced. Masro spread her legs for his body, though she had to erase his memory hers was intact. She longed for times when they embraced like this. Ben explored Masro’s body, bringing soft cries from her lips. When Ben made his way back to her lips, she pushed him, so she was on top. Masro push herself lower on his body so she could get to the object of her desire. She slowly pushed him into herself, bringing a cry of ecstasy from Ben’s lips. Masro lightly bit her lower lip and started to raise and lower herself.  
He put his hands on her waist and watched as she rode him. When Ben was almost finished, he pulled her to the bed. He climbed back on top of her looking her in the eyes and roughly reentered her, making her scream. He knew there would be nobody in the shipyard at this hour. Ben continued to thrust roughly enjoying Masro screams of ecstasy. Right at his climax he bent and covered her lips with his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She shook with her climax continuing to kiss Ben.

Masro pulled back from Kylo’s lips, he looked lustfully into her eyes wanting every part of her to touch him. She knelt in front of him, looking at his hardness under his pants. She licked her lips in anticipation. As she was going to open his pants, kylo grabbed her hands.  
“I wish we could, but we don’t have time. I still have to finish overlooking everything on this ship. It’s going to take a few more hours. I love that you always want to please me. Why don’t you go get some rest, or train?”  
He kissed her again, though he let it grow passionate, Masro pulled back knowing that kylo was going to suffer from lack of relief.   
“Are you sure? I don’t want you in pain.”  
Kylo smiled at his loving wife, always worried about others and never herself. He kissed her forehead and hugged her to him. “I’m sure my love.”  
He walked her off the ship, holding her hand. She understood the need to hurry, but she felt almost rejected. Masro plastered a fake smile as she said goodbye and headed to their suite.   
Masro was in such deep thought that she ran into Dry, as in literally ran into him. Knocking herself on the floor in the process. He turned full of anger at his assailant ready to make a head roll, when he saw Masro on the floor.  
“General Driad, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention—“  
“My Queen, I told you to never apologize to me.” Driad said cutting Masro off and helping her up.  
“Thank you.”  
“May I escort you to your suite, my queen?”  
“Uh…sure.” They started walking, but Masro realized they had a very long walk ahead of them.   
“My queen, I feel this mission will be a positive one.”  
“That’s what we’re hoping for. I read in a holocron that the empire had a successful battle there, thanks to lord Vader.”  
“Ah Yes, I was also reading about that, but then the text was gone for me to finish.”  
“Sorry about that. I ran and took it last night when I realized where I had heard the satellite name before.”  
“Again, no apologizes needed, My Queen. May I ask why you feel the need to?”  
“To what? Apologize?”  
“Yes. You hold the second most important position in the galaxy and yet you apologize to me, a general in your army.”  
“You are also a person. Just because of my title I don’t have an excuse to treat people how others before me have. I try to rule fairly, treat people with kindness but I’m also human. I have to make a detour to the seamstress.”  
Driad followed, always wanting to be of help to His leaders. She went through the door and there was a bunch of clothing on a table that looked like rags in comparison to what they were used to wearing. Driad’s face distorted when touching the clothing, lifting some and dropping it like his fingers were on fire.  
“My Queen, are you sure these will work?”  
“Yes, General. I grew up around them, we will blend right in.”  
“I’m glad I grew up in different circumstances, and never had to deal with…” he waved his hand over it.  
“You’ve never told me the story of how you came to be a member of the first order before, I’d like to hear it. Thank you for the clothes, I’ll take it all and see what works.”  
Driad helped Masro carry the clothing to her suite. He decided that he would fill the silence with his story.  
“You’re really interested in my story?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, my father was a high-ranking officer in the empire….” Driad finished his story as they reached kylo and Masro’s suite. She allowed him to come in to drop the clothing off in his hands.  
“Thank you for sharing your story. Next time you can tell me how you met your wonderful husband.”  
General Driad smiled at her comment. “We are not quite married yet.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought…”  
“My queen, it’s fine. We are betrothed and will marry soon.”  
“That is wonderful, and a cause to celebrate. I hope if you need anything you will come to me, I will see that it is done.”  
“Thank you. It is very generous of you.”  
Kylo opened the door to their suite, to be confronted by Masro and Driad talking. Kylo was covered in grease and just wanted a shower, so he was none to thrilled to see they had company.  
“General Driad helped me gather the clothing from the seamstress. I took it all because I didn’t know what would work for us and the knights. He was a perfect officer,” Masro emphasized as to let Kylo know nothing happened, though he really didn’t have to worry about his attraction for her as there was none. Masro did detect when kylo came in that Driad’s thoughts changed.  
“I have to return to my duties anyway.”  
Driad rushed out of their room, and Kylo pulled his tunic off and walked up to Masro. She smiled at him, enjoying the show he was putting on for her to prove he’s all around better than any other man.   
“My love, as much as I enjoy the show of muscles, you know I only have eyes and heart for you.”  
“I know but I enjoy watching your face turn to lust.”  
“Oh, how I wish I wasn’t restricted, only a few more days.”  
“There’s one place besides your mouth that you’re not restricted, if you want to join me in the shower.”  
Kylo walked off stripping as he went. Though excited, Masro worried about the restriction she was given and knew Kylo would want it rougher than normal to prove himself to her. She quickly and quietly called the medical bay to ask about her concern. The nurse was professional and said that she could partake, if she felt comfortable. Masro cut the transmission and headed to the bathroom, intending to join Kylo in the shower.  
As she walked into the bathroom and saw him waiting in the shower, fear took her over. Masro had never felt that way about intimacy with Kylo before. Her loss hit her again, making her crumble to the floor in tears. Kylo shot out of the shower, water dripping everywhere, towards Masro.  
“My love, What’s wrong?” He pulled her into his arms, she was still crying.  
“I’m sorry my sky. I don’t understand why it happened, but this made me relive our recent loss.”  
“You don’t have to be sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you.”  
He just sat there holding her for some time, before going and finishing his shower. Masro didn’t join him, she went and looked at the clothing. She chose outfits that she put together for her and kylo. When he came out of the bathroom, kylo was in his lounge pants. He came up behind Masro and tightly hugged her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.  
“I think you’re going to have to wear your hair differently for the mission, my sky.”  
“My hair? Am I that recognizable because of it?”  
“It’s a distinctive feature, my love.”  
“What about a mask?” Masro turned in his arms and stared at him. He laughed. “I wouldn’t use the same one.”  
“No, I think it would draw to much attention. Your hair would be a subtle difference but wouldn’t draw to much attention. I’m only thinking about pulling it into a tie.”  
“If you think it’s that important, you know I don’t like my hair messed with.”  
“Oh, like this,” Masro shook her hands through his wet hair while laughing and he gave her his best overly sad face. They kissed and went back to bed for a few hours.  
Upon waking up they dressed in their disguises. Kylo sat on a chair for Masro to pull his hair back up in a tie. He was very serious, looking at himself it made him feel like he fell back in time. Masro sensed his feelings.  
“My love, you are not him anymore. You’re Kylo, supreme leader of the galaxy, master to the knights of Ren. Bringer of peace through your new order treaty. Most of all an amazing husband.”  
“Thank you, my love.” He stood and kissed her but was chaste. Masro looked at her outfit. Pants, that were patched up and aged. Shirt held together with buttons off to one side, a belt to help hide her holster, and finished with an over coat. Masro slicked her hair back in a style like Hux.   
Kylo dressed in a similar style but added a vest with some protection built in. He handed one to Masro, but she shook her head.  
“Ready?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”   
Kylo sent message for the knights to meet them at the hanger, the clothing was sent ahead for them to pick and choose from. They went to the hanger to meet Finn and board the freighter. Many of the crew stared at Kylo and Masro as they passed, not used to seeing their leaders so disheveled. They boarded immediately and Kylo performed his checks to take off.   
“Should we have ties chase us? Or scrap it for now?”  
“Scrap it, we can give the signal from on board.”  
Masro went to tell Driad, while Kylo finished his system check about the change. Finn, Race, Blas and Sunkiller boarded while she spoke with Driad. She boarded and belted herself into the co-pilots seat of the Ghost, a thought fluttered through her mind as she knew who used to occupy this seat in the ships last life. Kylo took off, they had the finalizer just out of range of any detection and site by using the near by planet as a shield. The knights were all changed, no masks which felt strange to them. They huddled in the cockpit.  
“I hope Axe isn’t on board, she will feel us the moment we land,” Blas said.  
“Well we have to take the chance,” kylo said.  
“I think once we have the ability, we should split up to look for your kids. There’s so many floors they could be on, bases on these blueprints,” Race interjected.  
“Agreed,” Masro said.  
“Mako-ta flight control, do you read me?” Kylo radioed in.  
“Mako-ta reads you.”  
“I have a passenger on board that request approval to board your station. Do I have approval?” Kylo said with his best Corellian accent.  
“We need to know who is requesting.”  
“Says his name is Finn, do you want to talk to him.”  
“You have permission to land in the landing bay on the port side.”  
“Roger.”  
“Here we go,” kylo piloted the freighter into the landing bay. “Finn you go out first since they think you are just returning to base.”   
“They’re going to know we’re here almost immediately.” Masro was referring to Leia and Rey.  
“Yes, so we are going to make a quick show of it.”  
Kylo expertly landed the freighter and lowered the ramp. Finn ran off the ship only to be greeted by a small army of rebels.   
“Woah guys, what’s with all the firearms?”  
“Leia wants you brought to her immediately.”  
“Sure, no problem. Hey, Ruski, I promised the freighter I chartered some fuel and food along with a payment. Can you see to it?”  
“Yeah, I got it,” Ruski said. She worked in the landing bay, and though Finn knew her he didn’t much care for her. The rebels marched off with Finn and left the freighter alone with just Ruski. Masro decided to take point and descend the ramp, she leaned back to her Padawan days and took a slower stance in her walk to not draw immediate attention. Ruski didn’t even greet her but went right to business.  
“I know Finn promised Fuel, but we really don’t have a lot to spa—“  
Masro force choked her, Ruski surprised Masro by trying to reach for her blaster causing Masro to just snap her neck. Ruski crumpled to the ground. Masro used the force to move her body behind some crates. Kylo rushed off the ship, to make sure she was ok. He was followed by the knights.   
“Here’s the tracker, you studied the schematics. where are they taking Finn?”  
“It looks like a control room,” Race said. At that moment a rebel came running in the hanger. Kylo was about to take him out when they realized it was their soldier.  
“Supreme Leader, My Queen, I have come to give my service. I blended in and they have taken me in with no suspicion.”  
“We’re glad you’re safe, Palau. Do you know the location of our children?” Kylo asked.  
“I have not been given privilege to that information, I’m sorry. I can take you around to search they would not suspect me helping the members of the freighter that saved captain Finn’s life.”  
“Word spreads fast here.”  
“That it does, My supreme leader.”  
“Master, we’re going to slip in the ventilations system and head to the other floors. Call us if you need us,”Race said. the knights headed off on their own. They left the hanger, people definitely stared at them with suspicion. Masro scanned minds and nobody even realized who they were, just thought they were smugglers. They walked into the crowded mess hall, Palau was hoping his leaders would be able to get information some way or another in here.  
“My love, you reading their minds?”  
“I left it to you, anything of importance.”  
“Nothing, so far.”  
Masro hadn’t been paying attention to people’s faces while scanning but looked up and saw a face that made her blood run cold. It was the restorer that administered her torture. Kylo instantly knew something was wrong by the way Masro’s demeanor had changed. He could feel her fear, something very unexpected from her.  
“What’s wrong, Masro?”  
“Him. The man walking right there.”  
Kylo recognized him from Masro’s vision. Kylo’s anger grew, he promised to destroy everybody who laid a finger on her during her capture. She placed her hand on his arm, he looked at her knowing how she must be feeling.  
“Palau, we need to leave here immediately,” Masro whispered and turned so she wouldn’t have to look at her torturer.   
“Of course, right this way.”  
They slipped out a side door and Masro breathed a sigh of relief.  
“My love I could have snapped his neck—“  
“Stop. We are here for our children, not to draw extra attention. I appreciate you wanting to defend me.”  
Masro pulled Kylo down for a quick kiss. When they separated Masro looked past him, her torturer was looking at her. He hit an alarm, alerting everyone to their presence.  
“I knew I recognized you, first order scum!”  
Kylo held his hand out and force choked Masro’s torturer. Enjoying his pain but had to cut it short when they started getting shot out. He closed his hand and snapped his neck. They pulled their lightsabers out, deflecting blast.  
“Through here!” Palau yelled pulling on Masro’s coat. The door was closing as part of the emergency procedure, it locked behind them. They could hear the humming of the engines. Masro looked over the railing and saw it led to space, but there was a protective shield at the bottom. “This isn’t going to hold long; they will reset the system to get to us.”  
“We need to find their force signatures,” Kylo suggested. Masro closed her eyes and reached out. Kylo grabbed her hand and pushed his force in to amplify her ability.   
“They’re four floors up, but I can’t get a full location on them.”  
“That’s a start. We can force jump to each floor landing. I’ll communicate with the knights to meet us.”  
“My leaders, I have a pair of magnetic boots as my duty has been to do repairs. I will be able to walk and follow you.”  
“Good. Let’s get going.”  
Kylo and Masro gathered their force to jump up the landings. Though it was slower Palau followed on foot, running up the wall. The system alert stopped, and the doors were being unlocked as they reached the forth landing. They must have had guards on every floor waiting because as soon as they were opening the door blaster fire could be heard everywhere. Masro held the doors on their floor closed with the force.  
“They’re shooting before they even know if we are there,” Masro said in Kylo’s head.  
“What a waste of resources.”  
Kylo ran off to one side when they reached the correct floor, there was a control panel he was planning on hot wiring.   
“There they are! Fire!” A rebel screamed from above, Palau pushed Masro out of the way of the shot. It hit the floor in front of where she was. In the process Masro was knocked out and lost her force grip on the doors. The one right in front of her opened. Palau jumped in front of Masro, taking a shot to the chest. Kylo reached with the force and snapped the two rebels’ necks. He ran to Palau and Masro.  
“It was an…honor…” he died before he could finish his sentence. Kylo closed his eyes, knowing his body would perish when they blew up the satellite.  
“Maze? I need you to wake up now,” he pushed his force into her, and her eyes flared open. “We need to go, my love.” He helped her up and saw her looking at Palau. “He died saving you, a true first order hero.”  
Masro grabbed a blaster off of one of the dead rebels, kylo found them to be primitive and stuck with his lightsaber. Masro peaked around the corner and popped back with a bit of panic on her face.  
“Twenty-five to thirty at least on one side and the same amount coming the other way, my sky. You ready for this?”  
“As much as can be. Let’s get them, back to back.” He lit his lightsaber, Masro lit hers but had the blaster in one hand. It all almost went like slow motion as they both swung out of the door, using their lightsabers to deflect shots. Masro shot at several rebels on her side while kylo used the force to push several back causing several rebels to tumble with them.   
The rebels were charging, Masro flipped in the air over kylo as he did a full three-sixty with his lightsaber taking out their front line on both sides. She landed firing multiple shots at the rebels, kylo used the force to snap several necks of the rebels on his side. Masro shot the last few rebels.  
There was a commotion coming from around the corner, kylo and Masro readied themselves for another fight. When Finn came running around the corner, they breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Aren’t you guys a sight for sore eyes,” Finn laughed.  
“Finn, what happened?” Masro asked.   
“I thought they were taking me to see Leia, but it became very apparent that wasn’t the case when we walked into the brig. So, I fought my way out, I did use firepower when I was able to wrestle a gun away from a rebel,” Finn explained, he didn’t look happy having to do these things but understood it was part of his role.   
“Well it’s good to have you back. Now let’s get moving, I can feel the force signatures are not to far away from here.”  
The three of them took off running, taking down rebels as they went. Both Masro and Kylo could tell they were getting closer.  
“Finn, What’s That ahead?” Kylo asked.  
“It’s the command room, but it’s got some major security measures that surrounds it.”  
Finn pointed at the command room as they rounded a corner. They were lowering the security doors leading down the hall to it. Masro was running with everything she had towards her children in that room, Kylo had stopped at the control box trying to Hotwire it to stop it from closing. He sent another message to the knights.  
Masro slid just as the door was about to hit the ground, and made it under, only to be trapped by an inner security door. Now she was trapped in a room size space between the two. She screamed in frustration, Kylo heard and shot his thoughts to her.  
“My love, are you ok?”  
“No, there’s another security door. I’m stuck. Can you get them open?”  
“I’m working on it.”  
“Hurry.”  
Masro paced angrily, randomly using the force to almost punch the door. Through there would be dents it wasn’t enough. She knew the lightsaber would cut through it, Masro lit it and stabbed it into the thickened metal door.  
There were screams on the other side, as she made progress.  
“Finn, is there another way into that room?”  
“Yes, but they’re not on this floor. I’ll head to the closest one.”  
Kylo continued pulling wires out and reconnecting them. He was successful at getting the outer door open but was still struggling with the wiring for the inner. He felt before he saw Masro using the force to help push her lightsaber.  
“Maze pull some of my force! I think I almost got it but if you can get it open it doesn’t matter.”  
He felt the draw of his force, Kylo turned when he heard blaster fire go off and Masro scream. He pulled his force back and froze soldiers and the blasts coming for her. She had cut through the door enough that there was a small opening. There was blood pooling on the floor, next to her. She pounded her fist on the floor to build adrenaline and rolled under the door where the opening was. The sound of her lightsaber and screams that went quickly silent were all he could hear.  
“Masro!” Kylo turned back to the wires and with one hand connected the last two wires in their housings and the door slid open. He lit his lightsaber and ran towards the control room. Masro had destroyed the firing soldiers, and a few rebels but the room was empty of their targets. Leia had escaped along with their kids. Kylo screamed with rage and destroyed the closes control consul.   
“Ky, they have to be heading for a ship.”  
“There are to many blasted hangers on this satellite. We need to head back for our ship, we will be able to catch them with my piloting. I’ll tell the knights to meet us there.”  
“You’ll have to go without me. I’ll only slow you down.” She turned towards him; she was holding her waist trying to put pressure on her wound. She had blood coming through her clothes spilling onto her hand and arm. Kylo ripped his sleeves off to help Masro put pressure on her wound. “I don’t know what type of blaster did this but it’s not stopping.  
“No, I’ll carry you. I’m not going to lose you here. I’ll get you to our medical droid.”  
Kylo lifted Masro, and ran with her in his arms towards the hanger their ship was in. After a few minutes of him running she looked up at him.  
“Kylo….I love—“  
“Stop. Don’t talk that way. I’m getting you to our ship.”He rounded a corner only to be seen by at least twenty rebels. They began firing at them and kylo spun back to save Masro and himself. “I’m going to sit you down. I have to take care of some scum.”  
He gently sat her against a wall and lit his lightsaber. Rounding the corner again he froze the fire coming towards him and went around it. Running towards them with his lightsaber ready to strike. He deflected new fire with his lightsaber and began taking out the solders. Using the force to blast some back that we’re getting to close.   
Finn came running down the hall and saw an injured Masro leaning against the wall, sliding in front of her. Taking his shirt off and using it to apply more pressure to her wound.  
“My queen, what happened? I went an alternate way to the command room, but it was empty when I got there.”  
“They…escaped…help…kylo.” Masro handed him her lightsaber and passed out, Finn looked around the corner and saw he was in trouble. Making sure Masro was still breathing before going to help. He lit Masro’s lightsaber knowing he could deflect blast with it and took out his blaster. Upon hearing another lightsaber, kylo turned towards the sound. Distracting him enough for a blast to graze his arm, kylo screamed and used the force to blast away the offender. Finn shot a few of the closest to Kylo’s and ran up to help him by deflecting blast while kylo took care of the rest.  
“Thank you.” Kylo turned towards Finn, who nodded. Then ran to Masro.  
“She handed me the lightsaber before passing out.”  
“It’s fine, hold on to it for now. We still need to get to the ship.”  
Kylo went to lift Masro.   
“Sir, if I may. I should carry her while you protect us.”  
Kylo nodded and gently handed Masro over to Finn.  
“If anything happens to me, get her to safety and medical help.”  
“Understood, Sir.”  
They set off, at a slow run pace so Finn could keep up. Kylo killed stragglers along the way, then they turned into the hanger their ship was in. Leia must have known from the beginning they were there. It was surrounded by nearly a hundred men and women. Armed to the tooth.  
They rushed back around the corner to form a plan. Finn was starting to panic; he was panting from the running. He gently sat Masro down.  
“Please tell me you have an alternate plan to get to the ship,” Finn said frantically.   
“Like I said, make sure you get her on that ship and to medical help.”  
Kylo looked at Masro and leaned down to gently and kissed her lips bringing a hand up to gently touch her cheek. He stood and ran off, to bring the fire to him and let Finn have a free path to the ship. The knights popped out of the vent above Finn, silently jumping down.  
“Where’s Master Ren?” Blas asked Finn. He glanced at Masro, knowing his master would do anything to save her.   
“Around the corner fighting like a hundred soldiers, he needs you. I was ordered to get Masro to the med on the ship.”  
“Well help get you there and then help Master Ren,” Race said. They lit their lightsabers, while Finn lifted Masro taking care to keep the pressure on her wound. He knew he wouldn’t have a free arm to shoot so he was depending on the knights getting them to the ship alive. The knights created a triangle of safety around Finn, deflecting blast after blast. Kylo was holding his own quite well force throwing soldiers and freezing blaster fire, reversing it back to the shooters. Kylo acknowledged the knights helping Finn by nodding.   
The rebels were stationed heavily around their ship. The knights had to break their stance to get Finn closer. Finn was having to dodge stray shots keeping Masro out of harm. One shot graze his arm as he turned out of the way.   
Finn barely made it on the ship, he hit the button to close the ramp with his shoulder. He saw the knight head towards Kylo. Masro was growing cold in his arms, he knew it might be too late but rushed her to the small sick bay on board. The medical droid came out of stasis and hobbled over to Masro.   
“She was shot in the gut by a modified blaster and had been bleeding profusely, can you help her?” He asked the droid.  
“Of course, Sir.” He hobbled and grabbed some tools, quickly healing the external wound on Masro. He changed tools and continued to scan across her abdomen, healing her insides. Masro gasped in pain as she was starting to come to.   
“Kylo,” she whispered and tried to get up, feeling Kylo hurting and his force calling for help.  
“Please restrain yourself to the table until all healing has finished,” the medical droid stated. Masro gave the droid a dirty look, that it wasn’t programmed to understand, and continued to get up. “You have lost a large amount of blood; you will need a transfusion.”  
“I don’t have time. I have to help Kylo.”  
“The knights are helping him.”  
“Then they’re losing, he needs me. Lightsaber, now.”  
Finn reluctantly handed Masro her lightsaber, Masro stepped off the medical table on her feet with a groan. She held her waist and ran to the front of the ship. Looking out the window she saw Kylo was bleeding badly from all over but still fighting. He was waning.  
“Finn, I need you to get this ship started,” Masro ordered. She started climbing a ladder to the upper hatch. Masro spun the hatch door and climbed out on top, dropping the hatch door quietly. Getting a footing she reached out with all the force she could muster and froze the remaining attackers.  
Kylo turned to see Masro standing on the top of their ship, his soul and light. She flipped off the ship to land by his side. The knights looked surprised by Masro’s power. Kylo wanted to embrace her but held off until their fight was finished.  
“I’m glad you’re ok.”  
“Thank you. Now finish them I can only hold them for a bit longer.”  
Kylo and the knights turned their lightsabers in their hands and started slashing. The attackers all stumbled as Masro lost her grip on them. The sound of Masro’s lightsaber humming behind him, let him know to be ready. He took a deep breath and knew Masro had his back as they started fighting. Finn climbed up the hatch as he realized more rebels were pouring in.  
“You guys might want to get on board, there’s more coming!” Finn yelled.  
“We have to fight our way over to the ramp, unless you can force jump to the top,” Masro spoke in Kylo and the knight’s minds.  
“I don’t have the strength to make the jump,” kylo replied.   
“We will help get you to the ramp, Master.”  
“We got this, let me take lead give you guys a break,” Masro said.  
“My love you are still injured, I can feel it.”  
“No matter, hey watch that guy on your right!”  
The rebel shot at kylo lower than he expected and almost hit him in the thigh but Masro froze it. Kylo slashed the rebel in half. They were closing in on the ship, still slashing at the rebels that dared get close enough. Masro pulled her blaster out with her right hand and started shooting at the rebels, taking them out to give kylo time to get the ramp lowered. While it lowered, he turned around and slashed out at the closest rebels.  
“Get on board, Ky! And start raising the ramp, I’ll jump on.”  
He and the injured knights ran up the ramp deflecting shots fired and hit the closing button, when he expected Masro to jump in a rebel ran up behind and hit her in the head knocking her out. He used the force to late to snap the rebel’s neck, the damage was done.  
“No!” Kylo screamed, he climbed the ladder to the hatch knowing the ramp would take too long. He felt her force, so they hadn’t killed her. He took a moment to survey the hanger before taking action. She laid crumpled on the floor, most of the rebels had disburse to their x-wings to fight his ties that were attacking. He listened as the rebel spoke with Leia.  
“Yes General, we have her.”  
“And Kylo Ren? What happened to him?”  
“He’s hurt but alive. We have their ship surrounded. What do you want us to do with his queen?”  
“Kill her, she has no business in all of this.” Her transmission cut out.  
Kylo’s eyes widened, he had never actually heard his mother order somebody’s death. So, it took him aback, one of the rebels readied his blaster. Kylo used the force to snap the two rebels’ necks that were close to her. Others that were still there fired at him, which he deflected with his lightsaber. He pulled all the force he could muster and lifted Masro towards him.   
“Finn! Knights! I could use help out here deflecting these blast!”  
Fin quickly climbed the ladder and grabbed Kylo’s lightsaber. He stared at it a moment as it vibrated heavily in his hands but went to work deflecting blast as Kylo’s reached out for Masro. Blas followed Finn up the ladder while race and Sunkiller took the upper and lower turrets and began firing back at the rebels. With her in his arms they retreated inside.   
“Finn, take her back to the sick bay, make sure she stays there this time. I’m getting us out of here.”  
Kylo handed Masro over to Finn who ran off, then ran to the control panel. It was already running because of Finn so he took off. This close to leia he could feel her, he knew her force signature well and used that to navigate their ship to her.   
Kylo could feel her anger, and hatred and most of all fear. He did something unexpected, he reached out with the force. Willing to try making a deal with the devil to get his children back. It hurt him to even think it, but he was willing for his children.  
“Mother….”  
He could feel she stopped moving and looked around.   
“Ben?”  
“Please, give me my children back. This will all stop, and we can negotiate a truce.”  
“No, my son is dead. He died a long time ago. We cannot negotiate with someone that is pure evil.”  
Kylo radiated anger, which leia felt as did Masro. She awoke with a gasp in the sick bay. Her blood transfusion was almost complete.  
“You made your decision. Know that I will stop at nothing to get my children back. I will kill. Every. Last. Rebel.”  
He cut the connection, Masro came running from the medical bay. Kylo was darting out of the way of ties and x-wings. Race and Sunkiller were firing when needed, only as to not draw a lot of attention to themselves.  
“My love, what have you done?”  
“Masro, you need to go back to the sick bay.”  
“No, I’m your co-pilot in all things.”  
She sat down in the second chair and started pushing buttons. Masro took over the weapons system, firing at as many of the closes x-wings as possible. Kylo used defensive maneuvers to get to leia and his kids. Though he cut their communication he could still feel her, as could Masro.   
“She’s loading a ship. We need to make sure the ties don’t shoot it down!”  
“Driad, A ship is going to be leaving on the starboard side of the satellite. Tell the men to not engage it, my children are on board that ship!”  
“Yes, supreme leader. Right away.”  
Kylo and Masro were now being chased by a small army of x-wings. While Masro and the knights were doing well at picking them off kylo decided to call for reinforcements.  
“Driad, I need some ties to help me lose these scum buckets.”  
Several tie fighters flew in between their freighter and the rebels. Kylo took the opportunity to shoot out of there, really pushing the freighters speed capacity. Just as they were rounding the last part of the satellite, they saw Leia and the children’s ship shoot into hyperdrive. Leaving Kylo and Masro feeling helpless.  
“We need to go after them, Kylo!”  
“We will but this freighter doesn’t have the fuel to make it past one hyper jump. If we jump an they jump again we would be stranded. We need to return to the finalizer. I’m sorry, my love. Driad, have them destroy the satellite. Nobody of importance is on board now.”  
“Yes, supreme leader.”  
On their way back to the finalizer, the explosion of the satellite lit the space around them. Masro was in no mood to celebrate and left the deck to go below. Finn just looked back and forth, not really knowing what to do.  
“Supreme Leader, we will get your children back. What would you have me do?”  
“Just sit here Incase I need a co-pilot.”  
Though Kylo knew he wouldn’t, he understood that it was an awkward moment for him.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been several weeks since they departed Naboo. Kylo and Masro’s plan to bring more planets to the side of the first order has been going well. Nearly all of the outer rim planets that are inhabited to the inner rim have signed treaties and trade agreements. There were several they were waiting to hear from still. The first order promises were usually protection, jobs, military training if they want to serve (as kylo and Masro abolished taking children and raising them military style), and homes on ships that they serve on which included food, recreation, medical and fair pay. In exchange they have planets that provide troops, build ships and weapons, supply food and fuel.  
They still had many planets that needed to be visited to finalize treaties, but Kylo and Masro decided to take a bit of a break. Though he had his reputation as ruthless, he was a beloved leader to his people. They knew he would defend them and fight for them. Most things had gotten back to normal. Except Masro and Kylo’s private life.  
“Masro, it’s been over a month since we have been intimate,”Kylo complained angrily. “You have been cleared for weeks.”  
“That’s not true, it just was not the way you wanted it, but we were intimate.” Masro sighed and looked at him, completely understanding his need, yet she was terrified. He walked up to her and started to undress her. When She stood naked before him, he growled hungrily at her and kissed her. She did respond but he could tell it was forced.  
Kylo threw her on the bed and decided to try what was left incomplete so long ago. He finished undressing and used the force to tie her to each corner of the bed. Kylo slid his hands up Masro’s legs and started exploring her most private of places, he could feel her body responding. Two of his fingers found their way inside her and Masro released a moan of pleasure. He kept going until her body was shaking with her climax and Masro screamed his name.  
He kissed up her body until he reached her breast. While he sucked and nibbled at one, he used his other hand to kneed the other. He reached Masro’s lips and firmly kissed her.   
“You enjoying this now?”   
“Yes, my love,” she breathed out, enjoying all that kylo was doing. Kylo back handed her. Which really aroused her, she used the force to unravel her ties and pushed him on his back. Masro slowly mounted his hardened manhood bringing moans from both of them. He sat up so he could kiss and play with her breast while she rode him. Kylo reached around and grabbed her rear with one hand. He flipped them and was thrusting as deeply and roughly as he could manage on his knees with her legs propped against him.  
“Kylo, kylo, Yes! Please, Kylo,”Masro moaned out. She reached down and began playing with herself as he watched while thrusting.   
“You like touching yourself with me watching?” He breathed out between thrust.   
“Un-huh,” was all she was able to say as she was so close to climaxing again. He back handed her again. “Oh kylo, I love you deep in me.”  
“I’m going to fill you to the brim,”Kylo moaned and climaxed in Masro. Masro played a bit longer then she climaxed again. He pulled her up into his arms. “I love you.” He kissed her.   
“Thank you for reminding me that life still moves forward. We have a lot of sex to catch up on,”she kissed him again.   
“Lots and lots,”Kylo growled with a sinister playful smile. Masro laughed and ran into the bathroom while Kylo chased after her. He caught her and pulled her in for a kiss, walking her back to the shower. They let the steam from the shower warm them. Kylo pulled back from the kiss and just looked at her. This woman who saved his soul, who kept him grounded. Who pushed him to be a better leader.  
“A kiss for your thoughts, Kylo,” Masro said snapping Kylo out of them. He smiled at her.   
“I was just thinking about you,”he kissed her again. They both looked into each other’s eyes finding the other part of themselves. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life, I can truly be myself around you and you never judge me for any action I may take.”  
“I feel the same,”Masro pulled him down for another kiss before pushing him under the water. She laughed and tried to get away, but he used the force to bring her to him. Kylo hugged her and they kissed but it quickly turned into more. He kissed down her neck and slid his hands down her back. She slowly slid her hands down his exquisite chest to his growing manhood. Masro stroked slowly bringing a growl from Kylo wanting more. He looked at her with such intensity that it made her gasp.   
Kylo reached down and kissed her like he was trying to call her soul into him. He turned them and pushed her into the wall, lifting her without taking his lips from hers. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. Kylo slid one hand down between them to help him slide into her. Masro pulled back from his lips and moaned.   
“Look in my eyes,”Kylo ordered as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She was having a hard time, so he grabbed her chin roughly with one hand. He let go and backhanded her making her growl. She pushed him back and he slid out of her. Masro turned the shower off and grabbed Kylo’s hand and led him back to their room. Kylo grabbed her arm and turned her toward him again. He grabbed her neck tightly putting his thumb on her pulse.   
“So fragile, we are,”he focused on her pulse, everything faded away and he was loss to his dark impulses.  
“Then live in this moment,” Masro pulled him in for a kiss, waking Kylo from his trance. He pushed her down on to their bed he wanted something rougher and more raw from her. Kylo forced Masro to present herself to him, he used his fingers on one hand to explore her bringing little cries of pleasure out of her. The other hand he readied himself. Kylo took his fingers out of Masro and rubbed his hard manhood with her juices. He slowly pushed himself into her rear causing Masro to scream out in pain and pleasure.   
Kylo used her hips to steady his rhythm. He loved hearing her cries when he rammed into her. Kylo pulled her up towards him so their bodies were one, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder up to her neck. She reached one arm back over her head and ran it through his hair, he cupped the breast on that side and pinched her nipple lightly. Masro tilted her head to the side and Kylo lightly bit her, not enough to leave a mark just enough to draw an orgasmic scream from Masro.   
Kylo couldn’t hold back anymore, he started roughly thrusting in and out of Masro hitting his climax. He pulled out and headed to the shower, leaving Masro wanting more. She crawled off the bed to head to the shower and Kylo saw the disappointment on her face.   
“What’s wrong my love?”  
Masro stepped in the shower. She just looked at him a moment before pushing past him to the water. Masro tilted her head back under the water and ran her fingers through her hair. She finished washing her hair and opened her eyes to see kylo looking at her unhappily with his arms crossed.  
“No, you don’t get to be mad. You had an orgasm, I didn’t. Then you just walked away!” Masro said angrily. Kylo realized to late he was selfish and left her hanging. He walked up to her and pulled her in his arms.  
“I’m sorry my love,”he kissed her and slid one hand down to bring her to pleasure. While they continued to kiss, he brought moans from her until he brought her to a climax, but he didn’t stop. Kylo could feel her so wet for him and he had grown hard again so he lifted her and slid himself in. He pumped her while continuing playing with her until they both sang out their orgasms together.  
“Am I forgiven?” He gave Masro his best sad eyes. Masro laughed and kissed him.  
“Yes, my love,” Masro moved under the water again and cleaned up.  
“Ok, now I’m really just going to take a shower and get dressed,” kylo laughed.   
They both dressed in silence, happy with just each other’s company. Then started to pack for their trip to Varykino.   
“Anything you want to see me in?”He just smiled, he loved having her in clothes to rip them off her Masro read in his mind, “So everything? That’s no help.”  
He picked a few things and she chose the rest. Kylo called to have their stuff taken to his command shuttle. She had dressed in his favorite gown to travel there, a floor length trumpet style dress. It was black and covered from the top to bottom in black sequin decoration with different stones bringing a sparkle depending on the light. It was skintight, long sleeve and had an extremely deep plunge in the front. Masro put on her first order necklace and the emblem was cold when it hit her skin. Kylo came up and slid his hands around her body, bringing one up to gently slide down her chest.  
“My love, you look ravishing. I just love watching your body in that gown.”  
“I never know what to say when you compliment me like that.”  
“You don’t need to say anything. The way you look at me says it all.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
They kissed and left for their shuttle. Helix was there to see them off and get his final orders from Kylo. He looked Masro up and down and back up again, practically drooling. Kylo stopped by Helix.  
“Helix, I keep you around because you’re one of the best trainers of the knights but drooling opened mouthed over my Wife and your mistress is not going to end well for you.”  
Helix closed his mouth that he hadn’t realized was open. Masro went on board and Kylo stayed behind to give Helix orders. Kylo finally followed on to the command shuttle and they took off.  
“What are you going to do about Helix?”  
Kylo looked off in the distance. “My first instinct is to kill him because of what he did to you but I’m a leader and I have our people to think about. I need to keep a good trainer and strategist with the knights. We have been starting the idea of another super type weapon with Driad, but it’s just talks,”Kylo answered. Masro figured kylo would never kill him and understood his reasons but she didn’t have to like it on a personal level.  
They flew in cloaked and landed on Naboo at their home. They were hoping to just spend time together as a couple to help them recharge. The command shuttle was to stay cloaked at all times while there. Kylo decided that they would stay in a different wing, though all the rooms look similar. This room faced the garden instead of the lake. Masro could tell kylo was over thinking something, though he was always over thinking. She took his hand in hers, and he looked at her.  
“Kylo, my love, we live very public lives as leaders in the first order. Unfortunately, that means we have targets on us, at all times. We are here together and if something should happen, we will take care of it together. There is nothing we can’t overcome,”Masro said comforting kylo. He brought a hand up to her cheek and brought her in for a kiss.   
“I love you, Masro. You always keep me on the right path in life.”   
Though they never officially announced they were coming to the planet, somehow the Queen found out. An invitation arrived at Varykino, the queen of Naboo was holding a ball in Masro honor.   
“She requested if we wanted to invite any senior officers, staff or friends,”kylo read out loud. They didn’t trust anybody besides each other enough to consider them a friend.   
“We can ask the senior officers, but I would be concerned to have so many leaders in one place,” Masro thought out loud. Kylo was in deep thought, Masro’s birthday was the day of the ball so he would send word to notify the queen.  
“I’ll take care of everything,”Kylo kissed Masro’s cheek and left to the command shuttle to send all his notifications. With in a couple of days a few of their high-ranking officials had arrived, including General Driad and his husband to be and commander Finn and his wife.  
The day of Masro’s birthday the sun was coming up over the horizon and filling Masro’s and Kylo’s room with light. Kylo stretched and reached out for Masro only to find her side of the bed empty. He sat up half asleep and panicked.   
“Masro?!” He called getting out of bed and putting a robe on. He checked the bathroom and balcony; she wasn’t in either place. He pushed his force out and felt her, but she was angry which caused Kylo to panic even more. He grabbed his lightsaber and rushed out of the room barefooted, running from room to room. He wasn’t getting anywhere this way.  
“Masro,” he said through their connection. He could smell flowers but only saw her.   
“Yes, my love?” She replied slightly out of breath.   
“I awoke and you weren’t there. I have to admit I panicked a bit. Where are you? Are you ok? I felt your anger.”  
“In the garden, training. I’ll be right in,”she responded and severed the connection. Several minutes later Masro was walking into their suite. She was glistening in sweat from training. “I’m sorry for worrying you, My sky. I just couldn’t sleep; you know how I feel about today.” Masro headed right to the bathroom to shower, with out making eye contact. Kylo followed her to the bathroom, she had already disrobed. He pulled her into his arms intending to kiss her but could tell something was wrong. He let her go and could tell she was shielding her mind.  
“Masro,”kylo let the word hung heavy in the air. It wasn’t a question but more of an order the way he said her name.   
“I went for a run this morning. I ran all the way to the edge of lake country. It was the first time I have been home or what was left of it in over ten years. I knew they were gone but I….,”Masro trailed off while turning away from Kylo. He let out a breath he had been holding and pulled her back into his arms.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t have any other words to say to comfort you for something I did out of love. They treated you terribly growing up. You used to send me messages all the time to save you from them. I wish we had just run away when I first proposed to you,”Kylo voice was begging for forgiveness.  
“I’m not mad at you, my love. I’m mad at myself. I was never brave enough to stand up for myself to them. You were always my hero. I screamed at the rubble everything I had wanted to say growing up and it just made me feel empty,”Masro cried into kylo’s chest. She looked up at him and said, “I hate today. It reconnects me to all the pain from growing up, all the bullies and beatings for being different. If it weren’t for you, I really don’t think I would have survived my childhood or learned how to control my abilities.”  
“I know it was tough and I’m sorry you are reminded of that instead of wanting to celebrate. I got into a lot of trouble for taking care of those bullies. They ever find that one kid?”  
“No, I wouldn’t tell them what happened either. You did it for me and I would never betray you,” Masro pulled kylo in for a kiss. “Thank you for saving me in so many ways.”  
She got in the shower and he joined her. She lowered herself to the floor of the shower and he followed. Masro straddled his lap and stroked his manhood to hardness and mounted it. Bringing a gasp from Masro’s lips and a moan from Kylo’s. She kissed him and put her forehead against his closing her eyes as she rode him. They wrapped their arms around each other and Masro rode him till he finished inside her. She kissed him before getting up to properly shower and he followed. Masro dried off and laid down to try and get some rest. Kylo dressed, kissed Masro and went to check in with all of the fleet.   
Masro waited a few minutes after she heard the click of the door to get up. She opened the door and poked her head out, Kylo was out of sight. She put a robe on and ran across the hall and opened the door, a small chest sat on the floor. She grabbed it and put it on the bed in the room. The chest was covered in dust, soot and ash, and she felt a radiating force signature coming from it, but it was locked with no key and no place to put one. The most intriguing thing about it was that there was a first order symbol etched into the top of it, but this chest had to be nearly thirty years old by its looks. Masro held her hand up and tried to use the force to unlock it, but the chest had other idea and blasted Masro’s force back at her. She ducked to avoid the blast back.  
“How did you survive the fire? Why don’t you open for me?”Masro asked the chest but knowing it wouldn’t give her a response. She suddenly felt compelled to put her hand on the chest and thought open, the lock clicked. She opened it, there was a book inside among a few other objects. The book was well worn and tethered. Masro hadn’t seen a non holocron in quite sometime. She picked it up and it flashed her back in memory. 

She saw her parents, but so much younger than she ever remembered them. Her mother looked to be very pregnant. Her father was yelling at a cloaked figure angrily, while her mother had a pained expression on her face.  
The vision changed, now it was just her mother with a lamp. It was night now and a hooded figure approached her, and she sat the lamp down. He wrapped his arms around her, she reached up to lower his hood and they kissed a deep passionate kiss. It was a man a bit older than her mother at the time. The man was quite handsome, he had long chestnut colored hair that rolled down his back when the hood was lowered. His face was ruggedly handsome, with battle scars on one side of his mouth. He had piercingly blue eyes, the Masro recognized from somewhere. After a moment Masro realized with horror that it was Snoke, Only a much younger not as scared version of him. She had only seen him one time through a hologram, but time had not been kind, nor had his fight to the top.  
“Cadmar, my supreme leader, my true and only love, it is an honor to have your presence. I must apologize for my … husbands’ reaction earlier, he does not support the order. I truly miss being in your arms and by your side,” her mother spoke.  
“As do I, my heart and soul. If you wish we can abandon this mission and you can return home to the unknown regions and be my queen as you are meant to be.”  
“No, I can’t fail the first order or more importantly you. You mean to much to the galaxy. What is your will with our child?” Her mother spoke sadly. Masro was shocked her mother and Snoke, the father she thought was hers wasn’t. No wonder he seemed to hate her; he must have always known she wasn’t his.  
“Our child, that you will bear soon, the child is that of the prophecy. She will have unbelievable powers and will lead my future apprentice to the dark side. With out her we will never bring Ben Solo over and complete Lord Vader’s mission. You must befriend Leia Organa, Han Solo and leia’s brother Luke Skywalker, the child Ben will be about two now. He must grow up being involved in our daughter’s life, it is these events that will lead him to turn his back on the Jedi. I will remove these memories from your mind and lock them in this chest with Vader’s journal along with any other important information so that a force sensitive person can’t try and destroy it. But the mission will be ingrained in your soul. It also means you will not remember me or our love,” Snoke kissed her mother again, her mother had tears fall from her eyes. When snoke turned he too had tears, he pulled his hood back on and walked into the darkness. 

She blasted back to the present and dropped to her knees. Her life was a lie. Had she really changed the course of events that led Kylo’s path to change? She took the journal back to their room to show Kylo upon his return. She paced the room, hoping for Kylo’s quick return, but he hadn’t come yet.  
Masro began to get dressed for the ball, in such deep thought. She was terrified to even open the journal. Masro wore a beautiful gown that started off a light grey at the top and gradually worked its way to dark black at the bottom. It was off the shoulders that dipped into a deep plunge in the back, with a sheer lace overlay on the bodice and long sleeves of the same sheer material. From the top of the gown and around the low cut back a cape flowed down the back and arms. The bodice was form fitting and had a sweetheart top with a deep plunge in the middle that flowed into a beautiful floor length flowing skirt. It swung beautifully when Masro moved. She wore a first order ring on her right ring finger and a beautiful ring made of the rarest material in the galaxy that Kylo had given for her birthday on the left one. She finished it off with a small tiara and a small updo for her short hair. Kylo entered the room and gasped at her beauty, she turned and blushed.   
“Too much? I can change,” She asked. He finally was able to move and went to Masro.  
“No, you are the most beautiful creature to ever live in this galaxy. I am so lucky to behold such beauty and to get touch such beauty.” Kylo kissed her, not wanting to let go but had to also get ready for the Ball. He dressed in his formal attire, which made Masro gasp from how handsome he was. It made him smile to know he had that effect on Masro.  
Kylo had all of the officers and their spouses go ahead, or at least he thought. Helix was waiting for them by the command shuttle. He gasp when he saw Masro but tried to hide it with a cough. Kylo helped Masro on the ship and Helix followed. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, but the entire crew kept stealing glances at their queen so Kylo did nothing.   
“You go in first Helix,” Kylo ordered when they arrived at the palace. Masro walked into their mini suite on the command shuttle and Kylo followed after her. She looked to be having a panic attack. He put his hands on either side of her face.  
“Look at me, Masro. Breathe calmly in and out. Everything is going to be fine. Like you said we are here together, and we can fix anything together.”  
Masro finally calmed down and hugged Kylo.  
“I need to speak with you about something,” she furrowed her brow with worry.  
“It’s going to have to wait until later, my love. Let us go,” Kylo led Masro inside.They walked up to the announcer. He knew exactly who they where and went to announce them as they walked up.  
“Presenting his excellency, the supreme leader of the first order, Kylo Ren and his wife, the queen of the first order and hero to Naboo, Masro Ren.”  
They walked through the doors and stood at the top of the stars a moment. Everyone had turned towards them and applauded their arrival. Masro pulled on Kylo’s hand to let him know she was going to borrow his force. She shot it out and lightly scanned everyone’s mind, nothing. No plots or anything nefarious. She went back to reality with a gasp as they started their decent on the stairs.   
“Nobody has evil plans,”she whispered to kylo, who smiled.   
“Except me, when we get back to our suite later,” he whispered back making her blush. They reached the bottom of the stairs and everyone moved back to clear space for them. Kylo held his other hand out for Masro to take, she seemed surprised as she knew kylo hated to dance and to be honest was not the best dancer. She smiled a genuine smile that reached her eyes and took his hand, he wrapped the other arm around her, and the music began. Everyone watched as they preformed a perfect waltz. When they were done, they shared a kiss, and everyone applauded. The ball went back to normal with everyone mingling.   
“My love, where did you learn to dance like that? It was beautiful,”Masro asked kylo. He looked over at Driad. Masro couldn’t contain her laughter then she teared up, “No, he taught you how to dance? You really are the most amazing person, Kylo. To work with somebody to create something so beautiful for me.”  
Kylo leaned in and kissed Masro again. “Happy birthday, Masro, you are the light of my soul and the stars of my sky. I would endure anything to make you happy.” The queen of Naboo came up then.  
“That was beautiful. You two dance like you are one soul. It brought me to tears,” she said.   
“Thank you,”Masro said and the queen went off to dance. Helix came up and called kylo away, surprising Masro leaving her there alone.   
As Masro stood waiting for Kylo, she felt her skin crawl. She turned to see Hux behind her, how had she missed his thoughts?  
“Masro, you are the most beautiful woman in the room. Would you do me the honor of a dance?” Hux held his hand out. Masro looked at him with such hated in her eyes, this man who deserved death, who violently raped her with no regard for her children while she was pregnant.   
“I should snap your neck where you stand.”  
“Do it, and my people will attack. We will kill Kylo first, then the queen of Naboo and work our way through the room.”  
“Yes, Armitage. I’ll dance with you.” She took his hand feeling disgusted as he touched her. They moved onto the floor and he wrapped one arm around her waist. She was stiff in his arms, but they moved beautifully together.   
“Relax,” Hux ordered.“We’re in a room full of people. It’s not like I’m going to take advantage of you, right here at least. Maybe later.”  
Masro gasped as he squeezed her hand feeling like he was going to break it. She fought the urge to run because she didn’t want anyone hurt on her account. He noticed a small tremor to her hand he held.  
“You know I have my force abilities now and if you try anything like before you won’t live through it,” Masro warned with a smile, putting on a front.   
“Makes for a better game for me. I will have you again. I will fill your body with my seed and make you scream my name,” Hux dipped Masro and brought her in close enough for a kiss with his hand behind her head. He suddenly was frozen an inch from her lips, Masro hadn’t done it. She was stuck in his arms, not being able to move without her lips grazing his. Panic crossed her face, as she felt a bunch of force signatures closing in that she didn’t know. She tried to look for Kylo but couldn’t turn enough to see him. A tear escaped her eyes as she felt Hux’s hot breath against her skin. Kylo was walking as quickly as he could trying not to run to Masro. He unfroze Hux and Masro almost fell, Kylo caught her. Hux sneered at Kylo knowing he wouldn’t do anything to him and walked away. Kylo tried to go after him but Masro stopped him.  
“No, we are surrounded by force signatures. He said they would kill you first then work their way through the room.” Kylo nodded at Helix and he went with the knights to look for the threat.  
“Are you ok?” Kylo asked. Masro just looked at him stunned. He walked her outside to the balcony. Kylo asked what happened and Masro reiterated what just occurred between her and Hux. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes.  
“I feel like I’m a kid again and helpless.”  
“I took care of that for you and I’ll take care of this.” Kylo was trying to remain calm but hated that Hux was able to get through their guard.  
“I really hope so. I want him dead.”  
“Please calm down, it will be taken care of. Let’s get back to the party. We need to keep up appearances,”Kylo grabbed Masro’s arms, rubbing them up and down trying to calm her. When her breathing returned to normal, he grabbed Masro’s hand and led her back in, knowing what was going to happen. They were bringing out a huge cake when they walked back in, Masro gave kylo a look. That’s where he had gone off to earlier with helix. The queen of Naboo went to the stairs to elevate herself and everyone gathered around.  
“Tonight, we honor a woman that put herself in danger for us and saved many of our lives, including mine. Today is also her birthday and we are honored that she chose to spend it with us. Let us welcome Masro Ren,”she finished. Everyone clapped and cheered. Masro stepped up beside the queen, looking nervously around.  
“Thank you everyone. I am happy that all of you took time out of your busy lives to spend my birthday evening with me. This cake looks amazing,”Masro nervously finished and they applauded. A piece of cake was cut for Masro, Kylo declined. So, she fed him some of hers and they kissed.   
“Let’s sneak out and head home while it’s still your birthday,”Kylo whispered in Masro ear. She nodded and they snuck out to their command shuttle. Once on the ship they went to their mini suite and started kissing. They arrived back at Varykino only a few minutes later, running off the ship only stopping to kiss at the bottom of the ramp.  
“We should make love under the stars,” Masro suggested when they pulled apart.  
“Any place you suggest?”  
Masro led him to a secluded place of the garden. It was surrounded on one side by high grass as tall as Kylo with a small clearing that led to a gazebo. It already had a blanket laid out and candles lit. It was next to the lake, so the moon and stars reflected and made the area very romantic.   
“How did you know?” Masro asked surprised.  
“I know you,” he replied. She turned and kissed him slowly letting it grow until she pulled back for a breath. Masro sat down on the blanket and raised the skirt of her dress until it revealed her undergarment. Kylo knelt in front of her, watching her moves with anticipation. She slowly slid her undergarment off, while watching Kylo’s face change to almost a primal instinct of lust. He unbuckled his pants to let out his hardened Manhood and could hear Masro’s breath quicken. They kissed arms going everywhere, he slowly pushed her on to her back, so he was on top. He reached down to help slide himself in.  
Masro gasped and tilted her head back lifting her neck. Kylo leaned in and bit it then sucked on her neck, bringing more moans from Masro. She pushed to let him know she wanted to be on top and he turned them. She had to hold her dress up in front, but she pumped up and down watching kylo watch her. He sat up with her still on top, to bring his lips to hers and one hand down to help bring her to climax.   
They both felt it building, until finally it burst through both of them and they screamed their climax.  
Kylo fell back and Masro on top of him. She slid off and they watched the stars for awhile. They put the candles out and walked back towards their room. When they got there Masro headed for the shower.   
“Masro, I need to check status with the knights I sensed they have arrived here,”Kylo turned and left force locking the doors behind him. He marched for them in hopes of good news.   
Masro paced back and forth worrying about telling Kylo the vision she had seen. She didn’t know if he would be angry with her, though she had no control over her life. Masro grabbed her lightsaber, it showed so much about her that stayed hidden. Her light and dark. She sat to wait for Kylo.  
Angered by the lack of good news, Kylo returned to his suite to find Masro still fully dressed sitting with her lightsaber in hand.  
“My love, are you ok?” Kylo asked. Masro looked at him and he knew. He had left when she was going to take a shower. She felt vulnerable right now and he had just left. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you alone right now.  
Masro stood and walked over to him grabbing his hands. “It’s not all that. We need to talk; I wasn’t entirely truthful earlier about my run. I found a chest in the rubble that survived, it had the first order symbol on it.”  
“What are you saying, Masro? That your family was in the first order?”   
“No, only my mother. Well technically my father, but…It’s better if I show you the vision it showed me,” Masro pulled kylo in for what she hoped wasn’t their last kiss. She pushed the vision into his head. She pulled back and avoided his eyes. They were silent for a moment.  
“Cadmar Palpatine was your father.” Masro nodded, still in shock. “That’s why you have similar abilities.”  
“He wasn’t just Palpatine, she called him Supreme Leader.”  
“Palpatine was Snoke, the abilities should have given it away.” The realization sat in to Kylo’s mind. He was played, his entire life.   
“He was a monster, after I regained my abilities, he was already dead so many of my memories were restored, although I can feel some are still deeply locked away. Even I am not immune to mind meddling. The torture he put me through to keep my mind in chaos so I wouldn’t wake.”  
“His own daughter…how could he…just sacrifice you like that?”  
“He needed you and convinced you without him I would never wake.”  
“I don’t care what the vision said. I control my destiny not snoke or some prophecy from long ago,”Kylo pulled Masro in his arms. “I chose to love you and protect you. I chose my path.”  
“You’re not mad? You don’t hate me for changing your path and life forever?” Masro quietly asked.  
Kylo lifted Masro’s face towards his and looked into her eyes.  
“I love you. I could never hate you. You complete me in every way. We are destined to be together, that’s all I see in this,”Kylo said comforting Masro. He leaned in to kiss her and reached around to unfasten her gown. Masro let it fall to the ground stepping out of it. She unfastened kylo’s tunic and pants and knelt down to take his boots off for him. Kylo followed Masro to the bathroom to shower.   
They kissed letting the water bead on them. Kylo pushed a bit of his force out and it was met by its equal wrapping around them. Masro pulled back to look at kylo and realized the force made them for each other, they would always be stronger together.   
“A kiss for your thoughts.”  
“I was thinking that we were literally made for each other. I thought it was beautiful because we really are two halves of one soul. Does it make you wonder if we didn’t grow up together would we still have found each other?”  
“We would have. I know it,”kylo kissed Masro again.They finished their shower and went to bed. They held each other and Masro laid her head down on kylo’s chest. She listened to his heartbeat and its comforting rhythm. Masro slid her hand down kylo’s body and listened as His heartbeat quickened.   
“I guess we should just let the past die…we will kill it if we have to,” Masro said looking off in the distance almost in a trance. Kylo sat up and looked at Masro shocked, quickly bringing her back to reality. “Kylo?”  
“Where did you hear that?”  
“To be honest, I’ve heard it in my dreams my entire life. Always said by a dark figure.”  
Kylo sat in shock, of this revelation. He had heard the same thing from his grandfather in a vision.  
“Kylo you’re scaring me. What’s going on? What did I do?”  
“Nothing,” he laughed. “My grandfather said that in a vision to me. I guess he said it to you as well. We really are meant to be.”  
“Let’s read some of his words together, my love.” Kylo wrapped himself around Masro. She reached out with the force to bring Vader’s journal to her, but as soon it touched her fingertips a bright light filled the room blinding them. Kylo covered Masro protecting her and held her tightly through the process. When they came to the other side of the light, they were in a very different room. Kylo took the journal from Masro. They looked around what looked to be a large storage room. It was very industrial and dimly lit.  
“What happened? Where are we?” Masro asked fearfully. She looked down and realized they were now wearing clothes, but they were traditional Jedi robes. She reached and checked for a lightsaber, it was hers, not her Jedi one but hers.  
“I think the journal somehow force transported us to the past, if that’s even possible,” Kylo said but was very unsure. He looked down at his clothes, disgusted. “Ugh, these robes. I burned ours after I destroyed the academy.”  
There was a noise outside the room, Masro and Kylo tried to hide but the door burst open before they could. Kylo gasped at the man that entered. He was a young man, younger than Kylo. He had long hair like Kylo and a scar over the same eye.  
“Who are you?” The man held his hand up, and force pushed Masro. Kylo reached out and forced pulled Masro back to his arms. The man’s face curled into an angry scowl, “Jedi.”  
“Wait, Anakin, Lord Vader! We are not Jedi. She is my wife; the Jedi don’t allow attachments like that as you know. You are married too,” Kylo spoke with an air of authority saying this, while he pushed Masro behind him. Masro grabbed Kylo’s arm and peaked around him. Realizing she was looking at Kylo’s Grandfather before the accident. “My name is Kylo Ren, but my given name at birth was Ben Skywalker Solo. This is my wife Masro. We were transported here after handling your journal….in the future.”  
“Jedi lies! You’re just trying to save yourself,”Anakin yelled and lit his lightsaber.  
“Read my mind or my wife’s mind. You will see we are telling the truth. I am your grandson.”  
Anakin looked startled for a moment but reached out and scanned their minds. He saw what Kylo said was true and put his hand down. The last image he saw in Kylo’s mind was that of a burnt helmet, it made Anakin’s blood run cold. Kylo knelt in front of him and Masro followed out of respect.   
“It is such a great honor to meet you. I have lived my adult life following your teachings.”  
“Adult life?”  
“I sadly did not know you existed until then. My…Mother and uncle hid your existence from me.”  
“You, Masro, who do you follow?” Anakin pointed his lightsaber at her.  
“My husband, he is my supreme leader, as he follows your teaching I follow as well.”  
“Please rise.”  
“Can I ask where we are?” Masro asked Anakin.  
“Mustafar.”  
Masro’s eyes widened and she looked at Kylo. They both knew the event that changed Vader’s physical appearance was happening soon.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. We were transported here from Lake country on Naboo, so it was just shocking. Order 66 has already been executed, then you are here to tie up lose ends?”  
“Yes,” Anakin looked at Masro and Kylo, wanting to distrust them as some kind of trick but they seemed to know more than they were letting on. “Come with me. I have to check in with my Master.”  
They left the chamber and walked to the control room a short distance away. Masro and Kylo saw all the leaders that had been taken care of on the ground but paid no mind to them. They waited as Anakin spoke with the emperor, his hologram appearing before Anakin in the control room.   
(*)“The Separatists are taken care of, My Master.”   
“It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. You have done well, Lord Vader.”  
“Thank you, My Master.”  
“Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. All droid units must shut down immediately.”  
“Very good, My Lord.” (*)The hologram goes blank, and he turns back towards Kylo and Masro.  
“It is an honor to be present at such an important moment in galactic history, you are the true hero to the empire,” Kylo said.   
“Tell me Kylo, who is your Master?”  
“I have no physical master. I killed my Master because he was holding me back from fulfilling my destiny, he was not you. I am the Supreme Leader of the galaxy and my wife is my second and Queen.”  
“My love, perhaps we should not give too much of the future away. We don’t want to change anything.”   
Kylo turned to Masro and embraced her. “You’re right my love; you always keep me balanced. I was just excited to meet my hero.”  
“Hero? It is good to know I inspire the future.” Anakin was pacing around the control room. His cloak billowing around him.  
“You do very much. Our children are named after you and grandmother, the greatest of leaders.”  
The mention of their children brought Masro intense sadness and anger. Anakin sensed it and his eyes flicked from Kylo to her. He froze her with the force, and she felt him in her mind again, this time he forcefully viewed her memory of her being taken, the children being born and her capture. Masro dropped to her knees when he released her. Kylo helped her up, she was a bit sullen at the mind invasion.  
“My child is a monster, to do that to her grandchildren and to you. What happened to turn her against her family?”  
“I can’t tell you why your children turn out the way they do. It would reveal to much, we may have already ruined the future with you seeing that.”  
Kylo and Masro both felt the force signatures they were so used to, even though they hadn’t been born yet it was the same. They both knew what was coming and needed to get out of there.   
“Where’s the journal?” Masro asked Kylo.   
“I must have dropped it in the room we were in, I’ll go get it. Stay here and be safe.”  
Kylo rushed off, leaving Masro alone with Anakin. He was measuring Masro up continuing pacing around the control room, she felt his mind probe but was ready this time to shut him down. He pushed his force at her, and she shielded so it reverberated back to him. Anakin jumped out of the way.  
“You are very powerful with the force.”  
“I am,” Masro said. It was a statement of fact not a question. “I was created by the force for Kylo, we are even stronger together.”  
“Who was your Master?”   
“When I was younger, it was your son but he….betrayed kylo and I. We no longer follow the learnings of either Jedi or Sith. Kylo has transcended beyond that, as have I.”  
Anakin reached for his lightsaber, and Masro took a step back. He laughed a laugh that made Masro’s blood run cold.  
“You fear me, because I have fallen to the dark side. I am more powerful with the force than all those before me.”  
“No, you misunderstand. I took a step back for your protection.” Masro started pulling the force into her. Anakin looked at her full of mistrust and a touch of fear. He had never felt anything quite like it.  
“It’s because you’re a woman, you are weak and compassionate.”  
Kylo had just run into the room, and he heard his grandfather speak those words to Masro. Anakin saw the journal in Kylo’s hands and forced pulled the journal to him. Masro was radiating anger, building her force the objects around her started shaking swirling. Several clone troopers came marching in pointing blasters at them.  
“Masro, you can’t kill him,” Kylo ordered. He could feel the need for the force to be released. Masro’s eyes flicked from Anakin to the clones.  
“For you my love, anything.” She pushed out her force into all of the clone troopers and they brutally screamed as they were torn apart, leaving an extremely shocked Anakin shielding himself from the blast.  
“Your abilities have moved beyond mine. You are a true master of the sith,” Anakin knelt in front of Masro. She grabbed the journal from him and threw it back to Kylo.   
“Get up, I’m not a Sith. I told you. Please talk to Kylo about all your wisdom. I’ll be back.”  
“Where you going, Maze?”  
“To make a change, that I hope I don’t regret.”  
Masro turned and ran towards the familiar force signatures. She ran through the factory and hit the bridge to the landing dock as Padmé’s Naboo Skiff was landing. The door lowered as she waited. The fiery volcanic lava splashing around hitting the shield of the platform. Padmé came running off the ship, very pregnant and frantic looking.  
“Who are you? Where’s Anakin?” Padmé asked.  
“It doesn’t matter who I am. Anakin is fine, but he won’t be if you don’t get back on the ship and take Obi-Wan with you and leave. Please.”  
“Obi-Wan is not with me. I came alone.”  
Masro dropped to her knees, she took her lightsaber off and slid it to Padmé. She meant it as a sign of peace, but she just looked more frightened.  
“Lady Skywalker, Yes, I know. Please think of the children you have inside you. Right now, they are more important than your heart. I, too, am a mother, and have known great loss, please confront him but not on this planet. Not today.”  
Obi-Wan walked off the ship at that moment. Padmé turned because she saw Masro’s eyes flick to him.  
“Why did you follow me, Obi-Wan? We need to leave; we will have to confront him another time.”  
“No, she is playing a Sith trick on you.”  
“If I were, I would not have given my weapon to her. I could have force manipulated her into leaving, but I did not. If you don’t get on that ship now, Anakin Skywalker will die today, I have seen it.”  
Masro felt Obi-Wan search her thoughts and she let him see, he nodded and allowed Padmé to pass him as she boarded the ship. The door closed behind them; tears fell from Masro’s eyes. As they took off, she felt her force leaving her. Kylo stumbled grabbing his chest, nearly falling to the floor. Anakin rushed to help him.  
“Masro,” Kylo whispered. “Somethings wrong, I can’t feel her force.”  
He knew she must have gone to confront Padmé, Kylo ran towards the force signatures that seemed to be getting further away, Anakin followed. When they reached the landing dock Masro was laying on the ground. Kylo kneeled beside her and pulled her into his arms.  
“I did it. You will have the childhood you deserved. Anakin….is….saved,” she was having a hard time breathing.  
“No, no, no. Why did you do that? I need you. You said you would always be by my side!” Kylo screamed in grief as Masro closed her eyes and took her last breath. With out the events that happened the force never created Masro for him. Rage filled Kylo along with it the force built up like he had never felt it before. He saw they tiny shiny ship flying away and reached out with everything he had and pulled it back, a terrible scream filled the air as kylo pushed the force beyond anything he had tried before. Slowly he was able to bring it back to the landing pad, fighting him the entire way. He dropped back to his knees, Masro was still not breathing.   
The ship opened, Padmé ran back off. She saw Anakin and ran to him. They embraced and looked at kylo and Masro.  
“I’m sorry, Anakin. This woman said you would die if I didn’t leave right then. She was so sincere that I needed to make sure I wasn’t the cause. What has happened?”  
“They changed the future, and the force needed balance.”  
Obi-Wan descended the ramp, towards the group. He saw Masro being hugged by a distraught Kylo, his eyes flicked toward Anakin thinking he took her out for sending them away.  
“Are you here to kill me Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked seeing him emerge from the ship.  
Kylo scooped Masro up.   
“Wait, she gave me this.” Padmé placed Masro’s lightsaber on her body.   
“Thank you, I’m happy to get to meet you. I’m sorry for this.”  
Tears were escaping Kylo’s eyes. He reached out and force choked her to keep the event unchanged, kylo made sure Anakin was busy fighting and didn’t see him complete this task. He ran back towards the control room and laid Masro on the hologram table. Kylo planned to let events play out the way they were supposed to but expected Masro to return to him when the ship landed. He watched a moment as Anakin rushed to Padmé and screamed at Obi-wan, then as Anakin and Obi-wan truly began their fateful battle. He longed to go out and help him. Kylo turned back towards Masro.  
“Masro? Please, please come back. I need you. I would not be the leader or man I am today without you.”  
He knew it was only a matter of time before his memories of her started to fade if the change was not reversed properly, so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her and pushed his force into her all the time pleading with the force to bring her back to him. Masro breathed back to life with a gasp for air, bringing Kylo back to reality.  
“Masro, my love,” Kylo let his tears flow as he was so happy, she had come back to him. He didn’t even notice her frightened and distant demeanor. Kylo grabbed the journal while holding Masro and the blinding light hit again. When it cleared, they were in their suite again. He threw the journal and kissed Masro deeply, but she held back, she flinched when he touched her. It became clear that something was very wrong. “What’s wrong Masro?”  
She pulled away from him and looked at him with haunted eyes, before tears streamed down her cheeks.  
“Is….it really…you?” Masro finally said.  
“Of course, it’s me. Masro you’re scaring me.” Kylo rushed up to Masro, but she backed up.  
“The force punished me for trying to change the past.” She turned and walked out to the balcony, Kylo quickly followed.  
“What do you mean? Everything returned to normal.”  
“Not for me. I was forced to watch as you lived the life, I created for you. Locked away where nobody could touch me or speak to me. I lived for years alone chained up, just watching you, grow up….” Masro stopped as more tears fell. She turned away from Kylo. “I had to watch as you fell in love with another woman, marry her, make love to her and have children. Do you know the worst part?”  
“Masro, it’s fixed. It didn’t happen. I married you, I love you. You’re here with me,” Kylo said ignoring Masro’s question. She just stared at him; he didn’t understand.  
“Kylo, you are not listening to me! I lived nearly thirty years in this time. It’s been nearly thirty years since I have even been spoken to or touched by another. I tried to kill myself, but the force wouldn’t let me. Why did I try? Because I had to watch as you fell in love with Rey! Her! Why her?! How did you not know I was missing?! We’re supposed to be soul mates!”  
Masro’s rage was shaking just under her skin, if Kylo didn’t stop her she would bring Varykino down. He kissed her, the quickest way he knew to calm her. She melted in his arms and began crying as they sank to the floor. He just held her letting her cry. Kylo touched her temple and viewed her memory, then held Masro tighter.  
“What was the point of sending us back? It accomplished nothing. It only brought pain. Do you love her?” Masro asked looking up at Kylo.  
“No, I never loved her. There was a time I was weak an allowed our interaction but no there was no love. It was about power. I don’t know the point of sending us back, but I don’t think it was entirely useless though. I asked his strategy about how he would go about getting our children back.”  
Kylo leaned down and kissed Masro. She tried not to flinch as her mental state was still adjusting to the fact she was back in her normal time.   
“I want to touch you everywhere. Let you know how I feel about you,” Kylo picked Masro up and headed back into the room. He gently stood her up and they undressed, tossing their clothing into the burning fire in the fireplace. Kylo helped lower Masro to the rug in front of the fireplace and began by softly caressing his hand from her face down her body. She brought her hand up and turned his face to look at hers. Masro searched Kylo’s eyes and found what she sought, acceptance and love. She brought his lips to hers and they kissed while Kylo explored her body with his hands, only releasing their lips so he could move in between her legs and enter her.  
Masro watched the reflection of the flames on his body as he thrust in and out of her. Kylo continued to caress and kiss different part of her. She arched her back as Kylo’s thrust became rougher. He bent down to kiss her breast and bite them. Making Masro’s lips quiver. She felt her build up and wanted his inside her. Masro turned them, and kylo grabbed her hips as Masro rode him. She bent and kissed him, and he moved his hands up to her breast. She pushed back and roughly rode him till they bellowed their climax. Masro fell on Kylo, gasping for breath. He wrapped his arms around her, and they just laid there listening to each other’s breath and enjoying the touch of one another.  
They showered and returned to bed. Masro decided to try and read Vader’s journal. She turned back to kylo who was asleep. Masro made herself comfortable to read till she fell asleep making sure they were not touching. She skipped through the journal, finding a page she thought was interesting. It soon became apparent that it was about her and Kylo. It told of a prophecy that would bring a being that was very powerful, more powerful than any before. Born to bring the savior of the galaxy on the right path. She realized why they were sent back; it was so Vader would write this passage. They created their life after all, they were in charge of their destiny. She sat the journal on her nightstand, turning to hug kylo and soon fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been several weeks since they departed Naboo. Kylo and Masro’s plan to bring more planets to the side of the first order has been going well. Nearly all of the outer rim planets that are inhabited to the inner rim have signed treaties and trade agreements. There were several they were waiting to hear from still. The first order promises were usually protection, jobs, military training if they want to serve (as Kylo and Masro abolished taking children and raising them military style), and homes on ships that they serve on which included food, recreation, medical and fair pay. In exchange they have planets that provide troops, build ships and weapons, supply food and fuel.  
They still had many planets that needed to be visited to finalize treaties, but Kylo and Masro decided to take a bit of a break. Though he had his reputation as ruthless, he was a beloved leader to his people. They knew he would defend them and fight for them. Most things had gotten back to normal. Except Masro and Kylo’s private life.  
“Masro, it’s been over a month since we have been intimate,” Kylo complained angrily. “You have been cleared for weeks.”  
“That’s not true, it just was not the way you wanted it, but we were intimate.” Masro sighed and looked at him, completely understanding his need, yet she was terrified. He walked up to her and started to undress her. When She stood naked before him, he growled hungrily at her and kissed her. She did respond but he could tell it was forced.  
Kylo threw her on the bed and decided to try what was left incomplete so long ago. He finished undressing and used the force to tie her to each corner of the bed. Kylo slid his hands up Masro’s legs and started exploring her most private of places, he could feel her body responding. Two of his fingers found their way inside her and Masro released a moan of pleasure. He kept going until her body was shaking with her climax and Masro screamed his name.  
He kissed up her body until he reached her breast. While he sucked and nibbled at one he used his other hand to kneed the other. He reached Masro’s lips and firmly kissed her.   
“You enjoying this now?”   
“Yes, my love,” she breathed out, enjoying all that Kylo was doing. Kylo back handed her. Which really aroused her, she used the force to unravel her ties and pushed him on his back. Masro slowly mounted his hardened manhood bringing moans from both of them. He sat up so he could kiss and play with her breast while she rode him. Kylo reached around and grabbed her rear with one hand. He flipped them and was thrusting as deeply and roughly as he could manage on his knees with her legs propped against him.  
“Kylo, Kylo, Yes! Please, Kylo,” Masro moaned out. She reached down and began playing with herself as he watched while thrusting.   
“You like touching yourself with me watching?” He breathed out between thrust.   
“Un huh,” was all she was able to say as she was so close to climaxing again. He back handed her again. “Oh Kylo, I love you deep in me.”  
“I’m going to fill you to the brim,” Kylo moaned and climaxed in Masro. Masro played a bit longer then she climaxed again. He pulled her up in to his arms. “I love you.” He kissed her.   
“Thank you for reminding me that life still moves forward. We have a lot of sex to catch up on,” she kissed him again.   
“Lots and lots,” Kylo growled with a sinister playful smile. Masro laughed and ran into the bathroom while Kylo chased after her. He caught her and pulled her in for a kiss, walking her back to the shower. They let the steam from the shower warm them. Kylo pulled back from the kiss and just looked at her. This woman who saved his soul, who kept him grounded. Who pushed him to be a better leader.  
“A kiss for your thoughts, Kylo,” Masro said snapping Kylo out of them. He smiled at her.   
“I was just thinking about you,” he kissed her again. They both looked into each other’s eyes finding the other part of themselves. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life, I can truly be myself around you and you never judge me for any action I may take.”  
“I feel the same,” Masro pulled him down for another kiss before pushing him under the water. She laughed and tried to get away but he used the force to bring her to him. Kylo hugged her and they kissed but it quickly turned into more. He kissed down her neck and slid his hands down her back. She slowly slid her hands down his exquisite chest to his growing manhood. Masro stroked slowly bringing a growl from Kylo wanting more. He looked at her with such intensity that it made her gasp.   
Kylo reached down and kissed her like he was trying to call her soul into him. He turned them and pushed her into the wall, lifting her without taking his lips from hers. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. Kylo slid one hand down between them to help him slide in to her. Masro pulled back from his lips and moaned.   
“Look in my eyes,” Kylo ordered as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She was having a hard time so he grabbed her chin roughly with one hand. He let go and backhanded her making her growl. She pushed him back and he slid out of her. Masro turned the shower off and grabbed Kylo’s hand and led him back to their room. Kylo grabbed her arm and turned her toward him again. He grabbed her neck tightly putting his thumb on her pulse.   
“So fragile, we are,” he focused on her pulse, everything faded away and he was loss to his dark impulses.  
“Then live in this moment,” Masro pulled him in for a kiss, waking Kylo from his trance. He pushed her down on to their bed he wanted something rougher and more raw from her. Kylo forced Masro to present herself to him, he used his fingers on one hand to explore her bringing little cries of pleasure out of her. The other hand he readied himself. Kylo took his fingers out of Masro and rubbed his hard manhood with her juices. He slowly pushed himself into her rear causing Masro to scream out in pain and pleasure.   
Kylo used her hips to steady his rhythm. He loved hearing her cries when he rammed into her. Kylo pulled her up towards him so their bodies were one, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder up to her neck. She reached one arm back over her head and ran it through his hair, he cupped the breast on that side and pinched her nipple lightly. Masro tilted her head to the side and Kylo lightly bit her, not enough to leave a mark just enough to draw an orgasmic scream from Masro.   
Kylo couldn’t hold back anymore, he started roughly thrusting in and out of Masro hitting his climax. He pulled out and headed to the shower, leaving Masro wanting more. She crawled off the bed to head to the shower and Kylo saw the disappointment on her face.   
“What’s wrong my love?”  
Masro stepped in the shower. She just looked at him a moment before pushing past him to the water. Masro tilted her head back under the water and ran her fingers through her hair. She finished washing her hair and opened her eyes to see Kylo looking at her unhappily with his arms crossed.  
“No, you don’t get to be mad. You had an orgasm, I didn’t. Then you just walked away!” Masro said angrily. Kylo realized to late he was selfish and left her hanging. He walked up to her and pulled her in his arms.  
“I’m sorry my love,” he kissed her and slid one hand down to bring her to pleasure. While they continued to kiss he brought moans from her until he brought her to a climax, but he didn’t stop. Kylo could feel her so wet for him and he had grown hard again so he lifted her and slid himself in. He pumped her while continuing playing with her until they both sang out their orgasms together.  
“Am I forgiven?” He gave Masro his best sad eyes. Masro laughed and kissed him.  
“Yes, my love,” Masro moved under the water again and cleaned up.  
“Ok, now I’m really just going to take a shower and get dressed,” Kylo laughed.   
They both dressed in silence, happy with just each other’s company. Then started to pack for their trip to Varykino.   
“Anything you want to see me in?” He just smiled, he loved having her in clothes to rip them off her Masro read in his mind, “So everything? That’s no help.”  
He picked a few things and she chose the rest. Kylo called to have their stuff taken to his command shuttle. She had dressed in his favorite gown to travel there, a floor length trumpet style dress. It was black and covered from the top to bottom in black sequin decoration with different stones bringing a sparkle depending on the light. It was skin tight, long sleeve and had an extremely deep plunge in the front. Masro put on her first order necklace and the emblem was cold when it hit her skin. Kylo came up and slid his hands around her body, bringing one up to gently slide down her chest.  
“My love, you look ravishing. I just love watching your body in that gown.”  
“I never know what to say when you compliment me like that.”  
“You don’t need to say anything. The way you look at me says it all.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
They kissed and left for their shuttle. Helix was there to see them off and get his final orders from Kylo. He looked Masro up and down and back up again, practically drooling. Kylo stopped by Helix.  
“Helix, I keep you around because you’re one of the best trainers of the knights but drooling opened mouthed over my Wife and your mistress is not going to end well for you.”  
Helix closed his mouth that he hadn’t realized was open. Masro went on board and Kylo stayed behind to give Helix orders. Kylo finally followed on to the command shuttle and they took off.  
“What are you going to do about Helix?”  
Kylo looked off in the distance. “My first instinct is to kill him because of what he did to you but I’m a leader and I have our people to think about. I need to keep a good trainer and strategist with the knights. We have been starting the idea of another super type weapon with Driad but it’s just talks,” Kylo answered. Masro figured Kylo would never kill him and understood his reasons but she didn’t have to like it on a personal level.  
They flew in cloaked and landed on Naboo at their home. They were hoping to just spend time together as a couple to help them recharge. The command shuttle was to stay cloaked at all times while there. Kylo decided that they would stay in a different wing, though all the rooms look similar. This room faced the garden instead of the lake. Masro could tell Kylo was over thinking something, though he was always over thinking. She took his hand in hers, and he looked at her.  
“Kylo, my love, we live very public lives as leaders in the first order. Unfortunately, that means we have targets on us, at all times. We are here together and if something should happen, we will take care of it together. There is nothing we can’t overcome,” Masro said comforting Kylo. He brought a hand up to her cheek and brought her in for a kiss.   
“I love you, Masro. You always keep me on the right path in life.”   
Though they never officially announced they were coming to the planet, somehow the Queen found out. An invitation arrived at Varykino, the queen of Naboo was holding a ball in Masro honor.   
“She requested if we wanted to invite any senior officers, staff or friends,” Kylo read out loud. They didn’t trust anybody besides each other enough to consider them a friend.   
“We can ask the senior officers but I would be concerned to have so many leaders in one place,” Masro thought out loud. Kylo was in deep thought, Masro’s birthday was the day of the ball so he would send word to notify the queen.  
“I’ll take care of everything,” Kylo kissed Masro’s cheek and left to the command shuttle to send all his notifications. Within a couple of days a few of their high-ranking officials had arrived, including General Driad and his husband to be and commander Finn and his wife.  
The day of Masro’s birthday the sun was coming up over the horizon and filling Masro’s and Kylo’s room with light. Kylo stretched and reached out for Masro only to find her side of the bed empty. He sat up half asleep and panicked.   
“Masro?!” He called getting out of bed and putting a robe on. He checked the bathroom and balcony; she wasn’t in either place. He pushed his force out and felt her but she was angry which caused Kylo to panic even more. He grabbed his lightsaber and rushed out of the room barefooted, running from room to room. He wasn’t getting anywhere this way.  
“Masro,” he said through their connection. He could smell flowers but only saw her.   
“Yes, my love?” She replied slightly out of breath.   
“I awoke and you weren’t there. I have to admit I panicked a bit. Where are you? Are you ok? I felt your anger.”  
“In the garden, training. I’ll be right in,” she responded and severed the connection. Several minutes later Masro was walking into their suite. She was glistening in sweat from training. “I’m sorry for worrying you, My sky. I just couldn’t sleep; you know how I feel about today.” Masro headed right to the bathroom to shower, without making eye contact. Kylo followed her to the bathroom, she had already disrobed. He pulled her into his arms intending to kiss her but could tell something was wrong. He let her go and could tell she was shielding her mind.  
“Masro,” Kylo let the word hung heavy in the air. It wasn’t a question but more of an order the way he said her name.   
“I went for a run this morning. I ran all the way to the edge of lake country. It was the first time I have been home or what was left of it in over ten years. I knew they were gone but I….,”Masro trailed off while turning away from Kylo. He let out a breath he had been holding and pulled her back into his arms.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t have any other words to say to comfort you for something I did out of love. They treated you terribly growing up. You used to send me messages all the time to save you from them. I wish we had just run away when I first proposed to you,” Kylo voice was begging for forgiveness.  
“I’m not mad at you, my love. I’m mad at myself. I was never brave enough to stand up for myself to them. You were always my hero. I screamed at the rubble everything I had wanted to say growing up and it just made me feel empty,” Masro cried into Kylo’s chest. She looked up at him and said, “I hate today. It reconnects me to all the pain from growing up, all the bullies and beatings for being different. If it weren’t for you I really don’t think I would have survived my childhood or learned how to control my abilities.”  
“I know it was tough and I’m sorry you are reminded of that instead of wanting to celebrate. I got into a lot of trouble for taking care of those bullies. They ever find that one kid?”  
“No, I wouldn’t tell them what happened either. You did it for me and I would never betray you,” Masro pulled Kylo in for a kiss. “Thank you for saving me in so many ways.”  
She got in the shower and he joined her. She lowered herself to the floor of the shower and he followed. Masro straddled his lap and stroked his manhood to hardness and mounted it. Bringing a gasp from Masro’s lips and a moan from Kylo’s. She kissed him and put her forehead against his closing her eyes as she rode him. They wrapped their arms around each other and Masro rode him till he finished inside her. She kissed him before getting up to properly shower and he followed. Masro dried off and laid down to try and get some rest. Kylo dressed, kissed Masro and went to check in with all of the fleet.   
Masro waited a few minutes after she heard the click of the door to get up. She opened the door and poked her head out, Kylo was out of sight. She put a robe on and ran across the hall and opened the door, a small chest sat on the floor. She grabbed it and put it on the bed in the room. The chest was covered in dust, soot and ash, and she felt a radiating force signature coming from it, but it was locked with no key and no place to put one. The most intriguing thing about it was that there was a first order symbol etched into the top of it, but this chest had to be nearly thirty years old by its looks. Masro held her hand up and tried to use the force to unlock it, but the chest had other idea and blasted Masro’s force back at her. She ducked to avoid the blast back.  
“How did you survive the fire? Why don’t you open for me?” Masro asked the chest but knowing it wouldn’t give her a response. She suddenly felt compelled to put her hand on the chest and thought open, the lock clicked. She opened it, there was a book inside among a few other objects. The book was well worn and tethered. Masro hadn’t seen a non holocron in quite some time. She picked it up and it flashed her back in memory. 

She saw her parents, but so much younger than she ever remembered them. Her mother looked to be very pregnant. Her father was yelling at a cloaked figure angrily, while her mother had a pained expression on her face.  
The vision changed, now it was just her mother with a lamp. It was night now and a hooded figure approached her and she sat the lamp down. He wrapped his arms around her, she reached up to lower his hood and they kissed a deep passionate kiss. It was a man a bit older than her mother at the time. The man was quite handsome, he had long chestnut colored hair that rolled down his back when the hood was lowered. His face was ruggedly handsome, with battle scars on one side of his mouth. He had piercingly blue eyes, the Masro recognized from somewhere. After a moment Masro realized with horror that it was Snoke, Only a much younger not as scared version of him. She had only seen him one time through a hologram but time had not been kind, nor had his fight to the top.  
“Cadmar, my supreme leader, my true and only love, it is an honor to have your presence. I must apologize for my … husbands’ reaction earlier, he does not support the order. I truly miss being in your arms and by your side,” her mother spoke.  
“As do I, my heart and soul. If you wish we can abandon this mission and you can return home to the unknown regions and be my queen as you are meant to be.”  
“No, I can’t fail the first order or more importantly you. You mean to much to the galaxy. What is your will with our child?” Her mother spoke sadly. Masro was shocked her mother and Snoke, the father she thought was hers wasn’t. No wonder he seemed to hate her; he must have always known she wasn’t his.  
“Our child, that you will bear soon, the child is that of the prophecy. She will have unbelievable powers and will lead my future apprentice to the dark side. Without her we will never bring Ben Solo over and complete Lord Vader’s mission. You must befriend Leia Organa, Han Solo and Leia’s brother Luke Skywalker, the child Ben will be about two now. He must grow up being involved in our daughter’s life, it is these events that will lead him to turn his back on the Jedi. I will remove these memories from your mind and lock them in this chest with Vader’s journal along with any other important information so that a force sensitive person can’t try and destroy it. But the mission will be ingrained in your soul. It also means you will not remember me or our love,” Snoke kissed her mother again, her mother had tears fall from her eyes. When Snoke turned he too had tears, he pulled his hood back on and walked into the darkness. 

She blasted back to the present and dropped to her knees. Her life was a lie. Had she really changed the course of events that led Kylo’s path to change? She took the journal back to their room to show Kylo upon his return. She paced the room, hoping for Kylo’s quick return, but he hadn’t come yet.  
Masro began to get dressed for the ball, in such deep thought. She was terrified to even open the journal. Masro wore a beautiful gown that started off a light grey at the top and gradually worked its way to dark black at the bottom. It was off the shoulders that dipped into a deep plunge in the back, with a sheer lace overlay on the bodice and long sleeves of the same sheer material. From the top of the gown and around the low cut back a cape flowed down the back and arms. The bodice was form fitting and had a sweetheart top with a deep plunge in the middle that flowed into a beautiful floor length flowing skirt. It swung beautifully when Masro moved. She wore a first order ring on her right ring finger and a beautiful ring made of the rarest material in the galaxy that Kylo had given for her birthday on the left one. She finished it off with a small tiara and a small updo for her short hair. Kylo entered the room and gasped at her beauty, she turned and blushed.   
“Too much? I can change,” She asked. He finally was able to move and went to Masro.  
“No, you are the most beautiful creature to ever live in this galaxy. I am so lucky to behold such beauty and to get touch such beauty.” Kylo kissed her, not wanting to let go but had to also get ready for the Ball. He dressed in his formal attire, which made Masro gasp from how handsome he was. It made him smile to know he had that effect on Masro.  
Kylo had all of the officers and their spouses go ahead, or at least he thought. Helix was waiting for them by the command shuttle. He gasp when he saw Masro but tried to hide it with a cough. Kylo helped Masro on the ship and Helix followed. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, but the entire crew kept stealing glances at their queen so Kylo did nothing.   
“You go in first Helix,” Kylo ordered when they arrived at the palace. Masro walked into their mini suite on the command shuttle and Kylo followed after her. She looked to be having a panic attack. He put his hands on either side of her face.  
“Look at me, Masro. Breathe calmly in and out. Everything is going to be fine. Like you said we are here together and we can fix anything together.”  
Masro finally calmed down and hugged Kylo.  
“I need to speak with you about something,” she furrowed her brow with worry.  
“It’s going to have to wait until later, my love. Let us go,” Kylo led Masro inside. They walked up to the announcer. He knew exactly who they were and went to announce them as they walked up.  
“Presenting his excellency the supreme leader of the first order, Kylo Ren and his wife, the queen of the first order and hero to Naboo, Masro Ren.”  
They walked through the doors and stood at the top of the stars a moment. Everyone had turned towards them and applauded their arrival. Masro pulled on Kylo’s hand to let him know she was going to borrow his force. She shot it out and lightly scanned everyone’s mind, nothing. No plots or anything nefarious. She went back to reality with a gasp as they started their decent on the stairs.   
“Nobody has evil plans,” she whispered to Kylo, who smiled.   
“Except me, when we get back to our suite later,” he whispered back making her blush. They reached the bottom of the stairs and everyone moved back to clear space for them. Kylo held his other hand out for Masro to take, she seemed surprised as she knew Kylo hated to dance and to be honest was not the best dancer. She smiled a genuine smile that reached her eyes and took his hand, he wrapped the other arm around her and the music began. Everyone watched as they performed a perfect waltz. When they were done they shared a kiss and everyone applauded. The ball went back to normal with everyone mingling.   
“My love, where did you learn to dance like that? It was beautiful,” Masro asked Kylo. He looked over at Driad. Masro couldn’t contain her laughter then she teared up, “No, he taught you how to dance? You really are the most amazing person, Kylo. To work with somebody to create something so beautiful for me.”  
Kylo leaned in and kissed Masro again. “Happy birthday, Masro, you are the light of my soul and the stars of my sky. I would endure anything to make you happy.” The queen of Naboo came up then.  
“That was beautiful. You two dance like you are one soul. It brought me to tears,” she said.   
“Thank you,” Masro said and the queen went off to dance. Helix came up and called Kylo away, surprising Masro leaving her there alone.   
As Masro stood waiting for Kylo, she felt her skin crawl. She turned to see Hux behind her, how had she missed his thoughts?  
“Masro, you are the most beautiful woman in the room. Would you do me the honor of a dance?” Hux held his hand out. Masro looked at him with such hated in her eyes, this man who deserved death, who violently raped her with no regard for her children while she was pregnant.   
“I should snap your neck where you stand.”  
“Do it, and my people will attack. We will kill Kylo first, then the queen of Naboo and work our way through the room.”  
“Yes, Armitage. I’ll dance with you.” She took his hand feeling disgusted as he touched her. They moved onto the floor and he wrapped one arm around her waist. She was stiff in his arms but they moved beautifully together.   
“Relax,” Hux ordered. “We’re in a room full of people. It’s not like I’m going to take advantage of you, right here at least. Maybe later.”  
Masro gasped as he squeezed her hand feeling like he was going to break it. She fought the urge to run because she didn’t want anyone hurt on her account. He noticed a small tremor to her hand he held.  
“You know I have my force abilities now and if you try anything like before you won’t live through it,” Masro warned with a smile, putting on a front.   
“Makes for a better game for me. I will have you again. I will fill your body with my seed and make you scream my name,” Hux dipped Masro and brought her in close enough for a kiss with his hand behind her head. He suddenly was frozen an inch from her lips, Masro hadn’t done it. She was stuck in his arms, not being able to move without her lips grazing his. Panic crossed her face, as she felt a bunch of force signatures closing in that she didn’t know. She tried to look for Kylo but couldn’t turn enough to see him. A tear escaped her eyes as she felt Hux’s hot breath against her skin. Kylo was walking as quickly as he could trying not to run to Masro. He unfroze Hux and Masro almost fell, Kylo caught her. Hux sneered at Kylo knowing he wouldn’t do anything to him and walked away. Kylo tried to go after him but Masro stopped him.  
“No, we are surrounded by force signatures. He said they would kill you first then work their way through the room.” Kylo nodded at Helix and he went with the knights to look for the threat.  
“Are you ok?” Kylo asked. Masro just looked at him stunned. He walked her outside to the balcony. Kylo asked what happened and Masro reiterated what just occurred between her and Hux. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes.  
“I feel like I’m a kid again and helpless.”  
“I took care of that for you and I’ll take care of this.” Kylo was trying to remain calm but hated that Hux was able to get through their guard.  
“I really hope so. I want him dead.”  
“Please calm down, it will be taken care of. Let’s get back to the party. We need to keep up appearances,” Kylo grabbed Masro’s arms, rubbing them up and down trying to calm her. When her breathing returned to normal he grabbed Masro’s hand and led her back in, knowing what was going to happen. They were bringing out a huge cake when they walked back in, Masro gave Kylo a look. That’s where he had gone off to earlier with helix. The queen of Naboo went to the stairs to elevate herself and everyone gathered around.  
“Tonight we honor a woman that put herself in danger for us and saved many of our lives, including mine. Today is also her birthday and we are honored that she chose to spend it with us. Let us welcome Masro Ren,” she finished. Everyone clapped and cheered. Masro stepped up beside the queen, looking nervously around.  
“Thank you everyone. I am happy that all of you took time out of your busy lives to spend my birthday evening with me. This cake looks amazing,” Masro nervously finished and they applauded. A piece of cake was cut for Masro, Kylo declined. So she fed him some of hers and they kissed.   
“Let’s sneak out and head home while it’s still your birthday,” Kylo whispered in Masro ear. She nodded and they snuck out to their command shuttle. Once on the ship they went to their mini suite and started kissing. They arrived back at Varykino only a few minutes later, running off the ship only stopping to kiss at the bottom of the ramp.  
“We should make love under the stars,” Masro suggested when they pulled apart.  
“Any place you suggest?”  
Masro led him to a secluded place of the garden. It was surrounded on one side by high grass as tall as Kylo with a small clearing that led to a gazebo. It already had a blanket laid out and candles lit. It was next to the lake so the moon and stars reflected and made the area very romantic.   
“How did you know?” Masro asked surprised.  
“I know you,” he replied. She turned and kissed him slowly letting it grow until she pulled back for a breath. Masro sat down on the blanket and raised the skirt of her dress until it revealed her undergarment. Kylo knelt in front of her, watching her moves with anticipation. She slowly slid her undergarment off, while watching Kylo’s face change to almost a primal instinct of lust. He unbuckled his pants to let out his hardened Manhood and could hear Masro’s breath quicken. They kissed arms going everywhere, he slowly pushed her on to her back so he was on top. He reached down to help slide himself in.  
Masro gasped and tilted her head back lifting her neck. Kylo leaned in and bit it then sucked on her neck, bringing more moans from Masro. She pushed to let him know she wanted to be on top and he turned them. She had to hold her dress up in front but she pumped up and down watching Kylo watch her. He sat up with her still on top, to bring his lips to hers and one hand down to help bring her to climax.   
They both felt it building, until finally it burst through both of them and they screamed their climax.  
Kylo fell back and Masro on top of him. She slid off and they watched the stars for a while. They put the candles out and walked back towards their room. When they got there Masro headed for the shower.   
“Masro, I need to check status with the knights I sensed they have arrived here,” Kylo turned and left force locking the doors behind him. He marched for them in hopes of good news.   
Masro paced back and forth worrying about telling Kylo the vision she had seen. She didn’t know if he would be angry with her, though she had no control over her life. Masro grabbed her lightsaber, it showed so much about her that stayed hidden. Her light and dark. She sat to wait for Kylo.  
Angered by the lack of good news, Kylo returned to his suite to find Masro still fully dressed sitting with her lightsaber in hand.  
“My love, are you ok?” Kylo asked. Masro looked at him and he knew. He had left when she was going to take a shower. She felt vulnerable right now and he had just left. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you alone right now.  
Masro stood and walked over to him grabbing his hands. “It’s not all that. We need to talk; I wasn’t entirely truthful earlier about my run. I found a chest in the rubble that survived, it had the first order symbol on it.”  
“What are you saying, Masro? That your family was in the first order?”   
“No, only my mother. Well technically my father, but…It’s better if I show you the vision it showed me,” Masro pulled Kylo in for what she hoped wasn’t their last kiss. She pushed the vision into his head. She pulled back and avoided his eyes. They were silent for a moment.  
“Cadmar Palpatine was your father.” Masro nodded, still in shock. “That’s why you have similar abilities.”  
“He wasn’t just Palpatine, she called him Supreme Leader.”  
“Palpatine was Snoke, the abilities should have given it away.” The realization sat in to Kylo’s mind. He was played, his entire life.   
“He was a monster, after I regained my abilities he was already dead so many of my memories were restored, although I can feel some are still deeply locked away. Even I am not immune to mind meddling. The torture he put me through to keep my mind in chaos so I wouldn’t wake.”  
“His own daughter…how could he…just sacrifice you like that?”  
“He needed you and convinced you without him I would never wake.”  
“I don’t care what the vision said. I control my destiny not Snoke or some prophecy from long ago,” Kylo pulled Masro in his arms. “I chose to love you and protect you. I chose my path.”  
“You’re not mad? You don’t hate me for changing your path and life forever?” Masro quietly asked.  
Kylo lifted Masro’s face towards his and looked into her eyes.  
“I love you. I could never hate you. You complete me in every way. We are destined to be together, that’s all I see in this,” Kylo said comforting Masro. He leaned in to kiss her and reached around to unfasten her gown. Masro let it fall to the ground stepping out of it. She unfastened Kylo’s tunic and pants and knelt down to take his boots off for him. Kylo followed Masro to the bathroom to shower.   
They kissed letting the water bead on them. Kylo pushed a bit of his force out and it was met by its equal wrapping around them. Masro pulled back to look at Kylo and realized the force made them for each other, they would always be stronger together.   
“A kiss for your thoughts.”  
“I was thinking that we were literally made for each other. I thought it was beautiful because we really are two halves of one soul. Does it make you wonder if we didn’t grow up together would we still have found each other?”  
“We would have. I know it,” Kylo kissed Masro again. They finished their shower and went to bed. They held each other and Masro laid her head down on Kylo’s chest. She listened to his heartbeat and its comforting rhythm. Masro slid her hand down Kylo’s body and listened as His heartbeat quickened.   
“I guess we should just let the past die…we will kill it if we have to,” Masro said looking off in the distance almost in a trance. Kylo sat up and looked at Masro shocked, quickly bringing her back to reality. “Kylo?”  
“Where did you hear that?”  
“To be honest, I’ve heard it in my dreams my entire life. Always said by a dark figure.”  
Kylo sat in shock, of this revelation. He had heard the same thing from his grandfather in a vision.  
“Kylo you’re scaring me. What’s going on? What did I do?”  
“Nothing,” he laughed. “My grandfather said that in a vision to me. I guess he said it to you as well. We really are meant to be.”  
“Let’s read some of his words together, my love.” Kylo wrapped himself around Masro. She reached out with the force to bring Vader’s journal to her, but as soon it touched her fingertips a bright light filled the room blinding them. Kylo covered Masro protecting her and held her tightly through the process. When they came to the other side of the light, they were in a very different room. Kylo took the journal from Masro. They looked around what looked to be a large storage room. It was very industrial and dimly lit.  
“What happened? Where are we?” Masro asked fearfully. She looked down and realized they were now wearing clothes but they were traditional Jedi robes. She reached and checked for a lightsaber, it was hers, not her Jedi one but hers.  
“I think the journal somehow force transported us to the past, if that’s even possible,” Kylo said but was very unsure. He looked down at his clothes, disgusted. “Ugh, these robes. I burned ours after I destroyed the academy.”  
There was a noise outside the room, Masro and Kylo tried to hide but the door burst open before they could. Kylo gasped at the man that entered. He was a young man, younger than Kylo. He had long hair like Kylo and a scar over the same eye.  
“Who are you?” The man held his hand up, and force pushed Masro. Kylo reached out and forced pulled Masro back to his arms. The man’s face curled into an angry scowl, “Jedi.”  
“Wait, Anakin, Lord Vader! We are not Jedi. She is my wife; the Jedi don’t allow attachments like that as you know. You are married too,” Kylo spoke with an air of authority saying this, while he pushed Masro behind him. Masro grabbed Kylo’s arm and peaked around him. Realizing she was looking at Kylo’s Grandfather before the accident. “My name is Kylo Ren, but my given name at birth was Ben Skywalker Solo. This is my wife Masro. We were transported here after handling your journal…..in the future.”  
“Jedi lies! You’re just trying to save yourself,” Anakin yelled and lit his lightsaber.  
“Read my mind or my wife’s mind. You will see we are telling the truth. I am your grandson.”  
Anakin looked startled for a moment but reached out and scanned their minds. He saw what Kylo said was true and put his hand down. The last image he saw in Kylo’s mind was that of a burnt helmet, it made Anakin’s blood run cold. Kylo knelt in front of him and Masro followed out of respect.   
“It is such a great honor to meet you. I have lived my adult life following your teachings.”  
“Adult life?”  
“I sadly did not know you existed until then. My…Mother and uncle hid your existence from me.”  
“You, Masro, who do you follow?” Anakin pointed his lightsaber at her.  
“My husband, he is my supreme leader, as he follows your teaching I follow as well.”  
“Please rise.”  
“Can I ask where we are?” Masro asked Anakin.  
“Mustafar.”  
Masro’s eyes widened and she looked at Kylo. They both knew the event that changed Vader’s physical appearance was happening soon.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. We were transported here from Lake country on Naboo so it was just shocking. Order 66 has already been executed, then you are here to tie up loose ends?”  
“Yes,” Anakin looked at Masro and Kylo, wanting to distrust them as some kind of trick but they seemed to know more than they were letting on. “Come with me. I have to check in with my Master.”  
They left the chamber and walked to the control room a short distance away. Masro and Kylo saw all the leaders that had been taken care of on the ground but paid no mind to them. They waited as Anakin spoke with the emperor, his hologram appearing before Anakin in the control room.   
(*)“The Separatists are taken care of, My Master.”   
“It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. You have done well, Lord Vader.”  
“Thank you, My Master.”  
“Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. All droid units must shut down immediately.”  
“Very good, My Lord.” (*)The hologram goes blank, and he turns back towards Kylo and Masro.  
“It is an honor to be present at such an important moment in galactic history, you are the true hero to the empire,” Kylo said.   
“Tell me Kylo, who is your Master?”  
“I have no physical master. I killed my Master because he was holding me back from fulfilling my destiny, he was not you. I am the Supreme Leader of the galaxy and my wife is my second and Queen.”  
“My love, perhaps we should not give too much of the future away. We don’t want to change anything.”   
Kylo turned to Masro and embraced her. “You’re right my love, you always keep me balanced. I was just excited to meet my hero.”  
“Hero? It is good to know I inspire the future.” Anakin was pacing around the control room. His cloak billowing around him.  
“You do very much. Our children are named after you and grandmother, the greatest of leaders.”  
The mention of their children brought Masro intense sadness and anger. Anakin sensed it and his eyes flicked from Kylo to her. He froze her with the force and she felt him in her mind again, this time he forcefully viewed her memory of her being taken, the children being born and her capture. Masro dropped to her knees when he released her. Kylo helped her up, she was a bit sullen at the mind invasion.  
“My child is a monster, to do that to her grandchildren and to you. What happened to turn her against her family?”  
“I can’t tell you why your children turn out the way they do. It would reveal too much; we may have already ruined the future with you seeing that.”  
Kylo and Masro both felt the force signatures they were so used to, even though they hadn’t been born yet it was the same. They both knew what was coming and needed to get out of there.   
“Where’s the journal?” Masro asked Kylo.   
“I must have dropped it in the room we were in, I’ll go get it. Stay here and be safe.”  
Kylo rushed off, leaving Masro alone with Anakin. He was measuring Masro up continuing pacing around the control room, she felt his mind probe but was ready this time to shut him down. He pushed his force at her and she shielded so it reverberated back to him. Anakin jumped out of the way.  
“You are very powerful with the force.”  
“I am,” Masro said. It was a statement of fact not a question. “I was created by the force for Kylo, we are even stronger together.”  
“Who was your Master?”   
“When I was younger, it was your son but he….betrayed Kylo and I. We no longer follow the learnings of either Jedi or Sith. Kylo has transcended beyond that, as have I.”  
Anakin reached for his lightsaber, and Masro took a step back. He laughed a laugh that made Masro’s blood run cold.  
“You fear me, because I have fallen to the dark side. I am more powerful with the force than all those before me.”  
“No, you misunderstand. I took a step back for your protection.” Masro started pulling the force into her. Anakin looked at her full of mistrust and a touch of fear. He had never felt anything quite like it.  
“It’s because you’re a woman, you are weak and compassionate.”  
Kylo had just run into the room, and he heard his grandfather speak those words to Masro. Anakin saw the journal in Kylo’s hands and forced pulled the journal to him. Masro was radiating anger, building her force the objects around her started shaking swirling. Several clone troopers came marching in pointing blasters at them.  
“Masro, you can’t kill him,” Kylo ordered. He could feel the need for the force to be released. Masro’s eyes flicked from Anakin to the clones.  
“For you my love, anything.” She pushed out her force into all of the clone troopers and they brutally screamed as they were torn apart, leaving an extremely shocked Anakin shielding himself from the blast.  
“Your abilities have moved beyond mine. You are a true master of the Sith,” Anakin knelt in front of Masro. She grabbed the journal from him and threw it back to Kylo.   
“Get up, I’m not a Sith. I told you. Please talk to Kylo about all your wisdom. I’ll be back.”  
“Where you going, Maze?”  
“To make a change, that I hope I don’t regret.”  
Masro turned and ran towards the familiar force signatures. She ran through the factory and hit the bridge to the landing dock as Padmé’s Naboo Skiff was landing. The door lowered as she waited. The fiery volcanic lava splashing around hitting the shield of the platform. Padmé came running off the ship, very pregnant and frantic looking.  
“Who are you? Where’s Anakin?” Padmé asked.  
“It doesn’t matter who I am. Anakin is fine, but he won’t be if you don’t get back on the ship and take Obi-Wan with you and leave. Please.”  
“Obi-Wan is not with me. I came alone.”  
Masro dropped to her knees, she took her lightsaber off and slid it to Padmé. She meant it as a sign of peace, but she just looked more frightened.  
“Lady Skywalker, Yes, I know. Please think of the children you have inside you. Right now they are more important than your heart. I, too, am a mother, and have known great loss, please confront him but not on this planet. Not today.”  
Obi-Wan walked off the ship at that moment. Padmé turned because she saw Masro’s eyes flick to him.  
“Why did you follow me, Obi-Wan? We need to leave; we will have to confront him another time.”  
“No, she is playing a Sith trick on you.”  
“If I were, I would not have given my weapon to her. I could have force manipulated her into leaving, but I did not. If you don’t get on that ship now, Anakin Skywalker will die today, I have seen it.”  
Masro felt Obi-Wan search her thoughts and she let him see, he nodded and allowed Padmé to pass him as she boarded the ship. The door closed behind them; tears fell from Masro’s eyes. As they took off, she felt her force leaving her. Kylo stumbled grabbing his chest, nearly falling to the floor. Anakin rushed to help him.  
“Masro,” Kylo whispered. “Somethings wrong, I can’t feel her force.”  
He knew she must have gone to confront Padmé, Kylo ran towards the force signatures that seemed to be getting further away, Anakin followed. When they reached the landing dock Masro was laying on the ground. Kylo kneeled beside her and pulled her into his arms.  
“I did it. You will have the childhood you deserved. Anakin….is….saved,” she was having a hard time breathing.  
“No, no, no. Why did you do that? I need you. You said you would always be by my side!” Kylo screamed in grief as Masro closed her eyes and took her last breath. Without the events that happened the force never created Masro for him. Rage filled Kylo along with it the force built up like he had never felt it before. He saw they tiny shiny ship flying away and reached out with everything he had and pulled it back, a terrible scream filled the air as Kylo pushed the force beyond anything he had tried before. Slowly he was able to bring it back to the landing pad, fighting him the entire way. He dropped back to his knees, Masro was still not breathing.   
The ship opened, Padmé ran back off. She saw Anakin and ran to him. They embraced and looked at Kylo and Masro.  
“I’m sorry, Anakin. This woman said you would die if I didn’t leave right then. She was so sincere that I needed to make sure I wasn’t the cause. What has happened?”  
“They changed the future, and the force needed balance.”  
Obi-Wan descended the ramp, towards the group. He saw Masro being hugged by a distraught Kylo, his eyes flicked toward Anakin thinking he took her out for sending them away.  
“Are you here to kill me Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked seeing him emerge from the ship.  
Kylo scooped Masro up.   
“Wait, she gave me this.” Padmé placed Masro’s lightsaber on her body.   
“Thank you, I’m happy to get to meet you. I’m sorry for this.”  
Tears were escaping Kylo’s eyes. He reached out and force choked her to keep the event unchanged, Kylo made sure Anakin was busy fighting and didn’t see him complete this task. He ran back towards the control room and laid Masro on the hologram table. Kylo planned to let events play out the way they were supposed to but expected Masro to return to him when the ship landed. He watched a moment as Anakin rushed to Padmé and screamed at Obi-wan, then as Anakin and Obi-wan truly began their fateful battle. He longed to go out and help him. Kylo turned back towards Masro.  
“Masro? Please, please come back. I need you. I would not be the leader or man I am today without you.”  
He knew it was only a matter of time before his memories of her started to fade if the change was not reversed properly, so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her and pushed his force into her all the time pleading with the force to bring her back to him. Masro breathed back to life with a gasp for air, bringing Kylo back to reality.  
“Masro, my love,” Kylo let his tears flow as he was so happy she had come back to him. He didn’t even notice her frightened and distant demeanor. Kylo grabbed the journal while holding Masro and the blinding light hit again. When it cleared they were in their suite again. He threw the journal and kissed Masro deeply, but she held back, she flinched when he touched her. It became clear that something was very wrong. “What’s wrong Masro?”  
She pulled away from him and looked at him with haunted eyes, before tears streamed down her cheeks.  
“Is….it really…you?” Masro finally said.  
“Of course it’s me. Masro you’re scaring me.” Kylo rushed up to Masro, but she backed up.  
“The force punished me for trying to change the past.” She turned and walked out to the balcony, Kylo quickly followed.  
“What do you mean? Everything returned to normal.”  
“Not for me. I was forced to watch as you lived the life I created for you. Locked away where nobody could touch me or speak to me. I lived for years alone chained up, just watching you, grow up….” Masro stopped as more tears fell. She turned away from Kylo. “I had to watch as you fell in love with another woman, marry her, make love to her and have children. Do you know the worst part?”  
“Masro, it’s fixed. It didn’t happen. I married you, I love you. You’re here with me,” Kylo said ignoring Masro’s question. She just stared at him; he didn’t understand.  
“Kylo, you are not listening to me! I lived nearly thirty years in this time. It’s been nearly thirty years since I have even been spoken to or touched by another. I tried to kill myself but the force wouldn’t let me. Why did I try? Because I had to watch as you fell in love with Rey! Her! Why her?! How did you not know I was missing?! We’re supposed to be soul mates!”  
Masro’s rage was shaking just under her skin, if Kylo didn’t stop her she would bring Varykino down. He kissed her, the quickest way he knew to calm her. She melted in his arms and began crying as they sank to the floor. He just held her letting her cry. Kylo touched her temple and viewed her memory, then held Masro tighter.  
“What was the point of sending us back? It accomplished nothing. It only brought pain. Do you love her?” Masro asked looking up at Kylo.  
“No, I never loved her. There was a time I was weak an allowed our interaction but no there was no love. It was about power. I don’t know the point of sending us back but I don’t think it was entirely useless though. I asked his strategy about how he would go about getting our children back.”  
Kylo leaned down and kissed Masro. She tried not to flinch as her mental state was still adjusting to the fact she was back in her normal time.   
“I want to touch you everywhere. Let you know how I feel about you,” Kylo picked Masro up and headed back into the room. He gently stood her up and they undressed, tossing their clothing into the burning fire in the fireplace. Kylo helped lower Masro to the rug in front of the fireplace and began by softly caressing his hand from her face down her body. She brought her hand up and turned his face to look at hers. Masro searched Kylo’s eyes and found what she sought, acceptance and love. She brought his lips to hers and they kissed while Kylo explored her body with his hands, only releasing their lips so he could move in between her legs and enter her.  
Masro watched the reflection of the flames on his body as he thrust in and out of her. Kylo continued to caress and kiss different part of her. She arched her back as Kylo’s thrust became rougher. He bent down to kiss her breast and bite them. Making Masro’s lips quiver. She felt her build up and wanted his inside her. Masro turned them, and Kylo grabbed her hips as Masro rode him. She bent and kissed him and he moved his hands up to her breast. She pushed back and roughly rode him till they bellowed their climax. Masro fell on Kylo, gasping for breath. He wrapped his arms around her, and they just laid there listening to each other’s breath and enjoying the touch of one another.  
They showered and returned to bed. Masro decided to try and read Vader’s journal. She turned back to Kylo who was asleep. Masro made herself comfortable to read till she fell asleep making sure they were not touching. She skipped through the journal, finding a page she thought was interesting. It soon became apparent that it was about her and Kylo. It told of a prophecy that would bring a being that was very powerful, more powerful than any before. Born to bring the savior of the galaxy on the right path. She realized why they were sent back; it was so Vader would write this passage. They created their life after all, they were in charge of their destiny. She sat the journal on her nightstand, turning to hug Kylo and soon fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Back on the finalizer, Masro and Kylo disembarked from the command shuttle. They were both back in their normal attire with lightsabers on their belts. Masro was happy to have hers returned. The other ships landed, and soldiers all marched off along with Driad . He didn’t even so much as glance in their direction as he walked back to his duties.  
They went right back to work and continued to reach out to planets in the colonies and core regions of the galaxy. It usually took time to hear back so they sent out all the holograms with several messengers. They found that having a personal touch of a personally delivered message helped with negotiations.  
Masro went to spend time in the archives looking up information on the planets as well as their prior stance with the empire as they were more likely to sign a treaty right away.  
Kylo was in his throne room speaking with an architect about having a new mega-class Star dreadnought built, since they scraped the supremacy as unsalvageable. When Driad walked in, he walked up to equal of the architect and knelt.  
“Leave us,”Kylo ordered the architect.  
“Supreme Leader, have the designs for our new super weapon they are ready in the strategy room.”  
Masro was walking home from the archives when she ran into Kylo and Driad.   
“Kylo, where are you going?” She asked glancing at Driad.  
“The strategy room, General Driad has the designs of the super weapon design. Would you join us?”   
“Of course, Something like this is of extreme importance to me.” Kylo held his hand out and she took it. They arrived at the strategy room, there were holograms lit up of several designs. Kylo and Masro walked around observing them. Some were similar to the Death Star, others even larger than starkiller base.  
“What are the benefits of the different designs?” Kylo asked Driad. Before Driad could answer Masro put in her thoughts.  
“Are we sure we even need another super weapon like these?” Masro was looking at some of the different designs. Both kylo and Driad just looked at Masro.  
“Why do you ask that, Masro?” Kylo turned to Masro and gave her his full attention.  
“Well as you know I’ve been spending a lot of time in the archives so just reading about the past and learning from it I would say it’s not a good idea,”Masro explained. “Examples being the first Death Star, second Death Star and most recently starkiller base, which many of these resembles. I think it would be better to perhaps build something more compact, easy to move during an attack. Perhaps something that can combine and break apart. Something that even if a part is destroyed, the other parts would still work.”  
“I will come up with some new ideas then, my queen,” Driad mumbled and slightly bowed. Kylo and Masro left and returned to their suite. Kylo took his gloves off and undressed to put on lounge pants to get comfortable and meditate. Masro undressed intending to put on training clothes when kylo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned in his arms and he kissed her. He was completely naked.  
“Meditation can wait, my lust for you cannot,” Kylo picked Masro up and headed towards their bed. He laid her gently on their bed and climbed on top, they kissed passionately tongues intertwined. Kylo kissed down Masro’s neck enjoying the feel of her beating heart quickening under his lips. He trailed to her breast and lightly bit her nipples bringing gasp from Her. Masro watched as Kylo continued to kiss down Her body till he reached her most private of places. He looked up at her with such dangerous eyes it brought a gasp from Masro before he even started.   
Kylo slid his hands up her thighs towards her opening, already wet for him, and spread her legs. His fingers found their way inside Masro, bringing moans of ecstasy from her. He kissed each of her thighs and lightly bit them, making Masro cry out. Masro sat up a bit to get a better view and ran her fingers on one hand through his hair. She fought the urge to grab his hair and pull him up to her mouth. Her breathing quickened as he licked her juices and brought sounds of ecstasy from her. He brought her to climax making her scream his name.  
Kylo pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her. He kissed her letting her taste her own juices on his tongue. Masro pushed at him to turn on his back so she could get on top. She wanted to ride him hard. He loved watching her move and playing with her while she does it. They were both moaning pleasure-filled sounds and could feel the buildup that led to ecstasy.   
Kylo rolled them over to their side. He thrust softly in and out of her while bringing her lips to his. They wrapped themselves around each other fully becoming one. They both burst with ecstasy but that didn’t stop their lips and tongues. When they finally did pull apart Kylo put a hand on Masro’s cheek and looked deep into her eyes.   
“With all of myself I love you, Masro.”  
“I love you to the very depths of my soul and beyond.”  
They fell asleep but we’re awoken sometime later by a knock at their door.   
“Can you just kill them? so we can sleep longer,” Masro asked groggily. Kylo laughed, thought about it but decided against it. He dressed enough to open the door.   
“Supreme Leader,I’m sorry for bothering you,” a soldier said and nervously continued, “I was sent to tell you that Intel arrived on the rebels. There is a gathering in the strategy room already being set up.”  
The soldier nervously bowed and left. Kylo turned to see Masro wide awake now dressing. He finished dressing and they walked together to the strategy room. Upon entering they took their seats. All of the high-ranking officials were either there in person or hologram.   
“We have been alerted by senator Zish of Dantooine that the rebels are trying to recolonize their former base there,” Driad started. “As the planet is part of the New Order treaty, it is our responsibility to detain the rebel scum.”  
“We have plans of this base in the archives, can you bring them up,” Masro injected. Driad complied and brought the plans up.   
“General Driad, were there any reports of sightings of My children?” Kylo asked.  
“There has not been. We have sent a recon out to get more intel as to who is going in and out of there,” Driad answered. Kylo could feel Masro almost lose it and put his hand on hers. He was barely holding it together as it was himself.   
“Once the recon reports back, alert us immediately,”kylo ordered angrily. He stood, as did everyone else, and offered his hand to Masro and they left.  
“I am losing confidence in Driad being this great general,” Masro said angrily as they walked back to their suite.   
“He is stretching thin with my patience as well.” Kylo went into deep thought. He almost passed their room, Masro had to stop him.   
“Let’s change and go train. It should help us both, my sky.” He nodded, still filled with anger. “My love, something more is going on, What’s really wrong?”  
“I feel like we are going in circles, with these rebels. We overpower them but somehow, they rise up again. It feels like they know our moves, well before we think of them.”  
“I am getting the feeling that it’s a trap or a diversion to where our children actually are.”  
“I think we should both sit this one out, since we have such a bad feeling.”  
“Agreed.”  
They stopped to look at each other, as they undressed. She could feel him calm down the closer to nude she became. Masro grabbed her training tunic and was about to put it on when Kylo stepped closer to her, putting his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into it. He wrapped the other hand around her waist and brought her in close to him. Masro dropped the shirt and ran both hands very slowly up his chest, taking in every curve, muscle and scar.   
“As much as I like where this is going, I really need to train. I’m falling behind. How about a run of endurance with me?”  
They changed into their training clothes and boots, grabbed their lightsabers and left for the gardens; it was Masro’s favorite place to run on the ship. Occasionally they ran bow to aft and through the access tunnels, but today was just the gardens. Kylo kept a pace that Masro usually had to work at due to their stride difference.   
After a few laps they lit their lightsabers and struck each other’s. They worked to not damage the gardens as they pared. Masro turned her lightsaber in her hand and holding it in a backwards position took off running. Kylo raced to catch up and they began fighting as they ran.   
They were exhausted when they returned to their room, covered in sweat from their work out. Masro placed her lightsaber on the dresser and began to undress. Kylo had somebody bring them refreshments and was waiting by the door for it. She walked into the bathroom and started their shower. Kylo came in a few minutes later completely undressed with their drinks. Masro smiled as she grabbed her drink.  
“Thank you, my sky.”  
Kylo put his drink down and walked up to Masro, intending to pick up what they were doing before their training exercise. He was in a rough mood, so he slid his hand up to her neck and squeezed as he brought his lips to hers. Kylo released her and planned a great many more things in his mind when their personal coms went off.  
“They better be telling us about the return of Lord Vader from the dead to interrupt us.”  
Masro laughed at his words, but it was Driad calling them back to the strategy room. Kylo looked at Masro really wanting the full experience he planned in his head but knew they could be in there for hours.  
“We’re going to have to make this quick.” He grabbed her hand dragging her into the shower and throwing her against the wall. He pushed against her kissing her deeply and firmly and she ran her hand everywhere she could reach. Kylo lifted her and quickly slid in, roughly thrusting to bring himself to a quick climax, Masro reached down and played with herself. They finished, showered and dressed.   
Masro was sitting next to kylo in the strategy room again, having recon quickly return positive intel. Driad was running the battle simulation that he proposed to kylo.   
“I see to many issues with that,”Masro said to Driad. He wasn’t used to being called on a battle simulation.   
“What issues my queen might there be?” Driad practically spit out.  
“You’re leaving us to exposed to air raids as well as any of these buildings could house rebels, they could get us through the windows. We would need to do your plan in a more covert area such as here,”Masro said changing the location on the hologram then sitting back down.  
“You want to run this raid then by all means join me on Dantooine,” Driad practically yelled.  
“Driad, calm down,”Kylo interjected, “Masro isn’t going to participate in this raid.”  
“I’m going to do it but only if Driad goes and fully participates so he understands what our ranks have to go through ,”Masro stood and gave Driad a dirty look. Kylo gave her a very unhappy look.   
“Leave us,”Kylo angrily ordered everyone at the table. Masro knew that kylo was mad at her but stayed silent until everyone left. She got up and sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him her best innocent face. “Don’t give me that face Masro. We agreed to this.”  
“I know, but he got under my skin. I already said I would do it in front of everyone. I don’t want to look weak.”  
“My love, you could never look weak to our men. You could blow them up with only holding a handout,” Kylo said seriously, Masro kissed him. “I can never resist you, but sometimes I wish I could.”  
On the morning of the raid, Masro awoke alone. She sat up and had to run to the bathroom. She thought it was nerves because of her bad feeling about the raid. As she was getting ready, she got sick a few more times. Masro dressed, placed her lightsaber on one side and blaster on the other, and marched off to the shuttle she was taking with Driad.  
Masro and Driad were taking lead on one side of the raid, they were waiting for distraction to go in. Their soldiers were all in place and she was trying to push her force out to see what was out there. When Masro felt it again, she ran as covertly as she could and threw up. Driad had followed her.  
“What’s going on?”Driad asked angrily. “We are here because of your plan and you are getting sick?”  
“Driad, lower your voice,”Masro ordered but it was to late. They were spotted and were being shot at. Masro grabbed Driad and threw him to the ground just in time to miss a shot fired right at him. Their troopers started firing back. She used the force to pull the tops of the buildings down on the shooters. They and the troopers made a retreat.  
“Retreat, I repeat retreat. We were spotted,”Masro said in her comm. She tripped and fell on her hands and knees because she had gotten dizzy. Driad scooped her up and continued to run. “Put me down Driad, we’re on the ship,” Masro ordered. He started yelling at her, but she ignored him and in almost a trance like state went to her quarters and called the medical bay.  
“I need you to scan me to see what’s wrong. I’m dizzy, getting sick constantly, and I ache,” Masro reported. The attendant ran a scan and nodded. The doors opened at that moment and kylo walked in angrily.  
“My queen, you are with child,” the attendant said. Kylo froze, Masro turned off the projector and sat in shocked silence. Kylo came and knelt in front of Masro.  
“It’s going to sound ridiculous, but I honestly didn’t think I could have any more children, because of the loss we have experienced. Why now?”Masro said still in shock.  
“My love, this is wonderful news. We must not ask why we are given such a gift with suspicion. Our family is blessed today,” kylo comforted and they hugged. “I’m sorry to change the subject but Can I ask What happened out there? I couldn’t understand Driad through his annoying accent,”kylo asked concerned and moving next to Masro on the bed.  
“We were waiting for the distraction, when I got sick. I moved away from Driad, but he followed me. He started yelling about me being sick, which caused the rebels to locate us. They started firing we fired back but retreated. I got really dizzy and fell, Driad picked me up and carried me here,”she explained. “I should have gone to the medical bay this morning; I woke up having to run to the bathroom. I knew something was wrong.”  
Kylo hugged her then kissed her. Though this had been a complete disaster, it was all excused by their miracle.  
“When we get back on ship, please go to the med bay and have a full work up done,”kylo said. Masro nodded and laid down. Kylo left her to rest. Kylo left their suite on the command ship and was immediately confronted by Driad.  
“Driad, not now,”Kylo said wearily.  
“But supreme leader, she needs to be dealt with. We all could have died….”Driad was cut off by kylo force choking him but quickly released him. Driad coughed and Kylo took a deep breath.  
“My wife and I just found out she is with child. Believe me had we known she would have never been in the field on this. Thank you for saving her when the time came to.”  
“You know I will always save my Queen,”Driad walked away. They came to a landing on the finalizer. Kylo went back in to help Masro off the ship. She was curled up on their bed crying.  
“Masro, what’s wrong?”He rushed over to her. Kylo sat on the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms. She just looked at him.  
“I put a lot of people in danger out there. I have never done anything that actually felt that dangerous before. Knowing I also put this child or possibly children in danger makes me feel like a failure as a mother and a member of the first order,”Masro cried in to kylo’s chest.  
“Come on, my love, I will walk you to the medical bay. Everything will be fine, and everything is forgiven,”Kylo helped Masro to her feet. She wiped her face and took a deep breath to regain some composure before they walked out of the room. They headed directly to the medical bay. When they entered an attendant came over and bowed to them. It was the same one that had scanned her on the ship, so she knew why they were there.  
“Right this way, supreme leader and My queen,” the attendant led them into a private medical room. Kylo helped Masro up on the table. “Please lay back, we’re going to do a full scan for vitals and have a look at your pregnancy.”  
Masro did as was told. The scan was painless, but she had anxiety to learn if she was having one child or two. They both looked at the attendant for answers.  
“She does have high blood pressure, so we will have to scan for that again because it is concerning. If it is high you may need to be on bed rest until further notice. Everything else is with in normal ranges. Would you like to see your baby?”  
“Baby? As in one?” Masro asked. The attendant nodded and Masro cried then nodded. A hologram of her womb and a little person appeared. Kylo was fascinated by this as he did not see any of the scans with their first pregnancy. The attendant started playing a sound that sounded like running Kaadu on Naboo.  
“That’s the baby’s heart. Strong and healthy,”the attendant said. Masro cried happy tears knowing she didn’t hurt the child during the failed mission. Kylo was in stunned silence hearing the child’s heart, a heart he helped create. “You are already 11 weeks along.”  
“What? I have had no symptoms until today. I don’t look pregnant, although I guess that would be a difference between twins and a single birth,” Masro was shocked by this. She was trying to think of everything she has done for the past eleven weeks. “Am I finished here?”  
“Yes, your majesty,” the attendant said. Kylo helped Masro off the table to her feet. They left in a bit of stunned silence.   
“That was beautiful, seeing our child like that,”kylo said as they walked to their suite. Masro nodded, she was terrified of losing this child.   
“Whats wrong my love?” He asked but knew her well enough to know.  
“I don’t want to lose this child,” Masro said stopping in the hallway holding back tears. He pulled her to him and hugged her.   
“She said the child was strong and healthy. He’s a fighter and already strong with the force,” Kylo said and Masro looked up at him and smiled.  
“Who said it’s a boy?” she asked, and he laughed.  
“I can feel it,” he said seriously, and they continued to their suite, exhausted by the days experience. Kylo and Masro were asleep in bed, when kylo felt a presence. He awoke, it was Snoke standing over him. He tried to wake Masro, but she didn’t budge in her sleep.  
“You’re dead Leave me be,”Kylo ordered.  
“Yes, but as with all force sensitive beans we can return in a spirt form if need be,”snoke said. He was solid again as a form, but not as menacing.  
“Why are you here? Why can’t I wake Masro?”  
“I am here because even though you killed me, you have fulfilled everything I had planned for you. I have come to tell you, soon you will be separated forever from your wife. She will die at the hands of the rebels when she is too weak from overexerting her force abilities. If anything happens to her, everything you have become will die with it,”snoke said and disappeared. Kylo was extremely distraught. He turned towards Masro and shook her again, this time she awoke.  
“What is it my love?” She asked sleepily. Upon seeing kylo’s face she shot upright fully awake.  
“Snoke,”kylo said.  
“He’s dead. Isn’t he?”   
“Yes, but he used the force to let me know some extremely disturbing news,”kylo said cryptically.  
“What?! I was always told force wielders of the dark side couldn’t transcend into a force spirit? Tell me,”Masro ordered.  
“He said you are going to die. You will be killed by a rebel when you are to weak to fight from overexerting your force abilities,” Kylo was panicking. Masro hugged him but was extremely worried.   
“There were no other details? What battle? What I did?”Masro asked frantically.  
“Nothing. I’m sorry to do this but I can’t lose you, you are not to leave this ship unless I am with you. Also, until further notice no more diplomatic missions,”Kylo ordered. Masro reluctantly agreed. They held each other, but neither could go back to sleep. The next day, Kylo left on a diplomatic mission for a trade agreement in the Mandalor system. Masro desperately had wanted to go on this mission. He had taken a small group of knights with him. Their recon had informed them the rebels had evacuated their base, so they were back to square one.   
It frightened Masro to be alone, worried about her pregnancy and an assassin. She did research in the archives and discovered abilities to shield oneself with the force. So, she decided to do just that, learn this ability. Everyday Kylo had been gone she would spend hours in their training room working on her shielding. It had been a couple of weeks.  
General Driad walked into kylo and Masro’s private’s training room, as the ship had stated that her comm was there. Masro was there, but Driad could not see her. She was meditating but even he a non force sensitive could feel a change in the room, it felt like there was no air or sound. In fact, he was looking at her but couldn’t feel her presence either.  
“My queen?” Driad hesitantly said to the empty room. Masro was blasted back to her body, it felt like the room suddenly came alive again. She appeared before him. “I’m sorry to bother you, the supreme leader is still in talks, but I have important news that could not wait.”  
“Go ahead,”Masro said standing up. She called her lightsaber with the force.   
“We found them. Your children,” Driad announced almost excitedly. Masro was in shock.  
“Are you sure? Where are they? Have we sent scouts for intel?”Masro asked walking up to Driad.   
“Yes, they are located at a rebel base on a very small planet called 5251977. We have photographic evidence of them and a count of the rebels at the base,” Driad said.  
“I must dress but I will meet you in the strategy room,” Masro ran out of the training room to her suite. She rushed a shower. Then put a robe on and reached out with the force to see where kylo was. Poor thing he was bored out of his mind in this negotiation for an alliance. “Kylo, my love can we talk?”  
“Excuse me duchess, I must step out for just a moment,”kylo said to the room. Upon stepping outside Masro followed him. They could see each other but nobody saw who they were talking to.  
“Yes, I welcome the distraction. If we didn’t need Duralloy for the starships I would kill everyone and leave. I miss you, in all ways,” Kylo said frustratedly to Masro. She laughed. He loved her laugh. “You in that robe is going to drive me crazy.”  
She let it slide open a bit and her breast popped out. He knew he could touch her but then everyone would be able to see her.   
“When I get back home the things, I’m going to do to you,”kylo lusted. Masro blushed and closed her robe.  
“My dearest love, Driad has informed me of intel about our children. He has sent out scouts and has evidence of them. I was training so I’m quickly getting ready to go to the strategy room. I thought it was important enough to interrupt your meeting,”Masro said very excitedly. He was thrilled about the news but upset that Driad spoke to her with out his presence. He would have words.  
“Please keep me informed. I am going to try and speed up these negotiations and be home soon. Remember you are not to do anything without me,”Kylo ordered then he leaned in for a kiss. It was quick and passionate. When he pulled back, she disappeared. Masro put on her uniform, placed her lightsaber at her side, and went to the strategy room. There were other officers already in place. As she was the highest ranking official in Kylo’s absence she sat in his seat. There was already holographic images and maps displayed.   
“I want to see my children,”Masro said. Driad changed the images to several of two infants that looked the right age and definitely looked like Kylo and her. They were playing outside with toys on the ground. She held back tears. “Please go back to the plan. I’m sorry for the interruption.”  
“The main issue we are having is that Leia, who is present at this site, can detect people through the force, especially you and the supreme leader,” Driad said.  
“I have a solution,”Masro started, “I can expand my force energy to cloak our men. They won’t even feel us or sense us. They can look right at us and not see us. The only thing is we have to move quickly because I can only hold it for so long and for only a certain distance.”  
“My Queen, I think it is best you sit this one out,” Driad stated with certainty. The table shook with her anger.  
“Driad, you don’t control me. I will do whatever it takes to get my children back!”  
“Do we have more schematics of the facility,” the hologram of Commander Finn asked, kylo had him sit in on their meeting.  
“We do,” Driad brought them up.   
“Is that subterranean pipeline or sewage?” Finn asked pointing at the schematic.  
“Pipeline, but we would need to check if it is guarded and how to take care of that,”Driad answered.  
“We can do a split raid; some go in under my cloak. I’d like enough soldiers so if we are ambushed, we can take care of it. Once we attack, we can send in air raids as well as open the compound to let the rest of the soldiers in,”Masro said. The idea was liked and agreed upon by all except Driad. The meeting was dismissed by Masro.  
“Driad, I’m going down there to do recon,”Masro stated. Driad looked terrified.  
“The supreme leader will kill me. He specifically said so before he left. Can’t you just do that thing were you send your spirit?” Driad said scrambling for a solution. Masro angrily nodded and left. She went back to her suite and got comfortable on the bed. She created a shield around her and then tried to project to the planet. She had observed the map and picked a building a block away in case her shields didn’t hold, and she was seen by the rebel soldiers. Her projection didn’t work, she shot back to her body. She tried again, trying to lessen her shield. Masro was being shaken, she blasted back to her body. Her eyes opened and her anger flared, about to force throw whoever woke her, but it was Kylo. Masro jumped up and practically jumped in to kylo’s arms. She kissed him and he returned the kiss greedily.  
“My love, what were you doing?”Kylo asked knowing full well what she was doing.   
“I was trying to project myself, using my new shield. It didn’t work,” Masro was blasted to reality, “my sky, the talks?”  
“They went well. We got the best deal of trade and I came home,”Kylo said still looking concerned at Masro. “We are going to get them this time, I can feel it. You know I don’t want you leaving this ship.”  
“Well, I’m going. Nothing can keep me from my children,”Masro said with determination.  
“You are with child. Think of our Son.”  
“Think of our children who have been parentless all this time.”  
“As long as I’m by your side, I’ll allow you to go.”  
Masro pulled kylo down for a kiss, which quickly turned into something more. They undressed each other quickly, their arms wrapping around and sliding up and down each other’s bodies. He bent her over a table in front of a mirror. Kylo positioned himself and slowly slid in, watching Masro’s reaction in the mirror. Masro was turned on just watching Kylo move, his muscles tightened in his abs as he thrust. Masro reached her hand down and started rubbing herself, she bit her lower lip. Kylo started thrusting harder bringing moans of ecstasy from them both. He could feel her tighten and shake with her climax, he thrust a few more deep thrust and he climaxed also bringing Masro to a second climax.   
When he pulled out, he had to catch Masro, as the two climaxes left her legs shaky. They were both breathless and shank to the floor. He pulled her on his lap and kissed her. He let his force out and was met with hers. It felt so complete and whole.  
“I love you Masro. You are the stars to my sky and the light in my soul,”kylo kissed her again. She looked at him when they pulled apart, she had a serious look on her face.  
“You have always been the sky that guided my life, kylo. I know we are two pieces of the same soul that have been lucky enough to become one. If something really should happen—“ Masro was cut off by kylo.  
“Nothing will happen that will separate us, I won’t let it happen,”kylo said fiercely. Masro smiled a shaky smile but had tears run down her cheeks. “Please no tears, I can’t bear to see you upset.”  
“Visions and prophecies of the future are difficult to change, my love,”Masro said, “but if it is my time and I save our captive children then my death is worth it, even at the cost of our son. Though I hope you will be able to save him someway.”  
Tears slid down kylo’s face. He put a hand on Masro’s cheek and pulled her close to his face, he put his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and sobbed at the thought of losing her. Kylo looked up at her after several minutes.  
“I will do anything to save you,” kylo said with determination, “I don’t care what it takes.” He pulled her in for a kiss, and they wrapped their arms around each other. She pulled back.  
“Come take a shower with me?”Masro asked. She got up and helped kylo to his feet. Masro went and got the shower ready and Kylo followed. When they got in, he hugged her from behind and she laid her head back on his chest. He pushed them both under the water that wasn’t quite to temperature yet and Masro screamed, Kylo laughed a heartfelt laugh. His wet hair stuck to the sides of his face. Masro turned in his arms and ran her fingers through his wet hair pushing it back.   
“I love your laugh, it’s so genuine,”Masro said to Kylo. He bent to kiss her. She gently pulled him down to the shower floor, it was large enough that kylo had plenty of room above and below his feet when laying down. They kissed as the water hit them, it beaded off their bodies. Kylo climbed between Masro’s legs, which Masro spread for him and gently entered her pulling a gasp out of her. They continued to kiss as he gently pushed in and pulled out of her. Masro wrapped her arms around kylo, as their climax built again, he pulled away from her lips. He wanted to see her face when that powerful finish happened. He looked very intense, but finally her climax came causing small moans of ecstasy to escape her mouth. She pulled him back to her while he continued to thrust, and she passionately kissed him. He was trying to stay gentle as he was getting closer to finishing, and she could feel another climax building. It was driving her crazy that he was slowly pulling himself out to the very tip and sliding himself back in.  
“Kylo,” Masro breathed out. Then she begged, “just thrust it in me, please.”  
He devilishly smiled above her, he had just pulled himself out and was going to slowly slide in but thrust it hard and deep. Masro arched her back in pleasure. He slowly pulled it out again and Masro was excitedly awaiting the thrust and when it came, she screamed out. Kylo sat up and used her legs to help him thrust harder and faster out of Masro. They came to a powerful climax together, he pulled out and pulled her up to him and wrapped his arms around her.  
“I love you so much,” Kylo said. He helped her up and they finished their shower. They dressed and Masro filled him in on the details of the mission. Then went to bed. The next day they dressed for battle and left for the hanger. When they went to the hanger Driad was there waiting.  
“The ships are loaded. These two will be part of the first stage. The rest won’t be launched until we get word,”hux filled in. Masro turned to kylo.  
“No,”he shook his head. “I’m coming with you on your ship.”  
“Sir, the other Brigade needs leadership,”Driad said. Kylo turned towards him with eyes that could kill.  
“Then Driad you will lead them,”Kylo sneered. Driad nodded and left. Kylo followed Masro on to the first ship. She stood in the middle and closed her eyes. She released her shield and pushed it out. There was radio communication that they were no longer visible. Kylo gave the Oder for take off. He grabbed her hand to steady her for the flight. He spoke in her mind.  
“Take some of my force if it helps you.”  
They landed at the tunnels, as of yet nobody seemed the wiser. Masro opened her eyes but was having a bit of a hard time concentrating. Kylo pushed his force in her and it helped calm her. They had to stay in a relatively tight formation, with Kylo and Masro in the middle. They were coming to the first turn when they heard voices. They stopped moving. Kylo reached out and knocked the two guards out with the force. When they got to them, they were shot within the shield so nobody would hear it. They continued quite a long way with out any interruption, but Masro was visibly sweating trying to hold it together. He could sense her becoming weak, he held her hand again and pushed her his force. It helped, but he needed it to knock guards out, opening locked areas, etc. so he had to keep pulling away from her.   
They finally got to what could only be described as a mess hall. It was filled with rebels.   
None of which was leia or their children. Kylo reached out as much as he could and started knocking people out, but they quickly became suspicious that something was happening. He forced closed the wall that was the door, blocking them all in.   
While still shielded the stormtroopers began to fire, but so did the rebels. One shot hit Masro in the shoulder, she almost lost it due to the excruciating pain but held it together. For some reason the blaster didn’t cauterize her wound. They still didn’t want anybody to know they were there. When the last rebel was dead, kylo opened the door and turned to Masro. She was bleeding profusely and shaking. Kylo ripped material off a dead rebel and tied it around Masro’s shoulder and body to try and stop the bleeding. She nodded saying let’s go, not being able to speak due to the pain. Kylo called Driad on his communicator, to take off. They were trying to pick as many rebels off as they could with out alerting anyone.   
Then they saw her, Leia.  
Kylo felt Masro’s anger in seeing her and put a hand on her to calm her but was to late Masro lost it, she reached out with the last of her strength and cut Leia off from the force as Luke had done to her. She lost the shield and dropped to the ground.   
“Attack!” Kylo yelled picking up Masro and hiding behind a small bolder trying to wake her. She was breathing. He pushed his force into her to help give her life and said, “Masro, please I need you.”  
Masro’s eyes opened and she was gasping for air.   
“I did it,”she said laughing.   
“Did what?” Kylo asked a bit concerned.  
“You didn’t feel it. I cut Leia off to the force.” Kylo kissed Masro and helped her to her feet, they lit their lightsabers and went for it. Leia had run into the building, that’s where Masro was going. While weak she was still able to deflect blaster shots.   
Just then back up arrived, Driad had brought the air raid. Masro slipped inside, and Kylo followed. He was determined to stay with her. She was running on adrenaline. Blaster shots came at them, Kylo deflected them. Several rebels surrounded them, Kylo and Masro went back to back. Defecting shots and taking down rebels. When they finished, they quickly kissed and continued to find Leia and hopefully their children. More rebels attacked but Masro saw Leia.   
“Go. I got this. Please be safe,”Kylo said force choking a rebel and stabbing another with his lightsaber. Masro cornered Leia in a room. Leia’s blaster had died, and she tried to used the force to throw objects at Masro but realized to late Masro cut her off from the force. As Luke had done to her, and force locked her still.  
“Where.are.my.children?”Masro asked through gritted teeth.  
“You will never find them, but they are safe,”Leia said as if that was supposed to be comforting. Kylo entered the room, he could feel Masro’s anger. Leia saw him and whispered, “Ben.”  
“We are going to have to remove the location of our children out of her head,”Masro said to Kylo with out looking at him. Kylo left to give orders to have Leia moved to the interrogations room. They had won today. The base would become property of the first order.   
Upon the stormtroopers walking her out, Masro stopped them to talk to Leia one more time. She said in an almost defeated voice, “how could a mother take another mother’s children away?”  
Masro waved them on, kylo came to stand with her.  
“My love, we will save them,”Kylo was trying to give Masro hope.  
“I should have stormed in when I was told about them. I shouldn’t have listened to Driad,” Masro said full of anger and guilt. “My supreme leader, my love, let us go get the information we need.”  
They left the compound, many resistance fighters laid dead on the ground. Masro held kylo’s hand as the last of the guards left. She pushed out the forced to do a thorough check to make sure they got everybody. Nothing. She turned to leave, but she felt a change in the force. Masro reached out and scanned again. There was a bounce back. Force signatures.   
“Do you feel it?” She asked kylo. He pushed out with his power and dropped to his knees.  
“It’s them. I know those force signatures anywhere. I felt them everyday of your pregnancy,”Kylo’s eyes filled with tears. They rushed towards them. They were several floors down hiding in a room behind a trap wall in a closet. Masro hoped as Kylo blasted the wall out towards them.   
Instead of the infants Masro and Kylo were expecting, they were met by two pairs of frightened eyes of children who looked to be at least four to five years old. There was a handler behind them, pulling a blaster out. Kylo froze the handler before she could blast them.   
The children screamed at Masro as she grabbed them in her arms hugging them with everything she had. “I’m your Mother. Please forgive me for not saving you sooner.” Padmé put her hand on Masro’s cheek and pulled out the memories of her pregnancy, their father, their birth and being taken from her. Masro had tears running down her face. The little girl was holding her brother’s hand and shared these memories. They calmed down and hugged her. “I’m so sorry that they were able to take you. Your father and I have fought tirelessly to save you.” Masro was crying and kissing their cheeks.  
Kylo snapped the neck of the handler and came to look at his children for the first time. They were beautiful, Porcelain dolls. They were simply dressed, in a ragged dress and pants and shirt tied together. His son was his spitting image down to his wavy hair. His daughter had her mother’s features. He was so happy and angry at the same time. Happy to finally have them, angry to have lost so much time because of his mother’s deceiving ways.  
“I’m your father,” Kylo introduced himself. Masro placed a kid in each of his arms, he hugged them and kissed them on their heads. “I’m so happy to finally meet you.”  
A blaster went off behind Masro, the shot went through her core, it happened so fast she was in shock and didn’t react. The children didn’t react with screams but instead were calm.  
“Nooooooooo!” Kylo screamed, putting the children down to block another shot fired. Masro looked at her family one last time as she started to fall. Kylo rushed to Masro, reaching out with the force to break the rebel’s neck and caught her as she fell. The children held hands and reached out with the force to reverse it and their mother was whole again healing all parts, breathing in life with a gasp. Kylo hugged her tightly and she wiped his tears away. He helped her up so she could hug her family, kissing each child on the head. Kylo hugged her tight.  
“Thank you,” she said as she pulled back from the embrace. Masro took Anakin back and Kylo held Padmé, they walked back to the command shuttle that just landed for the first time as a family. Masro had frightening thoughts about failing them again. She also realized they were much older than she anticipated they would be, and she knew nothing about being a mom. They arrived at their suite on the shuttle, Masro gave orders for medical staff to come check on the children. They sat the children on their bed but as with all little ones this age, they wanted to explore.  
“We are going to have to make additions onto our suite for the children on the main ship, and give ourselves a proper bedroom,”Masro said to kylo.  
“I’ll send orders to get started,”he said and left the suite for a few minutes. He returned followed by the medical staff from the medical ship.  
“I want to make sure everything is ok with the children,”Masro said to the medical staff. They followed the children around scanning them.   
“They are both healthy. No, hidden medical issues,”a nursing attendant.   
“One more thing, before you leave. I need you to scan me as well, I had an incident and need to make sure my unborn child is…” Masro let the sentence trail off. Kylo gave half his attention having to watch the twins.  
“Of course, My Queen, please lay down.” The nurse scanned her. Taking a moment to read through the scans, Masro sat up with fear growing on her face. “My queen, I wanted to be thorough, but everything is perfectly healthy and coming up normal with the scans.” The staff left. Masro and Kylo both breathed in relief.  
“Kylo, I wish to take a quick shower. I don’t want to keep holding the children covered in this mess,”Masro started to undress. Kylo wanted to follow her and celebrate their victory but knew he couldn’t. “Don’t worry I will be in and out.”  
Kylo was very unsure of himself alone for the first time with his children. He removed his gloves and cape and sat on the floor with them. They came over to him and sat on his lap. He hugged them and kissed the top of both of their heads. It made him sad to think that Leia just practically gave him to Luke.  
“I’m so happy to hold both of you in my arms,” he looked at both of them.  
“Daddy, why were we taken?” Padmé asked, bringing a sadness to Kylo that he hadn’t expected.  
“Sometimes, people do things that they think is right even if it’s completely wrong. You two are the most important people for the future of this galaxy. She thought by taking you she could control the galaxy. Daddy and Mommy are going to keep you and the galaxy safe.”  
They both yawned and rubbed their eyes, falling asleep with in minutes. kylo feared to move because he did not want to wake them. Masro came out wearing one of her older gowns. The outer part flowed around her when she moved, it was a deep cut in the front and the under cloth hugged her from her neck to the ground. Kylo was surprised to see her dressed this way for their trip back. He knew she kept clothes for emergency on board but expected and officers change of clothes.  
“My love you look stunning,”Kylo said in awe of her beauty. She smiled and blushed a bit.  
“Fatherhood suits you, my sky,” Masro said admiringly. They came in for a landing on the finalizer. Masro went to take Padmé so that Kylo could use one hand to help himself up. Kylo had a surprise for Masro, in secret he had ordered a remodel to another part of the ship to make the perfect space for them. Earlier when he had gone out it was to confirm everything was ready but had them change the beds in the children’s rooms as they were no longer infants.  
“My love, I have something to show you, please accompany me,” Kylo said. They walked to a part of the ship he had told Masro was destroyed and being repaired, so she was a bit frightened.   
“Ky why are we bringing our children in to a dangerous area?”Masro asked. Kylo actually laughed, which startled masro.  
“Maze, I may have stretched the truth a bit. This area was under construction, but it wasn’t because it was destroyed. It was because I was having our home built. One perfect for our family.”  
Masro kissed him. They arrived at the suite. He placed his palm on the lock pad and it opened.  
There was a sitting area when you walked in with a kitchen area against the back wall. “I thought a kitchen would be good having children,” he explained as they were not normally in suites. There were large windows that looked out without obstruction into space. It was breathtaking. On one side there was a hallway that lead to multiple rooms. “Two are Anakin and Padmé’s rooms and I planned for perhaps another child or two to our family. Which is a good thing with another son on the way.” They went to one of the doors and Kylo opened it, “This is Padmé’s room.”  
It was lovely. There was a soft flooring, a bed low to the ground with moon and star shaped pillows. There was a mural on the wall behind the crib of lake country, the beautiful mountains and rivers. There were stuffed toys in the room against one wall. One was shaped like a lightsaber. Masro laughed.  
“A lightsaber?”   
“Well they should start early, and I thought a stuffed one was perfect. Though now that they’re older we will have to make them student lightsabers. They should learn right away.” Masro went and laid Padmé in her bed. She stayed asleep. They went to Anakin’s room. This room was similar in lay out to Padmé’s room. But the mural was of space and planets. It also had kylo’s tie silencer. Kylo laid Anakin down, he stirred a bit but fell back to asleep. They left the room closing the door softly.  
“They’re perfect. I love you so much. You always take care of everything.” Masro pulled kylo in for a kiss.   
“Now, for our room,”kylo picked Masro up in his arms she wrapped her arms around Kylo’s neck, and he kissed her again. He had a devilish expression on his face as he carried her to their room. Kylo walked through the sliding door and let Masro down. There was a wall of glass looking into space. Their bed faced it. There was a step-down area that had a couch near the wall of glass. The room was muted grays of different shades, Masro’s favorite colors. There was a door that led to the bathroom and closet. He locked the door behind them.   
Kylo reached out with one hand to untie her gown. She let it slip to the ground, which revealed she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Masro, keeping eye contact with kylo, undid his tunic. She pushed it off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Masro slid her hands down his rippling chest down his body and kneeled in front of him and untied his boots. He slid them off and lowered his pants. They stood naked in front of each other. Looking over each other’s scars they have received since they met, admiring each other’s bodies.   
Kylo pulled Masro to him with one hand and the other he cupped her face to lay a passionate kiss on her. A moan escaped her throat. He pulled her to their bed as they continued to kiss, their hands were everywhere. She pushed him down and mounted his hardened member causing him to release an almost animal like sound. She rode him with their faces close, she bit her lower lip which really aroused kylo. He flipped them down on the bed, so he was on top, they were both heavily panting. He kissed Masro lightly biting her lip and slowly releasing it, causing her to almost scream in pleasure. They rolled again and she was on top. She lowered herself to his chest and licked his pecks then lightly bit them causing him to shiver in excitement. Masro grabbed the headboard and kylo started pounding into her. They both finished at the same time, Masro fell on kylo who wrapped his arms around her.   
“I have no words. Amazing doesn’t begin to cover it,”Masro said, “Did you enjoy it?”  
Kylo rolled his eyes and sighed.“You wouldn’t be filled to the brim with my seed if I didn’t like it.”  
“Are you still happy with me?”Masro asked causing kylo to sit up and look seriously at her. She slid off of him.  
“Why would you ask that? You’re my soulmate. I only feel complete when you’re next to me. Our force calls to each other. You are the light in my soul. I love you more than words can describe,”kylo said very seriously. Masro smiled blushing a bit.  
“I just wanted to make sure. I’m not getting any younger and you are the supreme leader of the galaxy, you could have anybody.”  
“No, that’s never even been an option you’re my only. Just like you I’ve always known we belonged together.” They hugged for a moment. “What about you are you happy with me?”  
“I can show you again how happy I am with you, if you’d like,” Masro straddled Kylo’s legs bringing a growl from him as she leaned down towards her intended pleasure. She loved to keep eye contact while she took him in her mouth and made him growl to the occasion. His breathing quickened making his muscles flex through out his chest. Masro’s eyes grew dangerously primal as she worked on him and watched his body. Kylo grabbed her roughly by the hair pulling her to his lips while violently forcing her onto his hardened manhood bringing a scream from her lips. He pulled her back to his lips and turned them over to the bed, penetrating her as deeply as he could. Kylo brought a hand up to her neck and squeezed pulling back from her lips to watch her struggle. He quickly let her go and brought him self back to her lips as he worked in and out of her. Kylo was starting to struggle to hold out for her to finish with him. She pulled back from his lips.  
“It’s ok my love.” He backhanded her then Roughly grabbed her chin and kept eye contact as he rammed in and out of her, coming to a roaring finish.   
“I thought it was supposed to be you showing me how happy you were,” he laughed trying to catch his breath. She smiled at him.  
“Not my fault you forced yourself on me. You’re welcome to over and over forever,” she kissed him softly. They went to the bathroom to clean up, holding each other in the shower. Enjoying the pleasure of each other’s company.   
“So, we should talk about the children’s abilities,”Masro said bringing up the elephant in the room. “I died; I felt my life draining from my body. Everything flashed before my eyes, and they fixed it with a wave of their little hands.”  
“I have only heard of one that had the power to reverse death, Darth Plagueis, but it was not the same as what our children did.”  
Before they could continue the new sounds of parenthood happened, Masro quickly robed to go get the children from their rooms.


	24. Chapter 24

“Masro, I don’t think you should do this. You are pregnant with our child, we don’t need…” Kylo let the words trail off.  
“Need what? To lose another child?” Masro looked at him hurt; it broke her a bit inside to hear him mention their loss. Kylo saw the quick change to her expression and pulled her in for a hug. “Kylo, I am going to be the one to take care of Leia. I want her to pay for everything she did to me when…when I was taken and the children being taken from us and what she did to them,”Masro shook with anger. “I want her to pay for the emotional damage she did to you. The past should die, and so should she. We both agree on that.”  
“Why don’t we both do it then. We can have the droid watch the children for a short while and then you can come back,”Kylo offered a solution. Masro didn’t like the idea of leaving the children with anyone, but reluctantly agreed for selfish reasons. On the way out the door Masro gave orders to the droid about the children’s needs and left. Masro was dressed in her soldiers’ outfit that mirrored kylo’s.   
They stopped in front of the door waiting to go in and Masro took a deep breath.   
“You don’t have to do this to prove anything,” Kylo gently reminded Masro.  
“I’m not, I’m doing this so that monster in there can’t hurt anybody anymore. we are doing this together,” Masro pushed the security key and the door slid open. Leia was locked into the interrogations chair. Masro still had her force abilities on lock down. She looked tired and older than when they brought her in. Masro walked up and slapped Leia across the face as hard as she could, it startled her, but she didn’t make a sound. Leia looked from Kylo to Masro and back to Kylo. He had changed so much since he was a boy into this hardened man. She let out tears looking at him.  
“Do you have any last words Leia,”Kylo asked indifferent to her tears.  
“Ben, I’m still your mother. I know there is still light in you. You can still save the galaxy,” Leia pleaded.  
“Ben died a long time ago, you killed him. There is both light and darkness in me I fight for the good of my people, the rebels are making a mess of the galaxy,” Kylo stated firmly.  
Masro force choked Leia, “I want you to know we found them. They’re finally safe and home where they belong. You tortured me and then took my babies from me and now they are children. I will never get that time back with them. All their first we missed because of you. You, organa are the true monster. You are the true dark side.”  
Masro released leia from her force grip. Kylo reached out with the force and ran through her brain trying to get out anything he could on the remaining rebels. He saw that they had future plans to head to Yavin. They had grown in number again since they last encountered them but still no comparison to the first order. He saw flashes of her through her life, different battles, her pregnancy with him, her giving him to Luke and her life as a resistance fighter. Then finally taking the children into the force time manipulator. Leia was screaming in agony. Kylo finally put his hand down.  
“I’ve got everything we need. You can do what you want with her, my love.”  
Fear flashed in Leia’s eyes as she looked at Kylo and then to Masro. She did something they didn’t expect, she begged.  
“Please, I’m your only family Ben. She has you brain washed, under a Sith mind lock.”  
“Leia, you ceased to be my family when you so easily pushed me off on Luke so long ago. You have always been heartless and cold towards me. Masro has always been my only family, since we were young children. Then to top it off you hurt my wife, the woman I love more than life itself, and took my children from me. I. HATE. YOU. I hate everything you stand for. The very air that we are letting you breathe right now will need to be purified of your poison.” Kylo talked with his hands when he became emotional, Masro placed her hand on his chest turned towards him.  
“My love, you are letting her get to you. That’s what she does, tries to get into your head. I can’t let you help me kill her, because it would allow her a force link to you.” Masro turned back towards Leia, concentrating everything on the force and pushed it all into Leia filling her with no place left to go she tore apart with a brutal scream of agony. Masro dropped to her knees covered in death. Kylo rushed over to Masro and pulled her into his arms. “I did it. She’s gone never to hurt anyone again. I think I need a shower.”  
As they walked the halls back to their home, everyone cheered them for killing the rebel leader. Driad was at their suite door awaiting any orders.  
“They are headed to Yavin, find them and destroy them,”kylo ordered. Masro immediately went to the shower and kylo removed his cape. The children were playing with a ball. It made him smile seeing them.   
Masro threw all the clothes away and got in the shower to wash the death away. She sat on the ground and brought her knees up and cried into them. She hated using that ability because it was emotionally draining. She just wanted to enjoy her children and pregnancy, but now she will probably have nightmares about it. Masro had lost track of time and Kylo came in to check on her, he was shirtless and barefooted.   
“The children are asleep,”Kylo stopped when he saw Masro huddled into her knees on the floor of their shower. He opened the shower door and went right to her clothing and all, he hugged her to him.  
“What’s wrong my love?”She looked up at him, she had the same haunted eyes he had seen so long ago. “You should have let me kill her. I would have taken this burden from you.”  
“It’s just emotionally draining using that ability. I have to put a lot of myself in it. I didn’t want you to have to kill her either.” Kylo just held Masro for some time. “You said the children are asleep?”  
“Yes,”kylo replied,Masro turned and kissed him, hard and firm. Kylo knew that in times like this sex was her way of coping, as it was his.  
“I need it rough, Kylo, anything and everything you want goes,” she said between tongue filled kisses. He loved rough sex the most, so this made Kylo’s imagination go wild. He pushed her face down on the floor of the shower, Kylo pulled himself out hard and ready from his thoughts alone. He spread her rear cheeks and pushed himself into her rear. It brought such a painful scream from Masro, he nearly stopped.  
“Don’t stop,” Masro said barely audible. He pulled her to her knees and held her waist as he pumped in and out of her. The shower helped keep everything moist and feeling good. Kylo grabbed Masro’s hair and pulled her back towards him while he roughly pumped, he reached around and rubbed her knowing he would make her cry out. He let go of her hair and moved her head to one side, he kissed her throat. Then slid that hand to her neck and started to squeeze.  
Masro arched against him as he brought her to her first climax. He pulled out of her and washed himself off. Then grabbed and dragged her to their bed, where he threw her. Kylo climbed up on top of her and she struggled against him because she knew he liked that. He back handed her, knowing she liked that. Masro pulled kylo in for a kiss, which he greedily returned. She pulled away and began to struggle in his arms, letting fear show on her face. He loved it. Kylo held her down to the bed roughly entering her while she struggled. He bent to kiss her neck, lightly biting her causing her to scream out in excitement. She climaxed a second time while he continued to thrust. Kylo pulled out of her looking down at her a moment wanting something he was afraid to ask for.  
“Kylo?”  
He snapped back to reality and dragged her off the bed to the glass wall. Throwing her against it, making Masro cry out. Walking up to her he reached out and backhanded her a few times. The last time he hit a bit to hard making her nose bleed, but it didn’t detour him. He grabbed her jaw and kissed her roughly. When he pulled back, he turned her around pushing her against the glass, lifting her a bit to push himself in her rear. He roughly thrust himself to a climax, completely breathless upon finishing. Masro turned in his arms and they looked at each other, knowing they would always complete the other. Then stumbled back to the shower to clean up, laughed and kissed.  
“Thank you for always knowing what I need,”Masro said when they were drying off.   
“I always fear that I could hurt you when we do this,”Kylo looked seriously at Masro, and she saw the vulnerability in his eyes.  
“Kylo, look at me. I ask for the experience. I want you to feel completely comfortable with me sexually, I know you would never hurt me on purpose. We could come up with a safe word in case it goes to far?” Masro said. “No, I know what you’re thinking. It’s not going to be nerf herder.”  
Kylo laughed because it was exactly what he was thinking. He brought Masro in for a hug and they went to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been nearly a month since their children had been rescued. Everything was going smoothly for the first time in a long time for the house of Ren. The children were already being taught to control their abilities. Many diplomatic missions have been done to many of the planets in the galaxy to join Kylo’s New order treaty. Their ranks had grown hand over fist, but there were still pockets of resistance fighters they needed to extinguish.  
Kylo and Masro had just returned from a short trip to Kuat to check on the progress of the new ships being built. They walked into their suite where their children greeted them.  
“Mama,” Padmé squealed.  
“Daddy,”Anakin said excitedly. They ran to their parents and were brought up into their loving waiting arms. Though they were still quite young, they had a tutor there teaching them to use their powers. It was the knight, Sunkiller.   
He was currently teaching the children to concentrate on one item and move it to different directions. Kylo didn’t really approve as he wanted to be the only one to teach them, but because he was so busy, he found he had less time to teach them than he wanted. He did still spend as much time as he could though with them.  
“That will be all for today,” Masro said dismissing Sunkiller. When he was gone Kylo put Anakin down.  
“I’m going to change. I’m excited to just spend some time with my family,”kylo said. Masro stayed with the children and sat down on the couch, Padmé was coloring.  
“What are you working on Padmé?” Masro said. She held up her art, it was Masro, at least she thought, with a large scribble at her stomach.  
“You mama and baby,” Padmé said. Kylo walked out to see the drawing and stopped in his tracks.   
“I guess we need to tell them,”kylo said coming to sit by Masro. “Children come sit with us, we have news to share.”The twins ran to their parent again and were greeted with open arms and a loving embrace. “As you may have sensed, your mother is going to have another baby.”  
“That means you are going to be a big brother and big sister, isn’t that exciting?” Masro said enthusiastically. The twins just looked back and forth between Kylo and Masro and went back to playing.  
“They’ll come around,” kylo pulled Masro in for a kiss, though short it still held passion behind it.  
“I would like to take a trip to celebrate.”  
“I take it we are going to Varykino?” Kylo asked, Masro laughed.  
“I would love to show the children our home. We have been so busy that we haven’t taken time to ourselves and just be a family,”Masro explained.  
“My love, I agree. I will arrange everything tomorrow,”Kylo said kissing Masro’s forehead and hugging her. They took off for Naboo two days later. The children were very excited for the trip. Masro told them stories of growing up there and about their father when he was younger. They listened completely mesmerized. Kylo loved listening to Masro speak and just listened to the stories. When they arrived, they gave the children a tour, though they wanted to explore. Masro wanted them to stay away from the lake so they went for the gardens.  
“I would like to pick a name for our son,”Masro said to kylo while walking through the gardens. The children were running ahead playing and laughing.  
“Did you have something in mind?” Kylo asked grabbing Masro’s hand.  
“I would like to name him after the greatest leader of all, Kylo Ren,”Masro said smiling at her husband. They stopped and he kissed her.   
“It’s perfect.” He knelt down and kissed her growing bump. He pushed the force out and it was met with a response. Kylo smiled up at Masro. They continued walking. “You really think I’m a great leader?”  
Masro laughed at him and responded, “Do I think the man that has unified most of the galaxy in peace, created millions of jobs, housed millions, saved his children, and me countless number of times is the greatest ruler in the galaxy?”  
“You helped with some of that,”he said.  
“We are one, now and forever,”Masro responded. They had caught up with the kids who were heading in for lunch. Kylo stopped Masro, and just looked her in the eyes. He hugged her to him tightly and kissed her passionately. They walked in hand in hand.  
Their short vacation ended, and they returned to the finalizer. Kylo had resumed normal duties but ordered Masro off duty. He knew she had a tendency to do to much and didn’t want her to get hurt being as pregnant as she was. Weeks passed, and Masro’s pregnancy progressed. Masro was watching the children play in their suite. They were taking a break from their lessons.  
“Mama, when does baby kylo get here today?” Anakin asked Masro, climbing up on the couch.  
“Well the baby will be here soon. It might not be today,”Masro said hugging Anakin.  
“No, baby kylo will be here today,” Anakin said and went off to play with his sister. Masro suddenly panicked, she knew they could see the future. She activated the droid to watch the children. She needed to go to kylo.   
Though she was very pregnant, she still moved fairly quickly. She shot the force out trying to figure out where he was. He was on the main deck. When the doors slid open, all the staff stood and kylo turned around. Masro nodded and they all sat.  
“Masro, my light and stars, you are supposed to be resting,”kylo came to greet her.  
“Kylo, I must speak to you in private,”Masro said and they walked out of the room. There was nobody in the hall. “Anakin asked me when the baby would be here today, when I told him soon. He insisted….oh no,” Masro started and a contraction hit her. She grabbed Kylo’s hand and squeezed. It was a short contraction, but she knew it was only going to get worse.   
“I’m going to take you to the med bay, just so they can scan you and make sure everything is ok,”Kylo scooped Masro up in his arms. On the way there another contraction hit Masro. “Breathe, my love. Deep slow breathes.” Kylo was always her rock, he helped her through it. They rushed into the medical bay. “She’s in labor, can you just check to make sure everything is ok?” Kylo asked the nursing staff. They rushed him and Masro into the labor and delivery they had set up for the crew. As he was sitting her down another contraction hit, Kylo grabbed her hand.   
“Look at me. Breathe in and slowly breathe out,”kylo coached. The nursing staff all stood surprised by this. They just didn’t get to see this side of the leader very often. The contraction passed. He hated to see her in pain, but he was there for her. Kylo helped Masro change into a gown.  
“Since this is your second pregnancy your labor seems to be progressing quite quickly, much quicker for a second pregnancy than I’ve ever seen,”the attendant started, but another contraction hit and Masro was trying to focus on Kylo. Masro was already covered in sweat, a nurse came and patted it off. The contractions were pretty much on top of each other, kylo was trying his best to keep her calm and breathing through them.   
“Don’t focus on the pain, focus on the gift you’re bringing into the world,”Kylo was saying, but the urge to push hit Masro hard and she screamed. The attending medical staff were all rushing around preparing for the baby.  
“Need….to….push….baby,”Masro said between the pain to kylo.   
“I need one of you over here now! My wife needs to push,” kylo ordered. The main attendant rushed over.   
“I can see the child. You’re doing great,” she said. Masro was very tired but kept going to birth this miracle. Kylo watched his child be born while holding Masro’s hand and helping pull a leg back. They cleaned the child’s mouth and nose out and he started screaming then laid him on Masro’s chest. Both Masro and kylo were crying tears of joy.   
“He’s perfect,”Masro said through the tears, “our little Kylo.”  
Kylo cut the cord, they cleaned the baby and handed him wrapped up to kylo, while they finished with Masro. He was so small; he never had the chance to see Anakin and Padmé this tiny. A million thoughts were running through his head. He looked up at Masro who was beaming at him.   
“My son, I’m your Father. I’m always going to be here for you to protect you. I love you more than words can describe,” kylo whispered to the baby, he handed the baby back to Masro. “I’m going to get Anakin and Padmé, I’m sure they are excited to meet their little brother.”  
Kylo rushed out to get the children. Masro laid the baby between her legs and un swaddled him. She counted his fingers and toes, all perfect. He looked like his brother Anakin did when he was born. Baby Kylo was eating his hand so Masro brought him to her breast and he latched on after a few tries. The doors slid open and Masro looked up thinking it would be kylo and the other children, but it was Helix. He just stood there looking at her. The machines in the room started going to alert as Masro’s blood pressure and pulse went up. It was the first time he saw a visual of his affect on her like that.  
“Helix, Kylo isn’t here and you can see I’m busy so please leave,”Masro ordered.   
“I just wanted to say congratulations on the birth of your child,” he finally said and turned to leave. A nurse came up and started attending to the machines.  
“That Helix sure likes you. With all the time he spent with you while you were in your stasis you would have thought you were his wife,” the nurse said. Masro looked at her in shock.   
“What do you mean all the time he spent with me?” Masro asked beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just then the door opened, and it was kylo with Anakin and Padmé, he could tell Masro was getting some disturbing news from the nurse.  
“Well whenever the supreme leader was away on missions, Helix would spend hours with you. I don’t know what he spoke about because he would order us all away and lock the chamber,”the nurse said and bowed and rushed away. Kylo chose to wait to bring it up as he didn’t want to say anything in front of the children.  
Kylo lifted Padmé on to the bed with Masro and she sat on one side and he placed Anakin on the other. “I’ll be right back,”kylo said with a fake smile. He left to speak with the nurse that just left.  
The twins were fascinated with the baby. Padmé gently put her hand on young Kylo’s cheek and smiled. “He loves you mama,”she said. Kylo rushed back radiating with anger not even trying to hide it.   
“I have to take care of something,” Kylo left without giving Masro a kiss. As Kylo headed to the temple of the knights, he gathered soldiers, so when he reached the main deck, he had a small army with him. Helix turned around to see kylo enter with them.   
“Corsin Helix, you are arrested for high treason to the first order,”Kylo ordered. The soldiers marched around kylo and did as was ordered. “Take him to my interrogation room.”  
The soldiers marched around kylo to surround Helix with their guns pointed. He knew he could probably take them out but surrendered. The guards marched helix out and kylo followed them. Kylo was radiating such anger the walls shook as he walked down the corridors. When he arrived at the interrogation room, they already had Helix locked into the chair. He struggled against the chair.  
“Leave us,” kylo ordered the soldiers who all immediately complied. when the doors closed kylo looked at Helix. “I had force dampening cuffs added to the chair, so don’t bother attempting to escape. I was told some interesting information by the nurse attending Masro.”Helix just looked at kylo with pure hatred and kept his mouth closed. “As you know I don’t need you to speak, in fact I prefer it as the sound of your voice is beyond annoying.” Kylo slowly walked around Helix, stopping back in front of him. Kylo punched him in the stomach and then an uppercut to the jaw. He punched him in the face a few more times. Helix spit blood in Kylo’s direction but still said nothing.   
Kylo stood back and put his hand up to read Helix’s mind, he was actually quite good at shielding certain thoughts. Though kylo shifted until he was able to find what he wanted. He saw the memory through Helix’s eyes. Helix was already screaming in agony.

 

Helix was walking into the medical bay.  
“I’m here by My masters command. Leave this room alone while I inspect everything. I’ll let you know when you can re enter,” Helix ordered. He continued into the room Masro was in and locked the door. For awhile he stood there and just watched her, not saying anything. He clicked some buttons and the machine opened. Helix sat next to Masro just looking at her a moment. Then he did the unthinkable in kylo’s eyes, Helix leaned in and kissed her. Though she didn’t respond.   
“Masro, I miss the feel of your body when you rode my hardened manhood. The sounds you made still bring me pleasure.”  
He groped down her body until he reached the bottom of her gown. He slid it up to her underarms to reveal her full body. He played with her breast even leaning down to suck on one then slightly spread Masro’s legs and played between them, as she wasn’t dead her body still responded and it still shimmered wetness in the light.

Kylo stopped he didn’t want to see more; he sent this predator to his wife. Kylo punched Helix in the face so many times he broke his nose causing it to instantly swell and gush blood everywhere. He lit his lightsaber and started clashing at the walls and screamed in anguish and anger. Kylo needed to know so he turned off the lightsaber and reached his hand back out, Helix started screaming in agony again.

Helix stood and unbuckled his pants then climbed on top of Masro. He leaned down and sucked on her breast again then fully spread Masro’s legs. Before he could slide in Masro started coming to.   
“What’s happening? Corsin? No, don’t. please, master. Get Kylo I need to tell him—“ Masro was frightened and helpless. Helix just laughed at her and backhanded her.  
“Oh good, I’ll get a bit of fun since you’re conscious,” Helix leaned over Masro covering her mouth with his. He quickly slid himself roughly into her and she cried out a muffled cry in pain. Tears escaped Masro’s eyes and slid down to her confined chambers lining. She didn’t fight, Helix could tell she didn’t have any strength to move on her own. He finished with a rough thrust and pulled himself out putting it away.   
“I don’t need you conscious yet. I like this too much,”Helix picked Masro up by the shoulders and smashed her back in the table several times until she passed out. He called a medical droid to clean her up, reset the droid and locked the chamber back to power freeze before leaving.

Kylo was shaking with rage, he was gritting his teeth. Using everything in himself to not rip him apart right there and then.  
“How. Many. times?!” Kylo screamed.   
“More times than I kept track of. That was the only time she woke up though,” he answered in defeat. Kylo was so angry that he shot out force lightning and electrocuted Helix to near death. He screamed an unbelievable sound of pain.  
“How could you do this? I trusted you! I told you how I felt about her from the first moment you laid eyes on her. You knew and you tortured her. I should have killed you when I found out what you did. What did she ever do to deserve any of that from you?” Kylo asked not expecting an answer. Helix coughed and spit more blood out.  
“Nothing... I..I...love her,” Helix whispered, and tears escaped his eyes and ran down his bloody face.  
“LOVE? You know nothing of love! That’s not love. That’s sick. You’re sick!” Kylo screamed. Helix closed his eyes waiting for the final blow that would end his life. When it didn’t come, he opened his eyes, kylo stood with his eyes closed completely still.   
“Today is your lucky day Helix. Masro has requested me not to kill you yet, but you are a prisoner now. You are stripped of all title and rank in the knights that you just earned back,” Kylo force unlocked the interrogation chair and Helix fell to the ground. “Guards take him to the brig. Keep the force cuffs on him.”  
Kylo left to return to his family. He tried to hide his eyes from Masro because he didn’t tell her the full extent of the situation. She needed to heal and didn’t need this on top of it. Since everything was fine with Masro and the baby they were released to go home. Kylo insisted on carrying Masro back home, but she refused. Once home it was the children’s bedtime, so they were each put to bed including young Kylo. Then kylo lifted Masro to take her to their room, though he knew it would be some time before they could have sex. He laid her gently on their bed.  
“Show me what you saw, my love,”Masro ordered. Kylo let out a breath and sat on the side of the bed grabbing her hand. He shared the vision with her, tears fell from her eyes.   
“Shall I execute him now?” Kylo asked.   
“No. Padmé said we will need him soon. I trust her vision of the future,” Masro said and kylo nodded. Kylo looked at Masro with extreme pain and guilt in his eyes. “I am very tired. Let us rest before the baby wakes up.”  
She turned from kylo and laid in bed, kylo undressed and came to lay next to her afraid of touching her. Masro turned back towards kylo knowing he was also hurting; he had caused that particular incident. She pulled him in for a kiss, which he greedily returned. Kylo wrapped his arms around Masro pulling her in for a tight embrace, before they fell asleep.

Days passed, then weeks. 

Masro went alone to see Helix in his force blocked holding cell, it was the changing of the guards so there was nobody present to see her enter. He had grown a beard and his hair was disheveled. She had never seen him like this.  
“Why are you here? I lost everything because of you,” Helix asked angrily.  
“I’m glad to hear anger in your voice towards me. Do you hate me now?” Masro asked curiously.  
“Hate you? I wish I could hate you. Even after all of this I am still loyal to you,” Helix said exasperated. Masro held her hand out and unlocked the cell. “What are you doing? Kylo will kill me.”  
“I need you for a mission. I need intel on the rebel Rey, the new leader of the rebellion. I want you to join the rebellion and make reports back to me any move the rebels make,”Masro ordered. Helix knelt in front of Masro.  
“Yes, my queen and Mistress.”  
“I believe we have a spy on board. I will help you escape so word spreads and they believe you really want to join them. I secured a tie fighter for you saying it had mechanical issues I was working on and have been loading it with supplies,” Masro quickly explained as they made their way around the brig. There was a secret passage that was built in that few knew about that they took it exited right next to the tie fighter he was taking.   
“There is a holocomunicator that I have the pair to in one of the bags. I will wait a certain time before I alert them of your absence, unless they discover it beforehand. Good luck. I will talk to kylo about reinstatement if all goes well,”Masro finished. She still didn’t like him, but he was a necessary evil as kylo had said in the past. Before he took off Masro ran back into the hidden tunnel. There were many exits out of the secret passage through the ship. Suddenly she heard the alerts go off, they had found his empty cell.   
“Damn it,” Masro slipped out of the tunnel running back to her home to await kylo informing her. She quickly deactivated the droid and put it away. The children were all napping which was a pleasant surprise. She went to her room and quickly undressed and jumped in the shower. A few moments later kylo came running in panicked.   
“Masro?!” he yelled and ran to their room where he heard the shower. “Masro?!”  
“My Sky, I’m here what is it?” Masro turned the water off.   
“Helix escaped! I was worried he came after you,” Kylo quickly explained.   
“What?! How?!” Masro asked shocked and put a scared face on.   
“We are not sure yet. Something doesn’t feel right about it. I’m going to meet with the head of security and see what’s happening.”  
“I’ll come with you.”  
“No. I want you to stay here and lock the door. You’re not cleared for battle yet so no fighting,” kylo ordered.  
“This is ridiculous , Kylo. I still can use the force even if I can’t be physical,”Masro said angrily. Kylo pulled her in for a kiss and melted Masro’s anger away. She just nodded, excepting her order. Kylo left, Masro felt guilty not informing Kylo of this plan beforehand but everything needed to look as real as possible.  
About an hour later kylo the red alert was lifted, Masro knew that they would be in the strategy room and realized Helix had escaped on a tie fighter. She activated the droid to watch the children and left to the strategy room. Upon entering, everyone stood for her. She listened to all they had to say. Upon completion Masro stopped kylo.  
“I must speak with you in private,” Masro said. When the doors closed after the last person, she forced locked them. “I have something to tell you that will make you very angry but hear me out. It was me.”  
Kylo was already riled up from everything that had been happening. “What?! Why?! Don’t tell me you have feelings for him. This makes me look like a fool,” Kylo screamed angrily throwing his chair in frustration.  
“Kylo, listen to me. I’ve told you for some time that we have a traitor on board. I did this without telling you, so the entire reaction of the crew was genuine and sent him on a recon mission. I told him to join the rebel Alliance and send intel back to me via holo communicator. I needed the spy to tell the rebels that he escaped so he would be believed. No one would suspect I helped him escape because of our history,”Masro quickly explained. Kylo just angrily stared at Masro. He was radiating anger and felt hurt and betrayed.   
“How will you know he will be loyal to the first order?” Kylo asked knowing full well the answer.  
“Because even after all this he is loyal to me. So, I used that to the advantage of the first order.”  
“Never do anything like this again without my approval. Now leave me, I need to be alone,” kylo angrily ordered. Masro was shocked he was so angry, she just stood there. Kylo looked at her and yelled,“LEAVE!”  
Tears fell from Masro’s eyes at his harshness, “Yes, Supreme Leader.” Masro bowed and left. She went to the medical bay for her appointment for medical clearance to resume duties. Kylo was supposed to join her but never showed up. Everything was cleared for Masro and and she left to return home. When the doors slid open Kylo was there playing with the children. He turned unhappily towards Masro.   
“Where were you?” He asked.  
“I figured you didn’t remember my appointment since you never showed up,”Masro threw her bag down on the couch. Kylo closed his eyes, in all the commotion he had forgotten.  
“Masro, I’m sorry. I—“ kylo started, his tone was that of asking forgiveness.  
“It’s fine,” she cut him off. “I understand. I was cleared for all normal activity in case you were wondering.”she headed back towards their room. He had been counting down to this day since the birth of their youngest, and now he didn’t know how to feel. Kylo tried to see this from Masro’s eyes, it had to be difficult for her to confront him and then help him escape. She hated him, hated being in close proximity but still did it for the good of their people. Padmé put her hand on her father’s cheek, it brought him out of his thoughts.   
“Daddy, mama did what she was supposed to. Don’t be mad,”she said and ran to find Anakin who was hiding. His children giggling and having fun brought him out of his gloom. He picked up young kylo and started playfully chasing Padmé and Anakin around. They were giggling in delight. Masro emerged from their room and was drawn into the fun. An alert on her holo communicator brought her back to reality. She raced to get it and answered. Helix’s bust shot out of it.  
“Mistress, I have landed on Tatooine. I have already started asking around about rebel contact. I hope for news soon. I have to go,” Helix quickly disconnected. Kylo came walking into the chamber.   
“Was That him?” He asked. Masro nodded.   
“Where are the children?” Masro asked, kylo replied by kissing her wrapping his arms around her. She pulled back from the kiss. “I take it they’re asleep.”Kylo had so many thoughts of things he wanted to do to Masro. He stood biting his lower lip as she undressed for him.   
“Are you going to punish me for today?” Masro asked walking naked towards Kylo. He had a devilish smile spread across his face. Masro reached kylo and rubbed the front of his pants causing his breath to quicken. He grabbed Masro throat with one hand and brought her lips forcefully to his. Kylo left Masro wanting more when they pulled apart. Masro walked toward the glass wall to look out into space. Kylo began to undress and followed her anxiously wanting to continue. He came up behind her and pulled her back into his arms, his hardness between them.  
“All of those stars together have no where the beauty you have, Masro,” Kylo leaned down to kiss her shoulders. He slid one hand slowly down Masro’s body taking in everything, it stopped when he found what he wanted. He made Masro squirm in his arms as he forced her against him while he played with her most private of places, bringing orgasmic sounds from her throat. She reached one hand up to pull Kylo down so she could meet his lips when a powerful climax overpowered her making her arch against him.  
He finally loosened up and let her turn, kylo wanted inside her body to find his sweet release. He lifted her in his arms and slowly lowered her on this his hard-awaiting manhood, taking pleasure in watching her face change in pleasure, a sight he hadn’t seen in quite awhile. He pushed her against the glass, which caused Masro to gasp as it was cold to touch. She put both hand on his face, so he had to look her in the eyes, and he slowly pulled out of her bringing an involuntary gasp from Masro. His devilish smile spread back across his face and he rammed into her making her cry out and close her eyes. He reached up with one hand and back handed her.  
“Open your eyes. I want to see them,” kylo ordered.  
“Yes, my supreme leader, my love,”Masro barely breathed out. He pulled out again and with Masro’s full attention he rammed in, Masro cried out but kept eye contact with kylo. She wrapped her arms around him as he began to find a rhythm, every once in a while, surprising her with a rough thrust. As they got closer to finishing Masro raked her fingernails down Kylo’s back, making him cry out in ecstasy. He grabbed Masro’s chin and kissed her so passionately that could have brought them to climax on its own. He pulled back and backhanded her, he could see in her eyes that she loved it when he did that. As Kylo got closer to climaxing his thrust became almost frantic. They both were heavily breathing with orgasmic moans. Kylo felt Masro quake with her climax as she cried out his name, a few thrust later he filled her with his calling out hers. He fell against her on the glass, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Her and kissed her.  
“We’re doing this all night, just give me a small rest and we’ll go again,”Kylo whispered in Masro’s ear.   
“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my love,”she kissed him. They released, and Masro headed to the bathroom to clean up for their next romp. Kylo just sat down to watch the stars. As Masro walked out of the bathroom there was an alert someone was at their door. Kylo angrily jumped up, threw on lounge pants and went to answer the door. Masro put a robe on and followed.   
“What?!” Kylo practically screamed at captain Finn. He was taken aback by kylo’s normal appearance and forgot to speak. Kylo was radiating anger, but Masro stopped him doing anything.  
“Captain Finn, please what is it?” Masro said.  
“I’m sorry. We have found the ship Helix stole to make his escape. It is on the planet Tatooine. We await further orders.” Masro was sure he or his wife rose were the spy’s but didn’t want to let on.  
“Send Troopers to the planet to scour for him. My wife and I will join the hunt in a bit,” Kylo hit the button to lock the doors. He saw Masro’s face upset. “We have to go so he doesn’t actually get caught. This is all your doing.”  
“I know. I was just enjoying us time,”Masro headed to their room to dress. The last thing was always her belt she hooked her lightsaber and a blaster to. She went to get her lightsaber out of the case she kept it in, and it was empty. She hadn’t even looked at it in sometime, so she didn’t know when it disappeared. Kylo had already activated the droid to watch the children and was returning to the room.  
“My lightsaber is missing, kylo,” Masro said frantically looking through their room.   
“I moved it and your blaster to a more secure spot, I’m sorry I meant to tell you but with all the commotion over everything.” He headed to the painting on the wall and it swung away from it revealing a safe. Both her current and retired ones were in there among other things. “The kids are getting more curious, so I thought it was best.”  
“I agree, but it scared me,” Masro said. She hooked her blaster first and then grabbed her lightsaber. When she had it back in her hands she felt better. Walking out she clipped it on and kylo dressed and they left for his command shuttle. Aboard the ship they were in their mini suite, Masro pulled out her lightsaber. She lit it to check the functionality. Pulled it into two swords, spun them.  
“Do you feel that?” Kylo said sensing something .  
“Yes, something feels off, the force feels….,” Masro said trying to push out her abilities.  
“Unbalanced,” kylo said.   
“It’s a trap. They’re waiting for us. Rey’s waiting for us,”Masro said angrily.  
“He betrayed us the first chance he could,” kylo said in almost a laugh. Masro shot the force shield out to cover her and kylo to cloak their force signatures.   
“Or the rebel spy on our ship did,”Masro countered. Kylo nodded and unhooked his lightsaber from his side. He pulled Masro in for a passionate kiss before they landed. They both knew they were about to be ambushed upon landing.  
“I love you, Masro,” Kylo said.  
“I love you, kylo.” They kissed deeply one more time.They walked out of the suite together and stood in a fighting stance each of them lighting their lightsabers. “Have weapons ready, we will be ambushed when we land,”Masro ordered the soldiers, their goal was to protect them but with war there are always casualties. The ground looked clear but both Masro and kylo could sense hundreds, not knowing how many were there for the attack they just assumed all of them were.   
The soldier’s ships landed first, but kylo said not to deploy. Masro and kylo knew they would lose them all if they deployed.   
“Open the door,”kylo ordered. As the door lowered shots from blasters were shooting in and they were deflected by kylo’s lightsaber. They were starting to converge on the ship. Kylo knew they had an advantage in the ship because only a few could get through, but they were worried about them blowing the ship up. So, they made the choice to lead the attack away from the ship.   
“I can shield us for a bit longer, but I can’t fight while using it,”Masro said.  
“Let’s get away from the ship, then drop it and we can go from there,”kylo said.  
“On a five count close the door and take off. We will call you back if it’s safe and we make it. Ready, go!” Masro yelled. She and kylo ran off in the direction of the rebels. They were going to try and take who they could down before she dropped her shields.  
Kylo lightsaber in hand, started taking out and entire group of rebels that were converging on their ship.   
“They’re cloaked! Fire!” A voice yelled off to one side, they both recognized the voice. Axe.  
“I can’t hold it against all of them, Kylo,”Masro was gritting teeth trying to keep the shield up against all the fire.  
“Wait for the pause, drop it and we’ll go for it,”he pushed her a bit of his force. She had used a bit more of herself than she wanted, the pause came waiting to see if they were dead. Kylo reached in and kissed Masro, hopefully not for the last time and nodded. Her shield dropped, kylo began taking out the rebels near him using the force to push some back. They were back to back, so they at least didn’t have to worry about one side.  
Masro split her lightsaber into two and was taking out rebel after rebel while blocking blaster shots. When she felt her strength return, she reconnected her second sword to the first and started blowing up groups of rebels. It takes a lot of Masro’s focus to do such large groups so kylo had to step in a few times to make sure she wasn’t attacked. A retreat order was given, but they had yet to see HER.   
As the rebels pulled back, they were still shooting blasters, Masro was pushing her force out blowing groups of them up. Kylo used the force to knock down buildings, which blew a ton of rebels in their path. They took care of them quickly together. Kylo communicated with the ships through his comm with the storm troopers and called for deployment. At least they wouldn’t be ambushed now when they exited their crafts.Masro started laughing, she was out of breath but happy that they had gotten this far.   
“My love, are you ok?” Kylo asked concerned by the laughter.   
“I just am happy we pushed through. We work well together, my supreme leader,”Masro said pulling Kylo in for a kiss. A recognizable force signature made them separate as it came closer to them. The rebel Rey, a bit older and what she thought was wiser, stepped out of the dust that surrounded the dropped buildings. She looked from Kylo to Masro and back. Masro was scanning her brain, trying to be as gentle as possible. She kept thinking about Ben solo, she needed to save Ben solo.  
“He died. Skywalker killed him. So, if that’s why you’re here, you are wasting your time,”Masro loudly spoke, it echoed. Kylo used his free arm to pull Masro behind him, he side stepped, so he fully covered her.  
“He’s not dead, even now I can sense him trying to escape his chains,” Rey said. Kylo laughed a laugh that was pretty definitive on his thoughts on this subject, and Rey paled. Masro put her hand on Kylo’s back, he could feel her siphoning his force.  
“Distract her. The troops are almost here. When I say now, duck,”Masro whispered to him still building up force energy.  
“Tell me who told you we would be coming here, because this all seemed to well planned to not have advanced warning,”Kylo said catching Rey off guard.  
“I have my spy’s as you have yours,”Rey said.  
“Now,” Masro said and shot out the force in multiple directions. One aimed at Rey and several others aimed at the surrounding buildings as there were snipers in them, but Masro made one mistake by splitting the force up. Rey was not destroyed as she had hoped for and was just thrown back, only the snippers were taken care of. Masro dropped to the ground from unbalancing herself. Rey jumped up heading back towards Kylo and Masro followed by her soldiers all shooting blasters. The stormtroopers arrived at that moment walking off the ships firing. Kylo force pushed back Rey while he tried to get Masro to her feet, but she partially blocked it and continued forward.  
“Leave me, fight,”Masro said weakly to kylo. He stood and deflected blaster fire that was headed their way, he had no extra force to offer her or he would be unbalanced as well, but there was one here that did.   
“I’m going to get Rey close; can you siphon energy from her?” Kylo quickly asked force throwing some soldiers, Masro nodded. He used his lightsaber to take out several other guards while protecting Masro. Rey was baiting him by being just out of reach, wanting him to move from Masro. At that moment another ship arrived, kylo had reached out and called the knights when Rey appeared. The ship hovered and several masked soldiers forced jumped out. Several ran to back kylo up, while a couple came to help Masro and others fought their own battles.   
“You’re unbalanced, beyond simple healing,” Shim said. Both Shim and Race held their hands out to Masro. She took both their gloved hands and siphoned from each of them, while they force blocked fire. When Masro was well enough to fight they helped her up and took place by her side to ready for battle. Masro backed up into kylo to speak with him.  
“Kylo, thank you for calling the knights. You saved me again. I love you,” Masro said in his head. He ordered the knights in front of him to take point and turned towards masro who turned towards him with the knight flanking her taking point. Kylo pulled her in for a tight embrace and kissed her passionately in the middle of the war zone.   
“I thought I was going to lose you, please never leave me,” he said when he pulled away from her lips. Masro looked past kylo and saw Rey, who was circling them, watching them with a strange look on her face. They pulled away from each other and went back to fighting. At full strength again Masro was heading towards Rey. They circled around, looking at each other.  
“I see you are gifted with the force,” Rey said to Masro, as the last time they saw each other Masro’s force abilities were locked by Skywalker.  
“I never thanked you for taking me against my will and leading to my children being captured. Oh, and being brutally tortured for weeks on end,” Masro broke her lightsaber into two. Rey wasn’t used to having to fight two swords and Masro struck the right side of her face, leaving a gash. Rey screamed grabbing her face and tried to counter her attack, but Masro was very learned in the art of sword fighting and had no issues deflecting her attacks.  
“You were never tortured, especially not for weeks,” Rey angrily spat at Masro, who did something surprising. She shot the memory into Rey’s mind, but also took a moment from attacking her. Rey stepped back in shock, pain and guilt crossed her face when the memories finished. “I had no idea. Why didn’t you finish me when you stunned me with your memory?”  
“You should know what you’re fighting with. We both have or had people on each of our teams that have lead to people getting hurt. Kylo and I have been working hard over the last year to put a stop to that. You’re on the wrong team,”Masro explained. Rey held her arm straight up in a fist and her troops retreated. Masro stopped the stormtroopers from following.   
“Today we have a truce, it won’t happen again,” Rey said, and force jumped backwards.  
“What happened?! You had her,”kylo yelled angrily.  
“I showed her what I had to endure because of her,” Masro said looking sadly up at kylo and turning off her lightsabers and clicking them together. The knights had already boarded their ship and left. “I’m sorry, I was hoping we would be able to resolve the conflict with reality and trust. I didn’t attack her while she was stunned by the memory because I have honor.”  
Masro walked away from kylo and walked towards the marketplace to look for helix. She pulled up her hood to cover her and pulled her cloak around her to hide first order symbols. Masro pulled out her communicator, which this close had a tracking device built in. She quickly found him in a tavern sitting at a table in the back in a shadowy alcove. She stood in front of him silent. He looked up and she saw instant recognition in his eyes. He motioned to the seat across from him but Masro chose to stand.  
“Did you betray me?” She whispered to him.  
“How? I’ve been here for several hours looking for information on the rebels. I’ve got nothing,” he angrily whispered.  
“So, you don’t know the entire rebellion was here and tried to attack us?” She questioned. Helix sat straight up and looked at her.   
“Are you ok? I must come back to the knights, and…” helix started to get up.  
“Stop. You have your orders. After you get us intel on their bases and more information on Rey, such as a weak point then you can come back,”Masro said in a harsh whisper. She turned to leave calling all the guards with her to leave the planet. Kylo had called the command ship so it was waiting for her when she arrived, he was already on board.   
Masro walked on board and closed the door behind herself. Without saying anything to them they knew to take off. Masro walked into their private suite and was nearly hit with pieces of their side table. When the door closed behind her, Masro reached out and froze kylo.   
“What have you done?” Masro angrily asked letting him out of the force freeze.   
“Did you enjoy seeing him?” He spat out.  
“You destroyed our suite because I went to see our spy? Or is this because I didn’t kill HER?” Masro accused. He just gave her an angry look. She stormed up to him and grabbed his tunic and roughly pulled him in for a kiss. She felt his anger melting away.   
“I’m sorry,”he said when their lips parted. He looked around the room at the destruction he caused and dropped to his knees. He looked up at Masro with tears in his eyes and asked,“Why am I like this?”  
“My love, you feel everything with such passion especially anger. It’s one of the many things I love about you. I overreacted when I came in our suite. I know you have your way of coping with things, I’m sorry,”Masro dropped to her knees and pulled kylo into her arms. He cried on her shoulder.When they landed on the finalizer, he pulled up from her shoulder and kissed her.  
“Let’s get to our suite, the kids are probably still asleep. We should finish what we started,”Kylo jumped up and helped Masro up. On their way out, kylo ordered repair of the shuttle suite. They rushed towards their suite on the ship, along the way when the hall would clear he would push her in to an empty room and passionately kiss her. Their hands all over each other. Then they would run out holding hands and laughing, heading towards their room.   
They reached their suite, the children were still asleep, but kylo deactivated the droid. Masro went to their room. She was undressed laying on her side seductively on their bed when kylo came in. He quickly undressed, very ready to pick up where they left off. Kylo practically jumped on the bed to get to Masro, pushing her to her back.   
Masro saw the raw instinct in his eyes and wanted to meet his inner animal. She knew he had always held back a bit in sex afraid of hurting her. She pulled his face down to hers, she looked him over and their eyes met again. The same raw need looking out, Masro pushed her lips roughly against his.   
“Let it out, kylo. I want every part of you,”Masro whispered when they separated. His eyes changed; it was more fear than anything.  
“I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you,”Kylo averted his eyes now.  
“If you can’t be your full self with me, then I’m just another soldier. I have seen you at your worst and that has never scared me. Do it, kylo,” Masro urged. He released his force powerfully into her, he always had such control over it making it gentle but this time his force made her shiver all over, so she released hers to warm them up. Their force energy was so pure and made just for one another it brought gasps out of both Masro and kylo when they separated. Kylo Grabbed Masro’s neck with one hand and roughly squeezed, causing Masro to gasp for air but she didn’t struggle against it. He kissed her, while keeping his hand on her neck tightly, she was starting to struggle to breathe her heart began racing. Kylo enjoyed feeling her heart race under his fingers, knowing he could squeeze just a bit harder and it would struggle and stop. He let go and sat up panting, shaking his head.  
“If I go to far, even on accident I could lose you. That to me would be far worse than holding back a little during sex,”kylo looked down at Masro, who was still having a hard time catching her breath. She just nodded. “You’re afraid now,” kylo looked into her eyes and turned away from Masro. She sat up next to him.  
“No, I’m not. I know that the fleeting of life and power over it is what draws you to this need,”Masro comforted pulling kylo in for a hug. They pulled apart Masro brought kylo’s hand back up to her neck. His hand was shaking, Masro pulled kylo in for a kiss. It started soft and grew to more, the more it became the tighter his grip on her neck became. Kylo pulled Masro to straddle him without letting her neck go, he filled her up watching her as he choked her and her face trying to fight the pleasure she felt as he pushed her down on his hard-awaiting manhood.   
“Ride it,” Kylo ordered and backhanded her face with the other hand. She was near silent trying to conserve her breath, but she cried out when she started to ride him. He ordered her, “Harder”  
Masro tried her best to comply but was starting to get lightheaded. All of a sudden, she passed out in his arms, he pushed her down on the bed. She was breathing very shallow; he was aroused by what he could do with just his own strength. He pushed into her and started thrusting in and out of her as hard as he could manage, right before he climaxed, she came around in a bit in shock and trying to catch her breath but not able to fully move yet on her own. He thrust harder and faster keeping eye contact with her. He climaxed a very powerful climax, one like he had never felt. Kylo fell on Masro and hugged her then kissed her.  
“Thank you for letting me be who I am,”kylo said when he pulled away. “Are you ok?”  
“Yes, my love. I always want you to be who you are around me. You’ve always accepted me and wanted me. I hope I didn’t disappoint you,”Masro said reaching a hand up and moving hair that had stuck to kylo’s face. Kylo laughed.  
“It was everything I could have imagined and more, but I won’t make you do it again,”kylo said leaning back down to kiss Masro.  
“My love, you didn’t make me do anything. I would be happy to indulge again,” Masro sat up, her body was working normally again. She leaned towards Kylo placing a hand on his cheek, “It was very erotic knowing my life hung in the balance.” He kissed her. When they pulled apart, she said, “Join me for a shower.”  
“Of course.”


	26. Chapter 26

It had been several weeks with no word from Helix. Masro didn’t dare contact him for fear he would be found out. The children were asleep and Masro and Kylo found it best to work during that time lately.  
Kylo and Masro were in the strategy room, working on a way to bring the last of the inner core planets on board with kylo’s new order treaty. Masro had the holo communicator on the table and kept glancing at it. She was about to give up on him when the alert came that he was contacting. She just stared at it.  
“Answer it, Masro,” Kylo ordered. She opened it; Helix’s hologram shot out of it. He still had a heavy beard on his face, but his hair was neat, and he wore clothing with a rebel symbol.  
“Mistress, I’m sorry for the long pause in between contact,” Helix whispered, he saw kylo behind Masro and looked a bit frightened. “Master.”  
“Masro informed me of her mission for you. I thank you for your Allegiance. Upon your return to us we will talk.”  
“We only have a short time, tell me what you have learned,” Masro ordered.  
“I have learned that Rey, the new leader of the alliance, has Married a lead pilot named Poe Dameron. They just revealed they are expecting a child to the rebels. Their forces had multiplied tenfold since you last saw them. The rebels also have expanded most of their air crafts and x wings. They have built a base on Yavin IV, which is where I’m currently at. I heard news that they are starting construction of another base, but the location hasn’t been revealed as of yet. I hope to see my leaders soon to finish these rebels,” Helix quickly informed. He kept looking over his shoulder. “I have to go, or I will be caught.”  
The hologram went black.  
“Very interesting information,”Masro said calculating a plan. “Jedi are not supposed to form attachments, yet you told me according to Skywalker she is the last Jedi.”  
“Yes, he practically beat the lesson into me…after that incident,”Kylo said angrily. He thought back to a time he didn’t want to remember. The scariest moment from his childhood. The moment he believed was what changed his path forever.

He was with his uncle Luke, studying. Kylo was about eleven at the time. Luke left to go get more of the ancient text for him.  
“Ben…” Young ben looked up from a book he was trying to study for the fifth time and looked around. There was nobody. He went back to his studies.   
“Help me, Ben…” Realization came when he realized it was Masro.  
“Masro, I’m coming,” he jumped up and grabbed his student lightsaber. He ran straight outside to find a ship to go to Naboo. His fathers ship, the millennium falcon, was parked there because his parents were using another ship for a diplomatic mission. Young Ben ran on board and started hitting switches to get the ship ready for take off. Once in space he engaged the hyper drive and was to Naboo in a short time. He landed the ship near Masro’s family home and rushed out. He went to the gate and used the force to undo the lock and rushed up to the door. Just as he was about to knock the door swung open and Masro’s father and brother were heading out.  
“Ben, what are you doing here?” Peo, Masro’s father asked.  
“I felt a disturbance in the force, and it led me here,” Ben said not a full lie.   
“Well it’s a good thing you’re so attuned, Masro is missing,” Peo said frantically.  
“Missing? For how long?” Ben asked.  
“This is going on a week. We are going out to search. Maybe you can do some force trick and find her,”Peo ran off with his son. Ben ran out of the property into the open field beyond. He stood perfectly still and pushed out his force. Nothing bounced back, he fell to his knees.   
“Masro, I don’t know if you can hear me but give me a sign,” Ben begged. He went in a meditation stance and kept pushing his force out in all directions. They were all bouncing back with nothing. He had been at it for hours, Ben saw Peo and skiro head home, but he wasn’t about to give up. He started thinking of Masro, she was his best friend. She was kind, smart beyond her years and everything he wanted to be. She balanced him when they were together. He focused just on her in his minds eye and pushed everything else out. Then tried once again to push his force out.   
A beacon lit up in his mind, telling him where to find her. He could feel her as he got closer. She was weak, cold and hurt but alive. He was getting angry, the closer he got the more the rage grew in him. He radiated so much anger trees started falling around him as he ran through the forest. He ran for what felt like hours until came to a rock structure. Ben couldn’t tell if they had been put there deliberately or nature made them. He extended his arm and practically blew up the rocks. They covered a cave; he ran in still holding on to that beacon. A terrible scream broke the silence, it was Masro. As he got closer, he slowed down to take an assessment of the situation. Masro was chained hanging from the ceiling by her hands, her feet were also chained so she formed an X. She was bleeding all over very badly, he could tell she had been beaten. She had passed out from what he sensed was from pain.  
A hooded figure stood in front of her with a metal rod, red with the color of intense heat, he was laughing. Ben froze him and walked out of the shadows. He was taller than Ben, but that wasn’t going to stop him from saving Masro.   
“Scum,” the hooded figure spit out toward Ben.   
“You are the scum. Why have you taken my friend?” Ben asked.  
“Both you scum have the same disease. It needs to be eradicated,”the figure said.  
“The force is not a disease. It is with in all things, sadly even you,”Ben said. He used the force to push him back still frozen, while he unchained Masro. She was out cold, so he laid her on the ground. He turned towards the figure again. This time his face was twisted with rage. Ben grabbed his lightsaber and lit it.   
“You deserve so much worse than what I’m about to do to you,” Ben growled. He had never felt such rage before, he slowly walked toward the figure. Ben pulled the cloak off of him, it was just a kid a bit older than him. Ben slid his lightsaber down his cheek lightly enough it was just a cut.   
“What have you done to my friend?” Ben asked through gritted teeth. He was silent, Ben tightened his force grip and extended it to choking him.   
“Everything I wanted to. Her cries really had me going,”He finally answered and laughed what he could through the force choke. Ben Lifted his hands and used the force to rip the kid in half blood splattered everywhere but didn’t stop there. Ben took his lightsaber starting to slash and cut until he was no longer recognizable as a human. He dropped to his knees covered in blood and turned off his lightsaber. He was still shaking with rage.  
“Ben…”Masro whispered. Ben ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. “Wha-“  
“Shhhh. Everything is fine now, you’re safe,” Ben said but the shock was setting in. Masro weakly sat up and looked from Ben to what can only be described as meat cutlets on the ground. She hugged him to her as tightly as she could manage, they were both shaking.   
“Ben, we need to clean you up and hide….and hide….”Masro pointed to the remains. “I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”  
Masro was running on adrenaline, she found something that could be used as a shovel and began digging. Ben came over with another object and began helping Masro. When they felt it was deep enough, they climbed out. Masro was to weak to use her abilities so Ben used the force to lift the pieces and dropped them into the hole. He then used his abilities to push the dirt back in and forced it down, so it looked undisturbed.   
Masro legs gave way and Ben caught her. He picked her up in his arms and headed out of the cave. They went to the lake so he could clean up unseen. Ben laid her down by the shore when they arrived, threw his lightsaber down and jumped in the lake.  
“Ben be careful,” Masro said. He pulled her in the water with him just to get some of the dried blood off of her. Ben held her to make sure she was safe. After a short time, he crawled out of the lake, helping Masro out and together they laid by the shore. They stayed quiet for a long while looking at the stars. Ben grabbed Masro’s hand and held it.  
“You don’t have to tell me what happened, if you don’t want to,” Ben said breaking the silence. Masro rolled and hugged Ben, he wrapped his arm around her. She started crying as it all hit her, he let her but hugged her tighter. She sat up and looked at the lake while silent tears continued to fall from her eyes.  
“He…they…beat me and tortured me with weapons…they kept me weak so I couldn’t focus to use my abilities. It was a few different people. We know the family, they are prominent in the community my father works for.…but the son he was the worst and.….and….He….,”she started crying harder but couldn’t finish. She couldn’t get the darkest part of the story out. Ben sat up shaking with anger, Masro was two years younger than him but he knew what caused her to not finish her story.  
“He got off to easy by me killing him. He deserved so much worse,”Ben said angrily banging his fist into the ground sending his force out shaking the ground around them.  
“Please don’t tell my parents what he did to me,”Masro begged and Ben nodded though he thought they all deserved to pay. “I have always had a vision of the future that we would someday get married, but Jedi can’t marry, nor would you want me now anyway.” Masro tried to get up, Ben stopped her.   
“Look at me. Why would that stop me from wanting you? I know that I have been on the Jedi path since birth, but I’ve also known that something has always drawn us together. Our force becomes one when we are around each other and I feel like a whole person. We will see what the future holds,”Ben pulled Masro in for a hug. “Let’s get you home.”  
He picked her up into his arms and carried her to her home where Ben saw a second ship was near his and knew his uncle would be there. There was a commotion coming from inside. Ben put Masro down on her feet and helped her inside. There was a mixture of happy screams and anger when they walked in.   
Masro’s mom ran screaming and hugged Masro but she almost fell, Ben reached out and caught Masro. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room so her mother could tend to her.   
“Ben, you can’t just up and leave when you want,” Luke confronted him when he exited Masro’s room. Ben locked his mind to his uncle.  
“Uncle her life depended on me. If you want to punish me then go ahead but I would do it again,” Ben explained.  
“You have grown to attached to her and You know that you can’t have any attachments. It leads to fear and anger…”Luke started lecturing.  
“Uncle stop your lecture,” Ben said pushing past him. He went in the living room where Masro’s father was arguing with some unknown people.   
“What has your wizard daughter done with my son?! She is pure evil,”the unknown man said. Ben scanned his brain, he knew about Masro’s capture and even participated. He used the force to drag the man out and threw him off the porch.   
“Ben, what are you doing?!” Peo shouted running out followed by Luke.   
“He was involved in Masro’s capture!” Ben shouted. Luke reached out with the force and froze Ben. “Uncle release me. He deserves to be brought to justice!”  
“Where is my son?!” The man yelled at Ben. He just smiled.  
“Uncle let us return home and get back to my studies,”Ben said. His uncle released him.  
“You are never to return here, boy!” Peo shouted at Ben.  
“I just saved your daughter!” Ben shouted back; Luke pulled his arm towards their ships.  
“I agree. It’s best you don’t return here. You have to much attachment and that could lead to the dark side. I will block your contact with her, and you will be properly punished,” Luke harshly spoke to him. Kylo didn’t want to remember his punishments, he still had scars both mentally and physically.  
A few days later Ben snuck away from his uncle again and flew back to Naboo, this time in a more covert ship. His communication through the force with Masro had been disrupted but knew if she was out of bed she would be by the lake. Ben walked over the hill that would lead him to lay his eyes on Masro. She was there but so was her brother, who did not like him. They were just sitting by the lake, Masro was not allowed to use her abilities. There was a rock next to her hand, Ben gently lifted it and let it hover until she noticed it. Masro looked around and saw him.   
“Skiro, if you are board of sitting with me you can go home,”Masro said trying to get her brother to leave. He just grunted. “Aren’t you supposed to help father today?”  
Skiro jumped up, “You’re right! Father is going to kill me. Make sure you get home right away.”  
Skiro ran in the direction of their home and Ben ran towards Masro. The two hugged, he flinched from the touch.  
“Ben, What’s wrong?”  
“I was punished for coming here and not opening my mind to my uncle. I don’t want to talk about him anymore.”  
“I thought I would never see you again, Ben,”Masro said crying into his chest.   
“After what I’m here to do today, we most likely won’t get to see each other again,”Ben said seriously causing Masro to look up at him.   
“What are we going to do?”   
“Not we, I don’t want to involve you,”Ben said evasively.  
“No. Ben, we are a team. I would follow you to the ends of the galaxy,” Masro said beyond her years.  
“I’m…we’re going to kill the rest of the people that took you,” Ben said seriously. Then tossing a lightsaber at Masro, who he had been teaching in secret how to use one for years, “here in case.”  
Masro took Ben’s hand and led him to the woods, she knew exactly where the family lived but it was best to be covert. When they reached the outskirts of the property Masro stopped. Ben held his hand out and scanned.  
“I sense five people,”he said Masro nodded indicating they all had participated in her torture. “Stay outside, don’t let anybody out. Use your force to push them back in. Don’t try to argue, I’m not going to let you get blood on your hands.”  
Masro nodded. She reached out with the force and locked all the doors and windows. Ben unlocked the front door, but force slammed it behind him. Screaming came from inside. The front door opened, and two boys Tried to escape, Masro pushed them back in with the force. A few moments later it was silent. Ben walked out covered in more blood than she expected. The lightsaber should have caused no blood loss, so she knew he used the force and tore them apart. Masro reached with the force and knocked wood out the lit fireplace into the room, she had been in this house many times and knew it by heart. The house would burn down leaving nothing. They went back to the lake where Ben cleaned up.   
“They got what they deserved. Nobody hurts my family and lives,”Ben looked at Masro. She hugged him tightly and cried.   
“Please don’t leave me, take me with you. I hate it here,”Masro begged.   
“It’s not safe out there. Hopefully I made it safer here for you. I have to go,” Ben said.   
“Wait, one last time,” she released her force to embrace him and he followed. They felt whole.

“Kylo, you there?”Masro asked worried placing her hand on his. He snapped out of his thoughts.   
“Yes, I’m sorry. I was thinking about a time when my uncle punished me for my attachment of you after I had saved your life,” he answered.   
“You were thinking about….that horrible….experience,” Masro said almost frightened she paled just thinking about it. She was still very haunted by the memory of it. Kylo pulled her in for a tight hug.  
“I knew even then we would end up together hearing you have a vision of it confirmed my feelings. You knew me for my true self and my darkest secret and you never rejected me,”kylo said.   
“There was never anything to reject. My love, we are as one and have always been, I share your secrets as you share mine. Nothing will ever separate us,”Masro comforted.   
“I love you,”kylo said and Masro smiled.   
“Let’s go back to our suite, you can show me how much you love me,” Masro stood and held her hand out. Kylo took Masro’s hand pulling her into his arms. He kissed her deeply and passionately. Then Masro led them to their suite. They kissed, holding each other as if finally getting the comfort they sought after what they called the experience. Kylo had let his uncle punish him for years after, but now he realized he also punished himself.  
“Kylo, I read minds too. You never deserved anything that happened to you after that. It took me a long time to realize there is no light and dark side, we were both lied to our entire childhoods. You made sure those people never hurt me again and I am eternally thankful. I love you,”Masro comforted. Kylo had tears come to his eyes.  
“I really spent so many years, thinking I was evil, but you never saw me that way,”kylo said, Masro angrily force threw a chair in the room.  
“How could anyone make you feel like that? You are not and have never been evil. You are a strong person that has evolved eons beyond those around you, even me.”  
“No, not you. I strive to be like you,” kylo said and Masro laughed.  
“I guess great minds think alike, I strive to be like you. Strong and passionately care about the cause,”Masro brought kylo in for another kiss. She slowly slid his hand up her body to stop at her neck, causing kylo to pull away from her lips.   
“Are you sure?” He asked full of need and desire.  
“Oh yes, kylo, I want everything you need,” Masro began to undress, followed by Kylo. They intertwined and kylo looked into Masro’s eyes, he brought one hand up to her face and rubbed his thumb across his lips. He stuck his thumb in and she sucked on it, bringing a growl from Kylo’s throat. Kylo pulled his hand away and back handed her, pulling a moan from Masro. He pushed her onto all fours on their bed and grabbed a small bottle to help smooth the process. He slid into her behind making Masro cry out. Kylo grabbed Masro’s hair and roughly pulled her up towards him while he forcibly pulled in and out of her. They both moaned orgasmic sounds of pleasure. Kylo stopped for a moment and moved his hand from her hair to her neck and lowered his other hand to pleasure her.  
“Ready?” Kylo whispered his breath quickened at the thought.  
“Yes, my love,” Masro turned to kiss kylo. When their lips parted, he began to squeeze her throat tightly and kissed her shoulder. Kylo began his forceful thrusting in and out of Masro while he pleasured her. He began to slowly squeeze her throat tighter, she silently screamed from everything kylo was doing to her. He was holding her against him, and a powerful climax hit her. She cried out unable to catch her breath and passed out in kylo’s arms still breathing. He laid her down on the bed and continued to thrust in and out of her until he finished in her. Kylo pulled out and turned her over, he hadn’t realized how hard he squeezed this time because her neck was starting to bruise.  
“Masro?” Kylo said gently rubbing her cheek. She awoke gasping for air, he wrapped his arms around her putting his hand on her face. She smiled up at him. “It scares me when you pass out, but oh does it turn me on to have that kind of control.” Kylo leaned down and kissed Masro.   
“Kylo, my love, can you help me to the shower?”Masro said weakly. After she began to walk for a bit, her body took back over. She looked at her neck in the mirror, it was such a show of power and restraint. Masro found herself very aroused by Kylo’s restraint but realized she would have to cover it up because of the children. Kylo came up behind her.  
“I’m sorry,” he turned her towards him. Masro pulled him to her lips.  
“Don’t be. I’m sad I have to cover it up. I love that it shows such power and restraint. I honestly could go again with how turned on I am right now,”Masro pulled him in for another kiss. Kylo pulled Masro into the shower, this time he was much gentler with her. He kissed her softly, sliding his hand down her body finding its way between her legs. Her breathing quickened, and he lifted her to straddle him sliding her slowly down his hardened manhood. Kylo leaned down and kissed her neck where it was bruised in the shape of his hand. Kylo using the strength in his arms brought them both to a quick climax. They finished their shower and finally got to sleep. The next day would bring rebel hunting.


	27. Chapter 27

Masro awoke when young kylo started to cry, she went to retrieve him before he awoke his siblings. Masro covered her neck with a scarf to hide the bruise. She changed him and nursed him enjoying their time together. Every time Masro left the ship she worried she worried she would never see her children again, or that she would leave them with out a mother. Masro felt kylo rise for the day, he looked out to see her with their youngest. The same thought crossed his mind as Masro.   
“Good morning, my love,”kylo said coming over to sit with Masro. He kissed her and hugged her while looking at his son. Anakin and Padmé both came out of their rooms at the same time rubbing their eyes. Upon seeing their father, they broke into smiles and ran into his arms. He hugged them and picked them up in his arms. They played for a short while then Masro activated the droid to watch the children and went to join kylo getting ready.  
“We need to come up with a plan for the children if anything should happen to us,” Masro said sadly, a tear escaped one of her eyes. Kylo wiped it away and kissed her.  
“We could have the droid take them to Naboo and have the knights protect and train them. They are the future of our vision, they will see this and comply,” kylo suggested, Masro nodded. They finished dressing for battle and walked out to find Shim there ready to protect their children.   
“Please watch over them. They are our future and mean everything to us,” Masro was getting very emotional. She wanted to stay with her kids but knew she needed to be by Kylo’s side to fight this war. They headed to their command shuttle to fly down to the surface. Masro was shielding them so they would be undetected. Kylo had ordered the fleet to attack along with a foot invasion of Yavin IV.   
They exited the shuttle knowing they would be surrounded by troopers but underestimated the attack power of the rebels. Blaster shots were coming from all directions. Masro and kylo lit their lightsabers to deflect the shots while the troopers fired. They all marched in the direction of the base; they had scouted still firing.  
When the explosions started, Masro and Kylo began to have second thoughts about this mission. Masro recognized the bombs as pulse bombs from her studies on the clone wars. They were losing troopers left and right, whittling them down to just Masro and Kylo. They were to far from their shuttle to turn back safely, so they forged forward. They both felt it as the force surrounding them changed. It felt like all life and sound had been pulled from their surroundings. Kylo’s eyes widened as he realized the type of bomb that was heading their way.  
“Maze! It’s a Seismic char—“ he spoke in her mind but was cut off when the shockwave hit them. Kylo force pushed Masro trying to save her. The explosion separated kylo and Masro. Before she fully passed out from her injuries a familiar face was there.   
“Hux…”she whispered, and her eyes closed. 

Kylo was blown in a different direction closer to their command shuttle, was equally injured. He was trying to stay conscious to look for Masro.   
“Masro?!” Kylo yelled. No answer, he could feel she was on the planet somewhere but couldn’t communicate with her or she wasn’t conscious. At least she was alive. Kylo used the force to communicate with the knights. Then his com link to communicate with the ship for more soldiers. He limped to his command shuttle they had brought a medic in case of anything.   
“Medic! assist me,”kylo ordered. “My arm is broken, and my leg is injured, fix it fast I need to get to my wife.”

Masro was starting to come to, the bright light hurt her eyes. Excruciating pain shot through her body.  
“She’s waking up,”a familiar voice said. Masro groaned in pain. “Everyone out.” The lights were clicked off above her, but it wasn’t completely dark. “Don’t move my queen, you are still pretty banged up. The droids could only do so much.”Masro turned her head towards his voice, it really was Armitage Hux. He was leaning against a table with his arms across his chest. He was dressed like a rebel and had grown a beard and styled his hair differently. “What happened to your neck? It wasn’t caused by the blast.” Masro just turned her head away from him. “He did it didn’t he?”  
“Yes, it’s not your business but it was not out of anger. Did you see kylo? Is he here too?” She asked a tear escaped one eye. He had pushed her, so she was worried kylo took the worst of the blast. He shook his head. In a monotone voice she asked, “Are you going to kill me?”  
Hux just stood there with a serious look on his face. All his feelings came flooding back when he saw her fighting before the blast. He looked down, he had moved on and or so he thought. She was his drug of choice and he was back to his old self.  
“No,”he finally answered. “I’m not going to lie to you, I am supposed to. I was ordered to. So now I have to figure out how to get us out of here.”  
Masro reached out with the force looking for kylo and felt him but couldn’t tell where he was. Masro tried to sit up, groaning in pain. Hux rushed to her side to help her.  
“I want to go home and be reinstated to my rank and forgiven for any past mistakes,” Hux said and Masro nodded through the pain. “A few more things, I want to be able to talk to you with out Ren being around and a one-time request of whatever I want with no argument to be determined later.” Masro looked at him with a very serious face, she knew what he was requesting. She was too hurt to go out there alone, or she could try to hold them off until Kylo came for her.   
“If I agree to your demand, you cannot harm my family, if you concede that I’ll agree,”Masro said. Hux nodded, he didn’t have plans for anybody but her for his request. He helped Masro off the table. She braced for the pain, it was almost more than she could handle, and she could handle a lot. “What’s the plan?”  
“For the ones outside, were going to make a bunch of noise like were fighting. I want you to scream and act dead. I’ll have them come in and we can take care of them,” Hux explained seriously hoping it works.  
“Where’s My lightsaber?” Masro asked realizing her lightsaber was gone.   
“Rey has it.” Masro’s anger started to radiate but she was too weak to keep it up.“That means I’m stuck with just a blaster and damaged force abilities. Great.” She went up to the med cart and found the strongest pain killer they had and shot it into herself. Within a few moments the pain became much more manageable, almost a hum instead of a roar. “That should help, but I’m taking this with me.”  
Masro began destroying the medical room she was in using the force. She would randomly scream, and he would shoot off his blaster. She laid at the back of the room away from the door and screamed a final scream. Hux ran to the door.  
“Hey, help me with her body,”he ordered the soldiers waiting. “Rey wants to display it for Kylo Ren.”  
Hearing him say that was her plan, gave Masro all the fuel she needed to destroy these soldiers. She waited till they were close enough and she froze all six of them, leaving Hux free. Masro rolled over and jumped up looking each of them in the face. They all showed fear and regret, but they wanted to take her away from her children. Her anger had safely built up so she knew she could use it to destroy these people with out weaknesses. She pushed the force into the six of them and screaming they all exploded. Hux always found Masro extra attractive after she used this ability, but he was attracted to power.   
“Come on we should be clear through here,” Hux grabbed Masro’s hand leading her. Masro didn’t even try to shield herself, she wanted Rey to know she was coming.  
“I want my lightsaber,” Masro told Hux. He just gave her an angry look.   
“Can’t you just call it from here?” Hux said exasperated.  
“I’ve actually never tried to call it this far. Where would it be, exactly or I can’t send my force there?”Masro said.  
“Three floors up, last door to the right of the stairs but hurry,”hux said in a hushed voice.  
“Watch out for me,”Masro closed her eyes.  
“Always,” hux replied. Masro pushed her force self out and went to locate her lightsaber. She went to the floor Hux indicated. Masro added a shield to her force to help keep Rey from sensing her. She went to the door at the end of the hall and stepped through. The room was empty of people, her lightsaber was on a table. She grabbed it and force returned to her body. It was too easy; she took apart her lightsaber and found a small tracking device in it. She smashed it in her fist. They headed out, taking out rebels along the way. Hux had gotten pretty good with a blaster. They finally made it to the Forrest. Masro was hit with a rush of power.  
“The knights,” she said. Hux looked at her wide eye, knowing he was still a wanted man. “You’re under my protection, Hux. Kylo has to be with them. Come on this way.”  
They continued to dodge rebels, blasts and explosions, and quickly made their way through the forest. Masro’s pain was coming back she stumbled and fell. Hux picked her up and she guided him towards the knights. Masro could feel they were close. Kylo felt her presence and turned towards her, seeing her in Hux’s arms.   
“You three with me,”kylo ordered and began rushing towards Masro. Blasts were coming in focusing on kylo, the knights were deflecting all the shots. Kylo grabbed Masro out of Hux’s arms, hugging her tightly. He nodded at Hux. “Welcome back general Hux. You take point I’m going to get Masro on the medical transport ship and come back.”  
“No,”Masro grabbed the medical device out of her pocket. She shot It into her stomach but that was the last of it. “Put me down I’ll be fine in a minute, it’s strong stuff.”  
“My queen, our supreme leader is right you need medical attention. Don’t be a hero, you have kids waiting for you at home,”Hux used logic that angered Masro, she nodded.  
“I’ll get myself there. You focus on the battle at hand. I recommend a retreat so we can regroup.” The knights had surrounded them deflecting blast and using the force to deflect cannon fodder. “Knights, please watch over our leader. Hux, you don’t get what was agreed upon unless Kylo comes back unharmed.”  
Kylo’s eyebrows furrowed. He looked between them. “Take Sunkiller as your companion, he will help keep you safe. I’ll call for the retreat.” Masro kissed kylo and she and Sunkiller headed to the medical transport.  
“What did you ask for?” Kylo asked Hux.   
“We will talk more about it back on the finalizer, supreme leader. I can’t wait to go home,” Hux said. 

Back on the finalizer, Hux headed off the command shuttle to his suite to clean up and get dressed. He had been informed his suite had gone untouched as Driad had wanted a suite to accommodate him and his soon to be husband. He knew it would be untouched. Kylo rushed off to the medical bay to see Masro. Upon entering he could tell something was going on.   
“Supreme leader, the queen is in surgery,” an attendant informed kylo. Panic crossed his face.   
“What happened? She seemed fine in the Forrest,”kylo was very concerned.   
“There was several pieces of shrapnel. One was lodged into one of her lungs, another just missed her heart but left its damage. A few others were throughout her abdomen. They have gotten most of them and she should be out soon. Then we will have more answers,”the attendant explained. Alerts went off, the attendant ran off towards the surgery room. Kylo was distraught and in shock. The medical doors slid open and Hux stepped through. He was clean shaven and back to his normal attire.  
“What’s happened? Where’s our queen?” Hux asked seeing Kylo in a panic.  
“How is it that they missed all of the shrapnel when those rebels checked her out?” Kylo angrily turned to Hux. He looked shocked, they throughly checked her out but now he knew why she was in so much pain still. He clinched his fist and his teeth, shaking with anger.  
“They lied to me that’s why. I was ordered to kill her, which I never planned on completing. Why would they fully heal somebody that was about to die?” Hux said angrily. “I failed her.”  
The attendant came back out.  
“Supreme Leader, the Queen is fine. The piece near her heart is what caused issue. All pieces have been removed and she is being moved to recovery. The queen is still under sedation and it will be sometime before it wears off. You can see her in a few minutes,” the attendant headed off to prepare her room.   
“Masro has spent to much of her life in our medical bays,” kylo said out loud.   
“I’ll leave you alone. I’ll come see her later,” hux turned to leave.  
“Hux, we will talk about the agreement you made with Masro today. You’re dismissed.” Hux left, and they called Kylo back. She defied the odds and was already coming out of the anesthesia when Kylo walked in. She weakly lifted her hand towards Kylo, he rushed to it.   
“If you wanted some rest you could have just asked for it,” kylo said trying to make light of the situation, Masro smiled weakly. “I’m so sorry, I thought I pushed you out of the way of danger.”  
“Ky…lo,” Masro managed to get out but the pain killers kicked in and she was asleep. Kylo bowed his head and held her hand. He bent to kiss her and advise the staff to alert him when she wakes up, then went to find Hux.   
Hux was on the main deck, though it was a surprise to many to see him. Kylo walked through the doors and stood watching everyone work as a team. Hux turned to see kylo.  
“Everybody, as you see general Hux has been reinstated and cleared of all charges,” Kylo said in a monotone voice. “I must speak with you general Hux.”  
Hux paused and spoke silently to a soldier before joining Kylo, together they walked to the strategy room.   
“Before we get to Masro, is there any other intel you wish to share?” Kylo asked.  
“First, thank you for the announcement. Yes, I found out who our spy was. I know where they are building their next base at. All of the ranking officials and anything else you want to know,” Hux said but stopped there.  
“You’re not going to tell until you get what you want, are you? You know I don’t need you to speak.”  
“Yes, I know, but I also know saving Masro’s life holds it weight with you.”  
“Talk.”  
“Besides full reinstatement. I was promised full pardon of past indiscretions. In addition, I Negotiated, and Masro agreed to, conversations unsupervised by you and a one-time request of whatever I want with no argument to be determined later. She did request that it couldn’t be to hurt any member of her family, to which I of course agreed,” Hux finished.  
“What do you intend to ask for?” Kylo asked knowing full well what it was going to be.   
“I’ll wait till the queen is present,” Hux stated.  
“So, you will let a spy continue on our ship until you get what you want?!” Kylo yelled at him.   
“No, I have already sent guards to collect her. Consider it me showing my allegiance,”hux said. The doors slid open and captain finn came running in.   
“Supreme Leader, my wife has been taken by soldiers,” he stammered.  
“Of course, she has, she is a trader of the first order,” hux turned toward him.   
“Her? She is not a trader. You are! You escaped and joined them! You monster!” Finn yelled running towards Hux. Kylo sighed and froze him.   
“Hux, explain why you know she’s the trader?” Kylo leerily ordered holding Finn in a force hold.  
“I walked in on a few occasions into Rey’s quarters and she was speaking with her, before they noticed I was there I heard her giving intel on the first order. Important intel, locations when the Ren’s were away, etc.” Kylo released Finn and he dropped to his knees.  
“How could I have not known?” Finn said looking lost. Kylo quickly scanned his brain, he really didn’t know. “I will get back to my duties, Supreme Leader.”  
Finn turned and left, saddened by the situation.   
“I was surprised when I heard of his return to the first order,” Hux was still looking at the closed doors as he said this.  
“He provided very valuable intel and pledged allegiance. He has been invaluable.”  
“Supreme Leader,” Hux’s tone changed, “Though I have been given a pardon by the queen, I do want to apologize for my actions on Naboo. In fact, all of my actions in the past. I overstepped my bounds too many times and did not mean to make Masro….I mean My Queen, fearful. When I saw the tears roll down her cheeks and the fear in her eyes as we danced, I truly realized my actions needed correcting. I have truly changed and hope we can rebuild our working relationship.”  
Kylo was silent as he probed Hux mind. He wanted to see if this was some type of trick. It wasn’t, though he did see that Hux truly cared for Masro which he didn’t care for.  
“General Hux, we will work forward. You are very good at your Job and a valuable part of the first order,” Kylo said with a bit difficulty. “But don’t think this excuses your past transgressions against my wife in my eyes.”  
“Well, I must return to my duties. When My Queen is released from the sick bay, I’ll set a meeting up,” Hux stood, slightly bowing before leaving. Kylo sat there angered that Hux wouldn’t tell him what he was going to ask for. His com went off alerting him to the Sick bay. He rushed over to see Masro.  
Hux had asked to meet Masro in the strategy room, a few days after she was released from the hospital. She was still in a great deal of pain but hid it well. Kylo was glad she didn’t need to be in a stasis chamber to heal.  
“You’re going to go?” Kylo didn’t hold back his shock.  
“My love, I am perfectly capable of speaking with another human. I do have my force ability to make up for my lack in reflex.”  
“I don’t care if you talk to people. He is not people!” Kylo yelled. Masro kissed his cheek and left. She was wearing her officers’ outfit and that always included a blaster and her lightsaber. Hux was there waiting for her already. Masro took her place at the head of the table.  
“Why have you called me here, Armitage?”   
“Interesting that you would use my first name,” Hux smiled.  
“I’m trying to be civil; you are off duty. Don’t take it as a sign of weakness or anything else,”Masro said shifting in the chair from pain. Her face winched as she moved.  
“I want to talk about my request. As you know I still have plenty of intel to turn over, but I want to make sure I get what I want.”Masro nodded to indicate him to continue. “I’m sure you know what’s coming. I want a week with just you at your vacation home on Naboo.”  
“Is that it?” Masro asked intertwining her fingers, trying to hold back her anger.  
“I want it free of repercussions, where we are basically married. With full bedroom privileges and anything else I want. I want you to treat me like you treat HIM, look at me like you look at him. In exchange I will give everything I have from my time with the rebels and more importantly to you I think….I will forever leave you alone. No more stares, no more trying to come on to you. Nothing at all but a professional relationship. That is unless you want anything beyond that after our week together,”Hux finished. Masro hid her anger well.   
“So, let me get this straight. You want me to violate my marriage vows and pretend to be married to you for a week. Abandon my children and actual husband and let you rape me over and over. All so you can tell us information you should tell us anyway and leave me alone the way I’ve told you it should have been anyway.”  
“May I remind you, that you agreed to this already. I’m just filling in the blank.” She stood up a bit shaky still, and was just about to walk out when Hux added, “I know where Rey has been hiding since she announced her pregnancy, wouldn’t it be great to do to her what they did to you?” Masro continued through the doors, she headed back to her suite. She thought about the tantalizing information Hux had hinted at and wondered if it was it worth his price. Kylo was going to explode when he hears what Hux wants.   
“Activate the droid to watch the children we need to talk,” Masro said walking into their suite and heading right for their room. Masro began to undress putting her Weapons in the safe.   
“What happened?” Kylo came into the room crossing his arms. He could tell Masro was shielded and that always bothered him. Kylo marched up to Masro and searched her face and eyes for answers,“Did he do something to you?”  
“No. It’s what he wants, and what he has to offer.” Masro looked away, kylo narrowed his eyes.  
“What does he want?” He asked suspiciously, Masro looked back at him with eyes filled with fear. “You?! he wants you?! I will kill him if he lays a hand on you.”  
“Trust me, I feel as you do.”  
“But you considered it?”  
“For a split second, when he offered where Rey was hiding. He knows that’s my weakness, she deserves to pay. I was weak once, thinking I could reason with her but never again.” Masro finished changing.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To the archives, I do my best thinking there and usually find answers I seek.” She kissed Kylo and left.


	28. Chapter 28

Masro looked off into space as the command shuttle headed towards Naboo. It was the first time she had flown without Kylo on it. She was upset about the entire situation but knew what she was agreeing to when she made the agreement with Hux on Yavin. They were coming in for a landing in lake country.  
The doors to her suite slid open and Hux walked through.   
“Masro, we’re here,” Hux said. He rarely has ever addressed her by her first name; it didn’t sit well with her. As part of the request she was to asked to be happy in his presence, and to treat him as she would kylo.   
“Yes, my….love,”Masro turned towards him. She was wearing a dress of his choosing. It was navy blue, short in the front hitting just above the knee and floor length in the back. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline with a deep plunge. It was off the shoulders and had long sleeves. The back of the bodice was sheer lace that flowed into the skirt. There were jeweled embellishments all over. High heels finished the look.  
“You look beautiful,” Hux came up to kiss Masro. She had to stop herself from stiffening up and from letting tears escape. Hux laid a soft kiss on her lips and they walked off the ship. The crew thought she was on a diplomatic mission and were not told of the arrangement.  
Masro walked regally towards the building but knew what was coming. She felt dread and fear to her core. Hux walked next to her but didn’t take her hand like he wanted because of the crew. Their bags had been taken ahead and the crew was leaving, as they had been advised the queen of Naboo was sending transport. Masro was thinking about Kylo and knew there would need to be a lot of repair needed to the ship when she returned. They made it to the suite they were staying in for the next few days. Hux almost couldn’t contain his excitement.   
“We are going to start right away,” he pulled her into his arms. She kept saying over in her head, “I have to treat him like kylo,” to stop herself from killing him. He bent down and kissed her more aggressively this time and she kissed him back. It built up to where their tongues intertwined, and their arms explored each other. Hux unzipped the back of her dress and Masro let it fall to the floor. She was left in just lace underwear and she heals.  
He stood back to admire the view. Masro proceeded to undress Hux so he stood before her in his naked state. At least he wasn’t horrible to look at, he was actually very handsome and very muscular. Masro walked up and slid her hands up his chest to his face to bring him in for a kiss. Hux slid his hands down her back to cup her rear. She backed them up and pushed him on the bed, turning around in front of him to slid her underwear down while fully bending to show everything she knew he wanted. Hux let out a growl, He was ready to go.  
Masro mounted his legs and played with his hardness as she kissed him. Then mounted him, bringing a moan of pleasure from both of their lips. Masro arched her head and neck back and began riding him, he kissed her presented neck. He felt different than kylo inside her, not in a bad way. He played with her breast licking and biting them. Hux brought Masro back in for a kiss that grew until they both climaxed. His hot seed filled her, and he felt her climax while on his harness. They released both panting for breath and she unmounted him.   
“I’m going to take a shower,”Masro immediately walked away but Hux followed her. She was hoping to take a shower alone and call kylo through the force. She took the heels off and started the shower to ready the temperature. Hux came up and wrapped his arms around Masro and bent to kiss the side of her face. She caught a look of them in the mirror and it just looked wrong but Hux smiled seeing them together. He turned her towards him and kissed her making sure she couldn’t pull away.   
“You said you wouldn’t force me. I didn’t try to pull away, please respect our agreement,”Masro angrily said when they separated. Hux didn’t take that well, he held his hand as though he was going to back hand her. Then changed his mind.  
“You’re right,” hux said. “I’m going to use another bathroom.”  
Hux just turned and left. Masro just stood in shock for a moment but took advantage of the alone time. She pushed her force out to kylo, his anger was almost unbearable. He was in the throne room or what was left of it.  
“Kylo,” she whispered, he looked up from kneeling on the floor. She didn’t think about putting on a robe before contacting him, he let two tears escape his eyes and looked down. She ran over to him, but he pushed her away.   
“Why are you contacting me?! You feel guilty for breaking our vows!” He yelled at her. She dropped to her knees.   
“Yes, more that any regret in my life,” she said letting the tears fall that she had been holding back all day.  
“You didn’t have to do this! We would have eventually gotten the information we needed somehow!” He roared at her then screamed in anger.   
“Please forgive me, I’m only doing this for us and the first order. If you can’t, should I not come home?”Masro cried. Kylo looked at her, he was rightfully upset but couldn’t imagine his life with out her. Masro took his silence as affirmation, and broke their connection blocking him so he couldn’t contact her. She slid into the shower so that it could hide her sobs. Before this torture was over, she was going to kill herself since she would have no where to go.   
Hux was waiting on the balcony for Masro, they were to have dinner together in the garden. He dressed in a less formal suit and left his hair not slicked back. He told Masro the dress he wanted her to wear, the one from her birthday.   
He turned when he heard her footsteps and gasped at her beauty. He walked to meet her, and she looked up at him. Hux bent to kiss her, she closed her eyes and pretended she was kissing kylo. Masro had to pull away and turn so he didn’t see the tears that released from her eyes, but he knew. They walked with her arm intertwined with his to their table. The food was being brought out, there were musicians playing music softly. Hux helped Masro take her seat and took his own.   
“You look completely stunning, Masro,” Hux said sincerely. His eyes were filled with lust as he drank her in.  
“Thank you, Armitage. You look very handsome yourself. I like what you have done with your hair. I prefer a more natural look,”Masro said trying to be polite. They ate and drank quietly, when the plates were taken away Hux stood and offered Masro his hand. She smiled and took it, they danced under the stars for what felt like hours. “Armitage, Let’s go watch the sunrise. It’s an incredible sight,”Masro led him through the gardens.  
“Where are we going?” He asked unsure.  
“To my favorite spot. It’s perfect to watch, and maybe we could do other things while we wait,”Masro said seductively. Hux pulled Masro to him and passionately kissed her wrapping his arms around her. The spot was secluded, nobody could see them even if they had a spyglass. “How do you want me?” Masro asked Hux, pulling him down to kiss.  
“On all fours,”hux practically growled the word. He undid her dress and she let it slide down. Hux wanted to see her naked, to run his hands over her. He helped her step out of the dress. She walked over to a trunk that was kept out there and took out a blanket to lay down for them. Hux helped Masro down, he knelt behind her and slowly slid her underwear down. He undid his pants and let his manhood out, sliding his manhood up and down the outside of her. Masro moaned in anticipation. He roughly slid himself all the way into her, Bringing a cry of pleasure from Masro. He slid his hands up her hips toward her breast and grabbed them. She raised herself up towards him as he slid in and out of her, he wrapped his arms around her kissing her shoulder. Hux turned Masro’s face towards him so he could kiss her.  
“I love you, Masro,” Hux said when their lips parted. He put his fingers on her lips to stop her from speaking and he stopped moving in and out of her, “You don’t have to lie, I just wanted you to know that I truly love you.”  
He pulled out and thrust himself back in, making Masro scream again. He really enjoyed her cries; he began to thrust very roughly. She was crying out almost nonstop, and he shot his climax into her. Their breathing was ragged, they fell onto the blanket to watch the sunrise. Hux pulled her in his arms and let the suns warmth cover them. They laid there for awhile longer then got up and dressed. Hux zipped up the back of Masro’s gown and they headed back into shower. Masro grabbed Hux hand, much to his surprise. She saw no point in holding anything back since in a few days she was going to die. Masro planned to give Hux everything he dreamt of this week.   
They spent much of the next two days in bed with each other, only stopping their activities to find substance. Hux rolled off the top of Masro onto his back and she turned and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her forehead and started to fall asleep. She suddenly sat up looking down at him leaning on one arm.   
“Armitage,” Masro said and he made a throat sound that he was listening. “Can you look at me please?” He opened his eyes and looked sleepily at her. She put one hand on his cheek. “We’ve had an interesting history; I didn’t want to let myself develop feelings towards you ever. I feel that I have failed in that.” Hux sat up fully awake.   
“What are you saying?” He asked.  
“Armitage, I love you,” Masro said as sincerely as she could. His mouth fell open and shock passed over his face.   
“Please tell me You’re not joking. Do you really love me?” Hux asked looking for affirmation.  
“Yes, I do,” Masro said and Hux let tears fall. He pulled her in for a kiss.  
“Will you leave him for me?” Hux asked, Masro looked pained like a part of her died.  
“He has already informed me to not return to him,”Masro whispered and broke down. Hux pulled Masro in for another kiss. “I want you to know that I do still love Kylo, that didn’t stop because of this.”  
“We should start planning our new life together,” Hux ignored her last comment.  
“Do you plan to stay with the first order? Having to deal with Kylo’s wrath might be dangerous,”Masro said.   
“I do because it’s a cause I believe in. You will want to see your children so it’s best for me to have to deal with his wrath. I would do anything to make you happy,” Hux finished. Masro kissed him again. They spent the rest of the day in bed together enjoying themselves and planning their future. The next day they would start their new lives, Well Hux thought so at least.  
Hux came in to tell Masro everything was loaded on to the ship to head home to their new life. Masro was sitting on the bed just looking out the window. She turned when he entered.   
“My love, we are just about ready to go,” Hux said.  
“Armitage, did I do everything you wanted? You are pleased and won’t hold back on your side of the bargain?” Masro asked cryptically.  
“Yes, I am very pleased and very happy to start our new life,”Hux started. Masro smiled and kissed him.  
“If you could give me a few minutes. I’ll be right out to the ship,”Masro said smiling and Hux turned to leave. When the door clicked, she got up to walk to the balcony grabbing the blaster she had hidden in the drawer next to her. She pulled out a recording device to leave her final farewell.  
“If you’re watching this, I have given myself back to the force. I just wanted to tell my beautiful children that I love you very much. I know you will achieve great things in your lives. Protect and love one another. Kylo, you are my soul mate, my heart and sky and I can’t live with out my other half. I love you; I wish you could have understood why I did this. I’m sorry there was just no other way,”she said silently crying, clicking the device to stop. Masro held the blaster to her temple and pulled the trigger. It was all slow motion as the life left her body and she fell to the ground. The recording device fell from her hand and rolled on the balcony.  
Hux, heard the shot came running, and screamed in horror at the love of his life crumpled on the ground. He pulled her into his arms, but she was gone. Hux just kept screaming till his voice faded and he was silently screaming with tears falling. All force sensitive people of the galaxy felt her loss. Kylo screamed grabbing his heart dropping to his knees, it literally felt like it split into two. He looked at his hands and they were covered in blood.

Kylo sat up right, he was sweating all over. He realized it was a force vision. Kylo turned to his left, she was there soundly asleep. Kylo shook Masro awake then brought her in for a passionate kiss with hands on both cheeks. He just kept looking at her when they pulled apart running his hands through her hair and stroking her cheeks. He had tears that were escaping his eyes.  
“My love, what is it? What happened to cause such a reaction?” Masro said still a bit groggy with sleep.   
“I had a terrible vision, I lost you. You have to say no to Hux,”Kylo ordered.   
“Show me the vision that would cause such a reaction,”Masro grabbed kylo’s hand. He reluctantly pushed the vision into her head, when she looked at him at the end, tears were falling from her eyes. It was a very powerful sadness and feeling to watch her take her own life.  
“I don’t understand,” she looked very troubled. “I was going to tell him no anyway, why would you have this vision? I can tell the difference between dreams and visions, but it’s wrong so wrong.”  
“I’m having a hard time getting over the ending. Force visions are difficult to change, even if you say no is something going to happen to you,” kylo was panicking. She reached for kylo and pulled him in to her arms, she held him in comfort but neither of them would return to a sound sleep. Masro sat in deep thought, still not understanding the vision. Masro was giving Hux her answer the next day, instead of battle wear she picked a softer outfit that she knew he would like to soften the blow. Kylo had already left on duties for the day by the time Masro had gotten out of the shower. She dressed in the dress she picked.   
The dress was black and form fitting to her knees with an attached cape. It was very conservative with long sleeves. She finished with a pair of red high heels. On her way out she contemplated grabbing her lightsaber but thought better of it.  
She set off to the strategy room to meet with Hux. This time he was not there before her, she sat in kylo’s seat and pulled up some work from the archives computer she has been studying. Hux was never late, and Masro was actually beginning to worry. She was about to comm him when the doors slid open and Hux walked in. He was completely disheveled, very unlike himself. When he looked up his lip was cut, and it looked like he had wiped blood away with his hand. That wasn’t the only injury, he was going to have a black eye and had a gash on his forehead. His mind was screaming a million things at once projecting almost paralyzing Masro in the chaos.  
“Armitage, quiet your thoughts please,” She barely got out. He looked at her and cleared his mind. Masro let out the breath she was holding.  
“My queen, I apologize for my tardiness. I was stopped by the supreme leader on the way here,” Hux tried to straighten his clothing and hair. Masro let out an upset sigh and went to help him straighten his clothing and hair. She went into the separate office and grabbed ice out of the small refrigeration unit in there and wrapped it in a cloth for his eye and brought the first aid kit.   
“I’m sorry, Armitage, he shouldn’t have done anything,”she said. “Please take a seat here so I can have a look.”Masro had a very gentle hand and took care of his cuts quickly. She then gave him the ice to put on his eye. “What happened?” She finally asked sitting back down.  
“He came to my suite this morning and pretty much tried to destroy me, saying a vision said you were going to kill your self because of me,” Hux said as calmly as he could. Masro reached her hand out and hesitantly put it over his.  
“I’m going to show you what he was talking about, it may feel strange,”Masro said pushing him the vision.   
“Up till the end it is everything I could have ever wanted, but I understand now. If it had been reversed, I would have done the same,” Hux looked down. Masro saw a tear escape one of his eyes, he quickly wiped it away. Masro squeezed his hand, she understood how powerful a force vision was.   
“I came here today to speak like a rational adult and explain to you why your request is beyond what I could give,”Masro started, “but kylo mucked that up by attacking you. We are not in the game of attacking senior officers, at least not anymore. I’m going to call him here and we will negotiate.”  
Hux nodded and Masro used the force to call kylo. Several minutes later kylo came through the doors, upon seeing Hux his anger flared. Masro reached out with her force and froze him, he looked angrily at her. Masro gave him the look that all men fear, kylo instantly calmed down.  
“Kylo, I’m going to release you, but you will behave yourself as you have already caused a huge issue,”Masro released him from her force grip. Kylo went to sit on Masro’s other side. “This request isn’t going to work, you agreed to the stipulation that no harm come to my family. Me dying is pretty harmful. Kylo is also emotionally harmed by it. What else can be done so that you give us the information we require as part of our agreement?” Masro finished.   
Hux sat back and put the ice pack down. His face was pretty swollen by his eye and it was already bruising badly. Kylo shifted in his chair avoiding eye contact.   
“Supreme leader,” Hux said to Masro’s surprise,“I don’t blame you for attacking me the way you did. Had the shoes been on the other foot I would have done the same thing. I agree, after seeing the vision it was too much for me to ask. I would still like my request to be to spend time with Masro, my queen, just in a different way. I was thinking combat training, lightsaber training. Maybe be assigned more missions together, or shift duties, and just in general free time. That is if there are no conflicts. I will not touch her.”Kylo stayed silent, if he had it his way, they wouldn’t see each other ever.  
“I feel that those are very reasonable request. I will add that kylo will not lay another finger on you while you are general,”Masro looked at kylo. His force immediately radiated anger over her making such a decision for him. He was about to get up and leave when Masro laid a hand on his, he calmed but he didn’t look at her as he was upset with her. His anger quickly built back up.   
Kylo exploded out of his chair, “I’m not going to sit here with my General telling me what he’s going to do! Especially when it involves my wife!” Kylo force choked Hux, lifting him from his chair.  
“Kylo, I’m asking, please stop,” Masro asked as calmly as she could but there was a hint of anger behind it. In his anger he pushed Masro into a statue near the wall hurting her in the process. He was too busy enjoying Hux’s face turning purple from his grip to notice.  
“Masro,” Hux choked out trying to break free of the force choke. “Blood, hurt, dying,” Hux choked out, finally getting kylo’s attention. He immediately stopped, dropping Hux to the floor. He turned looking for Masro, seeing her in a pool of blood on the floor passed out he ran to her. Hux was coughing holding his neck catching his breath for a moment before calling the medical bay for the emergency. Kylo ripped the dress where the blood was flowing out of, her surgical wound had ripped open. Kylo took his tunic off and used it to apply pressure to her wound. She came to when he applied the pressure because of the pain.  
“I’m sorry Masro,” he said bowing his head. She just looked at him a moment before turning away with out speaking. The medic team came rushing in with a stretcher. They loaded Masro on it, she gave one last disappointed look at kylo which caused him unbelievable grief. With in moments the medic team rushed out and the room was silent with just Hux and Kylo. Kylo’s eyes turned to Hux, there was a fire behind them. Before he acted on his feelings Masro’s voice came into his head as a warning.  
“Hux, you need to leave my sight,”Kylo spit out. Hux stood frozen so kylo screamed, “NOW! Or I will kill you here!”  
Hux left but so did Kylo, he rushed to the medical bay. They were finishing stitching Masro back up. She looked at kylo with an anger he had not seen in her eyes towards him. He almost backed up and left but decided that would be worse. The nurse cut the stitch to finish.  
“Leave us,” Masro ordered in a tone very unlike her. When the doors closed, she force locked them, Masro climbed painfully off the gurney to stand in front of him,“Kylo, you know that I love you more than any word in the galaxy can describe. That I would NEVER do anything to physically hurt you nor cause you harm in any other way. Yet that isn’t reciprocated. Do you not feel the same way about me?!” Masro yelled at him. He was shocked into silence.  
“Masro…”Kylo tried to start. He fell to his knees and just looked at her. “You know I’m far from perfect, but my love for you has never wavered. You make me a whole person, with out you I would be lost in a dark abyss. Like I was for all those years we were apart. I overreact because I think with my heart too much instead of my head.”  
“You need to keep your self in balance, my love. You are the leader of our people, occurrences like that can’t happen anymore. Perhaps I’m not the one meant to bring you into balance, that’s why this happens.” Kylo pulled himself off the floor.  
“Masro, what are you saying?”  
“I was made to bring you over to the dark side. You have evolved well beyond light and dark, but maybe I not meant to work beyond that.”  
“That’s nonsense. You were made just for me, we evolve together. I’m better because of you.”  
“Are you?” Masro looked at him with sad eyes and walked painfully out of the sick bay. She headed back to her suite, to tend to her children. On the way there her holo com went off, Masro went into the nearest room. She clicked it open, and Helix popped out.  
“Mistress, I have news. They are going to be moving the base soon, to a planet in the unknown region. One even I have not been to, in my travels.”  
“When and where? Is she going to be there?”  
“I am transmitting the coordinates of the new base, but as of now Rey has returned to Yavin.”  
“You’re holding something back.”  
“She spent time in a force time lock on the new base, she came back with her daughter. She looks to be three years old at least.”  
“What’s the child’s name?”  
“Her name is Leia Dameron”  
“I will convey everything to our Master. Prepare for our attack. We will come back to Yavin.” She turned to see Kylo in the doorway. “What do you want Kylo?”  
“What will you convey to me?”  
“That Rey has returned to Yavin, she is there with her Daughter.”  
“We will make them pay for what they did to you and so many of our people,” he walked closer to Masro. “My love, having you mad at me is far worse than any attack I’ve gone through before. Please….forgive me?” He stood in front of her not touching for fear of her wrath. She stood and hugged him around the waist looking up at him.  
“I’ve told you before I will always forgive you. There’s nothing you could do that would change that, but I’m human. I sometimes will get angry; it is my flaw.”  
“You have no flaws, you’re perfect,” he reached down and kissed Masro. Though she wanted more her body let her know she needed to stop when pain hit her. Masro pulled back, looking at Kylo.  
“Let’s retire back to our suite. You will have to be very gentle, but you can show me how sorry you are.”  
Kylo scooped Masro in his arms, she leaned in and listened to his heartbeat quicken as they closed in on their suite. The older children were at the temple training and baby kylo was napping. Kylo walked Masro right to their bed where he gently laid her. He stood back and undressed slowly for her, enjoying the lust fill her face. Kylo stood before Masro completely naked, she looked him up and down, taking in all parts of him. The way his muscles flexed as he stood there posing for her, his hardened Manhood begging for release.   
She reached her hand for him to help her up, then helped her undress. Masro went to take the red heals off.  
“No, leave them. I like the way they look on you,” He kissed her pulling her towards him so they could feel each other’s bodies. Masro pulled from him leading Kylo to the glass wall.  
“I want to make love amongst the stars,” she pulled him in for another kiss. Kylo pulled back turning Masro towards the glass, with her heals on she would be tall enough for him to slide right into her anyway he wanted her. Kylo reached down to play with Masro, bringing his hand up to lick her juices off of of his fingers.  
“Where do you want to feel my manhood thrust in and out of you from?”  
“Surprise me, make sure I believe your apology.”  
He closed in wrapping one arm around Masro, kissing her neck roughly. He slid inside her waiting wet most private of places. Holding her to him and roughly pulled out of Masro and just as roughly thrust into her. He brought screams from her as he continued to build their climax. She turned her face towards him wanting his lips pressed against hers, he obliged with out even a word. Their kiss was rough, messy and everything Masro wanted in the moment. One last thrust pulled their lips apart with screams of their climax. Kylo pulled out of her and turned her towards him.  
“I’m sorry,” he searched her eyes for the forgiveness he sought. She reached up and put her hands on either side of his face.  
“I told you, I’ll always forgive you. I love you,” Masro pulled him towards her, kissing him softly on the lips.  
“How was I so lucky to have you made just for me? I love you very deeply,” They kissed again. When they pulled apart, he looked at her. “We need to call a meeting; we’re going to need all hands if we’re going back to Yavin IV. We didn’t fair so well last time.”  
“I agree. Oh, we also need to send scouts to coordinates Helix sent. He said it’s to be their new base once they left Yavin.”  
“Of course, I’ll ready everything, just relax in the shower and I’ll come get you.”  
“Are you sure? I can take a quick shower and help.  
“Yes, you’ve been through enough,” he kissed her and headed into take a quick shower before heading out.  
Masro took a long shower waiting for Kylo to return, she dressed and left for him. They were there for hours thinking of every scenario. Masro and a Kylo were exhausted when they returned to their suite, undressing and falling quickly to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Masro was tossing and turning, sweat was dripping from her face. She was having a terrible vision, but it wasn’t as clear as her others. There was screaming, pain, she saw a glimpse of some sort of explosive flying through trees, then it felt like her heart was ripped from her chest. She sat up with a small scream, realizing the vision was done. Kylo was immediately there holding her.  
“What’s wrong my love?”  
“It was….,” she touched his arm that wrapped around her to share what she saw. Having to relive the vision made Masro break down into Kylo’s chest.   
“I see,” Kylo was very disturbed by what he saw. Though it wasn’t explicitly shown he knew it meant one of them would die in battle.   
“Ky, do you know what type of explosive that was?” He stiffened next to her causing her to pull back. “You do, don’t you?”  
“The worst kind the rebellion has, a plasma bomb. It can take out a quadrant of Yavin on its own. If they’re using those they don’t plan to return, there. Ever.”  
They held each other trying to get some rest for their battle. Each lost themselves in thought, knowing one of them would not be returning. After a sleepless night, Masro and kylo heard the children waking up. They left their room to see them and hold them. Anakin and Padmé ran to their parents.  
“We want to go with to the battle, we have been training hard. We’re knights to now,” Padmé stated. Kylo looked at his young children in shock, than to Masro.  
“My loves, it is because you mean everything to us that I say no. You will stay here and train with Shim,” Masro ordered.  
“We want to protect you, if we don’t go one of you won’t come back,” Anakin chimed in fearfully. Masro sighed, they had the same vision as her, of course they would.  
“I saw the vision as well. It is because I see the greater picture that I can’t let you come. You are our future, the most important children in all of the galaxy. We need you to keep our people here safe.”  
The children sadly nodded, there was a buzz to indicate someone at their door. Kylo was happy to move away from the conversation at hand went to answer it. Their guest was Shim.  
“Master,” she bowed her head. “I am here for the young master and mistress.”  
“I must talk to you in private before you take them. Maze, I’m going to speak with Shim for a Moment,” he led Shim towards the bedroom, Masro nodded heading to retrieve young kylo.  
“Shim, my wife has had a vision of our battle. Let’s just say for sure one of us won’t make it back. If both of us are lost, we want you and the rest of the surviving knights to take the children to Naboo. Alert the elected queen of your presence she will help protect the children. They need to survive at all cost.”  
“Master, I’m honored you place this trust in me. I will give my life for them if I have to,” she crossed her arm across her chest with a fist at the end and pounded it to her chest. It was meant as a sign of respect, kylo nodded. They returned to the living area, Masro made eye contact and kylo nodded.   
“Children, we must ready ourselves for battle. Please remember how much we love you,” Masro pulled Anakin and Padmé in for a tight hug kissing both their cheeks. She picked up young Kylo while kylo came to say goodbye to Padmé and Anakin.   
“Padmé, please watch over your brothers always. You’re strong and will be a great leader,” kylo hugged her and kissed her forehead. He turned to Anakin, “You are named after my grandfather, one of the greatest military leaders in our history. I want you to always help and protect your siblings. You will make an amazing leader.”  
“I love you both very much,” kylo turned towards their youngest. Masro handed him to kylo. “Kylo, our son. We know you’re destined for great things, listen to your older siblings they will protect you,” kylo was having a hard time holding himself together. He didn’t want to leave the children.  
“We love you,” Masro kissed his cheek and kylo leaned down to kiss his other cheek. Shim took Anakin and Padmé, and Kylo handed young Kylo to the droid. They retired to their room to dress for battle. Masro let the tears out she was holding back.   
“It’s ok to cry, it’s not a weakness.”   
“It sometimes feels like it is. Even in my anger I cry. I hate having emotions in times like these.”  
“My love, it’s because we feel such passion that our abilities are what they are. They are never a weakness.”  
Masro nodded as she attached her lightsaber and blasters. She added a second blaster in a lower thigh holster. Masro had even convinced kylo to wear one. After all they were going into the unknown.  
“I think we need to fully release our force for this battle. No holding back,” Masro broke the silence as they headed towards the hanger.   
“I agree,” they boarded the command shuttle knowing this was the last time one of them would be doing this and headed to their suite. They held hands closing their eyes pushing their force out, feeling their bodies change with the released power. Masro and Kylo took their place on deck and were met with looks from the small crew. Their ties caused enough distraction for them to make it to the surface.  
Masro took a deep breath as the ramp lowered. It felt like the past repeating itself and she was hoping to break her vision. The troopers on board with them ran off first, expecting shots to be fired at them but it was eerily quiet. Masro and Kylo followed radiating power, they knew every force sensitive would be able to detect them. Their strategy was to encase the base with the knights landing in a large circular radius around and working their way in. What they hadn’t planned for was that the rebels would start with bombardment of pulse bombs.   
“How’d they get so many? We have a treaty with Naboo?” Kylo asked as they raced through the forest.  
“It’s not the Naboo, it’s the Gungan’s that make these. Perhaps we should have made a treaty with them.”  
Their soldiers disappeared as they closed into the base. Masro saw Rey, giving orders before heading back inside. They could tell they were still vastly overpowered, the troopers with them were all but dead.   
“The knights, I can’t detect them,” Kylo was worried. He grabbed Masro’s arm and headed back into the forest. The flashes of her vision hit Masro hard and she faltered. Kylo spoke in Masro’s mind, “What’s wrong?”  
“My vision. It’s going to happen, soon.”  
“We need to get out of here faster!”  
“I’m going as quickly as I can!”  
There was a change as if the life around them knew it would perish. Kylo turned to see the plasma bomb heading towards them. Dropping Masro’s hand he turned to push out his force to hold off the bomb as it was detonating. It was more powerful than anything he had fought before. Masro screamed and sent her force out to help. They thought for a moment they would be able to contain the blast but were steadily losing grip as they had fully exhausted their force abilities.  
“It’s not working, I can’t hold it,”Masro said through gritted teeth trying to keep the bomb from exploding with the force. Kylo was also losing grip on it as well and was worried about his family. His life flashed before his eyes’, all the wonderful moments he had with Masro. Seeing the twins for the first time, watching his youngest be born. He had tears streaming down his face as he knew what he would have to do. Kylo force pushed Masro far out of the way of the incoming bomb, so that he could sacrifice himself.  
“No!” Masro screamed with all of herself trying to get to him before the blast went off. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she ran, the branches from trees cutting her face. “Kylo!”  
He mouthed I love you just as the bomb went off, he used the last of his force to block as much of the blast as he could, saving Masro in the process again.   
“No, no, no,” Masro was having a hard time processing what just happened. Kylo can’t be gone, not yet. She stopped a few feet from Him, the force shield he used had preserved his body. Masro came to sit by him, shaking with holding back her tears. Angry that he left her alone, angry she couldn’t save him. She turned his face towards hers, he looked like he was sleeping. Masro shakily lowered herself to kiss him. She half expected him to wake up.  
“Please,” Masro whispered. “Please don’t leave me, my sky. I need you.” Some of the knights had finally arrived, to late to save him. Zol and Qua ran off their ship. Qua grabbed Masro, trying to drag her away.  
“What are you doing?!” She screamed.  
“You’re in the line of fire. You will die unless we get you out of here,”he said.  
“I’m not going anywhere,”Masro said angrily. “If you had arrived when you were supposed to, this wouldn’t have happened.”  
Masro did something they had not expected she or any force sensitive was capable of, she froze them all and drained them of their force abilities and life force causing them all to die instantly. She turned towards kylo, laying so still.   
“Please let this work,” Masro whispered to herself. Shaking she pushed everything into kylo’s body. After several minutes she was almost done with the forces that she had taken, and he had not moved. She started crying while continuing to push life into him. Masro dropped to her knees as she started to push her own into him but had to stop before she killed herself. Their children would need her, but how could she live with out him.   
She crawled over to his head and put it in her lap to hold, he had already grown cold to touch. She bent over, tears dropping off her face onto his, and kissed him one last time. Masro hugged him and gently placed him down so she could use the force to move his body. The firing had stopped, she knew Rey had felt his release back to the force.   
She would pay, for what had happened here today. Masro walked back towards their command shuttle, with the weight of the galaxy upon her shoulders. Upon entering the pilot stood to honor his fallen leader. She laid him on the bed, crossing his arms and kissed him. She closed her eyes and let her forehead touch his and broke down again.   
“I love you more than words can describe,” Masro said to him. She tried to regain composure and left the suite. “I want you to fly back to the finalizer, I will summon you when I need you. Have them bring my children to say goodbye to their father.” Masro rushed off the ship. Heading to fight Rey.

The command ship landed on the finalizer; all the high-ranking officers were already there to give respect as the pilot radioed ahead. The children were there with their droid and Shim. Anakin and Masro held hands looking solemn as kylo’s body was carried by. They followed directly behind towards the medical bay. The children were left alone with their father to say their farewells.   
Anakin and Padmé placed their hands on their father, and pushed their ability into him, trying to reverse what had happened. There was something they hadn’t expected to find, a spark. They realized they were not strong enough together so each of them grabbed a hand of young Kylo, so their abilities channeled through all three of them. They lit with the force, their hair moving and pushed that Force out to their Father. kylo’s fingers twitched on one hand and then the other. His internal injuries healed, the color of his skin was returning to normal, and he was nearly normal temperature. The droid went to summon an attendant, who came running in.   
“What happened? He’s alive!” The attendant yelled reading the systems. Several others ran in and moved the children, but they had done what they needed and brought their father back. Suddenly kylo gasped for air on the table and tried to sit up.  
“Masro, Masro!” He called out. “She needs me.”  
He used the force to push away the attendants and sat up seeing his children. He knew what they had done and went to them pulling them into his arms.  
“I love you, thank you for pulling me back,” he said with tears in his eyes. Kylo set off back to his command shuttle, shocking many people that he had risen from the dead. Many people dropped to their knees at the miracle. He reached out for Masro, but he couldn’t find her.

Masro was force shielding herself, running on adrenaline filled with Hatred and the worst pain imaginable. She tried not to think of kylo, for fear she wouldn’t be able to complete her task. She ran through the forest, towards where she last felt HER. It was because of kylo she had built up an endurance for running, tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them away and slammed her hands in the shape of a fist into her legs. The pain helped her clear her mind.   
Masro would have to drop her shield soon to start checking for Rey. She made it to their base and saw that it was heavily guarded. Masro force jumped into a high trees and watched. She dropped her shields to fight and be able to use her force. She would have to make it through at least thirty soldiers to get in. Masro lit her lightsaber splitting it into two. She jumped down from the tree, drawing the attention of all of the soldiers. They readied their blasters.  
“You sure you want to go against me?!” Masro yelled out taking a fighting stance. They started shooting and advancing on Masro. She blocked the blasters with her lightsabers as she moved on the soldiers that were heading her way. Using one hand she turned off one lightsaber and reconnected it, so it activated the double lightsaber to continue deflecting blaster fighter, then used the force to start throwing soldiers. She wanted to save her more violent abilities for the fight with Rey. She moved the lightsaber to her other hand to rid herself of more soldiers. A group of soldiers jumped to tackle Masro, they underestimated her power. Her anger grew and she blasted them off of her with the force. She moved like an animal playing with her prey.   
When Masro was down to the last ten she was striking through a solider, when a change in the force happened. It hit her hard and caused her to lose concentration. One of the soldiers shot Masro but only grazed her arm bringing her back to reality quickly disposing of the remaining soldiers. She shielded herself and ran inside knowing Rey knew she was coming but at least she would have a bit of an advantage.  
Kylo still couldn’t contact Masro, he couldn’t find her at all when he reached his force out. He was starting to panic, kylo had the command shuttle land near the rebel base but had them take off after he ran off with the soldiers and the knight Blas, he had brought with him. If she was alive, he knew she would be going after Rey, so he would as well. Upon coming through the forest, he saw that the base door was clear and saw Masro’s signatures all over on the dead.   
Masro raced through looking in room after room trying to find Rey. There would be no going back from this, she was going to die today. As Masro made her way through the rebel base her anger grew as did her heartbreak. She was done trying to be balanced, any rebel she saw could have been responsible for Kylo’s death, so they had to go. Masro climbed higher and higher into the base, sliding down rebel after rebel like force lightning.  
Upon entering the rebel base, kylo followed the bodies as he knew that would be the direction Masro ran in. He kept pushing his force out for Masro but still nothing for her. Though he felt another presence, Rey. Kylo kept expecting to be attacked but Masro had taken out everything that could move even droids.  
Upon reaching the last floor Masro saw her, standing behind Axe and Helix, just waiting for her lightsaber in hand. Masro dropped her shield and they just looked at each other.  
“I wasn’t expecting you; it wasn’t your force I felt,” Rey said confusing Masro.  
“I’m the only one left,” Masro spit at Rey. “Helix, whose side do you fight on today. Those whose killed your Master, or Mine?”  
He force jumped in front of Masro taking a stance of attack towards Axe. Masro smiled with her small victory. He advanced towards Axe and they began to quickly strike.  
With her pure anger Masro reached out with the dark side of the force, force lightning sprung from her fingers towards hit Rey. She screamed in pain, but Masro just looked down on her as she closed in. Masro stopped and tilted her head looking at Rey. She was a few years older from when she had taken her all those years ago, but it felt like a lifetime of aging. Masro knelt in front of Rey grabbing her chin.  
“Where’s your husband, Rey? Is he with your child?”Masro asked angrily. “I want you to feel how I feel, experience the loss that I have!”  
Rey pushed out with the force and threw Masro, but she caught herself and flipped back in front of her. Their lightsabers clashed, Masro one handedly separated her second lightsaber and began to combat with a double attack. Rey was unaccustomed to being attacked with two lightsabers at once, Masro grazed her arms many times, but only enough to leave pain due to Rey’s deflections. Rey was skilled with the one lightsaber she fought with and was able to burn through Masro formal suit attire. Masro flipped back until she was out of range of Rey.   
Kylo reached out again as he was nearing the top of the base, his force danced like the sun rising covering all of the land in light on Masro’s skin. Masro cried out in anguish and with tears streaming down her face she screamed, “What trick is this? How dare you try to imitate my dead husband!”   
Masro ran at full force at Rey, bearing down and intensely attacking blow after blow with the lightsaber. Rey screamed when Masro nearly sliced her hand off.  
“I did nothing. Ben isn’t dead I felt his force earlier. I thought it was him coming for me,” Rey backed up from Masro.  
“LIES, all rebels LIE! That’s why you all have to die. You have destroyed the galaxy with them,”Masro screamed, unrelenting from her attacks. Rey, although a good fighter, was beginning to tire. Masro reconnected her second lightsaber so that she had a double blade and was about to strike true, when kylo reached the landing. Masro backed up in stunned silence shaking her head, the force told her he was real, but her head and heart just couldn’t or wouldn’t believe it.   
Rey took advantage and tried to run Masro through, kylo used the force to stop her freezing her in place. He walked up to masro, put a hand on her cheek and passionately kissed her. Masro pulled back fully breaking down she dropped to her knees and just looked up at kylo. He was really here.  
“You’re real?”Masro asked. “You’re not a ghost?”  
“My love, You and the children saved me,”kylo helped Masro to her Feet.  
“The rebellion will never die; it will live on because we have hope!” Rey shouted trying to fight the force hold. It caused Masro to tear her eyes away from a Kylo, she reached out and locked her as well.   
“It’s a shame you put the rebellion before your family, I’ll find your daughter and take good care of her,”Masro took kylo’s hand. She borrowed his force and with everything in her power she pushed it into Rey. She screamed in immense pain and finally she was gone from their lives. Kylo used his cape to shield them.   
Masro turned to kylo, holding his face and just looking into his eyes. She pulled him in for another kiss. When they finally separated, she hugged him.   
“Helix,” Masro said when they separated. “He’s fighting Axe, I don’t know where they went.”  
“Blas, search for Helix and Axe. Take charge of the troopers,” Kylo ordered. They stood there holding each other alone, neither one wanting to let go. They felt her at the same time and turned. Axe had silently come on the platform they were on. Masro scanned her thoughts, she was thinking about a meeting with Skywalker.   
“You did it, you’re the one who told Skywalker all those years ago. Aren’t you?” Masro accused.  
“Yes, but not alone. Helix told him some interesting information to.”  
Both Kylo and Masro’s anger flared. They lit their lightsabers and took a stance.   
“Helix is a monster, just like you,” kylo said.  
“You never seemed to care I was a monster when we were in bed together at the academy, Kylo. In fact, you seemed to enjoy joining in on my craziness, that is until she showed up.” Kylo’s face hardened, and he blocked his mind to Masro.  
“What is she talking about, Ky?”  
“It doesn’t matter right now; we will kill her and then talk about it.”  
“No, you will kill her while I rip everything out of her mind,” Masro’s face darkened as she sat down in a meditation stance. Kylo and Axe began to fight, Masro reached out with the force as kylo blocked Axe’s attempts to kill Masro. 

They were at the academy, Masro recognized Ben to be the same age as when he first proposed to her, fifteen. He was very distraught, angry as He destroyed a tree in the woods surrounding the academy. Eulalie walked up slowly, fascinated by his anger drawn to his strength. He turned and looked at her, walking towards her.

Axe flipped over Kylo and ran her Lightsaber through Masro’s Shoulder, had it not been for Kylo pushing her with the force it would have ran true. It brought Masro out of Axe’s memory. Masro reached out with the force as Axe was going to strike again and froze her. She nip jumped to her feet and walked up to her, punching her in the side of the face.   
“I don’t need the rest of the memory, I have him now. Everything you did only made our relationship stronger.”   
“Well, just remember I had him First.”  
“You would like to think that,” Masro smiled but it was one so sinister it made Axe’s blood go cold. Kylo stiffened as he knew what was coming. She pushed the force into her ripping her apart, standing so close Masro shielded so she wouldn’t be covered in death. She turned to Kylo, who stood in shock seeing that look on his face She turned away, “I just said that to take her last moment.”  
“No, the look on your face says different. What did you change, Maze?” He walked up to Masro pulling her into his arms, she stayed silent. Blas and Helix walked on to the platform; helix was worse for wear missing most of an arm. “Get him to the sick bay, have them fit helix for a new arm,” kylo ordered. Kylo called the command shuttle back, and they headed to it quickly. It took off as soon as the supreme leaders were on board. When they were behind closed doors Masro was out of her clothes quickly and undressing kylo, they were passionately kissing tongues intertwined.   
“I thought I would never feel your touch again,” Masro teared up again. Kylo wiped the tears away and pulled her in for a kiss.   
“The children told me about the spark, how did you do it,” he asked. Masro pulled away from him and turned away.  
“I took the life force of Zol and Qua and put it in you. It wasn’t enough but I was hoping the children seeing you could help. I guess it did,”Masro said and kylo walked up and wrapped his arms around her. He turned her in his arms and kissed her again.  
“You kept me alive so that they could reverse all the damage, just like they did with you. I know if you wouldn’t have done that it would have been too late when I got to the kids,” kylo picked up Masro and laid her on their bed. He laid down on top of her, she spread her legs for him. Masro pulled his face down to kiss. Kylo started kissing her neck and then pulled back to watch her as he push him self inside her. Masro kept eye contact and gasped as he pushed in. She reached for him to lower him self again so they could kiss while he brought them both pleasure. As they reached climax their hands were going everywhere, lips connected and moans of ecstasy. When they separated Masro came back to the reality of what she just did.   
“Kylo, I killed all those people and I killed HER, does that make me evil?” She looked him in the eyes searching them for honesty.  
“You could never be evil. You did it out of anguish, but Rey needed to die. To pay for taking you and tearing our family apart. Axe, well she was disposable,” Kylo continued to look into her eyes, searching her soul for answers.   
“What happens now?” Masro asked. Kylo laughed.  
“We wait for them to rebuild and do it again. Enjoy our lives and each other,”Kylo said. When they had dressed, they had just landed on the finalizer. Masro and kylo walked off to hundreds of people cheering. They turned to each other and kissed so deeply that that their force combined around them like a shining light, a beacon of HOPE.

To be continued…  
Stay tuned for the next exciting novel in the Ren family saga. Coming soon.


	30. Foreword

Foreword:  
So first off this is just my version of the story. It’s sadly not canon (at least not yet, here’s looking at you Disney) but there are parts that are based on or around canon scenes. We are all going to have opinions on things and that’s great because we are allowed to be individuals. Remember good and evil is in the eye of the beholder. I hope with this work that you are entertained and enjoy the story line. Pass the work along to friends, family members coworkers that might enjoy it. If you like this work or even if you don’t please consider a donation of any amount to the absolutely amazing foundation, Arts in the armed Forces. ( https://aitaf.org )

The technical stuff: I don’t own Star Wars, many of the characters featured are property of Disney. None of the characters that I have created are based on real people. Disney, in case your reading this, don’t sue me please but I would be open to a book deal as I’ve already outlined the next few books. We could call them Disney after dark books. (Hey, we all have dreams). Items marked with * are direct excerpts from other Star Wars works and are not my own.

The fun stuff: there is a lot…and I mean a lot of adult content in this story. If you’re not cool with that stop here and just go donate to Arts in the armed Forces. 

The not so fun stuff: I’m going to put a trigger warning here. I chose to include triggers not to hurt people but because we should be able to talk about these things without fear of being shamed. Just be aware that parts of this book contain them.

 

Thank you for taking the time to read my work,

RM

 

Have fun reading……Cue the music (you know you hear it)


End file.
